Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam
by kardamon
Summary: Coś poszło nie tak. Pozornie wszystko się udało: Zaklęcie zostało złamane. Eric obudził się i odzyskał wspomnienia. Jego pamięć działa bez zarzutu - czego nie można powiedzieć o Sookie... Końcówka "Martwego dla świata" na opak.
1. Chapter 1

**Witam wszystkich i zapraszam do lektury pierwszego polskojęzycznego opowiadania, które zamieszczam na tej stronie.  
**

**Wyobraźcie sobie, że pod koniec "Martwego dla świata" role się odwróciły i zamiast Erica to Sookie nie zachowała wspomnień o czasie, kiedy pozostawał pod wpływem zaklęcia. O tym właśnie będzie to opowiadanie. Spojlery do tomów 1-5.  
**

**Miłej zabawy!  
**

**Szczęśliwą posiadaczką praw autorskich do oryginału tej historii i postaci jest rzecz jasna pani Harris - ja do takowych nie roszczę sobie pretensji  
**

* * *

**My dear English-speaking readers!  
**

**I'm sorry, but this story is in Polish. So... you just need to convince one of your Polish friends to translate it ;) Until next time!**

* * *

**WIĘCEJ GRZECHÓW NIE PAMIĘTAM  
**

1.

Dzień był ciemny i ponury. Pierwszą moją myślą po obudzeniu było, że powinnam włączyć radio i sprawdzić, czy nie nadchodzi burza śnieżna. Przez chwilę próbowałam skoncentrować się na umykającym mi sennym obrazie, ale nie udało mi się go zatrzymać. Wiedziałam tylko, że śniło mi się coś bardzo intensywnie, ale jakakolwiek była treść owych widziadeł, znikła ona wraz z powracającą świadomością. Jęknęłam głośno sama do siebie i przeciągnęłam się. Spałam długo – jak długo, zdałam sobie sprawę dopiero kiedy mój wzrok padł na zegarek i zobaczyłam, że jest już czwarta. Po południu. Usiadłam szybko na łóżku.

Jak to możliwe, że nie obudziłam się wcześniej? - pomyślałam.

Był wprawdzie Nowy Rok i poprzednią noc spędziłam na nogach w Merlotte's, ale mimo wszystko byłam zaskoczona. Musiałam być bardziej zmęczona, niż sądziłam.

Nie zamierzałam marnować więcej czasu. Na szczęście nie musiałam iść do pracy – zmiana w Sylwestra oznaczała, że mam dziś wolne.

Chwyciłam jakieś wygodne, domowe ubranie i poszłam do łazienki, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic. Byłam dziwnie obolała. Moje mięśnie były zmęczone, jakbym poprzedniego dnia ćwiczyła na siłowni. Pomyślałam, że ciepła woda dobrze mi zrobi. Wciąż jeszcze pozostawałam w błogiej nieświadomości. Dopiero kiedy się rozebrałam zobaczyłam pierwszy znak, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Po pierwsze miałam kilka siniaków, których nabijania nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć. To jednak nie one sprawiły, że oblał mnie zimny pot.

Na ramieniu. Na piersiach. Kolejne dwa, słabiej widoczne, w pachwinie. Nie odznaczały się mocno, były z pewnością zamknięte i w różnym stopniu wygojone, ale mimo to wiedziałam, że są świeże.

Ślady po ugryzieniach.

Stałam skamieniała w kabinie prysznicowej, a skronie pulsowały mi gorączkowo. Jak to się stało? Nie byłam z żadnym wampirem odkąd zerwaliśmy z Billem. Czy to możliwe, że wieczorem po powrocie z pracy upiłam się tak bardzo, że urwał mi się film i że w tym czasie zrobiłam coś niewymownie głupiego, jak np. pójście do mojego ex i przespanie się z nim? A może to on do mnie zapukał? Czy stąd miałam siniaki? Ale przecież Bill miał być w Peru, a ja nigdy dotąd nie upiłam się tak bardzo, żeby nic nie pamiętać. Czy może wampiry odkryły sposób, żeby mnie zauroczyć?

Próbowałam usilnie przypomnieć sobie, co się wczoraj wydarzyło i zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętam kładzenia się spać. Ostatnie, co byłam w stanie przywołać, to jazda powrotna do domu z Merlotte's. W tym czasie byłam jeszcze z całą pewnością trzeźwa.

W końcu wyrwałam się z zamyślenia i nie wiedząc, co innego mogę zrobić, z bardzo złym przeczuciem dokończyłam prysznic i ubrałam się pospiesznie.

Kiedy zeszłam do kuchni uderzył mnie silny, chemiczny zapach środków czystości. Moja kuchnia cała błyszczała. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie pamiętałam gruntownych porządków. Czyżbym w pijackim stanie wpadła w szał sprzątania?

Nastawiłam kawę i zabrałam się za śniadanie.

Moja ręka zawisła w powietrzu, kiedy sięgnęłam odruchowo po kartkę z nowego kalendarza – którego umieszczania na ścianie, swoją drogą, też nie pamiętałam. Była na nim data 4 I. Słowem na ten dzień była „anihilacja". Jak adekwatnie – moje wspomnienia o poprzednim wieczorze zostały zanihilowane. Musiałam też zerwać niechcący kilka kartek jednocześnie. Co się ze mną wczoraj działo?

Włączyłam radio, żeby posłuchać prognozy pogody. Kiedy prezenter zaczął czytać wiadomości, moje serce zabiło ostrzegawczo. Piąty stycznia. Powiedział: piąty stycznia.

Przesłyszałam się.

Prawda?

Nerwowo dopadłam telewizora, żeby przekonać się, że to jakaś pomyłka. Ale facet w serwisie informacyjnym podał tę samą datę. Opadłam tępo na kanapę. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że straciłam pięć dni! Jak to możliwe? Pomyślałabym, że ktoś robi mi kawał, ale było raczej mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś w tym celu namówił do współpracy ogólnokrajową stację radiową i telewizyjną.

Musiałam dokonać jeszcze jednej próby, żeby przekonać się, że nie mam jakichś halucynacji. Chwyciłam za telefon. Pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mi do głowy był Jason, ale nie odbierał. Zadzwoniłam do Sama.

- Hej, Sookie – powiedział ciepło. - Właśnie myślałem, czy do ciebie nie zadzwonić, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Jak się czujesz? Wszystko poszło dobrze?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. A więc jednak. Coś było na rzeczy i Sam o tym wiedział. Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówił, ale wyglądało na to, że przez ostatnie dni funkcjonowałam i najprawdopodobniej wpakowałam się w jakieś wampirze kłopoty. Niech to szlag.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniłam, zastanawiając się, cóż takiego planowałam, skoro Sam się o mnie martwił. - Sam, mam do ciebie kilka pytań i będę chciała później z tobą porozmawiać, ale teraz powiedz mi szybko – który dzisiaj?

Odpowiedziała mi chwila zdziwionej ciszy.

- Piąty – powiedział Sam, po czym dodał wyjaśniając sobie moje pytanie w jedyny logiczny dla niego sposób – pracujesz dziś na wieczorną zmianę. Ale jeśli nie możesz przyjść...

- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku, przyjdę.

Chciałam się z nim zobaczyć i przekonać się, ile może mi wyjaśnić, ale to nie była rozmowa na telefon.

- Sookie, coś się stało?

- Nie wiem – powiedziałam i odłożyłam słuchawkę.

Przez chwilę siedziałam i próbowałam zebrać myśli. Musiałam stawić czoła faktom – z jakiegoś powodu zupełnie umknęło mi kilka dni z mojego życia. Najpilniejszą sprawą było ustalenie, co się w tym czasie wydarzyło. Kiedy wstałam, zrobiłam to z poczuciem celu. Obeszłam cały dom oglądając go bardzo dokładnie i szukając śladów, które pomogłyby mi rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

Zobaczyłam kilka niepokojących rzeczy. Drzwi frontowe były niedawno wyważone. Ktoś zaparł je i wbił kilka gwoździ, żeby trzymały się na miejscu, ale była to wyraźna prowizorka. Na wieszaku znalazłam męski płaszcz – za to brakowało mojego. Czyżbym straciła go podczas jakiejś przygody i ktoś pożyczył mi swoje ubranie? Kto? Płaszcz był duży, to jedyne, co byłam o nim w stanie powiedzieć. Dalsza inspekcja ujawniła obecność strzelby Jasona (niedawno używanej!) i zapasu true blood w mojej lodówce. Zdecydowanie zadawałam się ostatnio z wampirami. Znalezisko, które naprawdę mnie przeraziło, znajdowało się jednak w ostatnim pomieszczeniu, które sprawdziłam – w łazience. Prawie bym je przeoczyła, gdyby nie to, że zauważyłam, że mam nierozładowane pranie i że postanowiłam zabrać się za coś pożytecznego, zanim będzie pora, bym zmierzała do Merlotte's.

Już wiedziałam, gdzie podział się mój płaszcz. Był brudny, podziurawiony – i cały w śladach po źle wypranej krwi.

Coś się stało. Coś złego. Coś brutalnego, z udziałem fizycznej przemocy i ofiarami, a w każdym razie rannymi. Wiedziałam, że krew nie jest moja, bo czułam się dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że brałam udział w bójce. Może znów ktoś zabił w moim pobliżu wampira, który eksplodował na mnie jak niegdyś Long Shadow? Czy zginął ktoś z moich przyjaciół? Czy była to ta sama osoba, dla której trzymałam w lodówce true blood? Może uderzyłam się w głowę i dlatego nie pamiętałam? Może po prostu byłam w szoku i moja świadomość wypierała jakąś przerażającą prawdę?

Nagle przyszła mi do głowy jeszcze inna ewentualność – skoro mój płaszcz był w pralce, to dlaczego ktoś miałby zostawić swój płaszcz na moim wieszaku? Co, jeśli ta osoba nadal była w moim domu?

Wypuściłam mentalną sondę i bez pudła znalazłam pustą sygnaturę w skrytce w gościnnej sypialni. W mojej szafie był wampir.

Zerknęłam za okno. Wiedziałam, że przez pogodę dzień skończy się wcześniej niż zwykle, co oznaczało, że mój gość wstanie szybko – przypuszczalnie za niecałą godzinę. Bardzo stresowało mnie, że nie znałam jego tożsamości. Pomyślałam o wampirach, które miały do mojego domu zaproszenie i stworzyłam dwuosobową listę składającą się z Pam i Bubby. Żadne z nich jednak nigdy mnie nie ugryzło i nie sądziłam, bym pozwoliła któremukolwiek z nich ugryźć się w miejscach, w których znalazłam ślady, w jakimkolwiek stanie umysłu bym się nie znajdowała. Całe te rozważania były zresztą na nic, bo przecież nie wiedziałam, czy nie zaprosiłam kogoś w czasie, którego nie pamiętałam. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że nie był to Bill. Poczułabym się wtedy jak kompletne popychadło.

Raz jeszcze wyjrzałam za okno – a potem spojrzałam na zegarek – i podjęłam szybką decyzję. Miałam wystarczająco dużo niewiadomych. Jeśli w mojej szafie był wróg, wolałam dowiedzieć się o tym zanim się obudzi, inaczej nie miałam żadnych szans. I chciałam wiedzieć przynajmniej, czy to ktoś obcy, czy znajomy. Zaciągnęłam zasłony i starając się wpuścić do środka jak najmniej światła uchyliłam drzwi szafy, a potem wśliznęłam się do środka, uklękłam, zapaliłam latarkę i manewrując z trudem uniosłam lekko klapę w podłodze.

Westchnęłam głośno i zakryłam usta dłonią ze zdziwienia.

- Eric – szepnęłam.

Serce waliło mi jak młotem, ale oczywiście ani drgnął. Jeszcze kilka sekund patrzyłam na jego nieruchomą, spokojną twarz, a potem po cichu zamknęłam klapę i szafę, by wreszcie wyjść z pokoju i przejść do kuchni. Była to częściowo reakcja ucieczkowa. Potrzebowałam dystansu.

Eric. Dlaczego? Co tu robił? Czy to on mnie ugryzł? Czy to znaczy, że...

Niechętnie musiałam przyznać, że była to najprawdopodobniejsza jak dotychczas teoria. Eric pod względem fizycznym był marzeniem każdej heteroseksualnej kobiety i chociaż wiedziałam bardzo dobrze, dlaczego nie powinnam tego robić, wiedziałam też, jak wielka jest pokusa oraz, biorąc pod uwagę doświadczenia z Jackson, że moja wola miewa słabsze momenty.

Podejrzenie, co mogło się stać, sprawiło, że byłam nerwowa w zupełnie nowy sposób. Pomimo wszystko nie mogłam się też powstrzymać od minimalnej ulgi – przynajmniej nie był to Bill. Być może to irracjonalne, ale nie czułam się aż tak żałośnie, jak gdyby okazało się, że chowam w szafie tego niewiernego dupka.

Pewna niewielka część mnie była też wkurzona i rozczarowana – jeśli już przespałam się z Ericiem, to mogłabym to przynajmniej pamiętać!

Wtedy zmroziła mnie myśl o tym, jak wielką władzę mógł zyskać nade mną Eric w zależności od tego, co zdarzyło się przez ostatnie dni i czego nie pamiętałam.

Przebrałam się w swój uniform, przez cały czas z niepokojem oczekując jego przebudzenia. W końcu o wpół do szóstej usłyszałam ruch w gościnnej sypialni i nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać zapukałam do drzwi.

Eric siedział pochylony na łóżku, z głową ukrytą w dłoniach.

- Eric? - zapytałam niepewnie.

Podniósł na mnie wzrok.

- Sookie – powiedział. - Pamiętam. Pamiętam wszystko.

Wydawał się wstrząśnięty.

- Cóż, to się dobrze składa – odparowałam. - Może będziesz mógł mi wytłumaczyć, co się tu wydarzyło. Bo widzisz, ja nie pamiętam niczego.

* * *

**Nie jestem pewna, czy ktoś odnajdzie tu tę historię, więc jeśli ją czytacie i czekacie na więcej, proszę, dajcie mi znać!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dali mi znać, że czytają! Postaram się często dodawać rozdziały, bo historia jest napisana, więc nie będzie żadnych dłuższych przestojów.**

**Przypominam - prawa autorskie do SVM - nieee są moooje...**

* * *

2.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc: nic nie pamiętam? - zapytał Eric po chwili ciszy podczas której wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie wzajemnie i oboje staraliśmy się uporządkować fakty.

- Och, no nie wiem. Skąd się tu wziąłeś. Dlaczego na moim płaszczu jest krew. Co robiłam przez ostatnie kilka dni. Takie tam – powiedziałam cierpko.

Moje nerwy były mocno nadwerężone, przez co nie zwracałam uwagi na to, jak niebezpiecznie jest być nieuprzejmym wobec wampira.

Eric wstał i podszedł do mnie powoli. Spoglądał na mnie bardzo badawczo. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, ale cofnęłam się przed nim instynktownie. Jego ręka zamarła w powietrzu. Przez twarz Erica przemknęła jakaś emocja, ale trwało jedynie ułamek sekundy, zanim jego rysy przybrały na powrót idealnie neutralny wyraz. Powoli, tak że widziałam, co robi, podjął przerwany gest i zbliżył do mnie tym razem obie ręce, a potem delikatnie ujął moją twarz w dłonie i odwrócił ją do światła. Tym razem nie wzdrygnęłam się przed jego dotykiem, chociaż nadal byłam spięta i obserwowałam go nieufnie niepewna, co zamierza.

Patrzył na mnie w milczeniu, jakby szukając czegoś w moich oczach.

- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? - zapytał w końcu cichym, wyrównanym tonem.

- Wracałam samochodem do domu z Merlotte's w noc sylwestrową – powiedziałam. - Następne co pamiętam, to moment, kiedy obudziłam się dziś popołudniu.

- Nie pamiętasz mnie – na wpół zapytał, na wpół stwierdził Eric.

Jego wzrok stracił koncentrację i wiedziałam, że jest myślami gdzieś daleko. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie rozumiałam do końca o co mu chodzi. Wiedziałam, kim jest – w tym sensie go pamiętałam.

- Nie rozumiem – przyznałam się.

- Tej nocy... Nie pamiętasz, jak mnie znalazłaś?

Przeciągnął kciukami po moich policzkach w geście dziwnie przypominającym pieszczotę.

- Znalazłam? Co masz na myśli?

Eric przeklął cicho. Wydawał się zły i trochę smutny.

- Pieprzona Hallow – powiedział.

- Kto?

Bez słowa odsunął się ode mnie i zaczął krążyć po pokoju w tę i z powrotem szybkim krokiem.

- Eric, proszę, powiedz mi co się stało!

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, plecami do mnie. Patrzyłam na napięte mięśnie na jego barkach. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jak był ubrany – miał na sobie tanie, błękitne jeansy i jakąś przypadkową podkoszulkę. Obydwie rzeczy wyglądały na produkty z o wiele niższej półki niż te, które nosił zazwyczaj.

Westchnął z rezygnacją i usiadł na łóżku pokazując mi gestem, żebym się do niego przyłączyła. Czas na rozmowę. Podeszłam powoli i usiadłam na skraju materaca w pewnej odległości od niego. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że jego spojrzenie opadło na dzielącą nas przestrzeń, zanim podniósł je z powrotem na mnie.

- Walczyliśmy z czarownicami – powiedział.

- Z czarownicami – powtórzyłam głucho.

Czarownice istniały. Dobrze wiedzieć. Skinął cierpliwie głową.

Mój umysł przetrawił kolejną informację:

- My?

- My.

- Ja też?

Kolejne kiwnięcie głową.

- Czas przeszły?

- Wczoraj pokonaliśmy je w bitwie.

Brałam udział w bitwie. To wyjaśniało mój zakrwawiony płaszcz. Moje sumienie nieco się uspokoiło. Walka brzmiała lepiej niż morderstwo. Zakładała samoobronę i takie tam.

- Więc dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? Czy to one sprawiły, że zapomniałam?

- Tak myślę.

- Dlaczego w ogóle miałam z tym coś wspólnego? Zatrudniłeś mnie, żebym je podsłuchiwała?

- Nie. Przywódczyni wiedźm – Hallow – przeklęła mnie. Ukrywałem się u ciebie w domu.

- Dlaczego? - to pytanie powoli stawało się moim ulubionym.

- Ty... Znalazłaś mnie. I zabrałaś ze sobą. A potem Pam stwierdziła, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli tu zostanę.

- Pam? Dlaczego nie ty? Dlaczego musiałam cię znaleźć? Dlaczego się zgodziłam? Co Hallow ci zrobiła? Nie wyglądasz, jakby coś ci dolegało. Czego do ciebie chciała? Dlaczego zaatakowała?

- Nic mi nie jest. Zaklęcie musiało zostać złamane. Pojmaliśmy Hallow po bitwie. Wróciłem z tobą do domu, podczas gdy Pam zajmowała się zmuszeniem jej do zdjęcia uroku dziś nad ranem. Przypuszczalnie jej się to udało, ale wygląda na to, że nie wszystko jest w porządku, skoro nie pamiętasz, co się stało.

Zauważyłam z niepokojem, jak gładko przeszła mu przez gardło fraza „do domu" bez zaimka osobowego, ale postanowiłam tego nie komentować.

- Co z resztą moich pytań?

- Hallow przybyła do Shreveport z zamiarem przejęcia władzy nad nadnaturalnymi w okolicy. A także, jak sądzę, aby wyładować własną złość i wyleczyć kompleksy. Zażądała absurdalnego trybutu i moich usług.

- Twoich... uch – powiedziałam, kiedy zrozumiałam. - Czy miała na myśli to, co mi się wydaje?

Skinął głową. Byłam zniesmaczona. Eric mógł prowadzić dość rozwiązły tryb życia, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że propozycja wydała mi się uwłaczająca.

- Odmówiłeś – stwierdziłam.

Tym razem tylko na mnie spojrzał. Ok, to było pytanie retoryczne.

Postanowiłam nie zastanawiać się, który z czynników zadecydował, że Eric uznał układ za nieakceptowalny – wysokość kwoty, której życzyła sobie Hallow, czy jego godność osobista.

- Jak cię przeklęła?

- Amnezją. Straciłem pamięć. Nie wiedziałem, kim jestem.

TERAZ jego historia zaczynała być naprawdę interesująca.

- Odebrała ci pamięć? I teraz robi to ze mną?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie w ten sposób. Straciłaś kilka dni, Sookie, ja straciłem wszystko. Nie pamiętałem nawet mojego imienia. Kiedy mnie znalazłaś, byłem zupełnie zdezorientowany.

- Więc to ty mnie pogryzłeś? - powiedziałam trochę bardziej oskarżycielsko, niż zamierzałam.

Eric spojrzał na mnie z urazą.

- Do niczego cię nie zmusiłem, kochana.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Nagle poczułam się bardzo bezbronna.

- Eric – szepnęłam. - Czy ty... Czy my...

Odkaszlnęłam.

- Czy myśmy... spałeś ze mną?

- Tak.

Nie wiem, czy uśmiechał się, kiedy to mówił, ani jaką miał minę. Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? - wybuchłam dość bezsensownie. - Ja się tobą zaopiekowałam, a ty... Jak mogłeś...

Odpowiedział mi niski warkot. Miałam na tyle rozsądku, by zamilknąć.

- Nie zrobiłem niczego, na co byś się nie zgodziła – powiedział Eric zimnym tonem. - Naprawdę masz o mnie tak niskie zdanie? Nigdy nie ugryzłbym cię ani nie...

Zawiesił głos, a ja zamarłam oczekując, że powie coś wulgarnego, co ostatecznie mnie upokorzy.

- ...dotknął cię wbrew twojej woli – zakończył niespodziewanie cenzuralnie.

Zaskoczona spojrzałam na niego. O matko, był wściekły, to pewne. Jego kły były całkowicie obnażone. Wyglądało na to, że zdołałam go obrazić. W głębi duszy wiedziałam, że Eric nie jest typem gwałciciela i nawet nie potrafiłam go sobie wyobrazić w tej roli, ale czułam się oszukana i broniłam się przez atak.

- Jesteś zadowolony? - odszczeknęłam.

Syknął.

- Przestań! Nie zachowuj się, jakbym zrobił ci krzywdę. W przeciwieństwie do mnie byłaś w pełni władz umysłowych. Jeśli ktoś tu kogoś wykorzystał, to na pewno nie ja ciebie.

Zaśmiałam się gorzko. Być może nie zostałam wykorzystana, ale nie zmieniało to tego, jak się czułam.

- Serio, Eric? - zapytałam. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja cię wykorzystałam? Nikt tego nie kupi. Z pamięcią, czy nie, nie uwierzę, żebym straumatyzowała cię idąc z tobą do łóżka.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Żebym powiedział, że mi przykro? Nie jest mi przykro i nie żałuję! Gdybyś pamiętała, co się stało, nie winiłabyś mnie za to!

- Ale nie wiem, co się stało!

Wrzeszczałam. Krzyczałam wykorzystując pełne możliwości mojego głosu. Byłam na granicy histerii.

- Wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dostałeś, czego chciałeś. Przeleciałeś mnie, jesteś bezpieczny. Nie pamiętam, więc w sumie mogę uznać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Może to nawet dobrze! Może tak będzie najlepiej! Możesz wracać do Fangtazji i zapomnieć o mnie, a ja zapomnę o tej rozmowie i wszystko wróci do normy. Ty nie będziesz musiał udawać, że cię to wszystko obchodzi, a ja uznam to za dziwny sen! Odezwiesz się do mnie, jak znowu będziesz czegoś potrzebować!

Mikroskopijna część mnie obawiała się, że tak właśnie się stanie i że Eric zacznie traktować mnie jak powietrze, skoro udało mu się mnie zaliczyć, co z kolei sprawiłoby, że poczułabym się... tanio. Tanio i brudnie.

Eric zamrugał oczami. Schował kły.

- Tak właśnie myślisz? - zapytał.

Był mniej rozgniewany, za to wydawał się zaintrygowany. I wciąż nieco dotknięty.

- A co innego mam myśleć, Eric? Czy kiedykolwiek dałeś mi powody, żeby myśleć inaczej?

Podkuliłam nogi i objęłam kolana ramionami.

- To nie tak – powiedział, cicho i uparcie.

- A jak? - prychnęłam.

Milczał.

- Czuję się okradziona – powiedziałam nagle, nie bardzo wiem dlaczego, bo nie sądziłam, żeby interesowały go moje zwierzenia.

- Przeze mnie?

Zrobiłam bliżej nieokreślony gest ręką.

- Przez ciebie, przez wiedźmę, nie wiem. Straciłam pięć dni mojego życia, w czasie których robiłam Bóg wie co. Na litość boską, przespałam się z kimś i tego nie pamiętam!

- Nie z kimś – wtrącił Eric. - Ze mną.

Zamknęłam oczy. Czułam zbliżającą się migrenę.

- Tak, przespałam się z tobą i nie pamiętam! Eric, może nie rozumiesz, dlaczego się tak denerwuje, bo dla ciebie to nic wielkiego, ale weź pod uwagę, że ja nie robię takich rzeczy! Nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie zliczyć z iloma kobietami się w życiu przespałeś i pewnie nie przykładasz do tego większej wagi, ale ja byłam do tej pory tylko z jednym – rozumiesz, z JEDNYM – mężczyzną. Dla mnie to JEST ważne.

Poczułam, jak zza zaciśniętych powiek spływa mi na policzek łza.

- Dlaczego nie pamiętam? - wyszeptałam.

Nie otworzyłam oczu, kiedy otarł moją łzę, ani kiedy poczułam, że wstaje i kiedy pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Zadzwonię do Pam – powiedział, a jego głos był tym razem całkiem łagodny. - Może będzie coś wiedzieć.

Wyszedł cicho z pokoju, a ja przez kilka sekund zbierałam się w garść, zanim poszłam za nim. Najwyraźniej nie miał swojej komórki, bo poszedł prosto do mojego telefonu. Słyszałam jego stonowany głos, kiedy poszłam do kuchni podgrzać mu true blood. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę wyjść w ciągu kilku minut, jeśli mam się nie spóźnić do pracy, ale chciałam dowiedzieć się, czy udało mu się coś wyjaśnić. Postawiłam krew na stole w salonie i wbiłam się w kąt kanapy.

Eric, wciąż ze słuchawką przy uchu, zajął miejsce obok mnie (w przeciwieństwie do mnie wcześniej nie zachował żadnego dystansu i usiadł bardzo blisko) i bez zastanowienia, nie patrząc nawet w moją stronę wziął mnie za rękę. Patrzyłam zadziwiona na nasze połączone dłonie i na kojący sposób, w jaki gładził kciukiem moją skórę. Najbardziej szokujące było to, że zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć, co robi, tak jakby robił to odruchowo. Co dokładnie stało się w ciągu tych pięciu dni?

W końcu rozłączył się.

- I? - zapytałam.

Eric westchnął ciężko. Odwrócił się w moją stronę.

- Hallow nie żyje. Przed śmiercią zdjęła zaklęcie, a w każdym razie tak by się wydawało. Twoja utrata pamięci jest albo efektem ubocznym, albo Hallow zaplanowała ją jako rodzaj pośmiertnego prezentu. Ostatniej szpilki.

- Zemsty? Dlaczego miałaby się mścić akurat na mnie? Czy tak bardzo jej podpadłam?

- Nie, nie sądzę, raczej na mnie.

- W jaki sposób zabranie wspomnień mi miałoby być zemstą na tobie?

Eric pociągnął długi łyk ze swojej butelki. To było dziwne, ale postanowiłam to zignorować, bo miałam więcej pilniejszych pytań.

- Co teraz?

- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że sabat został rozbity i raczej nie powinniśmy się więcej spodziewać kłopotów, a zatem twoja utrata pamięci nie jest zwiastunem czegoś poważniejszego. Zła taka, że teraz, kiedy Hallow nie żyje, nie wiadomo dokładnie, co zrobiła i jak to odwrócić. Być może wspomnienia wrócą w pewnym momencie same, ale poza czekaniem nie bardzo da się coś zrobić, chyba że znajdziesz jakąś inną czarownicę, która podejmie się zadania. Z tego, co ustaliliśmy przed złamaniem mojej klątwy, zwykle jest jednak tak, że zdjęcie uroku jest o wiele trudniejsze, jeśli dokonuje go ktoś inny, niż osoba, która rzuciła oryginalne zaklęcie.

- Więc możliwe, że nigdy sobie nie przypomnę?

- To dość prawdopodobne.

Siedziałam przez chwilę w ciszy przetrawiając tę informację. Eric wciąż nie wypuścił mojej ręki.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinnam wiedzieć?

Eric zastanowił się.

- Twój brat zaginął.

- Jason? - zapytałam zaniepokojona.

- Był tutaj w dzień nowego roku, a potem nikt go nie widział. Szukałaś go.

Zrobiłam szybką kalkulację i poczułam, jak złe przeczucie osiada mi ciężko w żołądku. Nie było go już długo. Jason nie był modelowym bratem, ale to nie znaczyło, że go nie kocham.

- Zdaje się, że mam pomysł, gdzie go szukać – oznajmił niespodzianie Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Niniejszym oświadczam że nie jestem w posiadaniu V, SVM, TB ani innych substancji odmieniających świadomość i że nigdy nie handlowałam żadną z nich.**

* * *

3.- Naprawdę? Gdzie?

- W Hotshot.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Na podjeździe twojego brata znaleziono krew pantery. Kiedy wróciłaś z poszukiwań, pachniałaś panterołakiem. Tyle tylko, że wtedy nie potrafiłem rozpoznać tego zapachu i nie pamiętałem, że w okolicy jest społeczność panterołaków.

- W Hotshot? W Hotshot mieszkają panterołaki?

Kiwnął głową.

- O mój Boże! - zakryłam usta dłonią. - Jason był na Sylwestra z dziewczyną z Hotshot!

Zerwałam się na równe nogi i podniosłam telefon, który Eric odłożył na blat. Zatrzymał mnie w połowie wykręcania numeru przytrzymując mój nadgarstek.

- Co robisz? - zapytał.

- Dzwonię do Sama, że jednak nie będę dziś w pracy. Muszę znaleźć Jasona.

- I jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

- Pojechać do Hotshot, oczywiście!

- Sama? W nocy? Przy tej pogodzie? Do osady panterołaków?

- Eric, nic na to nie poradzę. Nie mam innego wyjścia, nie zostawię go tam!

- Nie ma mowy.

- Do diabła, Eric! Nie możesz mi rozkazywać. To mój brat! Jadę i nic ci do tego!

- Jadę z tobą.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam na niego nie rozumiejąc.

- Och – powiedziałam w końcu.

Przyszedł mi do głowy z tuzin rzeczy, które mogłabym mu powiedzieć, wśród których była nawet i ta, żeby wypchał się trocinami i że nie potrzebuję jego pomocy, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłoby to bardzo głupie, bo prawda była taka, że pomoc bardzo by mi się przydała, więc w końcu bąknęłam po prostu:

- Dzięki.

Skinął głową.

Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to robi. Może czuł, że jest mi winien przysługę i chciał ją jak najszybciej spłacić? Coś mi mówiło, że wampiry nie lubiły mieć wobec nikogo długów wdzięczności.

Zadzwoniłam do Sama, który bez dyskusji pozwolił mi jechać, kiedy powiedziałam, że chodzi o Jasona i zapytał, czy dam sobie radę. Zerkając na Erica powiedziałam, że mam już pomoc, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałam rozwijać tematu, a Sam na szczęście nie poprosił o szczegóły.

- Ta kurtka jest za cienka – przerwał milczenie Eric, kiedy zaczęłam się szykować do wyjścia.

- Cóż, musi wystarczyć. Mój płaszcz jest brudny.

- Weź sweter – powiedział surowo. - Zmarzniesz.

Otworzyłam i zamknęłam ze zdziwienia usta, ale użył tak stanowczego tonu, że zamiast się z nim kłócić (zwłaszcza, że niestety znowu miał rację, a nie byłam na tyle uparta, by telepać się z zimna tylko dla zasady i narazić się na nieuchronne „a nie mówiłem?"), grzecznie poszłam do swojego pokoju i zrobiłam dokładnie to, co mi kazał.

Jezu, nie pamiętam, żeby ktoś poza moją babcią mówił do mnie w ten sposób.

W powietrzu wirowały pierwsze płatki śniegu. Twarz Erica rozjaśniła się jak u dziecka.

- Uwielbiam śnieg – powiedział.

I wtedy, po raz pierwszy tego dnia, uśmiechnęłam się. Nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Miło było na niego popatrzeć. Nie często widzi się czystą i zupełnie niewinną radość na twarzy tysiącletniego wampira.

Eric uśmiechnął się do mnie w odpowiedzi i coś zakłuło mnie w piersi na ten widok.

Oczywiście pogodny wyraz twarzy Erica zniknął, kiedy stało się jasne, że musimy pojechać moim samochodem, ale jakoś przecierpiał tę niewygodę. W połowie drogi zaproponował, że zmieni mnie za kierownicą. Zacisnęłam urażona usta i trwałam w milczeniu przez jakieś pięćset metrów, nie komentując nawet jego słów. Potem przestałam być taka harda – droga była źle utrzymana i nieoświetlona, padał śnieg i co chwila kołysało nas na wybojach – ale nie dałam za wygraną i nie przyznałam się, że uznałam sens jego sugestii.

- Gdzie powinnam się zatrzymać? - zapytałam, kiedy wjechałam w granice osady.

Eric wskazał mi dom należący do przywódcy wspólnoty, niejakiego Calvina Norrisa. Przy okazji uświadomił mi, że _każdy_ w Hotshot miał dwoistą naturę. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego nawet prości ludzie z Bon Temps uważali tę wioskę za zbieraninę dziwaków. Wstrząsnął mną dreszcz, kiedy wysiadłam z ciepłego samochodu. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi, a Eric stał tuż za moimi plecami. Nie przyznałabym się do tego na głos, ale jego obecność sprawiła, że czułam się bezpiecznie.

Otworzył niewysoki, muskularny mężczyzna, na oko w wieku mniej więcej czterdziestu pięciu lat, z aurą autorytetu. Miał krótkie, szpakowate włosy i przystrzyżoną brodę. Wydawał się zadowolony na mój widok – to znaczy póki nie zauważył Erica.

- Sookie – powiedział. Po czym dodał – Northman.

Świetnie. Ktoś, kogo powinnam pamiętać.

Skinął każdemu z nas głową. Nie dziwiło mnie, że zna (a w każdym razie rozpoznaje) Erica. Zmierzyli się ciężkimi spojrzeniami.

- Jesteś jego? - zapytał mnie niespodziewanie Calvin (bo uznałam, że to on).

- Co? Nie – zaprotestowałam zaskoczona zwrotem w rozmowie.

Palce Erica zacisnęły się na moim ramieniu, krótko i boleśnie. Spojrzałam na niego szybko i zobaczyłam, że przez sekundę wyglądał, jakbym dała mu w twarz.

- Jest pod moją ochroną – powiedział chłodnym, wyważonym tonem.

Cisza, która nastąpiła po tym zdaniu, nie należała do przyjemnych.

- Jesteśmy tu z powodu mojego brata, Jasona – odezwałam się, żeby popchnąć sprawę naprzód.

Calvin spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Przecież ustaliliśmy, że nie wiem, co się z nim stało.

Jednym z tajemniczych elementów moich brakujących dni musiała być wycieczka do Hotshot.

- Policja znalazła ślad pantery na pomoście przy domu brata Sookie – powiedział Eric.

Tym razem jego głos był zupełnie neutralny. Nie było w nim oskarżenia. Przypuszczam, że Eric wiedział, że jedynym efektem takiego tonu byłoby przybranie przez zmiennokształtnego defensywnej postawy. Znał tę grę dobrze.

W oczach Calvina odmalowała się złość.

- Nie wiedziałem o tym – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale byłam bezradna. Nie pamiętałam.

- Sookie nie wiedziała, jakiego typu zmiennokształtnymi jesteście – przejął szybko ster Eric.

Nie wiem, czy zwierzyłam mu się z jakiejś błędnej teorii, sam to wydedukował, czy też był to ślepy strzał, ale zdawało się, że wyjaśnienie zadziałało, bo Calvin go nie kwestionował. Cieszyłam się, bo coś mówiło mi, że nie byłoby na moją korzyść przyznawanie się do jakiejkolwiek słabości.

- Myślisz, że ktoś z nas porwał twojego brata – stwierdził Calvin.

Skinęłam głową.

- Sądzisz, że Crystal zdenerwowała się na niego i go skrzywdziła?

Crystal była dziewczyną, z którą Jason poszedł na Sylwestra, przypomniałam sobie mgliście.

- To twoi ludzie – odparłam dyplomatycznie.

Miał dziwne, złote oczy, które rozszerzyły się, gdy się odezwałam.

- Boisz się mnie? - zapytał nagle.

- Nie.

_Mam za plecami milczącego, ale bardzo skutecznego i dobrze uzębionego Wikinga_.

I nie zawaham się go użyć.

Calvin zamyślił się.

- Felton – powiedział nagle, jakby znajdując rozwiązanie zagadki.

Milczałam, bo nie wiedziałam, o czym mówi, ale musiał podjąć jakąś decyzję, bo wyszedł z domu i skinął na nas, byśmy za nim podążyli. Prowadził nas przez wieś w sobie tylko znanym przeznaczeniu. Było ciemno i zimno, nigdzie w Hotshot nie paliły się latarnie. Śnieg leciał mi do oczu i szłam nieco po omacku, potykając się o niespodziewane nierówności gruntu. Eric złapał mnie znów za ramię i tym razem byłam mu wdzięczna, bo pomagał mi utrzymać równowagę. Oczywiście doskonale widział w mroku.

Doszliśmy do jakiejś innej zagrody i Calvin zapukał do drzwi – ostre, zdecydowane uderzenia.

Otworzył młodszy mężczyzna. Miał mocno zaznaczone brwi, ciemne, nieprzeniknione oczy i poruszał się miękko, jak kot.

- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał bez ogródek Calvin.

Mężczyzna (Felton?) zadrżał, a jego twarz wyglądała, jakby pomyślał o ucieczce. Nie odpowiedział.

- Gdzie? - powtórzył Calvin.

Jego ręka nagle zamieniła się w łapę, którą uderzył Feltona zostawiając na jego twarzy równoległe ślady pazurów. Felton osunął się na kolana. Zakryłam usta ręką.

- Żyje?

Serce zabiło mi jak oszalałe. Dowiedziałam się o zaginięciu Jasona niecałą godzinę temu i natychmiast dostałam sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu, więc mimo że zniknął całe dni temu, do tej pory nie do końca odczuwałam powagę sytuacji, trzymając się myśli, że zaraz go znajdę i wszystko będzie dobrze. Dopiero teraz zwalił się na mnie cały strach.

Jakaś oddalona część mojego umysłu zarejestrowała fakt, że ręka Erica głaskała mnie po ramieniu, ale nic mnie to w tej chwili nie obchodziło.

- W szopie za domem – powiedział niewyraźnie Felton.

Obróciłam się na pięcie i wybiegłam na ciemne podwórko. Tuż za progiem potknęłam się o stos drewna i byłabym się niechybnie przewróciła, gdyby nie wampirza prędkość Erica, który złapał mnie, zanim zdążyłam uderzyć o ziemię. Byłam tak przejęta, że nawet mu nie podziękowałam, tylko po prostu poszłam dalej. Calvin zerwał kłódkę i otworzył drzwi. Uderzyła mnie fala smrodu. Kiedy zapalił światło i zobaczyłam wnętrze szopy, przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, na co patrzę.

Na rzuconym na betonową podłogę kocu leżał jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie, był siny z zimna, pokrwawiony i tak brudny, że z trudem rozpoznałam w nim rodzonego brata. To on był źródłem smrodu.

Pokonując szok uklękłam przy nim i objęłam go, na ile mogłam.

- Jason – zawołałam słabo.

Otworzył oczy.

- Sookie? - w jego głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie. - Sookie, to ty? Jestem uratowany?

- Tak – powiedziałam.

Obejrzałam się przez ramię na Erica desperacko szukając w jego twarzy potwierdzenia. W końcu przyjechał tu, żeby mi pomóc, więc w razie czego wyplącze mnie z kłopotów, prawda?

Eric nie patrzył na mnie, wpatrywał się za to niepokojąco intensywnie w Jasona. Przeniosłam spojrzenie na Calvina i zobaczyłam, że ma bardzo podobny wyraz twarzy i wydaje się wpatrywać w to samo co Eric. Podążyłam za ich wzrokiem.

Na ciele Jasona były ugryzienia.

Wiele ugryzień.

Nagle zrozumiałam, co to oznacza.

- Och nie – powiedziałam cicho.

- Nie zabiłem go! - doszedł z zewnątrz głos Feltona.

- Pogryzłeś go! - krzyknęłam z wyrzutem. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego chciałeś mu to zrobić?

- Jedynym powodem, dla którego Crystal wolała go ode mnie, było to, że nie był taki jak ja!

Crystal. Dziewczyna. Felton był zazdrosnym adoratorem?

- Więc postanowiłeś go przemienić – dokończył Eric beznamiętnie.

- Porwałeś go, trzymałeś go tutaj i gryzłeś – powiedziałam głosem, który nie przypominał mojego.

Poczułam, jak wzbiera we mnie furia. Wiedziałam, że muszę się stąd wydostać, póki jestem w stanie ją opanować. Nic dobrego nie przyszłoby z uwolnienia jej.

- Proszę, zanieście go do samochodu – powiedziałam sztywno.

Jason nie był nawet w stanie ustać o własnych siłach.

Kiedy moje życzenie zostało spełnione i Jason został umieszczony na tylnym siedzeniu mojego samochodu, Calvin zatrzymał mnie.

- Felton zostanie ukarany – oznajmił mi. - Za chwilę.

Skinęłam głową.

- Jeśli zajmiemy się Feltonem, zgłosisz to na policję?

Tak wiele niewypowiedzianych rzeczy zawierało się w tym pytaniu, że nie wiedziałam nawet, od czego zacząć. Zawahałam się. Widziałam napięcie w Calvinie, mimo jego pozornie swobodnego tonu.

Świat nadprzyrodzony było odrębną rzeczywistością i rządził się własnymi prawami. Kiedy Eric pierwszy raz mnie zatrudnił, wymogłam na nim, żeby obiecał mi, że będzie oddawać ludzi w ręce policji. Ale kiedy zabił Długiego Cienia i wilkołaki, które zastawiły na mnie pułapkę po powrocie z Jackson, nie miałam wątpliwości, że nie powinien tego nikomu zgłaszać. Do diabła, sama ukrywałam z Alcidem ciało w lesie. Calvin był przywódcą stada. To on dokonywał tu sądów. A Felton był częścią tego świata. Wiedział, przed kim będzie odpowiadał.

- Nie – powiedziałam. - Ufam, że wiesz, co zrobić.

Moje myśli powędrowały do tego, co Alcide powiedział mi kiedyś o ugryzionych wilkołakach.

- Poza tym Jason może być teraz jednym z was – dodałam najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki mogłam się zdobyć.

_Może was potrzebować_ – dopowiedziałam w myśli.

- Przyjadę po twojego brata podczas najbliższej pełni – powiedział Calvin i wiedziałam, że podjęłam słuszną decyzję.

Mogłam nienawidzić tego faktu, ale wiedziałam, że jeśli Feltonowi udało się przemienić Jasona, mój brat będzie musiał szukać pomocy właśnie w Hotshot. Więc podziękowałam Calvinowi.

Tym razem nie zaprotestowałam, kiedy Eric bez słowa obszedł samochód od strony kierowcy i wyciągnął do mnie rękę i po prostu podałam mu kluczyki.

- Postąpiłaś słusznie – powiedział niespodziewanie, kiedy już wsiedliśmy i ruszyliśmy.

- Ym, dzięki, przypuszczam – odparłam nie mając pojęcia, jak tłumaczyć sobie ten komentarz.

Skoncentrowałam swoją uwagę na Jasonie, niecierpliwa, by dowiedzieć się, co się z nim działo i jak się czuje. Był teraz nieco przytomniejszy, ale niestety, wraz z tym, jak rozgrzewał się w ciasnej przestrzeni mojego samochodu, jego zapach stał się trudniejszy do zniesienia. Nie była to oczywiście jego wina, więc uznałam, że będę dobrą siostrą i nie wspomnę o tym. Zerknęłam nerwowo na Erica, którego zmysł powonienia był pewnie z tuzin razy mocniejszy, ale jego twarz miała kamienny wyraz i nie odezwał się już ani razu aż do końca drogi.

W domu zabrałam Jasona do łazienki, gdzie wylał na siebie chyba pół butelki mydła w płynie i po znalezieniu mu jakichś ciuchów (przy okazji szukania męskich ubrań natknęłam się na kilka sztuk odzieży, które wydawały się być w rozmiarze zdecydowanie ericowym) i zaaplikowaniu mu środków opatrunkowych zakrzątnęłam się za przygotowaniem mu czegoś do jedzenia. Nie byliśmy z Jasonem na co dzień bardzo blisko, ale w sytuacjach takich jak ta byłam gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko co w mojej mocy. Kiedy w końcu umościłam mojego brata w zapasowej sypialni i życzyłam mu dobrej nocy, wróciłam do kuchni, by znaleźć tam czekającego na mnie Erica.

Zaskoczyło mnie, że wciąż tu jest. Siedział przy stole z pustą butelką po true blood, którą widocznie sam wziął sobie z lodówki (stopień jego zadomowienia był trochę niepokojący) i wydawał się być pogrążony w tym dziwnym stanie zawieszenia, w który wpadają wampiry, kiedy akurat nic się wokół nie dzieje.

Ocknął się, kiedy weszłam do pokoju.

- Jak się czuje twój brat? - zapytał wstając.

Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie.

- Obchodzi cię samopoczucie mojego brata?

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu. Nie była to reakcja, której bym się spodziewała.

- Już raz o tym rozmawialiśmy – wyjaśnił.

Och. Znakomicie.

- I do czego na przykład doszliśmy?

- Samopoczucie twojego brata obchodzi mnie, jeśli wpływa na twoje.

Zastanawiałam się, czy to wątpliwe moralnie i skomplikowane psychologicznie stwierdzenie powinno mnie oburzyć, czy może należało je w odniesieniu do stojącego przede mną indywiduum rozumieć jako bardzo swoistą, zwyrodniałą wersję bycia miłym.

- Ma się lepiej, niż przewidywałam – powiedziałam, nadal nieco nieufnie.

Skinął głową.

- Muszę spotkać się z Pam i dowiedzieć się, co przegapiłem, kiedy nie było mnie w Shreveport – rzekł.

- Okej.

Nie widziałam problemu.

Wyciągnął rękę i poprawił mi włosy, po raz kolejny używając jednego z tych podejrzanie nawykowych, na wpół świadomych gestów, których obecność wydawała mi się tak alarmująca.

To było naprawdę wytrącające z równowagi.

Czego jednak by nie mówić, musiałam przyznać, że Eric zdecydowanie pozytywnie mnie dziś zaskoczył swoją pomocą w drugiej części wieczoru. Oraz tym, że nie dręczył mnie chełpliwymi, sugestywnymi komentarzami. Jason był bezpieczny, a moje emocje uspokoiły się na tyle, na ile to w ogóle możliwe biorąc pod uwagę, czego się dowiedziałam. Ten dzień kończył się o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewałam, kiedy wychodziłam z domu.

- Dziękuję, Eric – powiedziałam, kiedy ogarnęła mnie wdzięczność za ten prosty fakt.

I, nie przemyślawszy tego zbyt dobrze (prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle), uścisnęłam go, jak zrobiłabym to, gdyby był którymś z moich nie-wampirzych przyjaciół.

Eric natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk – i dokładnie w tej sekundzie wiedziałam, a raczej poczułam, że wszystko, co mi powiedział, było prawdą.

Kiedy oszołomiona trwałam w jego objęciach o kilka sekund za długo, przekształcając nieumyślnie znaczenie tego uścisku w coś innego, niż zamierzałam, czułam, jak moje ciało zupełnie bez udziału mojej świadomej woli odpręża się w poczuciu zadowolenia i bezpieczeństwa, zanurzając się wdzięcznie w _znajomym_ komforcie. O rany, było mi dobrze w jego ramionach. Natychmiastowa reakcja mojego ciała powiedziała mi, że robiłam to już wcześniej. Wystarczająco często, żeby wydawało się to naturalne.

Cholera.

Odsunęłam się i odprowadziłam go do drzwi.

- Odezwę się do ciebie niedługo – powiedział.

Skinęłam głową, chociaż nie byłam pewna, o czym mógłby chcieć ze mną rozmawiać. Pochylił się nade mną, a potem po sekundzie wahania pocałował mnie na pożegnanie (kolejny dezorientujący, czuły gest). Zamarłam, kiedy jego usta lekko dotknęły moich w zwodniczo niewinny sposób. Nie miałam pojęcia, co to wszystko znaczyło, więc raz w życiu postanowiłam rozsądnie przemilczeć, zanim nie rozwikłam tej zagadki. Stałam całkowicie nieruchomo. Niepewnie podniosłam wzrok na Erica.

Wydawał się gotowy do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się w progu. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy czegoś nie powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił, więc staliśmy po prostu przez chwilę w ciszy. Nie wiedziałam, na co czeka.

- Może masz rację – powiedział w końcu. - Może tak będzie najlepiej.

Ale, nawet kiedy już zniknął, nie mogłam się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, że brzmiał, jakby przekonywał sam siebie.

* * *

**Nadal chcę usłyszeć, co sobie myślicie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadal nie moje.**

* * *

4. Stałam w łazience i gapiłam się na pościel, którą miałam właśnie załadować do pralki. Bardzo się cieszyłam, że kiedy kładłam spać Jasona przyszło mi do głowy wyciągnąć dla niego świeżą zmianę z komody, zamiast zostawić okrycia, które były poprzednio na łóżku w zapasowej sypialni. Nie przyjrzałam im się wtedy w pośpiechu – i może dobrze, bo miałam już wystarczająco dużo wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór. Teraz trzymałam w ręku poszwy z obu pokojów – gościnnego i mojego – i były one wyraźnie używane.

Że już nie wspomnę o prześcieradłach.

Całe szczęście, że mój brat ich nie widział. Spaliłabym się ze wstydu. Nawet teraz rumieniłam się wściekle sama do siebie, mimo że nikogo poza mną nie było w pomieszczeniu.

Było to bardzo dziwne uczucie, wiedzieć, w jaki sposób ślady, które oglądałam, znalazły się na mojej pościeli, a jednocześnie zupełnie nie identyfikować się z tymi wydarzeniami.

Zyskałam też dzięki nim kolejną poszlakę na temat czasu, którego nie pamiętałam i nie wiedziałam, co z nią zrobić: dwa brudne komplety posłań w dwóch różnych pokojach świadczyły o tym, że zrobiliśmy to więcej niż raz. Przynajmniej dwa. Do diabła.

Odpędziłam myśli o Ericu, by zająć się najpilniejszą sprawą: moim cudownie ocalonym bratem. Jason spał jeszcze i nie chciałam go budzić. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała zawiadomić policję o jego odnalezieniu, ale postanowiłam, że lepiej poczekać, aż przedyskutujemy wspólną wersję na temat tego, co im powiedzieć, skoro obiecałam Calvinowi, że nie ujawnimy prawdy.

Moje wewnętrzne dywagacje zakłócił dzwonek do drzwi. Musiałam podejść do tylnego wejścia, bo frontowe nadal miało nie w pełni funkcjonalne drzwi. Zrobiłam mentalną notatkę, by zapytać Erica, co się z nimi stało, bo ten szczegół umknął mi poprzednio w nawale informacji i emocji.

Otworzyłam blademu, naburmuszonemu facecikowi, który zżymał się w myśli, że musi jeździć na takie zadupie specjalnie po to, by doręczyć przesyłkę jakiejś wioskowej laluni (jego słowa). Spojrzałam na niego zaintrygowana, bo nie miał na sobie stroju kuriera. Zanim otworzył usta wiedziałam, że pracował dla Erica i zajmował się wypełnianiem rozmaitych zadań w ciągu dnia, kiedy wampiry spały, co oznaczało, że w gruncie rzeczy był, mówiąc w skrócie, chłopcem na posyłki, chociaż sam nigdy by się tak nie nazwał. Dowiedziałam się również nieco więcej niż bym sobie życzyła na temat odrobinę niezdrowego uwielbienia, jakie żywił dla Erica. Gdyby Eric potrzebował ludzkiego podnóżka, ten koleś jako pierwszy zgłosiłby się na ochotnika. Zastanawiałam się, jak to się stało, że go zatrudnił. Cóż, przypuszczam, że był lojalny.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział z kwaśną miną. - Sookie Stackhause?

Skinęłam głową.

Obrzucił mnie zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem i na podstawie moich blond włosów i dużych cycków wystawił mi opinię. Stwierdził, że mój wygląd tłumaczy przynajmniej, czego dotyczyło zainteresowanie Erica mną i obecność paczki, którą mi dostarczał. Uważał, że musiała być swego rodzaju wynagrodzeniem. W jego umyśle nie było wątpliwości, jakiego typu usługi byłam w stanie zaoferować. Miał nadzieję, że oznacza to, że Eric kończy w ten sposób sprawy ze mną i że nie będzie się mną więcej interesować. Dziwił się, że jego pracodawca w ogóle kłopotał się tego typu gestem, skoro oczywiste było, że każda kobieta (i mężczyzna) powinien być wdzięczny za choćby przelotne zainteresowanie, którym obdarzyła go tak wspaniała istota i skoro Eric mógł mieć każdego, kogo tylko by zechciał, wystarczyło jedno skinienie palcem. Zastanawiał się, co też takiego Eric mógł zobaczyć we mnie, co sprawiło, że poświęcił mi więcej uwagi. Doszedł do wniosku, że widocznie musiałam być dobra w łóżku.

- Słucham – powiedziałam lodowato.

Pierwszy raz od lat zmagałam się z powstrzymaniem pragnienia, by uderzyć kogoś w twarz za to, co pomyślał.

- Przesyłka od pana Northmana – powiedział patrząc karcąco na mój brak entuzjazmu.

Powinnam pewnie paść na twarz i bić pokłony w podziękowaniu.

Z jego myśli dowiedziałam się, że nie wie, co jest w środku, ale Eric wyraźnie przykazał mu, żeby dostarczył mi paczkę osobiście i tylko do rąk własnych, bez żadnych pośredników.

Bezceremonialnie wyjęłam mu z rąk pakunek.

- Coś jeszcze? - zapytałam.

Nie miałam siły zmagać się z jego nieuprzejmością.

- Nie – powiedział i odwrócił się na pięcie, nie mówiąc nawet „do widzenia".

Dupek.

Zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam z przesyłką pod pachą do kuchni. Byłam tak wkurzona, że nie byłam nawet pewna, czy w ogóle chcę ją otwierać, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Nastawiłam kawę, usiadłam przy stole i zabrałam się za rozpakowywanie mojej paczki.

Wyglądała jak prezent – była zapakowana w zgrabne, płaskie pudełko owinięte lśniącym, kolorowym papierem i przewiązana wstążką. Kiedy uniosłam wieko i odwinęłam przykrywającą zawartość warstwę bibuły, zobaczyłam, że w środku jest nowy, zimowy płaszcz. Na wierzchu leżała koperta, którą odłożyłam na razie na bok.

Muszę przyznać, że nieco zmiękłam. Płaszcz był koloru żurawinowego i był bardzo ładny, o wiele ładniejszy od mojego starego płaszcza, nawet w epoce jego świetności, która przeminęła dawno temu. Kiedy go przymierzyłam, zobaczyłam, że jest też świetnie skrojony i oczywiście w idealnie dopasowanym rozmiarze. Wyglądał na ciepły. Nie miał metki z ceną, ale mogłam się domyślić, że był wysokiej jakości. Normalnie pewnie kwestionowałabym tego typu podarunek, ale wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru i chmurnego spojrzenia, jakim Eric obrzucił moją cienką kurtkę sprawiło, że oceniałam ten gest trochę inaczej. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy Eric zdążył to zaaranżować. Wiedziałam tylko, że nie zlecił zakupu facecikowi, bo ten nie miał pojęcia, co zawiera paczka.

Sięgnęłam po kopertę. Wypadły z niej dwie kartki. Jedna z nich była czekiem. Na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów.

Gapiłam się w szoku na przemian w sumę i w podpis Erica. Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Eric dawał mi tyle pieniędzy? Tysiąc myśli przeleciało mi przez głowę.

Podniosłam drugą kartkę, która okazała się krótką notatką sporządzoną odręcznym pismem przez Erica:

„Zanim uniesiesz się oburzeniem powinnaś wiedzieć, że umówiliśmy się, że dostaniesz zapłatę za opiekę nade mną, kiedy pozostawałem pod wpływem zaklęcia.

- E-"

Okej, trochę mnie to przyhamowało. Oczywiście nie miałam sposobu, by wiedzieć na pewno, że to, co pisze, jest prawdą, ale z drugiej strony jaki miałby interes w tym, żeby wkręcać mnie w przyjęcie od niego takiej kupy kasy?

Zrobiło mi się trochę wstyd za samą siebie. Naprawdę zażądałam tak gigantycznej kwoty za udzielenie mu pomocy w potrzebie? Jasne, to Eric, któremu pieniędzy nie brakuje, no i mieszałam się w kłopoty – ale jednak? Mimo wszystko? Co było ze mną nie w porządku? Nie tak mnie wychowano. Nic dziwnego, że Eric był zirytowany, kiedy czułam się pokrzywdzona.

Wiedziałam też, że wykazuje się uczciwością dotrzymując umowy, której zawierania nie pamiętałam.

- Kto to był? - doszedł mnie głos Jasona.

- Przesyłka – zawołałam pospiesznie przenosząc się do jego pokoju.

Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku i przyjrzałam mu się uważnie.

Spojrzenie miał czujne, nieufne. Uspokoiło się dopiero, kiedy spoczęło na mojej twarzy. Widziałam siniaki na jego skórze i mimo że był już czysty i wyspany wyglądał na wymęczonego. Wydawał się nawet nieco starszy.

- Myślałem... - urwał. Po chwili poprawił się – Kiedy się obudziłem, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że naprawdę tu jestem. A kiedy usłyszałem, że ktoś przyszedł, przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że to po mnie.

- Och, Jason – powiedziałam, nagle rozumiejąc jego obawy.

To jasne, że kiedy leżał zaspany po przeżyciu jak z koszmaru, automatycznie przyszło mu do głowy, że wrócili po niego porywacze. Powinnam była być tu, kiedy się obudził.

- Już po wszystkim – powiedziałam biorąc go za rękę. - Felton zostanie ukarany za to, co zrobił, pewnie już został. Nikt po ciebie nie przyjdzie. Jesteś bezpieczny.

- Uratowałaś mnie – powiedział wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Jego głos był ochrypły. - Wczoraj, to nie był sen. Przyszłaś po mnie z Erikiem i zabraliście mnie do domu.

- Tak.

Potrzebowałam dobrych kilkunastu sekund, żeby zauważyć, że coś było nie tak z jego ostatnim stwierdzeniem.

- Znasz Erica? - powiedziałam zaskoczona.

Jason dziwnie na mnie spojrzał.

- Sook, naprawdę jesteś aż tak roztargniona? Byłem tu, kiedy te dwa wampiry – no wiesz, ten taki i ta ładna blondynka – przyszli i wyjaśnili, co się z nim stało i że ma u ciebie zostać. Nawet kazałaś mi kupić mu ubranie. Nie często prosisz o tego typu przysługi. Daj spokój, ja w każdym razie szybko tego nie zapomnę. Swoją drogą, nadal tu jest?

Siedziałam oszołomiona, ale prawie go nie słyszałam, bo – jako że nadal trzymałam go za rękę – moim oczom ukazała się przelotna, ale za to krystalicznie czysta wizja: wspomnienie. Widziałam siebie, jak siedzę na kanapie w moim salonie i rozmawiam z Pam i Chowem, a u moich stóp – tak, właśnie, na podłodze – siedział Eric, oparty plecami o moje nogi... w przymałym szlafroku Billa. Moje obie dłonie spoczywały na jego głowie, jakbym zakrywała mu uszy (bezsensowny pomysł w wypadku wampira). Miał osobliwy wyraz twarzy.

Obraz zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Właśnie odkryłam sposób na odzyskanie przynajmniej ułamków moich utraconych dni.

- Nie, nie ma go tu – wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Jason, co wiesz o całej tej historii z Erikiem?

- Sookie?

- Po prostu mi powiedz, dobrze? Potem wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz.

- Okej – powiedział z wolna. - Widzieliśmy się w Nowy Rok. Dwa razy. Najpierw przyszedłem do ciebie, a ty poprosiłaś mnie o kupienie krwi i ubranie na wysokiego faceta. Wtedy spotkałem Erica.

Skoncentrowałam się na próbie jednoczesnego słuchania jego słów i myśli, ale nie wyłapałam zbyt wiele.

- Potem, kiedy wróciłem z zakupami, były u ciebie te dwa wampiry z Fangtazji. Pam i...

Oczywiście, Jason zapamiętał kobietę.

- Chow – podpowiedziałam.

- Tak, Pam i Chow. Powiedzieli nam, jak na Erica zostało rzucone zaklęcie. Nie byli do końca przyjaźni. Podejrzewali, że możesz wydać Erica czarownicom.

Więc Jason wiedział o czarownicach. I o zaklęciu.

- Tym bardziej, że powiedziałem im o plakacie.

Natężyłam mentalny nasłuch. Plakat głosił, że Eric jest zaginiony i obiecywał nagrodę za informacje o nim. Wywiesili go wrogowie Erica.

- Ale potem dali się przekonać, że można nam zaufać i postanowili, że Eric zostanie u ciebie, póki nie zdejmą uroku. Hej, udało im się?

Westchnęłam.

- Tak, Jason, zaklęcie zostało złamane.

Mój brat nagle się zaniepokoił.

- On... Nie zrobili ci nic złego, prawda? To znaczy, wszystko w porządku?

Jason myślał gorączkowo o tym, że Eric nie wydawał się agresywny i z tego, co zauważył, raczej mnie lubił. Nawet powiedział Jasonowi, że powinien się mną opiekować.

Zamrugałam oczami. Miałam wrażenie, jakbym przez chwilę uzyskała dostęp do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

- Nie i nie – odpowiedziałam. - Nie wszystko w porządku.

Zastanowiłam się przez sekundę, a potem postanowiłam wyjawić swój sekret. W końcu Jason był rodziną.

- Kiedy zaklęcie zostało złamane, coś poszło nie tak i ja... nie pamiętam, co się stało. Nie pamiętam nic z czasu, kiedy Eric tu był.

- O kurwa – skomentował elokwentnie mój brat patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Taaa...

- Ale nic ci się nie stało, tak? - zażądał po chwili.

Powróciła do mnie wczorajsza rozmowa z Ericiem.

- Nie, Jason, Eric nie zrobił mi krzywdy – powiedziałam miękko i z rezygnacją, wiedząc, że powinnam go uspokoić. - Po prostu denerwuje mnie, że nie pamiętam, wiesz? I staram się poskładać jak najwięcej faktów.

- Eric nic ci nie powiedział? - zapytał nagle podejrzliwie Jason.

Pomyślał o pieniądzach. O tym, że obiecali zapłacić mi za to wszystko. I teraz mogli się z tego łatwo wykręcić. Trzydzieści pięć tysięcy to nie w kij dmuchał...

- Trzydzieści pięć? - wyrwało mi się.

- Sookie! - zbeształ mnie Jason.

Uuuups, wydało się, że go podsłuchiwałam. Na szczęście jego uwaga szybko zmieniła obiekt.

- Co masz na myśli? Dali ci mniej?

Zaśmiałam się krótko i bez humoru.

- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie – powiedziałam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

Idiotka, idiotka.

- Przeciwnie? Zapłacili ci więcej?

- Eric wypisał mi czek na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów. Facet, który przyszedł dziś rano, właśnie go przyniósł.

Zapadła cisza.

- Od początku uważałem, że powinni dać ci całe pięćdziesiąt – powiedział w końcu z zadowoleniem Jason, po raz kolejny mnie zaskakując.

Myślał o tym, że powinnam mu coś odpalić, skoro to on zasugerował, że w ogóle powinnam coś dostać.

- Zaraz, co, jak? Dlaczego akurat pięćdziesiąt?

- Tyle dostałabyś za wydanie go czarownicom. Taka suma była na plakacie, o którym ci mówiłem.

Ha. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Jason myślał, że Eric jest frajerem. Co absolutnie nie sprzeciwiało się faktowi, że właśnie dzięki temu nabrał do niego trochę sympatii. Oczywiście dla Jasona i tak nie było to aż takie trudne, skoro Ericowi przytrafiło się być osobą, która wyciągnęła go z szopy panterołaka.

Odkładając sprawę na bok skierowałam rozmowę na bardziej pilne tory. Musieliśmy wymyślić z Jasonem, co powiemy policji. Cała ta dyskusja o wiedźmach i amnezji sprawiła, że postanowiliśmy po prostu trzymać się wersji, że nie pamięta, co się z nim stało. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Nikt do końca nam nie uwierzył, ale z braku poszlak i podstaw do wytknięcia nam kłamstwa jakoś udało nam się zamknąć tę sprawę i w końcu dali nam spokój. Przed wpuszczeniem Andy'ego do domu upewniłam się, że mój pokrwawiony płaszcz nie leży nigdzie na wierzchu. Przy okazji odkryłam, że Eric musiał się go pozbyć, kiedy doglądałam Jasona, bo chociaż powiesiłam go wcześniej do wyschnięcia (beznadziejna misja – i tak wiedziałam, że jest nie do odratowania), zniknął tajemniczo. Przez sekundę nawet mnie to zaniepokoiło, ale potem prychnęłam po prostu zirytowana, kiedy w myśli ułożyłam wszystkie elementy zagadki i stwierdziłam, że jednoznacznie wskazują one na Erica jako na sprawcę jego dezintegracji: był jedyną osobą poza Jasonem, która była wczoraj u mnie w domu, wiedział o płaszczu (krótka rozmowa o za cienkiej kurtce) i miał motyw (sprawić, bym nie miała innego wyjścia, jak zaakceptować jego prezent). Zarozumiały, despotyczny wampir.

Miałam zamiar odwieźć Jasona do domu, ale zorientowałam się, że bardzo chciał zostać jeszcze przynajmniej jedną noc u mnie i dałam za wygraną. To było pierwsze twarde zderzenie Jasona ze światem nadprzyrodzonym choć, jeśli moje obawy były słuszne, nie ostatnie.

Pracowałam dziś na nocnej zmianie (musiałam zadzwonić do Sama, żeby się tego dowiedzieć – był podejrzliwy i wiedziałam, że będzie mnie wypytywać przy najbliższej okazji, co tak naprawdę się ze mną dzieje), więc spędziłam dzień na domowych czynnościach, po raz pierwszy od dawna buszując po mojej kuchni z przyjemnością, jaką dawało gotowanie dla kogoś więcej niż tylko dla siebie. Godziny mijały mi szybko i ani się spostrzegłam, kiedy zrobiła się pora, bym zbierała się do pracy. Byłam już przebrana i zdążyłam zajrzeć do Jasona i powiedzieć mu, żeby na mnie nie czekał jeśli będzie śpiący, bo wrócę późno, kiedy zbiło mnie z tropu pukanie do drzwi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prawa autorskie? Jakie prawa autorskie?**

* * *

5. Za progiem stała rudowłosa kobieta, wnioskując z mentalnej sygnatury wilkołaczyca.

Patrzyłam na nią tępo zastanawiając się nerwowo, czy powinnam ją rozpoznawać.

- Jestem tu dziś służbowo, więc będę grzeczna – powiedziała wprawiając mnie w jeszcze większą konsternację.

Cofnęłam się dwa kroki wpuszczając ją do środka. Uderzyło mnie nagle pytanie, dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo zależało mi, by ukrywać przed wszystkimi mój zanik pamięci i czy nie łatwiej i bezpieczniej byłoby po prostu się przyznać. Choć z drugiej strony musiałam wziąć pod uwagę, że opowieść o jednoczesnym zaniku pamięci Jasona, moim i Erica (Andy wykrzyczał mi wcześniej, że wampir ze Shreveport, który został uznany za zaginionego, odnalazł się nagle i zadzwonił z informacją, że nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim działo) brzmiała bardzo podejrzanie. Postanowiłam odłożyć te rozmyślania na później, a póki co doprowadzić to spotkanie do końca bez demaskowania się, chyba że nie będę miała wyboru.

- Panno Stackhouse, na prośbę zmiennokształtnych z Jackson zaczęliśmy wstępne śledztwo – powiedział mój rudy gość.

Nie miałam pojęcia, o czym mówi. Westchnęłam w duchu. No trudno. Jeśli w ten sposób się zdradzałam, to nic nie mogłam na to poradzić.

- W jakiej sprawie? - zapytałam niewinnie. - Może usiądziesz?

Na szczęście nie wyglądała na zbyt zdziwioną. Zaprosiłam ją gestem do salonu.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, miałam właśnie wychodzić do pracy – zastrzegłam się.

- Zatem przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Dwie noce temu kobieta, której Alcide się wyrzekł, zmiennokształtna z Jackson, ta z dziwaczną fryzurą?

Z trudem udało mi się powstrzymać przed wybałuszeniem oczu. Jedyną zmiennokształtną, którą kojarzyłam z Jackson i która miała związek z imieniem Alcida była jego była dziewczyna, psychopatyczna suka Debbie Pelt.

Nie, nie przesadzam. Jeśli ktoś uważa, że nie powinnam mówić o niej tak ostro, nie sam spróbuje

zostać zatrzaśnięty w bagażniku z rannym, głodującym wampirem, potem pogadamy.

- Debbie – szepnęłam.

Wilkołaczyca skinęła głową.

- Debbie Pelt – potwierdziła.

Alcide wyrzekł się Debbie? Co do znaczy? Może była dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja?

- Co zrobiła?

- Nie wróciła do Jackson. Jej rodzina się o nią martwi, zwłaszcza, że słyszeli, że Alcide się jej wyrzekł i boją się, że coś jej się mogło przytrafić. Próbujemy ją znaleźć.

Stłumiłam prychnięcie – nie do końca udanie. Martwili się, że _Debbie_ mogło się coś stać? Zdrowie Debbie było najmniejszą z moich trosk. Szczerze mówiąc, niepokoiłabym się raczej o tego, kto miał nieszczęście się na nią natknąć.

- Cóż, jestem ostatnią osobą, której Debbie zwierzałaby się ze swoich planów. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc.

Moja rozmówczyni skrzywiła się.

- Prawdę mówiąc, sądzę, że prędzej połknęłaby pokruszone szkło, niż przyszłaby z tobą porozmawiać, ale musimy sprawdzić każdego, kto był obecny.

_Obecny gdzie?_ - myślałam. Dwie noce temu. Dwie noce temu czyli w ostatnią noc, której nie pamiętałam. Noc bitwy z czarownicami – przynajmniej wedle zdawkowych informacji dostarczonych mi przez Erica.

- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest – powiedziałam z czystym sumieniem. Była to święta prawda.

- Nikt nie przyznaje się, że widział Debbie po tym, jak odjechała po walce – powiedziała wilkołaczyca, której imienia nadal nie znałam. Była trudna do odczytania – Jestem pewna, że uciekła gdzieś, żeby poradzić sobie z gniewem i upokorzeniem. Wyrzeknięto się jej… to dość okropne. Minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz słyszałam te słowa.

_Jakie słowa? _Może Sam będzie wiedział i będzie mógł mnie oświecić.

- Jej rodzina sądzi, że jest inaczej? Że nie pojechała gdzieś, żeby, hm, przemyśleć sprawy?

- Boją się, że coś sobie zrobiła – z jej tonu i spojrzenia mogłam wywnioskować, że myślała o tej możliwości dokładnie to samo, co ja. Znała Debbie. Po czym dokończyła - Nie zrobiłaby niczego tak dogodnego dla nas.

Zgodziłam się z nią po cichu.

- Co na to Alcide? - tknęło mnie nagle.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Nie wiedziałam nawet, dlaczego Debbie była w okolicy.

- Nie powinien dołączać się do poszukiwań, skoro to on się jej wyrzekł. Zachowuje się, jakby go to nie obchodziło, ale zauważyłam, że pułkownik do niego dzwoni, żeby go informować o tym, co się dzieje. Czyli, póki co, o niczym – wstała i podążyłam za jej przykładem, by odprowadzić ją do drzwi. - Ostatnio mamy sezon na zaginięcia. Ale słyszałam, że twój brat się odnalazł. I podobno Eric jest znowu sobą – _a kim był wcześniej?, pomyślałam -_ Może Debbie też się odnajdzie.

Zaczynałam powoli nienawidzić uczucia bycia najgorzej zorientowaną osobą w moim własnym życiu.

- Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłam – powiedziała wychodząc.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparłam neutralnie. - Powodzenia.

Kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, potarłam dłonią skronie. Moja zmiana jeszcze się nie rozpoczęła, a już byłam zmęczona. Oczywiście Jason chciał się dowiedzieć, z kim rozmawiałam, więc poszłam mu wyjaśnić i kiedy byłam w końcu gotowa do wyjścia, musiałam się już nieźle spieszyć. Mój nowy, czerwony płaszcz nie pozwalał mi zapomnieć o Ericu i kiedy go dotknęłam pomyślałam o wczorajszym wieczorze i o schowanym bezpiecznie czeku. Być może powinnam zadzwonić do Fangtazji i spróbować powyjaśniać kilka spraw.

Wpadłam do Merlotte's lekko spóźniona i w biegu wrzuciłam torebkę do biura Sama i zawiązałam fartuch.

- Cześć Sam! - zawołałam. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, już jestem!

Ale zatrzymał mnie, zanim miałam szansę pobiec dalej.

- Sookie, poczekaj.

Zamknął drzwi.

- Co się dzieje? - powiedział rzucając mi spojrzenie, które mówiło mi, że nie życzy sobie, żeby go zbywać byle czym.

Westchnęłam. Spojrzałam Samowi głęboko w oczy. Był moim przyjacielem. Ufałam mu. Tym razem nie miałam żadnych oporów przed przyznaniem się do niespodziewanego efektu ubocznego zaklęcia Hallow. Zobaczyłam, że jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko.

- Sam – powiedziałam tonem, którym miałam nadzieję zwrócić jego uwagę. - Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o tamtym czasie. Proszę cię, to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Nie masz pojęcia, jak dziwnie się czuję.

Położyłam rękę na jego ramieniu, żeby dodać wagi mojej prośbie – i w nadziei na wzmocnienie nasłuchu telepatycznego i powtórzenie manewru, który udał mi się przypadkiem z Jasonem. Tak, wiem, niezbyt uprzejmie. Ale byłam zdesperowana.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo mogę ci pomóc – powiedział Sam zatroskany. - Nie rozmawialiśmy w ciągu tych dni zbyt wiele.

Mignął mi obraz. Spotkanie. Tutaj, w Merlotte's. Ale na razie pozwoliłam mu mówić.

- Wiem, że w walkę z czarownicami zaangażowana była cała miejscowa społeczność Mistów, nie tylko wampiry. Wiedźmy były też wilkołakami, więc wchodziły w drogę sforze ze Shreveport. Słyszałem, że ucierpiał też ktoś z ludzkiego personelu Fangtazji, kiedy włamali się tam w ciągu dnia.

Wszystko to były cenne informacje, ale chciałam wiedzieć więcej o czymś innym.

- Wiesz, co się ze mną wtedy działo? - zapytałam próbując sprowadzić rozmowę i jego myśli na właściwe tory.

- Wiem, że ukrywałaś Erica – powiedział powoli.

Sam spojrzał na mnie nerwowo. Podejrzewał, a właściwie był prawie pewien, że coś między nami zaszło.

Ugh. Czy _wszystko_ musiało prowadzić do Erica?

- Owszem – odparłam po prostu krótko i natychmiast przeszłam do ofensywy – Widziałeś się ze mną w tym czasie?

- Brałem udział w poszukiwaniach Jasona, jak połowa miasta. Hej, co się z nim stało? Andy wpadł dziś bardzo wzburzony i wypił duszkiem dwa kufle piwa, ciągle złorzecząc pod nosem na was dwoje.

Więc powiedziałam mu, co się stało z Jasonem. Jak dobry przyjaciel uścisnął mnie i próbował pocieszyć. Dowiedziałam się też od niego, że kilkoro mieszkańców Hotshot też pojawiło się na poszukiwaniach i że zdaniem Sama Calvin Norris miał na mnie chrapkę. Skrzywiłam się. Calvin był być może porządnym facetem, ale okoliczności, w których go poznałam (a raczej, w jakich poznałam go po raz drugi, bo o pierwszym nie mogłam się wypowiadać) nie należały do najmilszych. Wszystko to jednak zaczynało nabierać powoli sensu i poczułam, że stąpam na nieco pewniejszym gruncie.

- Hej, nie wiesz przypadkiem, co się stało z Debbie? - zapytałam nagle pod wpływem impulsu.

- Z kim?

- Debbie Pelt. Nie ważne. Zgaduję, że jej nie znasz. Podobno zaginęła. Miałam dziś wizytę od kogoś ze sfory ze Shreveport – ruda wilkołaczyca? - i pomyślałam, że może...

Urwałam, bo przez umysł Sama przeleciał tak gwałtowny i wyraźny obraz, że nie musiałam nawet go dotykać, żeby go odebrać.

- Amanda?! - zapytał.

Wzdrygnęłam się i aż cofnęłam się o krok. W jego głowie zobaczyłam jak Eric jednym susem przyszpila do podłogi rudą – Amandę – wampirza prędkość, warkot, kły na wierzchu i wszystko.

- Sam? - zagadnęłam cicho.

Spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco i zdałam sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas wiedział o tym, że go podsłuchiwałam, ale pozwolił mi na to, bo uznał, że tak będzie łatwiej. Sam był jedną z nielicznych osób, których nie odpychała idea mnie myszkującej w ich głowach.

Westchnął.

- To się stało tutaj – zaczął. - Spotkaliśmy się tu wszyscy – wilkołaki, wampiry, zmiennokształtni, ty, Eric, Pam – żeby zawiązać współpracę i ustalić, jak rozwiązać problem z wiedźmami. Amanda była tu również.

- Co się stało? - dopytywałam się. - Co Eric miał do tego?

- Eric sprowadził ją do parteru.

Dosłownie.

Dobrze, że widziałam ją dziś całą i zdrową, inaczej w tym momencie już bym panikowała.

- Dlaczego?

- Obraziła cię.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia mogłam tylko zamrugać oczami.

- Obraziła mnie – powtórzyłam drętwo upewniając się, że dobrze usłyszałam. - Eric rzucił się tej kobiecie do gardła, bo mnie obraziła.

- Była naprawdę nieprzyjemna – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Sam wprawiając mnie w jeszcze większe osłupienie. Czyżby usprawiedliwiał Erica?

Poczułam, że tego wszystkiego jest dla mnie za wiele i stwierdziłam, że może lepiej pójdę do pracy, zanim zacznie kręcić mi się w głowie.

- Coś jeszcze? - zapytałam słabo.

Sam zamyślił się.

- Nie, myślę, że to wszystko, co sobie teraz przypominam. Gdyby coś ważnego przyszło mi do głowy, dam ci znać.

- Dzięki.

- Hej, Sookie?

- Hm?

- Wszystko w porządku? To znaczy... No wiesz, poza tym?

Nie wiedziałam, co mu odpowiedzieć.

- Nie bardzo mogę w tej chwili myśleć o czymś poza tym, więc trudno mi stwierdzić. Ale to pewnie znaczy, że jest ok, inaczej bym o tym wiedziała.

Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. Wiedziałam, że pyta mnie głównie o moje zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo, bo sam mógł stwierdzić, w jakiej rozsypce byłam psychicznie. Skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

Moja zmiana minęła bez dalszych dodatkowych przygód, za co byłam wdzięczna. W domu czekał na mnie Jason. Wyglądał nieco lepiej, więc ustaliliśmy, że rano odwiozę go i wróci do siebie. Ponieważ wiedziałam, że nie ma na co czekać, z ociąganiem przeprowadziłam z nim trudną rozmowę o prawdopodobnych konsekwencjach pogryzień. Nie przyjął najlepiej moich rewelacji. Kiedy poczułam, że w niczym nie mogę mu już pomóc, wyszłam cicho z pokoju z zamiarem dania mu czasu na przetrawienie informacji i zajęłam się sobą.

Po skończeniu wieczornych obrządków zawinęłam się szczelnie w szlafrok, wzięłam telefon, usiadłam na łóżku i z westchnieniem wykręciłam numer do Fangtazji.

* * *

**Słucham. Czytam. Czekam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pamiętajcie, żeby było lepiej, najpierw musi być gorzej.**

**NIE posiadam True Blood. Ale jestem pewna, że te które stoją w Fangtazji też są tam tylko dla picu.**

* * *

6. Odpowiedział mi nieznany głos anonimowej kelnerki, która po wysłuchaniu mojego pozdrowienia i pytania o Erica niespodziewanie szybko połączyła mnie z jego biurem.

- Czy to moja kochanka? - zagadnął na przywitanie natychmiastowo wytrącając mnie z równowagi.

- Cześć, Eric – powiedziałam sztywno ignorując jego zaczepkę. - Chciałam ci podziękować za płaszcz. To bardzo miłe, że o mnie pomyślałeś, chociaż nie musiałeś tego robić.

- Drobiazg – w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech, który sprawił, że nagle poczułam niechęć na myśl o planowanej przeze mnie zmianie tematu. - Ten kolor ci pasuje.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Musiałam teraz przejść do mniej przyjemnej części rozmowy.

- Jest jeszcze inny powód, dla którego dzwonię.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Przewróciłam oczami. Na szczęście nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego dałeś mi pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów.

- Nie dałem ci ich. Zapłaciłem ci je. I już to wyjaśniłem.

Był niezadowolony, że do tego wracam. Cóż, trudno.

- Jason przypomina sobie inną kwotę. Możesz to jakoś wytłumaczyć?

- Pam negocjowała w moim interesie, ale to ja podejmuję ostateczną decyzję. Zasługujesz na te pieniądze.

- Eric, jeśli chciałeś mi dać napiwek, to zdecydowanie przesadziłeś. Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

Byłam drażliwa na punkcie przyjmowania pieniędzy, na które sobie nie zapracowałam, zwłaszcza od facetów. A tym bardziej od zainteresowanych mną facetów. Babcia wychowała mnie na niezależną i dumną kobietę i nie lubiłam myśli, że ktoś może próbować mnie kupić.

- Potraktuj to jako wyraz mojego uznania i premię za wyjątkowo dobrze wykonaną pracę.

Prawdopodobnie miał dobre intencje, ale sposób, w jaki je sformułował, uruchomił dzwonki alarmowe w mojej głowie.

- Premię za co, dokładnie – wycedziłam przez zęby.

- Sookie, zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę, że nie chcesz brudnych pieniędzy. Gdyby tak było, sprzedałabyś mnie czarownicom. Nie musisz mi niczego udowadniać. Właśnie dlatego, że tego _nie _zrobiłaś, chcę cię wynagrodzić. Wiem, że prawdziwej lojalności nie da się kupić, ale potrafię ją docenić. Zapewniam cię, że nie uważam tego w najmniejszym stopniu za przesadę.

Ale ja byłam już zafiksowana i nie doszło do mnie, co tak naprawdę powiedział, a w każdym razie jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

- Wybacz, Eric, ale dla mnie pięćdziesiąt tysięcy za użyczenie komuś mieszkania na kilka dni to JEST przesada. Za co w zasadzie mi płacisz? Co konkretnie było tyle warte?

Byłam zmęczona i zirytowana. Miałam nadzieję załatwić to uprzejmie i sprawnie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie uda mi się ani jedno ani drugie. Kiedy Eric raz coś sobie wymyślił, zawsze chciał postawić na swoim.

- Moje życie – odparł cierpko. - Po prostu pogódź się z tym, że te pieniądze są twoje. Wiem, że ich potrzebujesz.

Błąd taktyczny. Podejrzenie, że ustalił tak wysoką stawkę, bo wie, że potrzebuję pieniędzy, tylko mnie rozjuszyło i odczarowało wszystko, co mógł zdziałać początek jego wypowiedzi w sprawie przedarcia się przez czerwoną mgłę, która z wolna przesłaniała mi każdą racjonalną myśl.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy!

- Wczoraj powiedziałaś, że odzywam się do ciebie tylko kiedy czegoś potrzebuję. Jeśli tak uważasz, to nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabyś się denerwować, jeśli upewnię się, żeby w zamian dać ci coś, kiedy ty tego potrzebujesz. Czy nie tak właśnie zwykle to działa?

- Na litość Boską, Eric, rozmawiamy o wynagrodzeniu, nie o zasadzie wzajemnej życzliwości w związkach międzyludzkich! Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jesteś moim szefem!

Pożałowałam tych słów w tej samej sekundzie, kiedy opuściły moje usta, ale było już za późno. Wypowiedziałam je zupełnie bezmyślnie, bez złych intencji i dopiero kiedy je usłyszałam, zrozumiałam jak zabrzmiały.

Odpowiedziała mi nieprzyjemna pauza. Chciałam go przeprosić, ale zanim zebrałam się w sobie, powiedział lodowato:

- Postaram się zachować to w pamięci.

Przełknęłam ciężko rosnącą w moim gardle gulę. Nie byłam pewna dlaczego dokładnie, ale nagle było mi strasznie przykro. Wraz ze wcześniejszym gniewem tworzyło to bardzo złe połączenie.

Dalej zadziałało już prawo serii.

- Chcę trzydzieści pięć, zgodnie z umową – wyrzuciłam z siebie.

Nie przeprosiłam. Bo nie.

- Kwota jest nienegocjowalna.

- Za co dostaję dodatek? „Gościnność"?

Niestety Eric nie zauważył mojego sarkastycznego tonu.

- Czemu nie?

- Za gościnność się nie płaci. Gościnność nie jest na sprzedaż, w każdym razie nie w moim domu.

- Zdecyduj się, czego chcesz! Nie wiem, czemu tak bardzo się denerwujesz. Nie powiedziałaś ani słowa, kiedy wymieniłem ci podjazd.

- Cóż, nie był to prezent, który łatwo zwrócić.

- Dlaczego wtedy wszystko było w porządku, a teraz nie?

- Chcę wiedzieć, za co są te pieniądze! - krzyknęłam na granicy wytrzymałości nerwowej.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wypowiedziałam następne zdania. Nie wiem, skąd wzięła się ta myśl. Nie miałam nigdy zamiaru tego mówić.

Być może insynuacje, które usłyszałam wcześniej w umyśle kolesia od paczki, zapuściły zdradziecko korzenie w mojej podświadomości i wydrążyły sobie drogę na światło dzienne.

Może właśnie o to chodziło? Może stąd wzięła się cała ta rozmowa?

- Na czym polegały moje „wyjątkowe zasługi"? Jakim aspektem „gościnności" się wyróżniłam? Jesteś pewien, że nie płacisz mi tyle po prostu dlatego, że dostałeś gratis towarzystwo na kilka nocy?!

Zamurowałam sama siebie. Z przerażeniem usłyszałam na drugim końcu połączenia trzask, który brzmiał, jakby Eric rozgniótł coś w garści. Odłamał kawałek blatu, albo coś w tym stylu. Nareszcie się zamknęłam.

Mogłam podejrzewać Erica o wiele rzeczy, ale z pewnością brak inteligencji nie był jedną z nich. Wiedział doskonale, do czego piję.

- Sookie Stackhause – powiedział powoli i na bardzo niskich rejestrach, z najsilniejszym akcentem, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego słyszałam. – Nigdy. NIGDY więcej nie powiesz nic podobnego.

Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Nie miałam wątpliwości – to był rozkaz i groźba w jednym.

- Nie masz POJĘCIA o czym mówisz, więc NIE BĘDZIESZo tym mówić. _Mylisz się _co do tego, co się wydarzyło. Nie wiesz, _co_ się wydarzyło. NIGDY nie traktowałem cię w ten sposób!

Skoro mowa o nigdy, to nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam Erica tak rozgniewanego i tak bliskiego utraty kontroli. W tej chwili cieszyłam się, że rozmawiamy przez telefon, a nie twarzą w twarz.

Zawiesił głos i gdybym go nie znała pomyślałabym, że próbuje się uspokoić.

- Eric... - powiedziałam słabym szeptem i urwałam, bo bałam się dalej odzywać.

Zamilkł i myślałam, że trzaśnie słuchawką, ale oczywiście musiał mieć ostatnie słowo. Kiedy znowu się odezwał, jego głos był tak zimny, że mróz przeszedł mi po plecach:

- Dałem ci ten czek, bo doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, a wiedziałem, że nie przyjęłabyś ode mnie niczego innego poza zapłatą za pracę.

_Teraz_ trzasnął słuchawką. Albo ją roztrzaskał. Jedno z dwojga.

Wytarłam wierzchem dłoni policzki, chociaż nie wiedziałam nawet, kiedy zdołałam je załzawić.

Co się przed chwilą stało?

Dlaczego Eric wydawał się tak bardzo dotknięty moją „niewdzięcznością"? Nie chciałam być mu za nic wdzięczna. Jeśli ktokolwiek powinien zrozumieć niechęć przez zaciąganiem długów u kogoś potężniejszego od siebie, to właśnie wampir. Owszem, powiedziałam kilka rzeczy, których już się wstydziłam, ale Eric nie był wielkim fanem emocji, zwłaszcza u siebie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o innych, nazwałabym go raczej „spostrzegawczym" niż „wrażliwym".

No i dlaczego właściwie, do cholery, czułam się teraz tak okropnie?

Przypomniałam sobie nagle, że przyczyną, dla której rozpętał się cały ten bałagan był fakt, że Eric rozsierdził wiedźmę obrzucając ją obelgami w odpowiedzi na propozycję spłaty żądanego przez nią haraczu „w naturze", co pasowało w jakiś sposób do całej tej układanki, chociaż absolutnie nie pomagało mi w poprawie samopoczucia.

Jęknęłam głośno zakopując twarz w poduszce. Po chwili próby dojścia do ładu z własnymi odczuciami dałam za wygraną i wgramoliłam się do łóżka. Na szczęście byłam wystarczająco wyczerpana, żeby szybko zasnąć, pomimo podłego nastroju.

* * *

**Przypuszczam, że Eric zdemolował coś po tej rozmowie. Nie jestem pewna co.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Na wszelki wypadek przypominam, że to opowiadanie jest oznaczone jako M - z różnych powodów. Nie tylko ze względu na wątek romansowy i treści erotyczne, ale też sceny przemocy, które dalej się pojawią (na co zresztą powinien być przygotowany ktoś, kto czytał oryginał, który też przecież nie był przeznaczony dla dzieci). Na ile drastyczne? Nie będzie tu tortur, ale walka i zabijanie owszem.**

**To tak tytułem przypomnienia, ale teraz już oddaję głos Sookie.  
**

**Gdybym miała gwarancję, że osobą oddelegowaną do aresztowania bezprawnie przywłaszczających sobie True Blood będzie Eric, nie spieszyłabym się tak z zamieszczaniem tych notek przed każdym rozdziałem.**

* * *

7. Śniło mi się, że jestem w Jackson. Leżałam z Erikiem w łóżku w znajomym pokoju, w wielkiej posiadłości Russella Edingtona, wampirzego króla Missisipi, gdzie trafiłam po tym, jak zostałam przebita kołkiem. Na początku mój sen odtwarzał po prostu wspomnienie, choć w nieco przyjemniejszej wersji, bo nie czułam bólu w zranionym boku. Czułam za to inne rzeczy. Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że kiedy obudziłam się tamtej nocy obok Erica, oboje mieliśmy na sobie tylko bieliznę, a Eric był w bardzo _przyjaznym_ nastroju. Było to jedno z moich najbardziej erotycznych (i – sekretnie – ulubionych) wspomnień z jego udziałem. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że nie mogę z całą pewnością zaprzeczyć, że gdyby nie przerwano nam w odpowiednim momencie, nie przespałabym się z nim tej nocy. Wszystko zmierzało w tym kierunku a ja niespecjalnie protestowałam. Moją cnotę uratował pukający w okno nieumarły król rock'n'rolla.

Ale w moim śnie nikt nie zapukał do okna. Eric przerwał tylko na chwilę potrzebną na pozbycie się ostatniego skrawka mojego ubrania. Przesunął się nade mnie i poczułam na sobie część jego ciężaru. Pocałował mnie, podczas gdy jego ręce głaskały całe moje ciało, a potem zarówno jego usta jak i dłonie zaczęły się przesuwać coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu jego złota głowa znikła pomiędzy moimi udami, a ja byłam gotowa krzyczeć. I wtedy, nie przerywając swoich zabiegów, nagle odchylił lekko głowę i schwytał mój wzrok, a jego świdrujące, krystalicznie czyste spojrzenie odebrało mi głos.

Obudziłam się zmieszana, wściekła i szokująco rozochocona. Ze zgrozą uświadomiłam sobie, że byłam bardzo bliska przekonania samej siebie, że nie byłoby absolutnie nic niewłaściwego w zamknięciu oczu i wyobrażeniu sobie dalszego ciągu mojego snu, podczas gdy wzięłabym sprawy we własne ręce.

Kiedy tylko zdałam sobie sprawę co kombinuję, wyskoczyłam z łóżka jak oparzona i ukryłam się w łazience w nadziei, że chłodna woda pomoże mi otrząsnąć z siebie resztki pożądania i wybije mi z głowy głupie pomysły.

Powrót do prawdziwego świata nie był przyjemny:

W pokoju obok leżał mój dochodzący do siebie po porwaniu, poobijany i straumatyzowany brat, który najprawdopodobniej począwszy od najbliższej pełni księżyca co miesiąc będzie musiał przemieniać się w pół-człowieka pół-panterę.

Miałam dziury w pamięci.

Facet, którego moja podświadomość uczyniła gwiazdą mojej fantazji, był na mnie porządnie wkurzony.

Żyć nie umierać.

Westchnęłam. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak wziąć się z rzeczywistością za bary, zaczynając od tego, co najpilniejsze. Ubrałam się szybko i poszłam do kuchni zabrać się za śniadanie. Jason zdążył się już obudzić i z ulgą stwierdziłam, że wygląda lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Ustaliliśmy, że po śniadaniu odwiozę go do domu. Powinien powoli zacząć wracać do normalnego życia.

Przy okazji wypłynęła sprawa strzelby, którą musiałam mu oddać, a która była kolejną rzeczą, o której nie chciałam myśleć.

- Używałaś jej! - wykrzyknął Jason.

No właśnie. I tu jest pies pogrzebany. Pszsz, pies? Oby.

Wzdrygnęłam się. Dokładnie dlatego wolałam uniknąć tego tematu.

Posłałam Jasonowi bezradne spojrzenie.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Mój starszy brat przerzucał wzrok to na mnie, to na broń. Po kilku chwilach ciężkiego milczenia powiedział powoli.

- Cóż, chyba działała tak, jak strzelba powinna działać, skoro siedzisz tu w jednym kawałku.

- Dzięki – odparłam odrobinę słabo. Ale było to szczere podziękowanie.

Bezlitośnie logiczna część mojego umysł szeptała mi uporczywie, że nadwątlone wejściowe drzwi, strzelba i zakrwawiony płaszcz były elementami jednej układanki i nie tworzyły zbyt obiecującej całości, ale była to jedna z tych rzeczy, o które miałam zamiar zapytać wczoraj Erica, kiedy już przebrnę przez kwestię mojego niespodziewanego wynagrodzenia – co jak wiadomo nigdy nie nastąpiło. Przeklęłam w duchu moje nerwy, które zdecydowały się puścić akurat w tym momencie. Prawdopodobnie po tym wszystkim zasłużyłam sobie na porządny kryzys, ale wolałabym, żeby nadszedł kiedy indziej. Tak więc, mimo że desperacko potrzebowałam dowiedzieć się prawdy, nie byłam pewna, czy było dobrym pomysłem zaczepiać znowu Erica, przynajmniej póki co. Może lepiej będzie trochę odczekać, aż sprawa przyschnie.

Było coś jeszcze, co nie dawało mi spokoju w kwestii strzelby. Najwygodniej byłoby oczywiście założyć, że użył jej Eric. Ale w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że było to mało prawdopodobne. Nie znałam dokładnej miary wampirzej prędkości, ale coś mówiło mi, że była ona wystarczająca, by wyciąganie strzelby, odbezpieczanie jej i celowanie wydawało się fanaberią wobec prostoty, jaką kusiła alternatywa skręcenia komuś karku. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że większość wampirów została przemieniona przed udoskonaleniem, lub wręcz wynalezieniem broni palnej... Cóż, Eric z pewnością podpadał pod tę kategorię. Kołatało mi się też w pamięci kilka zdań, które wymieniliśmy ze sobą na ten temat pod stacją benzynową wracając z Jackson i sposób, w jaki Eric trzymał pistolet, zanim mi go oddał. Gdybym miała się z kimś zakładać, postawiłam raczej na to, że to ja uciekałabym się w potrzebie do pomocy strzelby, o którą najwyraźniej sama wcześniej się wystarałam, bo przecież to nie Eric przywiózł ją do mojego domu od Jasona.

Z trudem zmusiłam się, by porzucić ten tok rozważań. Cokolwiek się stało, nic nie mogłam w tej chwili na to poradzić. Jedno było pewne: było jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie pamiętałam, a które wymagały wyjaśnienia.

W ramach odpracowywania nieobecności, których ostatnio sporo załapałam, pracowałam dziś na podwójną zmianę, co oznaczało, że po odtransportowaniu Jasona nie będę mieć już zbyt wiele czasu, zanim będę musiała się zbierać. Postanowiłam zaoszczędzić go nieco i zamiast jeździć w tę i z powrotem wybrać się do banku, by zostawić tam czek Erica i nie myśleć o tym więcej. Poddawałam się w tej sprawie. Kosztowała mnie już wystarczająco dużo nerwów. Jeśli mój wczorajszy telefon zdziałał cokolwiek dobrego, to chyba tylko tyle, że przynajmniej wybiłam sobie z głowy część swoich podejrzeń (Choć nie wyeliminowałam całkiem wątpliwości co do nieskazitelności intencji Erica, bo znałam go jako osobę, która najczęściej działa z więcej niż jednej pobudki. Nie wykluczałam więc, że miał jakiś ukryty motyw – po prostu nie był to ten motyw, o który go podejrzewałam). Dzięki czemu udało mi się pozostać nieporuszoną wobec mentalnych rozważań kasjerki na temat, jaka przyczyna stoi za faktem, że Sookie Stackhause, kelnerka z małego miasteczka, dostała czek na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów od właściciela wampirzego baru (Fangtazja robiła się całkiem znana). Dość powiedzieć, że jej konkluzje nie były dla mnie zbyt pochlebne.

Powinnam była wiedzieć swoje i nie wyskakiwać z najgorszą możliwą hipotezą w formie oskarżenia? - tak. Byłam w swoim pomyśle oryginalna? - nie.

Spojrzałam po sobie i moja ręka powędrowała automatycznie, aby pogłaskać materiał mojego nowego płaszcza. Westchnęłam ciężko.

Później. Pomyślę o tym później.

Na moje nieszczęście, w Merlotte's był dziś ruchliwy dzień, więc moje dwie zmiany dały mi porządnie w kość. W przerwie udało mi się uciąć z Samem średniej długości pogawędkę, w której wypytałam go pobieżnie o większość interesujących mnie rzeczy związanych z panterami z Hotshot, prawdopodobnym nowym statusem Jasona i nawet zahaczyłam o kilka intrygujących mnie szczegółów, które były dla mnie niejasne podczas mojej „pogawędki" z Amandą o Debbie i Alcidzie.

Pomijając moje zwykłe zmagania z lepkimi stolikami, ciężkimi tacami i grubiańskimi mentalnymi komentarzami, mój dzień pracy mijał bez zakłóceń. To znaczy dopóki nie rozpoczęła się wieczorna zmiana i do baru nie wszedł Bill Compton.

Byłam porządnie zabiegana pomiędzy stolikami i wiele godzin na nogach dawało mi się już we znaki, dlatego zapomniałam, że powinnam być ostrożna. Wszystko, o czym pamiętałam, to to, że nie chcę mu dać satysfakcji siadając na środku podłogi i zamieniając się na jego widok w rozpłakaną kupkę nieszczęścia.

Widzicie, Bill jest nie tylko moim byłym chłopakiem, ale też pierwszą (i jedyną) miłością i pierwszym moim kochankiem. Na dodatek do bycia totalną szują, czego dowiedziałam się dopiero niedawno i z czym wciąż nie mogę się pogodzić. Czasami bardzo tęsknię za Billem.

Wtedy przypominam sobie, że ten parszywy gnojek zostawił mnie dla sadystycznej wampirzej zołzy i nawet nie miał na tyle odwagi (ani przyzwoitości) by oznajmić mi to osobiście, zanim opuścił miasto. Ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, zostawił to zadanie swojemu _szefowi_, którym, tak się akurat składa, jest Eric Northman. Który z kolei nigdy nie czynił sekretu ze swoich – dość prostych i niedwuznacznych – intencji wobec mnie. Poważnie, jaki facet zostawia zerwanie ze swoją dziewczyną swojemu rywalowi? Bill uznał, że bardziej stosownym od przekazania mi choćby pożegnalnej notki będzie wynagrodzenie mnie finansowo. Sukinkot.

Co poszerzało o kolejny wycinek perspektywę, w której należałoby umieścić moją wczorajszą rozmowę z Erikiem.

Odwróciłam się w stronę Billa i podeszłam do jego stolika z moim najlepszym sztucznym uśmiechem mocno przyklejonym do twarzy starając się o myśleć o tym, że jestem profesjonalną kelnerką, a także dobrze wychowaną, kulturalną młodą kobietą. Babcia powiedziałaby, że zamiast robić scenę lepiej jest zabić kogoś uprzejmością.

Nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie zerwałam, więc nie mam pojęcia jak się zachowywać.

- Cześć, Bill – powiedziałam najgrzeczniej jak potrafiłam. - Kiedy wróciłeś do Bon Temps?

Bill był w służbowej podróży w Peru. Wyjazdu tego nie zlecił mu Eric, ale – wcale nie żartuję – królowa Luizjany. Która jest zwierzchniczką ich obu.

Bill zmierzył mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem.

- Kilka dni temu. Wiesz, że wróciłem.

Ooooo, cholera!

Wpadłam.

- No jasne – powiedziałam radośnie. - Co ci podać?

Ale oczy Billa zwęziły się w podejrzliwe szparki.

- Sookie?

- Mamy B+ i 0+.

- Dlaczego zapomniałaś, że widzieliśmy się przed bitwą?

- Bill – mówiłam coraz ciszej i coraz bardziej przez zęby – ostatnia bitwa w tym kraju miała miejsce podczas wojny secesyjnej. Nie sugerujesz chyba, że ucięliśmy sobie wówczas pogawędkę? Z pewnością musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie było mnie wtedy jeszcze na świecie.

Bill patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem, ale musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że dyskutowanie o bitwie stoczonej z wilkołako-czarownicami w otwartej przestrzeni baru przy postronnych świadkach, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu tego typy istot, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, bo niechętnie przestał naciskać i złożył zamówienie. Wiedziałam jednak, że jest tylko kwestią czasu, zanim spróbuje znów skonfrontować się ze mną w tej sprawie.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak wychodzi jakiś czas później. Oraz kiedy po skończeniu pracy upewniłam się, że nie czeka na mnie przy moim samochodzie. Byłam wykończona.

Jechałam do domu powoli. Marzyłam o prysznicu i o łóżku. Myślałam o tym, co zjem na kolację. Naiwnie sądziłam, że nikt i nic nie jest mnie w stanie powstrzymać od zrealizowania mojego ambitnego planu polegającego na dotarciu do domu, ogarnięciu się i w ciągu nie dalej jak pół godziny zapadnięcia w kamienny sen.

Ha-ha.

Na ganku siedział Eric.

Zaparkowałam samochód i przez kilka sekund siedziałam nieruchomo z rękami wciąż na kierownicy próbując zebrać resztki energii. Miałam ochotę walnąć głową w klakson.

Wzięłam się w garść. Szybkim ruchem odpięłam pas, otworzyłam drzwi i wysiadłam z samochodu. Eric obserwował mnie przez cały czas z dystansu bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie wstał, ani nic nie mówił, kiedy zbliżałam się do domu. Działało mi to na nerwy.

- Hej – powiedziałam cicho, kiedy stanęłam na najniższym stopniu wiodącym na ganek.

Musiałam porządnie zadzierać głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Byłam niepewna. Wiedziałam, że powinnam jakoś załagodzić sprawy między nami i coś mówiło mi, że łatwiej byłoby, gdybym to ja wykonała w tym kierunku pierwszy krok, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. Oskarżanie go o to, o co go oskarżyłam, mogło wydawać się z mojej strony niesprawiedliwe, ale nadal czułam się w całej tej sytuacji niekomfortowo. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że czułam się w jakiś sposób pokrzywdzona, nawet jeśli Eric naprawdę nic tu nie zawinił. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przepraszanie Erica zdawało się stać w sprzeczności z każdą wrodzoną skłonnością, którą posiadałam. Nie wiedziałam też, z jakim zamiarem tu dziś przybył.

Kiedy nadal nic nie powiedział, pokonałam resztę schodów i przystanęłam na ganku.

- Posłuchaj, Eric – zaczęłam.

Ale wtedy nagle wstał używając swojej nadprzyrodzonej prędkości i wyprostował się na pełną wysokość.

- Nie – uciął mi wpół kwestii. - Dzisiaj ja będę mówić.

Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę. Okeeeej.

Skinęłam przestraszona głową. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Moja głowa krzyczała do mnie, że jestem idiotką i że powinnam się trzymać jak najdalej od wściekłego wampira, ale nogi miały na ten temat odmienną koncepcję i postanowiły się zbliżyć.

- Obiecałem ci wiele rzeczy – oznajmił niespodziewanie.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, ale nie odważyłam się mu przerwać.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś kiedykolwiek wierzyła, że wywiążę się z tego, co mówiłem...

- Eric, nie, nie musisz niczego... - próbowałam zaprotestować zdziwiona, że oczekiwał, że będę trzymać go za słowo.

Cokolwiek mi obiecał, nie pamiętałam tego i nie miałabym mu za złe, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Nawet gdybym wiedziała co to było, i tak nie trzymałabym go odpowiedzialnego za to, co mówił, kiedy był pod wpływem zaklęcia. Jeśli dobrze rozumiałam, nie miał wtedy pojęcia o wielu rzeczach i wymaganie od niego, by wywiązywał się z jakichkolwiek zobowiązań byłoby niewłaściwe.

Podniósł szybko rękę dając mi znać, że chce, żebym się uciszyła.

- Pozwól, że ja o tym zdecyduję – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie surowo.

A tak, racja, miałam się nie odzywać.

- Dotrzymuję słowa – poinformował mnie zimno.

Eric nigdy wcześniej mnie tak nie traktował i muszę przyznać, że było to bardzo nieprzyjemne, zwłaszcza że miałam porównanie do naszych innych interakcji. Wiedziałam jednak, że sama sobie nagrabiłam.

Hej, to ja powiedziałam mu wczoraj przez telefon, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak?

Tak. Cholera.

Siąknęłam nosem. Byłam w beznadziejnym nastroju, byłam zmęczona i było mi zimno.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie chcę więcej rozmawiać w ten sposób z Ericiem.

- Nigdy cię nie okłamuję – stwierdził.

Patrzyłam na niego uważnie. A niech mnie, jeśli to nie był kawał wyznania.

Dotarło do mnie gwałtownie, że Eric być może nie miał kompasu moralnego, ale za to miał honor.

Niech was Bóg broni wchodzić kiedykolwiek pomiędzy wampira a jego honor.

- Nie złamałem jak dotąd żadnej obietnicy, którą ci złożyłem i nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać.

Chciałam mu coś powiedzieć. Nie miałam pojęcia co, ale bardzo chciałam to zrobić.

- Kiedy tu byłem, nie wiedziałem o wielu rzeczach, więc nie wszystko, co ci przyrzekłem, da się spełnić. Reszty zamierzam dotrzymać w miarę możliwości. Bez względu na to, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie – zakończył.

Byłam najprawdopodobniej jedną z niewielu żyjących osób, którym udało się urazić uczucia Erica Northmana. Jeśli odpowiednio postawić akcent na _żyjących,_ to może nawet jedyną.

Zapadło milczenie. Nie chciałam zostawiać spraw między nami w ten sposób. Czekałam, czy powie coś jeszcze i dopiero kiedy stwierdziłam, że nie ma zamiaru, odezwałam się:

- Nie powinnam była mówić tego, co wczoraj powiedziałam – spróbowałam pojednawczo.

Hej, potrafię czasem przyznać się do błędu.

- Nie powinnaś – potwierdził sucho.

Jeśli chciał sprawić, żebym poczuła się podle, to cel został osiągnięty.

Wyglądał, jakby na coś czekał, ale ja nie byłam pewna na co. Jakby czegoś ode mnie chciał. Zaczynało mnie to denerwować, ale nie pozwoliłam irytacji wziąć góry. Wiedziałam, że stąpam po bardzo kruchym lodzie.

- Więcej tego nie zrobię – zaoferowałam ostrożnie.

Po dłuższej chwili skinął ledwie dostrzegalnie głową.

- Co takiego mi obiecałeś, Eric? - odważyłam się w końcu zapytać szeptem.

Nagle był tuż przede mną i patrzył mi w twarz.

- Obiecałem, że się tobą zaopiekuję – powiedział.

Jak na „wiele rzeczy", w dodatku nie zawsze możliwych do wypełnienia, ujęte w ten sposób zabrzmiało to dość prosto. Mogę nie być zbyt wysoko wykształcona, ale jak na moje oko Eric dokonał tu jakiegoś uogólnienia.

Przez kilka sekund mierzył mnie nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, a potem zniknął tak szybko, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Eric uwielbiał efektowne wyjścia.

* * *

**Jutro wrzucę kolejny rozdział, nie wiem, czy uda mi się w piątek.**


	8. Chapter 8

**W tym rozdziale rozpanoszył się Bill. Eric musi poprzeżuwać to wszystko przez jakiś czas z oddalenia...**

**Niniejsze postaci należą do osób, które inkasują z tytułu powołania ich do istnienia pieniądze - z całą pewnością nie jestem jedną z nich.  
**

* * *

8. Jęknęłam głośno i nakryłam twarz poduszką. Przekonałam się już i niemal zaakceptowałam fakt, że mój sen o Ericu nie był odosobnionym zjawiskiem, ale raczej początkiem serii. Od tego czasu miałam już wiele innych w podobnym tonie. Zaczynały się zwykle jako wspomnienia, by potem odejść od scenariusza i zamienić się w lubieżne fantazje. Nigdy dotąd nie miałam snów o Ericu, chociaż zawsze uważałam go za atrakcyjnego (w wypadku Erica tego typu osąd nie jest kwestią wyrażenia osobistej opinii – to stwierdzenie faktu), więc pozostawało mi założyć, że miało to coś wspólnego z moimi zagubionymi wspomnieniami. Szczerze mówiąc, zjawisko to budziło we mnie konsternację i zawstydzenie graniczące z upokorzeniem, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak temu zaradzić. Obawiałam się, czy będę w stanie zachować zimną krew, kiedy znowu spotkam Erica na jawie, jeśli wszystkie te obrazy będą mi się kłębić w głowie. Pozostawanie nieporuszoną w jego obecności było wystarczająco trudne bez dodatkowych czynników. Moja pamięć chwytała się najdrobniejszych szczegółów jako pretekstów do roztoczenia przede mną zdecydowanie pikantniejszych wersji przeszłych wydarzeń. Wyprawa do Jackson nie była jedyną nicią przewodnią, która im przyświecała. Dziś na przykład moja podświadomość przyczepiła się do niesławnej orgii, na którą zabrałam Erica w charakterze ochroniarza. Och, uwierzcie mi, w ostatnim czasie przekonałam się, że wyobraźnia mogła zdziałać naprawdę niemało pracując nad wariacjami na bazie tego motywu.

Pocieszałam się nadzieją, że po prostu z czasem sny wygasną. Jak na razie nawiedzały mnie ze średnią częstotliwością co kilka nocy. Musiałam też ograniczyć czas, jaki spędzałam pod prysznicem i obniżyć temperaturę wody, której używałam w tym celu, bo z jakiegoś powodu ilekroć próbowałam się w ten sposób odprężyć, moje myśli miały tendencję do dryfowania w... niestosowną stronę. Starałam się też nie zastanawiać nad tym, ile prawdy zawierały w sobie te wizje, bo, cóż – niech mnie dunder świśnie...

Tymczasem, gdyby nie moje senne schadzki, byłabym na najlepszej drodze do zamiecenia całej sprawy pod dywan. Od dwóch tygodni z górą moje życie wróciło do swojego normalnego, nudnego (lecz kojąco znajomego) biegu i chodziło jak w zegarku. Poza krótką rozmową telefoniczną z Pam, która wyłożyła mi opracowaną wspólnie przez wszystkie strony biorące udział w „Wojnie Czarownic" (bo tak zaczęli to nazywać) oficjalną wersję wydarzeń, której miałam się trzymać na wypadek jakichkolwiek pytań z zewnątrz, nie miałam żadnego kontaktu z wampirami z Fangtazji. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od zapytywania samej siebie, czy fakt, że osobą, która przekazała mi te informacje była właśnie Pam, był przypadkowy, czy też może Eric unikał rozmowy ze mną.

Jedynym wampirem, którego widywałam w tym czasie był Bill, który przychodził dość często do Merlotte's, aby zintegrować się z lokalną społecznością – a przynajmniej tak podejrzewam, bo nie widziałam żadnego innego powodu. Nasze interakcje były czysto grzecznościowe – zamienialiśmy kilka słów kiedy składał zamówienie, przy czym ja udowadniałam jak słabym materiałem na aktorkę jestem starając się wyglądać naturalnie. Głównie koncentrowałam się na tym, by odpowiedzieć mu w sposób cywilizowany, a on był dla mnie zaskakująco uprzejmy. Wykorzystując normy towarzyskie rzucał niezobowiązującymi uwagami o pogodzie i komentarzami o miejscowych wydarzeniach przeplatanymi zapytaniami w stylu „jak się dziś miewasz?" Wolałabym, żeby tego nie robił.

Nie dało się mu nic zarzucić. Zawsze miał dla mnie lekki uśmiech i konwencjonalny komplement. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam, patrzył mi w oczy miękkim spojrzeniem, które zapewne miało w zamierzeniu komunikować mi, jak bardzo mu przykro. Nieco niepokoiło mnie, że kiedy odchodziłam od jego stolika, nie przestawał mnie bacznie obserwować.

Bill coś knuł.

Jakkolwiek jednak nie napawałabym się moim tymczasowym spokojem i przerwą w zmaganiu się z nadprzyrodzonymi aferami, stan ten miał jedną poważną wadę, o której musiałam pamiętać: był, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, tymczasowy. Jego data przydatności upływała dziś wieczór, wraz z nadchodzącą nieuchronnie pełnią księżyca. W ciągu minionych tygodni usilnie starałam się unikać rozmyślań nad głębszym znaczeniem tej fazy cyklu lunarnego dla mojego życia i martwienia się na zapas. Dziś miałam pełne prawo się martwić. Odwoziłam Jasona do Hotshot.

Nie byłam w stanie myśleć o niczym innym przez cały dzień. Nawet o wampirach.

Troska zżerała mnie na długo zanim spotkaliśmy się przy opłotkach Hotshot z Calvinem Norrisem, który obiecał mi, że zajmą się Jasonem; na długo zanim spojrzałam w błękitne zwykle oczy mojego brata i odnalazłam je odmienione, palące się żółtym, dzikim blaskiem; wcześniej nawet, niż Jason zajechał tego popołudnia przed mój dom, i nim wyczytałam w jego myślach napięcie, jakiego nie zdarzyło mi się w nim wyczuć od czasu, gdy w Bon Temps zaczęły ginąć młode kobiety, a on był głównym podejrzanym w śledztwie toczącym się nie tylko na komendzie lokalnej policji, ale też w umysłach wszystkich naszych sąsiadów.

Wiedziałam, że Jason się przemieni, zanim on sam przyjął to do wiadomości. Teraz pozostawało mi tylko przetrwać jakoś samotną noc z własnymi myślami i mieć nadzieję, że nazajutrz mój brat wróci do mnie zdrowy fizycznie i psychicznie.

Było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby spać, więc żeby zająć głowę czymś innym niż troska o Jasona przebrałam się w domowe ciuchy, zrobiłam sobie gorące kakao i zwinęłam się pod kocem z książką w ręku. Zdążyłam przeczytać może ze trzydzieści stron, zanim usłyszałam pukanie.

Mój i tak już nienajlepszy humor zważył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zobaczyłam, że za drzwiami stoi Bill.

Ha. Wiedziałam, że coś kombinuje.

- Dobry wieczór, Sookie – powiedział najbardziej jedwabistym głosem, jaki miał w swoim repertuarze, a który, ku mojemu niezadowoleniu, posłał kilka nawykowych dreszczy wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

- Cześć, Bill. Co cię sprowadza? - zapytałam szybko.

Nie miałam zamiaru zapraszać go do środka, jeśli przyszedł tu tylko po to, żeby zawiesić na mnie melancholijny wzrok. Moje życie uczuciowe było wystarczająco skomplikowane i bez tego.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Westchnęłam. Byłam zbyt dobrze wychowana, żeby trzymać go w progu, więc dałam za wygraną.

- O czym? Wejdź.

Przesunęłam się przepuszczając go do wnętrza.

- Wybacz, nie mam w domu true blood.

Skinął głową.

- Erica nie było tu od jakiegoś czasu – zauważył Bill neutralnym tonem potwierdzając swoją obserwację niezbyt dyskretnie biorąc głęboki wdech.

Zarówno ten gest, jak i jego słowa wprawiły mnie w zdenerwowanie. Nie jego pieprzony interes!

Heroicznym wysiłkiem woli zdławiłam dziecinną chęć, by odciąć mu się komentarzem, że poważnie wątpię, czy Eric pił butelkowaną krew, kiedy był u mnie ostatni raz w gościnie.

- Jeśli go szukasz, łatwiej byłoby zadzwonić do Fangtazji – poradziłam słodko.

Cóż mogę rzec? Musiałam zachować jakiś kompromis pomiędzy manierami a moim niezadowoleniem.

- Nie jestem tu, żeby rozmawiać o Ericu.

Całe szczęście.

- Jestem tu, bo się o ciebie martwię.

O? Uniosłam brew dając mu znać, by kontynuował.

- Sookie, muszę zapytać cię, dlaczego wydawałaś się zdziwiona, kiedy zobaczyłaś mnie w Merlotte's. Wiem, że to nie był przypadek. Nie daje mi to spokoju. Musiałem upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku.

Jasne, że musiał.

- Kiedy? - zapytałam niewinnie.

Udawanie głupszej niż jestem nigdy dotąd mi nie zaszkodziło.

Bill westchnął. Pomyślałam mimochodem, że Bill często wzdycha.

- Kiedy wróciłem z Peru.

Rozważyłam w duchu moje opcje. Mogłam iść w zaparte, ale Bill byłby w stanie bardzo łatwo mnie zdemaskować zadając pierwsze lepsze pytanie nawiązujące do zapomnianej przeze mnie rozmowy, którą musieliśmy odbyć, gdy spotkałam go w domu Pam (tyle zdołałam poskładać z informacji, której udzielili mi Pam, Eric i mimowolnie sam Bill) przed bitwą z czarownicami. Pomyślałam, że może lepiej dać mu coś, żeby się uspokoił.

- Nie pamiętam niczego z tej nocy – przyznałam.

Bill patrzył na mnie z odpowiednią do okazji oszołomioną miną.

- Niczego?

Pokręciłam głową.

- Prawdopodobnie skutek uboczny złamania przez Pam uroku, który Hallow rzuciła na Erica – wyjaśniłam poważnym tonem.

Byłam dumna z siebie. Nie skłamałam.

Moja logika była świadectwem, że spędzam ostatnio za dużo czasu z wampirami.

- Ale wszystko inne pamiętasz?

Cholera. Na chwilę zapomniałam, że Bill też jest wampirem.

- Och, uwierz mi, Bill, są w moim życiu rzeczy, o których wolałabym zapomnieć. Niestety, nie miałam tyle szczęścia – spróbowałam kolejnego uniku, tym razem patrząc na niego karcąco, jako że niektóre ze wzmiankowanych rzeczy miały ścisły związek z jego osobą. - Wybacz, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Niestety wciąż patrzył na mnie nieprzekonany. Nad czymś usilnie rozmyślał.

Nie miałam zamiaru mu się zwierzać. Jak mówiłam: nie jego interes.

- Z Erikiem też o tym nie rozmawiałaś? - zapytał obchodząc sprawę od innej strony.

No rzesz... Niektórzy są po prostu odporni na aluzje.

- Nie czuję się upoważniona, żeby zdawać ci relację z moich rozmów z Erikiem – powiedziałam tym razem bardziej stanowczo. Sam mnie do tego zmusił. Próbowałam delikatniej, ale nie podziałało. – I szczerze mówiąc nie mam na to ochoty.

Nagle w mojej głowie zapaliła się lampka – _Bill był zazdrosny_. Mogłoby się wydawać, że ze wszystkich ludzi on właśnie nie chciałby rozmawiać ze mną o Ericu, ale w tej sekundzie zrozumiałam, że próbował mnie wybadać. Bill wiedział, że coś wydarzyło się pomiędzy mną a jego zwierzchnikiem. I domyślał się, że coś jest nie tak z moimi wspomnieniami z tego czasu. Całe te podchody miały na celu dowiedzenie się, czy Eric ukrył przede mną zmianę w charakterze naszej relacji oraz czy podtrzymał kontakt ze mną po powrocie do Fangtazji. Zagadką pozostawało dla mnie natomiast, jaki użytek Bill planował zrobić z tych informacji. Udawać, że o niczym nie wie i pozwolić mi myśleć, że jest nadal jedynym mężczyzną, jaki kiedykolwiek pojawił się w moim życiu? Czy może zaszokować mnie ujawniając prawdę w dogodnym dla siebie momencie? Zdałam sobie również sprawę, że możliwą przyczyną, dla której pojawił się na moim progu dopiero teraz była nadzieja, że do tego czasu Eric zdąży zaspokoić jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie dla mnie żywił i zostawi mnie samej sobie. Nie była to przyjemna myśl.

Podsumowując, wszystko wskazywało na to, że, o ile Bill nie był po prostu zazdrosny dla samej zazdrości, próbował sprawdzić, na ile ruszyłam naprzód ze swoim życiem i czy istnieje jakaś szansa na to, by naprawić sprawy pomiędzy nami. Musiałam teraz zadać samej sobie pytanie, jak się z tym czułam.

Nie będę ukrywać, że mi go brakowało i że pewna część mnie marzyła skrycie, żeby można było wrócić do tego, co było dawniej. Ale inna część podpowiadała mi, że była to jedna rzecz, która nigdy się nie wydarzy – nie ważne, co zdecyduję i czy dam mu drugą szansę, niemożliwe, by wymazać to, co się stało. Bill zranił mnie i chociaż z tego, co wiedziałam, nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru w kwestii odpowiedzenia na wezwanie Loreny, która była nie tylko jego kochanką, ale też wampirzycą, która niegdyś go przemieniła (istniał jakiś rodzaj mistycznej więzi pomiędzy wampirzym stwórcą, a jego potomkami, którego nikt nigdy dokładnie mi nie wytłumaczył, ale który zmuszał młodszego wampira do wykonywania rozkazów tego drugiego), ani nie kontrolował swoich czynów, kiedy zaatakował mnie wygłodniały na parkingu (kolejny barwny punkt w mojej biografii) – nie zmieniało to faktu, że w rezultacie zostałam skrzywdzona i to on był osobą, która wyrządziła mi krzywdę.

Nigdy nie miałam tak naprawdę okazji dania upustu uczuciom zdrady i gniewu, które narosły we mnie w wyniku całej tej sytuacji. Najpierw Bill po prostu zniknął, a kiedy w końcu dowiedziałam się, co się dzieje, nie mogłam się z nim skonfrontować, bo nie było go w mieście – wieści przynieśli mi Pam i Eric. Potem, gdy go odnalazłam, był nieprzytomny i skatowany przez tęże samą Lorenę (urocza kobieta). Rozmowa również nie bardzo wchodziła w grę. Być może mielibyśmy na nią szansę kiedy Bill się obudził, gdyby nie to, że do tego czasu niejaka Debbie Pelt nie zatrzasnęła mnie z nim w bagażniku, co miało dla mnie bardzo przykre konsekwencje. Ranny wampir i młoda kobieta w małej zamkniętej przestrzeni nie tworzą dobrego połączenia. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia kobiety. Po uniknięciu śmierci z rąk (a raczej kłów) mojego byłego kochanka byłam tak wyczerpana i tak skoncentrowana na unikaniu dalszych obrażeń (co oczywiście mi się nie udało – ale przynajmniej przeżyłam), że nie miałam siły na prawdziwą konfrontację. Potem Bill wyjechał i tak się to jakoś wszystko rozpłynęło.

Kiedy byliśmy razem, byłam szczęśliwa, ponieważ nareszcie nie byłam samotna i czułam się kochana, choć dopiero teraz zaczęłam zdawać sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej w części uczucie to mogło być złudne. A teraz... Wierzyłam, że mój ból nie był jego celem. Mimo to wątpiłam, czy kiedykolwiek znowu całkiem mu zaufam. Być może logicznie nie była to jego wina. Nie wiem. Nie byłam pewna. Bez względu na to, jak brzmiała odpowiedź, logika nie zawsze ma zastosowanie tam, gdzie w grę wchodzi serce.

Może kiedyś wybaczę Billowi: może – kiedyś – nie dziś. Póki co wszystko to było dla mnie zbyt bolesne.

Kontynuowaliśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozmowę lawirując między drażliwymi tematami, ale kiedy Bill zorientował się, że nie jestem zainteresowana sąsiedzką pogawędką ani trochę bardziej, niż byłam jego pytaniami o moje poczynania w początkach stycznia, dał w końcu za wygraną. Kiedy wychodził, byłam przekonana, że zna mój sekret, chociaż żadne z nas nie przyznało tego na głos.

* * *

**Osobiście uważam, że Bill i tak zadziwiająco łatwo wykręcił się sianem, ale staram się nie zmieniać Sookie zbyt drastycznie, stąd jej umiarkowane reakcje w tej kwestii.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahoj, moi drodzy czytelnicy! Wiem, że tam jest Was kilkoro, nawet jeśli się nie odzywacie (tak twierdzą statystyki wejść na tę stronę). Jeśli jednak się ujawnicie, będzie mi bardzo miło.**

**I wiecie co? Bill też nie jest mój!**

* * *

9. Obudziłam się wcześnie, choć mogłabym spać o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie nerwowe oczekiwanie na mojego brata. Mój humor poprawił się, kiedy do drzwi zapukał Jason – sponiewierany, ale zdecydowanie cały i zadziwiająco spokojny. Kiedy strach związany z nieznanym minął, okazało się, że Jason jest nawet odrobinę podekscytowany swoim nowym nadnaturalnym statusem i możliwością przemieniania się w inne stworzenie. Przyjęłam to z głęboką ulgą. Nie musiałam się już martwić o Jasona.

Radość podziałała na mnie tak odprężająco, że kiedy pożegnał się ze mną, poszłam z powrotem do łóżka i zapadłam tym razem w głęboki, spokojny sen. Kiedy obudziłam się po raz drugi, było już popołudnie, a ja byłam wypoczęta i zadowolona. Nie pamiętałam, co mi się śniło, więc nie musiałam się o to martwić.

Nuciłam fałszywie wraz z radiem kręcąc się po kuchni. Świat był o wiele przyjaźniejszym miejscem niż poprzedniego dnia o tej samej porze. Czułam się, jakbym pierwszy raz od dawna mogła głębiej oddychać. Wszystko wydawało się nagle takie proste.

Przygotowałam się do pracy nieco bardziej niż zwykle zwracając uwagę na swój wygląd. Patrzcie no, nawet czułam się ładniejsza.

Niestety, mój nowoodnaleziony życiowy optymizm miał zostać szybko wystawiony na poważną próbę. Bar był dziś bardzo zatłoczony, co oznaczało dla mnie pracowitą zmianę. Dodatkowo wiedziałam, że będziemy musieli poradzić sobie bez szefa – Sam był zmiennokształtnym i podobnie jak panterołaki z Hotshot przemieniał się przy pełni księżyca. Póki co wciąż jeszcze kręcił się za ladą, ale widziałam, że jest spięty i będzie chciał jak najszybciej czmychnąć. Nie pomyliłam się. Był to jednak dopiero czubek góry lodowej.

Tej nocy mieliśmy na sali bójkę, musiałam też dyskretnie pozbyć się z baru dilerki handlującej V, mając do pomocy tylko zastępującego Sama Terry'ego, który sam był jak tykająca bomba. Terry był weteranem z Wietnamu i źle radził sobie pod presją. Nie był do końca stabilny psychicznie.

Instynktownie wiedziałam jednak, że żadna z tych sytuacji na skali niebezpieczeństwa nie zbliżyła się nawet do momentu, w którym podeszłam do stolika mojej przyjaciółki, Tary Thornton, aby zrealizować zamówienie jej towarzysza.

Red Stuff. Najtańszy (i, jak zapewniali moi znajomi krwiopijcy, najpaskudniejszy) syntetyczny substytut krwi na rynku. Ktoś, kto był gotów pić to świństwo zwiastował kłopoty.

- Sookie, chciałabym abyś poznała przyjaciela Franklina, Mickey'a – powiedziała sztywno Tara tonem, który sugerował, że życzyła sobie czegoś wręcz przeciwnego i który nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Franklin Mott był zamożnym wampirem o wyglądzie starszego dżentelmena, z którym Tara spotykała się, kiedy ostatnio ją widziałam. Był bardzo wytworny. Nie mogłam go sobie wyobrazić jako przyjaciela osobnika pokroju faceta siedzącego obok Tary przy stoliku.

Mickey miał powierzchowność typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Był chudy, o bardzo ostrych rysach twarzy, wąskich ramionach i zaczesanych do tyłu włosach. Miał zimne oczy, uważne i wrogie. Było w nim coś, co sprawiło, że widok jego przydługich paznokci kazał mi poczuć się nieswojo. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam.

Z myśli bywalców baru mogłam wyczytać, że musiał być w pewien sposób atrakcyjny, bo wskazywały na to mentalne reakcje innych klientów, ale mi wydawał się odpychający. Ten koleś był przerażający.

Pamiętam, że kiedy zobaczyłam pierwszy raz Erica, pomyślałam, że cała jego osoba krzyczy „niebezpieczeństwo", ale to było coś innego. Jeśli Eric był ostrą klingą, która nadlatuje bezszelestnie znikąd, to Mickey był oślizłym bagnem w ciemności.

Zastanawiałam się zmartwiona co, na Boga, robi moja przyjaciółka z tą kreaturą.

Pomyślałam, jakiego mam pecha, że Billowi zebrało się na misję zwiadowczą akurat dzień wcześniej, zamiast dziś. Gdyby był tu teraz, czułabym się pewniej, a może przynajmniej mogłabym się go zapytać co wie o Mickey'u.

Na szczęście oboje z Tarą wyszli szybko. Mam wrażenie, że Tara nie chciała zostawać długo w Merlotte's. A Mickey zrobił komórką zdjęcie dilerce. Przemknęło mi przez myśl pytanie, czy pechowa kobieta w ogóle zdąży dojść do domu. Wampiry bardzo źle reagowały na próby obrotu ich krwią. Nie było w tym nic specjalnie dziwnego – żeby ją zdobyć, trzeba było znaleźć sposób, aby wyciągnąć ją z wampira, najczęściej bez jego zgody. Dilerzy V robili interesy z osuszaczami, o ile sami nimi nie byli. Co sprawiało, że cały proceder był porównywalny z handlem organami. Mimo to myśl o Mickey'u podejmującym próbę samodzielnego wymierzania sprawiedliwości przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze.

Kiedy już wszystko to przetrwałam bez szwanku i nazajutrz zdawałam raport Samowi, pozwoliłam sobie mieć nadzieję, że wypełniwszy poprzedniego dnia limit wrażeń mogę liczyć na spokojniejszy wieczór. Nie mogłam bardziej się mylić.

Początkowo wszystko szło dobrze. Przez większą część mojej zmiany nie pojawiły się żadne problemy. Nawet klienci byli dziś uprzejmiejsi.

Potem do baru weszła Claudine Crane, wróżka. Nie, nie mam na myśli poetyckiej metafory. Wróżki istnieją naprawdę, choć nie są malutkimi istotkami ze skrzydłami, jak Blaszany Dzwoneczek. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystkie wróżki które dotąd widziałam (nie żeby była to jakaś imponująca liczba) były bardzo wysokie. Były też piękne, magiczne i absolutnie nieprzewidywalne.

Claudine rozejrzała się po sali i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Natychmiast odwzajemniłam jej uśmiech – był zaraźliwy. Miałam wrażenie, że to też miało coś wspólnego z jej nadprzyrodzonym dziedzictwem. Podobnie jak podziw, który budziła wśród wszystkich przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej.

Podeszła do mnie i uścisnęła mnie, a potem wzięła mnie za rękę i zaciągnęła mnie do gabinetu Sama. Sam wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko temu. Zauważyłam, że on też miał trudności z oderwaniem od niej wzroku, a przecież nie był zwykłym człowiekiem.

Spotkanie z Claudine było jednym z bardziej intrygujących wydarzeń ostatnich poza tym monotonnych tygodni. Odezwała się do mnie w czasie, gdy dochodziłam do siebie po nowym roku i była bardzo zaskoczona i zaniepokojona faktem, że jej nie kojarzę. Była kolejną osobą, którą poznałam w ciągu tygodnia, który wyleciał mi z pamięci. Chciała prosić mnie o pomoc w zidentyfikowaniu mordercy jej siostry, na co w końcu dałam się namówić, kiedy już porozmawiałam z nią dłużej i zorientowałam się zarówno w sytuacji, jak i w historii naszej dotychczasowej relacji. Plusem było dla mnie to, że Claudine wydawała się przejęta moim brakiem pamięci i obiecała postarać się znaleźć na to jakieś rozwiązanie, na co miała lepszą szansę niż ja, jako czarodziejska istota. Wróżki nie rzucały zaklęć tak jak wiedźmy, ale miały swój własny, wrodzony rodzaj magii. Dlatego widok Claudine wzbudził we mnie nadzieję, która jednak szybko zgasła i zamieniła się w niepokój, gdy usłyszałam, co moja spiczastoucha znajoma ma mi do powiedzenia.

- Droga przyjaciółko – zaczęła Claudine – niestety, mam dla ciebie przykrą wiadomość.

To nie był dobry wstęp. Ale wciąż jeszcze nie panikowałam.

- Dziś rano jeden z panterołaków został ranny w strzelaninie.

- Jason?! - serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

Claudine uniosła rękę w uspokajającym geście.

- Nie, Sookie, twojemu bratu nic się nie stało. Ale nieznany sprawca postrzelił Calvina Norrisa.

Calvin Norris. Przywódca nowego stada Jasona. Niedobrze.

Przypomniałam sobie, że tydzień temu została zastrzelona nastolatka, Heather Kinman. Co się dzieło w mojej rodzinnej okolicy?

- Przeżyje? - zapytałam odrobinę drżącym głosem. Byłam zszokowana.

- Jest w szpitalu. Jest poważnie ranny, ale powinien z tego wyjść.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

- Pracuję w dziale reklamacji w centrum handlowym w Ruston. Jeden z jego kuzynów przyszedł do naszego sklepu kupić piżamę, żeby zanieść mu ją do szpitala.

Nie wiedzieć czemu prozaiczność tego wyjaśnienia zbiła mnie nieco z tropu.

- Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś.

- Drobiazg. Wiedziałam, że będziesz zainteresowana tą informacją. Heather też była zmiennokształtna. Przemyśl to.

Zapytałam ją jeszcze, czy nie ma jakichś wieści w sprawie moich wspomnień, ale pokręciła tylko z żalem głową. Ucałowała mnie w czoło i wróciłyśmy do baru. Jakiś czas jeszcze zabawiała się oczarowywaniem męskiej części naszej klienteli, choć nie wyglądało na to, by miała zamiar z kimś wyjść. Patrzyłam zafascynowana – wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby żywiła się skierowanym w jej stronę zachwytem.

Po jej wyjściu przekazałam nowiny Samowi, który był nimi równie zmartwiony co ja. Postanowił wysłać Calvinowi bukiet kwiatów od obsługi baru, a ja pomyślałam, że powinnam zadzwonić do Jasona i wypytać go o szczegóły.

Tej nocy zamykaliśmy z Samem bar. Staliśmy już na zewnątrz, kiedy pomyślałam z ulgą, że skończył się kolejny dzień. Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć i Sam odwrócił się do mnie. Patrzyłam mu w oczy, kiedy padł wystrzał.

* * *

**Wiem, wiem, znów nie było Erica. Będzie następnym razem.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Posiadanie jest przereklamowane.**

* * *

10. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą samochód i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Ustawiłam się w kolejce do wejścia i grzecznie czekałam na swoją kolej. Przyznaję, że byłam nerwowa jak diabli.

Przy drzwiach stała Pam, która wyraźnie ożywiła się na mój widok.

- Sookie! - powiedziała. - Nie jestem pewna, czy to bardzo dobrze, czy bardzo niedobrze, że tu jesteś. Tak czy inaczej, ten wieczór właśnie zaczął zapowiadać się interesująco.

- Co masz na myśli? - odparłam wyciągając portfel.

Nigdy dotąd nie płaciłam za wstęp do Fangtazji, bo zawsze byłam w towarzystwie wampira. Pam machnęła tylko ręką na moje pieniądze.

- Jesteś gościem. Zarządzenie Erica.

Nie chciałam robić sobie złudnej nadziei, ale brzmiało to obiecująco. W każdym razie, musiało to być lepszym znakiem, niż gdyby zabronił mnie wpuszczać, prawda?

- Eric wie, że tu jestem? - zapytałam zaskoczona.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że może wyczuć twoją obecność, stawiam na to, że tak, – _uroki picia krwi wampirów – _ale nie to miałam na myśli. Polecenie jest ogólne.

Sposób, w jaki potrząsnęła głową i ton jej głosu (na wpół karcący-na wpół pobłażliwy ze szczyptą rozbawienia) powiedziały mi, że nie pochwala tej decyzji biznesowej Erica. A ja się ucieszyłam, że ją widzę. Żałosne, prawda?

- Wyglądasz wybornie – pochwaliła mimochodem, a dobór słów sprawił, że poczułam się jak lampka wina.

Cóż, w pewnym sensie...

- Dzięki. I nawzajem. Jak zwykle wyglądasz świetnie.

Mówiłam prawdę. Pam była prześliczna i nawet jeśli jej robocze ubrania były o wiele bardziej dramatyczne i odmienne od stylu, który preferowała na co dzień, nadal wyglądała znakomicie.

Pam skinęła po prostu zadowolona głową. Nie miała zamiaru udawać skromności.

- Postaraj się go nie zdenerwować – rzuciła jeszcze w moją stronę. - Ostatnio był zupełnie nie do życia. A ja założyłam dziś ulubione buty – dodała enigmatycznie.

Fan-tas-tycz-nie. Dokładnie to chciałam usłyszeć.

Wolałam się nie zastanawiać, co mogło sprawić, że marny humor Erica wywoływał u Pam obawę o jej buty.

Kolejka za moimi plecami zaczęła szemrać niezadowolona, że zabieram tyle czasu i uwagi, więc przesunęłam się szybko w stronę wejścia machając Pam na do widzenia.

Przeczesałam spojrzeniem salę, ale szybko zobaczyłam, że Erica nie ma ani na jego tronie, ani w loży, którą czasem zajmował. Musiał być gdzieś na zapleczu, najprawdopodobniej w swoim biurze. Wolałam mu nie przeszkadzać, jeśli mogłam tego uniknąć (bez względu na to _czym_ był zajęty), więc podeszłam do baru z zamiarem zamówienia czegoś do picia i poczekania chwilę w nadziei, że Eric niedługo się pojawi. Gdyby mój plan nie zadziałał i Eric nie wyszedłby na salę, zanim skończę swój napój, oczywiście poszłabym do niego zapukać, ale tym sposobem przynajmniej zyskiwałam szansę, by móc tego uniknąć.

Kogo próbowałam oszukać. Po prostu wolałam porozmawiać z Erikiem w otwartej przestrzeni baru niż znaleźć się z nim sam na sam w czterech ścianach. Tak nakazywał rozsądek. Nie wiedziałam, czy był na mnie nadal zły.

Nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego z moimi snami.

- Czy mogę mieć zaszczyt podać pani drinka i poznać pani imię? - zapytał mnie nowy barman wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Był wampirem i wyglądał jak pirat. Naprawdę – miał wielki nos, hiszpański wąsik i bródkę, loki, jedwabną koszulę, podbite buty i nawet przepaskę na oku. Brakowało mu tylko pistoletu i papugi na ramieniu.

Eric i Pam zawsze starali się zatrudnić na to stanowisko kogoś malowniczego, żeby przyciągnąć turystów i tym razem z pewnością im się to udało. Z jakiegoś powodu posada ta była podobnie pechowa jak posada kucharza w Merlotte's. Rotacja na obu etatach była nienaturalnie duża. Tyle tylko, że poprzedni barmani, których znałam z Fangtazji skończyli martwi – definitywnie martwi. W przypadku naszych kucharzy nie było to regułą – zaledwie jedną z możliwości.

Pomyślałam mimochodem, że Sweetie Del Artes, która pracowała od niedawna w Merlotte's, wydawała się mieć potencjał – bezkonfliktowa, pracowita i całkiem nieźle gotowała. Wyraziłam w myślach życzenie, żeby zarówno ona, jak stojący przede mną wampir mieli więcej szczęścia, niż ich poprzednicy.

- Jestem Sookie Stackhause – powiedziałam zajmując stołek przy barze. - Poproszę piwo imbirowe, bezalkoholowe.

Widziałam, że uniósł brwi w przesadnym zdziwieniu, ale miałam zamiar prowadzić, więc nie mogłam pić alkoholu.

- Do usług, piękna panienko – wyraźnie miał zacięcie teatralne. - Miło mi poznać – Charles Twining.

Podał mi szklankę wraz z firmową serwetką i skłonił się fantazyjnie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od chichotu. Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że jest draniem i oszustem pierwszej klasy, ale przynajmniej był przy tym czarujący.

Kobieta siedząca na krześle obok przyjrzała mi się ponuro zastanawiając się, co też takiego mogłam zrobić, że przyciągnęłam tak łatwo uwagę wampira. Sama próbowała osiągnąć to samo bezskutecznie od pół godziny. Miała nadzieję, że znajomość z nieumarłymi pozwoli jej wybrnąć z kłopotów finansowych, w jakie wpadła. Gdyby mnie o to zapytała, powiedziałabym jej, że to fatalny pomysł, ale nie była to moja sprawa, więc milczałam.

Zapłaciłam i dałam napiwek. Siedziałam przez chwilę przypatrując się pracy Charlesa, podczas gdy czekałam na Erica. Z tego, co zauważyłam, pirat był dobrym barmanem.

- Panno Stackhause, jeśli wolno mi zauważyć, wygląda dziś pani przecudnie – zagadnął po jakimś czasie.

- Bardzo dziękuję, panie Twining – odparłam uśmiechając się szczerze.

Przynajmniej byłam ładna. Wiedziałam, że mój typ urody (blondynka, niebieskie oczy, duży biust) jest popularny. Wampiry wydawała się dodatkowo przyciągać ta odrobina inności, którą w sobie miałam, a którą potrafili wyczuć tylko przedstawiciele nadnaturalnego świata.

Naburmuszona kobieta obok mnie chciała wtrącić buntowniczo coś niezbyt pochlebnego na mój temat, ale zatkało ją, kiedy do baru zbliżyła się kolejna osoba. Poczułam czyjś uścisk na moim łokciu.

- To wszystko, Charles – powiedział zimny, znajomy głos za moimi plecami.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Erica. Mierzył Charlesa ciężkim spojrzeniem. Jego twarz była szczelnie pozamykana i nie zdradzała w najmniejszym stopniu jego emocji. Nie byłam pewna, czy chłód, którym promieniował, był wymierzony we mnie czy w barmana, ale nie był to najlepszy początek.

- Moja Sookie – powiedział w końcu przenosząc uwagę na mnie.

Nie poprawiłam go, bo nie był to dobry moment na czepianie się szczegółów. Poczekam z tym, aż się dowiem, czy nadal jest na mnie wściekły.

Odzywał się do mnie. To już coś.

- Cześć, Eric – odparłam o wiele mniej pewniej, niż chciałam.

- Zdaje się, że przyszłaś tu, żeby się ze mną porozmawiać?

Skinęłam głową. Poprowadził mnie w stronę bocznej loży utrzymując stanowczy, choć nie bolesny chwyt na moim ramieniu. Dopiero kiedy usiedliśmy uderzyła we mnie fala myśli klientów Fangtazji i zdałam sobie sprawę, że Pam nie żartowała, kiedy narzekała na nastrój Erica. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że stężenie podziwu i pożądania ze strony miłośników kłów, które zwykle gwałtownie nasilało się, kiedy Eric pojawiał się na sali, maskowała spora doza ostrożności. Wyjaśnienie tego zjawiska było dość proste – Eric nie widział powodu, aby kryć się ze swoim złym humorem i dawał temu wyraz. Nie byłam pewna, co dokładnie zrobił, ale jakikolwiek numer wywinął, sprawił on, że nawet jego wierni fani woleli przez jakiś czas trzymać się na bezpieczny dystans kilku metrów. Ha, ha, proszę, jaka byłam odważna.

Przypatrywał mi się bacznie. Nie byłam w stanie niczego wyczytać z jego twarzy.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Ręka, którą trzymał poprzednio moje ramię, osunęła się niżej i ujęła luźno moją dłoń leżącą na stole. Jego spojrzenie opadło na moje długie, czerwone paznokcie. Polakierowałam je na żurawinowo, pod kolor nowego płaszcza i zdałam sobie sprawę, że Eric natychmiast domyśli się, do czego dopasowałam ich barwę.

Cholera, nie powinnam była brać ze sobą płaszcza. A może to właśnie dobrze? Byłam zmęczona całym tym zgadywaniem. Zaciekawiło mnie, czy Ericowi podobają się moje paznokcie (dopiero niedawno zaczęłam je malować) i natychmiast zganiłam sama siebie za tę płochą myśl.

Przeciągnął kciukiem po koniuszkach moich palców.

- Jestem tu w interesach – powiedziałam od razu, żeby wszystko było jasne. - Sam ma do ciebie prośbę.

Eric uniósł brew.

- I przysłał cię, zamiast pofatygować się samemu? Jest aż tak sprytny, czy aż tak głupi?

Powstrzymałam przezornie chęć przewrócenia oczami.

- Żadne z dwojga. Jest postrzelony.

Druga brew Erica dołączyła do pierwszej.

- Dosłownie – wyjaśniłam szybko. - Wczoraj w nocy ktoś postrzelił go w nogę.

Uwaga Erica była na mnie tak skoncentrowała, że odczuwałam ją jak fizyczny ciężar.

- Co się stało? - zapytał.

Opisałam mu okoliczności, w jakich doszło do incydentu.

- Byłaś tam, kiedy to się wydarzyło – stwierdził z mroczną nutą w głosie. - Jak blisko stałaś?

Jego twarz była nieprzenikniona, jak wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu. Nie mogłam rozszyfrować jego spojrzenia.

- Dość blisko – odparłam i poczułam, jak przeszedł mnie dreszcz na wspomnienie tej nocy.

Staliśmy z Samem całkiem sami, bo Arlene i Sweetie już wyszły. Sam zamykał, a ja podeszłam do niego, bo przypomniałam sobie, że zapas true blood jest na wykończeniu i chciałam mu o tym powiedzieć. Nagle usłyszałam strzał i wszędzie było pełno krwi. Sam leżał na ziemi zwinięty z bólu, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy próbować go stamtąd zabrać, szukać wzrokiem strzelca, czy dzwonić po karetkę. W końcu zrobiłam to ostatnie.

Siedziałam w szpitalu do szóstej rano. Byłam zmęczona i niedospana.

- Udało się ustalić, kto to zrobił? - głos Erica wyrwał mnie z nieprzyjemnego wspomnienia.

- Nie. Ale to nie jest pierwszy incydent tego typu w okolicy w ostatnim czasie.

Dłoń Erica zacisnęła się odrobinę mocniej na końcach moich palców.

- Ile?

- Trzy.

- Coś je łączy?

- Ofiarami są zmiennokształtni. Calvin Norris – pamiętasz go – jest w szpitalu. Heater Kinman, młoda dziewczyna, nie żyje. Była lisołakiem. No i Sam.

Nie wiedzieć czemu wydawał się zadowolony z tej informacji.

- W takim razie nic nie powinno ci grozić – powiedział i nagle zrozumiałam, jakimi torami biegną jego myśli.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i chciałam zaprotestować, że to nie znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale powstrzymałam się od głośnego komentarza. Musiałam pamiętać, z kim rozmawiam. Erica nie obchodził los przypadkowych zmiennokształtnych.

- Tak. Mam nadzieję – powiedziałam zamiast tego, bo nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że myśl o tym, że nie jestem na liście potencjalnych celów seryjnego zabójcy była pokrzepiająca, nawet jeśli nie likwidowało to problemu samego zabójcy.

- Czy twój brat się przemienił? - zapytał niespodzianie.

- Owszem.

- Będzie pierwszym podejrzanym w Hotshot – oznajmił jakby nigdy nic.

Lodowaty dreszcz spłynął mi po kręgosłupie.

- Jason nie jest aż tak głupi – powiedziałam automatycznie, chociaż Eric o to nie zapytał.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Stado będzie szukać winnych. Ktoś, kto to zrobił, musi wiedzieć o istnieniu zmiennokształtnych i potrafić ich rozpoznać. To znaczy, że sam nie jest człowiekiem. Świeżo przemienieni często nienawidzą tego, czym się stali.

Zrozumiałam, że Jason jest idealnym kozłem ofiarnym. Miałam nadzieję, że mój brat ma alibi. Zanotowałam w pamięci, że muszę go ostrzec.

- Jak brzmi prośba? - zapytał, a ja w końcu przypomniałam sobie, że jestem tu w konkretnym celu.

- Sam jest na jakiś czas uziemiony. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo niespokojnie było ostatnio w barze, będziemy potrzebować pomocy. Sam chciałby cię prosić o wypożyczenie któregoś z twoich barmanów, póki nie wydobrzeje.

Na szczęście rana po postrzale nie była poważna i Sam był w stosunkowo dobrym stanie, ale mógł chodzić tylko o kuli i nie nadawał się na ochroniarza – a tę rolę nie raz przejmował, kiedy w barze dochodziło do bójek, co niestety niedawnymi czasy zdarzało się często.

Eric rozważał przez chwilę, jakiej udzielić odpowiedzi, przez cały czas patrząc na mnie.

- Sam wykazał się jednak sprytem, wysyłając cię – powiedział w końcu. - Pożyczę mu kogoś.

Poczułam, jak spływa na mnie ulga. Spuściłam wzrok. Kiedy znów go podniosłam, zobaczyłam, że Eric rozgląda się po barze wyszukując spojrzeniem obecne na sali wampiry. Najwyraźniej zastanawiał się, kogo wysłać.

- Dobrze byłoby, żeby był to ktoś, kto nie ma kłopotów z panowaniem nad sobą – zasugerowałam delikatnie.

Wzrok Erica zatrzymał się na sekundę dłużej na Charlesie, ale kiedy po chwili Eric odwrócił się z powrotem do mnie, wymienił inne imię:

- Pam.

* * *

**Mam jeszcze w czeluściach twardego dysku drugą historię o Sookie i Ericu. Ale wrzucę ją tu tylko jeśli przekonacie mnie, że ktoś czeka na to, co tu wklejam i będzie ją czytać.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Przepraszam za zmyłę! Podczas edycji niechcący zamiast zastąpić rozdział poprawioną zawartością wykonałam operację, która sprawiła, że poprzedni rozdział się powielił.  
**

**A zatem: TO jest rozdział 11.  
**

**Nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do Billa, Sama, Bobby'ego Burnhama oraz całego szeregu innych postaci, których wyrzeczenie się nie było aż tak palące.**

* * *

11. Ucieszyłam się. Lubiłam Pam.

- Świetnie – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

Pam była na sali. Odwróciła w naszą stronę głowę, prawdopodobnie słysząc swoje imię. A może Eric zawołał ją w inny sposób? Kącik jej ust uniósł się, kiedy spotkała moje spojrzenie.

Podeszła w naszą stronę rozkołysanym krokiem dopasowanym do rytmu bijącej z głośników muzyki.

- Eric – powiedziała skłaniając lekko głowę.

Zdaje się, że Eric jednak ją wezwał. Cieszyłam się tylko, że ich relacja była na tyle swobodna, że Pam nie musiała zwracać się do Erica „Panie", jak to miały w zwyczaju wampiry, kiedy odzywały się do kogoś wyższego rangą od siebie. Miłośnicy kłów podchwycili ten tytuł i używali go z upodobaniem, ale we mnie budził niesmak.

- Pomożesz Sookie – oznajmił po prostu bez żadnych wstępów.

Opadła mi szczęka. Byłam zszokowana bezwarunkowością tej wypowiedzi i szorstkim sposobem, w jaki wyraził swoje polecenie. Jego ton nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

- Z rozkoszą – odparła błyskając kłem.

W jej oczach zapalił się psotny ognik. To sprawiło, że się zamknęłam, mimo że miałam ochotę skomentować nieuprzejmość Erica. Pam wydawała się szczerze zadowolona ze swojego zadania i ani trochę nie zaskoczona tym, że Eric oddelegował ją bez pytania z ich własnego baru.

- A oto moje warunki – powiedział Eric zwracając się do mnie biznesowym tonem. - Sam zapewni Pam nielimitowany dostęp do krwi i bezpieczne miejsce za dnia.

Skinęłam głową. Byłam pewna, że Pam sama potrafi zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo i potrzeby dietetyczne, ale były to rozsądne żądania.

- Co z pieniędzmi?

- Powiedzmy, że podoba mi się myśl, że Sam będzie nam winien przysługę. Nie chcę innej zapłaty.

To był grząski grunt, ale stwierdziłam, że Sam może zdecydować za siebie, czy pisze się na ten ostatni warunek. Wyciągnęłam komórkę, którą pożyczyłam od Sama specjalnie w tym celu i zadzwoniłam do niego, żeby przekazać mu wynik negocjacji. W czasie, gdy zdawałam relację Samowi, Eric odwrócił się do Pam i przestawiając się na inny język zaczął z nią rozmawiać półgłosem i tak szybko, że i tak bym go nie zrozumiała. Być może przekazywał jej szczegóły jej misji, a może mówili o czymś zupełnie innym. Zauważyłam też, że jedna z kelnerek podeszła i bez pytania wymieniła mi szklankę na pełną. Każdy kto siedział z Erikiem miał specjalne przywileje.

Sam wydawał się zrezygnowany, gdy powtórzyłam mu wszystko.

- W barze jest jedno miejsce, gdzie wampir może spędzić dzień – powiedział. - Niech będzie. Krew, kryjówka i przysługa. Od kiedy Pam może zacząć?

- Od jutra – odparł Eric, który oczywiście nie tylko miał podzielną uwagę, ale też słyszał obie strony konwersacji.

Kiedy skończyłam rozmawiać, Pam uśmiechnęła się do mnie i powiedziała:

- Na razie, Sookie. Zobaczysz, będziemy się świetnie bawić.

I mrugnęła do mnie przez ramię na odchodnym.

Potrząsnęłam głową z uśmiechem. Pam była najbliższym ekwiwalentem przyjaciółki, jaki miałam wśród wampirów.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, czym powinienem się niepokoić? - zapytał niespodziewanie Eric.

Zamrugałam oczami.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Pozwól, że podam ci przykład: gdyby, dajmy na to, ktoś jeszcze był ostatnio bliski zabicia cię, byłby to powód do niepokoju.

Nie mogłam zdecydować, czy drażni się ze mną, czy mówi całkiem poważnie.

- Jestem pewna, że byłbyś niepocieszony – odpowiedziałam starając się użyć tego samego enigmatycznego tonu.

- Wątpisz w to? – ta wypowiedź nie pomogła mi w rozwiązaniu zagadki jaką było ocenienie jego nastroju.

Czy to był żart? Wyrzut? Wyzwanie?

Zwęziłam oczy.

- Jest jakaś szczególna przyczyna, dla której zajmuje cię mój los? - zapytałam podejrzliwie.

- Jest cały szereg przyczyn.

- Podaj jedną z nich.

Mogłabym przysiąc, że zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy.

- Mam wobec ciebie mnóstwo niecnych planów – podpowiedział, tym razem z wyraźnym uśmieszkiem.

Skrzywiłam się teatralnie, mimo że czułam, jak uderza mnie fala gorąca i wiedziałam, że Eric słyszy całą tę krew, która załomotała w moich tętnicach dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, jakiego typu plany miał na myśli.

- Podaj inną.

- Jesteś bardzo użyteczna.

Użyteczna. Ach tak, jasne.

- W takim razie nie, nie musisz się niepokoić.

Eric rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie. Nagle zreflektowałam się, że przecież chciałam się z nim pogodzić, więc powinnam być miła.

- Wszystko w porządku – dodałam pospiesznie. - A u ciebie?

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem. Przypuszczam, że nieczęsto słyszał podobne.

- Trochę czasu minęło, zanim uporządkowaliśmy sprawy po Hallow, ale teraz już wszystko wróciło do normy – odparł wymijająco.

Co nie wyjaśniało w najmniejszym stopniu, dlaczego wobec tego był wkurzony.

- Eric, czy wciąż jesteś na mnie zły? - nie wytrzymałam w końcu.

Posłał mi długie spojrzenie. Miał w oku niebezpieczny błysk.

- To zależy.

- Zależy? Od czego?

- Zatańczysz ze mną?

Prawie zakrztusiłam się moim imbirowym piwem. Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem i parsknęłam krótkim, odrobinę nerwowym śmiechem. Nie byłam pewna, co jest grane.

- Przestaniesz się na mnie gniewać, jeśli z tobą zatańczę? - upewniłam się.

- Dokładnie tak.

W mgnieniu oka stał przede mną podając mi ramię. Przyjęłam je powoli i z pewnym wahaniem. Spojrzałam na zupełnie pusty parkiet, zanim przeniosłam wzrok z powrotem na Erica. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam mu odmawiać. Zrobił nam dziś z Samem przysługę. A teraz wyciągał do mnie (dosłownie i w przenośni) rękę.

- Chodźmy więc – powiedziałam wstając.

Było wiele przyczyn, dla których czułam się niepewnie akceptując jego zaproszenie. Czułam na sobie wzrok wszystkich gości Fangtazji, kiedy zmierzaliśmy w stronę parkietu. Nie potrafiłam rozgryźć zachowania Erica. Obawiałam się, że zgadzając się podejmuję grę, której sensu i zasad nie znałam.

To wszystko nie miało znaczenia.

Gdy tylko znalazłam się w ramionach Erica, wszystko inne zeszło na dalszy plan. Poczułam, jak samoistnie odprężam się po raz pierwszy tego wieczora. Prawie westchnęłam z zadowolenia. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że pomimo znacznej różnicy wzrostu taniec wychodził nam całkiem dobrze i wydawał się czymś naturalnym. Wbrew moim początkowym obawom, nie byłam spięta, nawet pomimo obecności gapiów. Co tu dużo gadać: tańczenie z Erikiem było po prostu przyjemne.

Nagle uświadomiłam sobie z całą mocą, że kiedy tylko Eric przestanie na chwilę zachowywać się jak arogancki palant, bardzo trudno mu się oprzeć.

- Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – powiedziałam cicho.

- Słusznie – odparł, a jego głos nadszedł z mniejszej odległości, niż się spodziewałam.

Uniosłam głowę i popełniłam błąd – spojrzałam mu w oczy. Oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie mogłam odwrócić wzroku. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, pomyślałabym, że mnie zahipnotyzował. Był blisko – za blisko – nie dość blisko. Jakimś sposobem, niepostrzeżenie, stopniowo – coraz bliżej – aż w końcu, pod koniec, pochylił się tak mocno, że kosmyk jego długich włosów połaskotał mnie w twarz. Kiedy wydźwięczały ostatnie nuty piosenki i zatrzymaliśmy się powoli, byłam tak oszołomiona, że potrzebowałam kilku sekund, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jestem. Otrząsnęłam się dopiero, kiedy zobaczyłam, że wzrok Erica opada na moje usta.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam wyplątując się pospiesznie z jego ramion i uśmiechając się odrobinę szalonym uśmiechem.

Przez twarz Erica przemknął ten sam wyraz, którego nie mogłam rozszyfrować, a powoli zaczynał robić się znajomy.

- Powinnam się zbierać – dodałam pospiesznie. - To były długie dwa dni.

Kiedy tylko to powiedziałam, poczułam nagle, jak spływa na mnie zmęczenie i nieprzespana noc.

- Odprowadzę cię – powiedział Eric po chwili milczenia.

Podeszłam do stolika, żeby zabrać torebkę. Eric podał mi płaszcz, a potem, bez słowa, zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, zapiął po kolei wszystkie guziki, zaczynając od dołu. Z każdym kolejnym mój oddech robił się coraz płytszy, a na koniec Eric przesunął otwartymi dłońmi po żurawinowoczerwonej tkaninie wygładzając poły płaszcza i znowu przyszpilił mnie błękitnym spojrzeniem.

- Pasuje idealnie – powiedział.

Skinęłam tylko głową niezdolna wydobyć głosu.

O rany, rany. Musiałam się stąd wydostać – ale już!

Widziałam, że Pam śledzi mnie bacznie wzrokiem z oddalenia, kiedy wychodziłam z baru z Erikiem, ale na szczęście nic nie powiedziała. Pomachałam jej i wymknęłam się najszybciej, jak mogłam, nie zamieniając wyjścia w ucieczkę.

Uderzyło mnie w twarz chłodniejsze powietrze. Szukałam desperacko czegoś, co mogłabym powiedzieć, żeby zmienić nastrój.

- Hej, tak przy okazji, spotkałeś może kiedyś nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego wampira, Mickey'a? - przypomniało mi się, kiedy już byliśmy przy moim samochodzie.

Reakcja Erica była nadspodziewanie gwałtowna. Chwycił mnie za rękę tak mocno, że aż kwiknęłam z bólu.

- Ała!

Rozluźnił nieco uścisk, ale tylko odrobinę.

- Gdzie go spotkałaś?

- W Merlotte's – powiedziałam skonsternowana. - Dlaczego?

- Co tam robił?

- Eric, puść mnie – zażądałam stanowczo. - To boli.

Zerknął szybko na moją rękę, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, co robi i wreszcie mnie wypuścił.

- Siedział przy stoliku z moją przyjaciółką Tarą i pił Red Stuff – odpowiedziałam, kiedy mnie uwolnił.

- Co ona ma z nim wspólnego? Kiedy ostatnio ją widziałem, była z Franklinem Mottem.

Przypomniałam sobie, że Eric poznał Tarę w Jackson.

- Tak, spotykali się wtedy. Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Miałam nadzieję, że może Mickey pełni rolę jej ochroniarza, albo coś w tym stylu?

- Mało prawdopodobne.

- Co jest nie tak z tym kolesiem?

Gdybym nawet nie ufała swoim instynktom, reakcja Erica wystarczyłaby, żeby mnie zmartwić.

- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Nie wchodź mu w drogę. Nie rozmawiaj z nim.

- Eric? - zapytałam niepewnie.

- Sookie, mówię poważnie. Nie zbliżaj się do niego.

- Muszę porozmawiać z Tarą – powiedziałam zaniepokojona o moją przyjaciółkę.

- Nie! Do niej też się nie zbliżaj. Nie próbuj jej pomagać.

- Nie mogę zignorować tej sytuacji! - odpaliłam rozgniewana jego postawą.

- Do diabła, Sookie! Mickey był tutaj tydzień temu. Rozmawiał z Charlesem i wiem, co mu powiedział. Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jest zdolny.

Przewróciłam oczami. Nic nowego.

- Sookie, Mickey jest zdolny do rzeczy, których nie zrobiłby nawet żaden inny wampir – powiedział Eric powoli i z naciskiem.

Okej. Teraz trochę zmiękłam.

- Nie mam aż tylu przyjaciół, żeby pozwolić sobie na stratę jednego z nich – odpowiedziałam ponuro.

Eric zacisnął szczękę.

- Jeśli spotyka się z Mickey'em, to nie wróżę jej zbyt długiej przyszłości – powiedział z brutalną szczerością. - Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Zostaw to.

Położył mi ręce na ramionach. Tym razem byłam pewna, że nie może mnie zauroczyć – gdyby mógł, już dawno by to zrobił. Patrzyliśmy na siebie chmurnie.

- Nie mogę ryzykować, że coś ci się stanie.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

Ach, tak. Już pamiętam. Użyteczna.

- To nie twoja sprawa, Eric.

Minęło kilka długich sekund, a potem puścił mnie i zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Dobranoc, Sookie – powiedział chłodno. - Pam będzie jutro w Merlotte's.

Odwrócił się na pięcie.

I znowu był na mnie wściekły. Zagryzłam zęby. Wypuściłam powietrze przez nos. Miałam tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo.

- W porządku, wystarczy – powiedziałam głośno.

Eric zamarł. Na szczęście nie szedł z wampirzą prędkością. Odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

- Wiem, że byłeś na mnie zły i rozumiem, dlaczego, chociaż mógłbyś wziąć po uwagę, jak to wszystko wygląda z mojego punktu widzenia.

Eric uniósł brew.

- A nie wyglądało dobrze.

Nie wiem, czy miał zamiar coś wtrącić, bo ani myślałam dać mu dojść do słowa, zanim nie wyrzucę z siebie wszystkiego, co się we mnie zagotowało.

- Ale musisz się zdecydować, czego chcesz! Przeprosiłam cię -

Zrobiłam to, prawda? Jestem pewna, że to zrobiłam.

- Nie pokazywałeś się od tej pory – w porządku! Okej! Rozumiem! Masz do tego prawo - mówiłam już teraz podniesionym głosem. - Ale nie możesz teraz nagle wyskakiwać z czymś takim! Nie możesz wtrącać się do mojego życia i podejmować za mnie decyzji! Nie możesz znikać, a potem wściekać się, że kiedy się pojawisz, sprawy nie są poukładane tak, jak by ci się podobało! Nie odzywałeś się do mnie tygodniami! Skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy chcesz mieć ze mną dalej coś wspólnego? Skąd mam niby wiedzieć, czy w ogóle obchodzi cię, co się ze mną dzieje? Nie czytam w twoich myślach!

To _był _pewien problem. I błogosławieństwo.

Eric zwęził oczy.

- I nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy!

Łapałam oddech. Patrzył na mnie przez parę sekund bez mrugnięcia, a potem zrobił kilka długich kroków i zanim zorientowałam się, co się dzieje, byłam ściśnięta pomiędzy moim samochodem, a Erikiem i całowana do utraty tchu.

Było to takie wrażenie, jakby ktoś nagle przełączył pstryczek, który próbował odskoczyć od chwili, kiedy postawiłam stopę w Fangtazji i podłączył mnie do prądu. Dziwiłam się, że iskry nie lecą z każdego centymetra, w którym moje ciało stykało się z Erikiem.

Coś się zmieniło. Eric całował mnie już kilka razy (no dobra – pewnie więcej, ale tego nie pamiętałam) i za każdym razem było to bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie, ale tym razem coś było inaczej. Podczas gdy próbowałam dojść, na czym polega zmiana, oraz złapać oddech, moje ręce powędrowały bez udziału mojej woli w stronę ramion i głowy Erica. Moje ciało znało jego możliwości lepiej ode mnie i wiedziało dokładnie, jaki warto by z nich zrobić użytek.

I nagle znalazłam paradoksalną odpowiedź: pocałunek był mniej perfekcyjny.

Kiedy Eric całował mnie wcześniej, robił to w taki sposób, w jaki można było się tego spodziewać po kimś, kto miał w tej sztuce tysiąc lat praktyki – idealnie. Gładko, harmonijnie, z lubością i z dwustuprocentową siłą uwodzenia. Kunsztownie.

To nie był kunszt. To nie była sztuka. To był żarłoczny, niecierpliwy, kipiący, absolutnie cudowny bałagan.

Udało mi się oderwać usta od Erica zanim zemdlałam z braku tlenu. Głośno wciągnęłam haust powietrza. Zamknęłam oczy i czekałam, aż przestanie kręcić mi się w głowie.

Miałam jak w banku, że tej nocy moja podświadomość zafunduje mi remake z tej sceny.

- Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz? - zaskoczył mnie Eric.

Spojrzałam na niego jak na wariata. Czy wyglądałam w tej chwili, jakbym go nie chciała?

- Dlaczego wtedy mnie chciałaś, a teraz mnie nie chcesz? - pytał dalej. - Czy to dlatego, że wiedziałaś, że zaklęcie jest tymczasowe? Czy zrobiłaś to z litości? Czy myślałaś, że jestem kimś innym, że nie jestem tak naprawdę sobą? Czy pozwoliłaś na to tylko dlatego, że wierzyłaś, że to nie byłem ja?

Brzmiał, jakby te pytania chodziły za nim od jakiegoś czasu. Nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, że może go to dręczyć. Nie miałam dla niego odpowiedzi. Usiłowałam oprzytomnieć, ale kłębiło się we mnie tyle emocji i hormonów, że nie wiedziałam nawet, co czuję.

- Eric – powiedziałam bezradnie. - Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałam.

Ochłonął pierwszy. Widziałam, jak jego wzrok zmienia się i rysy twarzy przeformowują, kiedy odzyskiwał kontrolę. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że poczułam ukłucie żalu, kiedy wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie zupełnie opanowany.

- Kiedyś sobie przypomnisz – powiedział.


	12. Chapter 12

**Witam wszystkich!**

**Jak zwykle przypominam o fundamentalnej różnicy pomiędzy żyć a mieć: możemy wszyscy żyć na SVM i True Blood (a niektórzy nawet się niż pożywiać), ale nie możemy go mieć.**

**...pozostaje pytanie: co jest ważniejsze?**

* * *

12. Na szczęście pomimo oszołomienia, w jakie wprawiła mnie konfrontacja z Erikiem, zdołałam zachować wystarczająco przytomności umysłu, żeby wracając do domu nie wpakować samochodu w drzewo. Rozważałam zajechanie do Sama, żeby od razu oddać mu komórkę i przy okazji sprawdzić, jak daje sobie radę, ale byłam tak wypompowana, że postanowiłam tylko zadzwonić do niego po powrocie do domu i zapytać o zdrowie, przy okazji potwierdzając jutrzejszą obecność Pam, a telefon podrzucić mu, jak będę iść do pracy.

- Nie spieszyłaś się specjalnie – powiedział na dzień dobry.

Zatkało mnie ze złości. Co go ugryzło?

- „Ooo, Sookie, dzięki, że załatwiłaś mi barmana i ochroniarza" - powiedziałam. - „Tak mi przykro, że musiałaś poprosić Erica o pomoc w moim imieniu i narazić się na chwilę upokorzenia."

Nie obchodziło mnie w tej chwili, że jest moim szefem.

- A zatem Eric się zgodził – stwierdził po chwili mniej agresywnie.

Czy on też miał zaniki pamięci? Może to zaraźliwe.

- Tak, owszem, nie wiem, czemu cię to dziwi. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, kiedy byłam w Fangtazji. Nic się nie zmieniło.

- Nocleg, wyżywienie, przysługa, zgadza się?

- Tak jak mówiłam.

- Jestem winien Ericowi przysługę – powtórzył, jakby to była moja sprawka.

- Tak, jesteś! Uzgodniłam z tobą warunki i zgodziłeś się na nie! Wysłałeś mnie, żebym załatwiła dla ciebie tę sprawę i zrobiłam to! Poprosiłeś go o przysługę, on poprosił o przysługę w zamian. Ja wyświadczyłam ci przysługę, a ty zamiast mi podziękować jesteś dla mnie nieuprzejmy. Niezależnie, co sobie w międzyczasie wmówiłeś, mniej więcej do tego się to sprowadza.

Przytaknął, ale nie brzmiał na zbyt zadowolonego.

- Ale zmieniłem zdanie. Myślę, że Pam powinna spać u ciebie.

- Dlaczego?

- Szafa w schowku, w której musiałaby się ukryć jest dość ciasna. A ty masz u siebie światłoszczelne miejsce dla wampirów, tak?

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu? Nie podoba mi się, że stawiasz mnie w takiej sytuacji.

- Odmawiasz?

- Mam pełne prawo odmówić! Powinieneś mnie zapytać, albo chociaż poinformować, _zanim _podjąłeś decyzję, że ktoś – wampir – zamieszka w moim domu. A nie założyć, że się zgodzę! Nie prowadzę hotelu dla wampirów.

Tak, tak, wiem, znałam Pam, ale zasada była ta sama.

- Ale pracujesz dla mnie i Pam będzie dla mnie pracować...

- Hmm, jasne, dlaczego nie zapytasz Arlene albo Holly, żeby ją przenocowały?

- Cóż, nie, ale to dlatego że... - brzmiał, jakby był zaskoczony.

Na szczęście urwał to zdanie.

- Co, nie wiesz, jak skończyć? Słuchaj no...

Zawiesiłam głos, podczas gdy ekspresowo zbierałam myśli.

Nie mówiliśmy o jakim abstrakcyjnym wampirze. Gdyby tak było, kazałabym Samowi spadać bez skrupułów. Chodziło o Pam.

Cholera, byłam w szachu.

Jeśli Sam miał na myśli szafę ze środkami chemicznymi w schowku w magazynie, to faktycznie nie chciałam narażać Pam na spanie w jej wnętrzu. Byłaby tam co prawda bezpieczna przed słońcem, no i wampiry nie mają raczej problemów z zasypianiem, ale musiałaby leżeć obok puszek z trutką na szczury i starych mopów. Nie mogłam tego zrobić komuś, kogo uważałam za swojego przyjaciela. Owszem, u mnie też spałaby w szafie, ale przynajmniej przystosowanej do tego celu. Dałabym jej poduszkę i pościel. No i w mojej szafie pachniało lawendą, a nie domestosem i ścierkami do podłóg.

- Robię to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że to Pam, rozumiesz? Zrobię to – dla niej, nie dla ciebie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że postąpiłeś nie w porządku stawiając mnie w ten sposób pod ścianą! Nie myśl sobie, że to znaczy, że się z tobą zgadzam i wszystko gra. Na razie, Sam.

Rozłączyłam się, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nie tracąc rozpędu wykręciłam numer do Fangtazji wściekle wciskając przyciski. Poprosiłam oschle o przekazanie telefonu Pam albo Ericowi, w zależności od tego, które z nich jest akurat dostępne. Oczywiście z moim szczęściem trafiłam na Erica.

- Przekaż Pam, że będzie jednak nocować u mnie – powiedziałam, kiedy już przebrnęłam przez mało zaskakującą część konwersacji, w której Eric pytał mnie, czy już się za nim stęskniłam (powiedzmy sobie szczerze – w niektórych kwestiach Eric _jest_ przewidywalny). - Pracuję jutro na wcześniejszą zmianę, więc pewnie rozminiemy się w Merlotte's, ale będę wieczorem w domu, żeby ją wpuścić.

- Czy gdybym zaproponował siebie zamiast Pam, dostałbym takie samo zaproszenie? - odpowiedział po kilkusekundowej pauzie.

- Dobranoc, Eric – powiedziałam po prostu.

Stwierdziłam, że to będzie dobry moment na zakończenie mojej aktywności na ten dzień i z ulgą poszłam do łóżka. Zasnęłam niemal od razu.

Obudziłam się z odnowionymi siłami, choć nadal w drażliwym nastroju. Na zewnątrz siąpiło, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy Sam nie zwolni mnie za wczorajszą aferę. Szłam do pracy (o ile oczywiście nadal ją miałam) na jedenastą, więc pozwoliłam sobie na leniwe śniadanie zostawiając domowe obowiązki na później. Miałam zamiar solidnie posprzątać, zanim przyjdzie Pam, ale wiedziałam, że wrócę dziś wcześnie, więc powinnam mieć kilka godzin zapasu, zanim się u mnie pojawi.

Właśnie piłam kawę, kiedy przed mój dom zajechał kurier.

Przesyłka była z Fangtazji. Przyjrzałam jej się ciekawie. Nie przychodził mi do głowy żaden pomysł na to, dlaczego ją otrzymałam i to akurat teraz.

Była sztywna i mniejsza od ostatniej paczki, którą dostałam. Kiedy ją rozpakowałam ze zdumieniem stwierdziłam, że była w niej książka. A dokładniej szmirowaty romans z gatunku tanich powieści, którymi zaczytywałam się dla odprężenia w wolnym czasie. Ktoś (po charakterze pisma podejrzewałam Erica) zatknął pomiędzy kartki notkę o treści „na bezsenne noce". To była jedyna forma wyjaśnienia, jaką udało mi się znaleźć. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie wiedziałam, jak interpretować ten niespodziewany upominek. Wczorajsza noc zostawiła mnie całkowicie skonsternowaną, więc nie mogłam się powstrzymać od pewnej dozy podejrzliwości. Chciałabym wziąć podarunek za dobrą monetę i przyjąć, że „na bezsenne noce" można przetłumaczyć jako „na zgodę", ale wciąż wolałam być ostrożna – urażona męska duma to nie żarty. Z drugiej strony mógł to być po prostu przejaw jednego z silnych rysów charakteru Erica: nigdy się nie poddawał. Jedno było pewne – nie miał zamiaru dać o sobie zapomnieć.

Zerknęłam na stronę, na której zatknięta była notatka i poczułam, jak płoną mi uszy.

_Zdecydowanie Eric_.

Bez znajomości treści powieści mogłam się założyć, że czytam najbardziej skandaliczną scenę z całej książki. _Przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję._

Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam się niepokoić faktem, że nieprzyzwoity akcent prezentu niemal mnie ucieszył. Bezwstydność była dla Erica stanem naturalnym. Zdążyłam już przyzwyczaić się, że niezawoalowany sposób, w jaki nieustannie daje wyraz temu, że jest mną zainteresowany, jest stałym elementem naszej relacji i stało się to dla mnie normą. Przyjęłam z ulgą powrót do żartobliwego tonu, nawet jeśli kryjące się w tym przekomarzaniu aluzje wyrażone były czasem w sposób tak bezpośredni, że aż trudno było nazwać je podtekstem. Jedną z cech Erica, które zawsze ceniłam, było poczucie humoru. Po nietypowej powadze, która cechowała kilka naszych ostatnich interakcji, lekkość była czymś, czego łaknęłam.

Prawda była taka, że, choć na co dzień uważałam go za zupełnie nieznośnego, gdzieś po drodze (choć nie jestem pewna kiedy) zdołałam polubić Erica i przywiązać się do jego przewrotnej osobowości. Było to niemal perwersyjne i najprawdopodobniej niezbyt mądre z mojej strony, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo jest niebezpieczny.

Zamknęłam książkę i obróciłam ją, żeby przyjrzeć się po raz pierwszy frontowej okładce. Prychnęłam głośno.

- Poważnie? - powiedziałam sama do siebie.

Obrazek był z rodzaju grafiki komputerowej stylizowanej na zdjęcie, z głębokim światłocieniem, dramatycznym wiatrem we włosach i rozchełstanym odzieniem. Przedstawiał biuściastą blondynkę w ramionach muskularnego mężczyzny z półnagim torsem. Usta blondynki były rozchylone w westchnieniu, a mężczyzna miał nordyckie rysy i podejrzanie przypominał Wikinga.

„Miecz namiętności" - przeczytałam ubawiona.

_Subtelne, Eric_.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem odłożyłam książkę na szafkę nocną w mojej sypialni, żeby przejrzeć ją później, a sama zakrzątnęłam się, by przygotować się do wyjścia. Przypomniałam sobie, żeby wpaść po drodze do sklepu i kupić true blood – co prawda zgodnie z umową to Sam miał zapewnić Pam wyżywienie, ale skoro to ja miałam ją gościć, dla własnego lepszego samopoczucia wolałam w razie czego mieć ją czym poczęstować.

Weszłam do Merlotte's przygotowana psychicznie na konfrontację z Samem, ale okazało się, że nie ma go w barze. Byłam prawie rozczarowana. Cóż, przynajmniej zmiana zapowiadała się lekko, bo klientów było niewielu. Podeszłam do stolika, przy którym siedział mój brat ze swoim przyjacielem, Hoytem. Wzięłam ich zamówienia i przyniosłam im napoje. Jason wydawał się być w niezłym nastroju. Przypomniałam sobie, że koniecznie muszę go ostrzec.

- Sook, chciałabyś po pracy wpaść ze mną do szpitala w Grainger? - zaskoczył mnie.

Calvin był w szpitalu w Grainger. Zastanowiłam się. Może to i dobry pomysł, żeby z nim porozmawiać?

- Jasne, czemu nie?

Zamieniłam z nimi jeszcze parę słów na temat ostatnich dramatycznych wydarzeń, a potem pospieszyłam, żeby zająć się nowymi klientami, którzy weszli do Merlotte's. Była ich dwójka; pojawili się jedno po drugim – dobrze zbudowany, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z blizną na twarzy i ładna, krótko ostrzyżona blondynka. Nie byli miejscowi.

- Czy rozmawiam z Sookie Stackhause? - zapytał mężczyzna, kiedy już przyniosłam mu herbatę, o którą poprosił.

- Tak, a dlaczego pan pyta?

- Nazywam się Jack Leeds – powiedział kładąc na stole wizytówkę – i jestem prywatnym detektywem. Prowadzimy wraz z żoną śledztwo i chcielibyśmy zadać pani kilka pytań.

- W jakiej sprawie?

- Zaginięcia Debbie Pelt.

* * *

**W sprawie historii numer 2 (która jest w zasadzie historią numer 1, bo napisałam ją najpierw). Kiedy ją opublikuję? To zależy tylko od Was, drodzy czytelnicy! W ramach zachęcania do komentowania rozdziałów postanowiłam, że pierwszy rozdział drugiego opowiadania pojawi się, kiedy dostanę 40 komentarz. Tak, tak, to wygląda w tej chwili dość odlegle, ale możecie sami coś na to poradzić. Przy okazji zdradzę, że "Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam" ma w całości 36 rozdziałów (czyli jesteśmy w 1/3) i rozpełza się na tom 5, jeśli chodzi o chronologię powieściową.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To nie moje. O nie. Nie.**

* * *

13. - Jeszcze się nie znalazła? - zapytałam z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

Nie byłam ani trochę bliższa zostania fanką Debbie Pelt niż miesiąc temu.

- Wiedziała pani, że zniknęła?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Tak, ktoś ze znajomych pytał o nią kilka tygodni temu.

Miałam na myśli Amandę. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie kłamałam. To, że nie powiedziałam im, że miejscowe wilkołaki przeprowadziły w tej sprawie własne rutynowe śledztwo dowodziło tylko mojego zdrowego rozsądku – o ile istnienie wampirów nikogo już nie dziwiło, o tyle wzmianka o zmiennokształtnych mogłaby mnie posłać do psychiatryka, albo i gorzej, gdyby moich sierściaści przyjaciele uznali, że paplam za dużo.

- Nikt nie miał o niej wieści od czasu przyjęcia, na którym była pani jednym z gości – powiedziała kobieta, Lily Bard Leeds. - Rodzina się o nią niepokoi.

Przyjęcie było kryptonimem dla spotkania, które odbyło w domu Pam w noc przed bitwą. Ale o tym detektywi nie wiedzieli.

- Policja jej nie szukała?

- Nie, uznali, że najprawdopodobniej sama uciekła.

Kiwnęłam głową, chociaż z głowy Jacka Leedsa wyczytałam, że w to nie wierzy.

- Nie wydaje się pani zaskoczona.

- Wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Debbie jest... raczej dzika.

- Nie sądzi pani, że coś mogło jej się przydarzyć?

- Och, tego nie powiedziałam. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że wpakowała się w jakieś kłopoty.

- Nie martwi to pani? - zapytała blondynka myśląc: „To ciebie tak bardzo nienawidziła".

- Nie jest żadnym sekretem, że nie jesteśmy z Debbie zbyt blisko – odpowiedziałam patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- Panno Stackhause, widziała ją pani tej nocy, kiedy zniknęła – wtrącił Jack Leeds. - Czy możemy odwiedzić panią po pracy? Porozmawiać o tym?

Po raz pierwszy poczułam spóźniony niepokój – jak miałam odpowiadać na pytania o wydarzenia, o których nie miałam pojęcia? A może to i tak nie miało znaczenia? Przecież nie mogłam powiedzieć detektywom prawdy, nawet gdybym ją znała. Czy pomogłoby mi, gdybym pamiętała ze szczegółami ten wieczór, skoro żadne przyjęcie się nie odbyło? Skoro zamiast niego zebraliśmy się na naradzie wojennej, podczas której ustalono, jak zabić bandę czarownic? Nie, nic z tego nie byłoby użyteczne. Ale to nie uśmierzyło moich nerwów.

Zawahałam się i udałam, że się zastanawiam.

- Po pracy idę odwiedzić znajomego w szpitalu – przypomniałam sobie z ulgą.

- Chory?

- Nie, ranny. Postrzelony.

Ich zainteresowanie nagle wzrosło, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że natrafiłam na dobry trop, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę. Jak się nad tym zastanowić – wszystko to naprawdę zgrabnie do siebie pasowało. Może Debbie faktycznie była w to zamieszana? Sarkastyczna część mojego umysłu zapytała natychmiast, czy w charakterze ofiary, czy strzelca, ale kazałam jej się uciszyć.

- Przez kogoś z miejscowych? - pytanie kazało mi wrócić do rzeczywistości.

- Przez snajpera. Ostatnio nieznany sprawca strzela do ludzi w okolicy.

- Czy ktoś z postrzelonych zniknął?

- Nie - przyznałam. - Zostawiono ich leżących na ziemi. Oczywiście, przy każdej strzelaninie byli jacyś świadkowie. Może dlatego ofiary nie zniknęły.

Lily zapytała, czy mogliby wobec tego przyjść jutro, a ja nie miałam innego wyboru, niż się zgodzić, jeśli nie chciałam zostać główną podejrzaną. Umówiliśmy się na dziesiątą rano.

Po wyjściu detektywów zmiana upływała dość monotonnie. Poplotkowałam trochę z Arlene i uprzedziłam ją, że Pam przyjdzie na późniejszą zmianę. Kiedy skończyłam, mżawka przeszła w ulewę, więc upatuliłam się szczelnie w płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że powinnam zwrócić Samowi komórkę, więc przecięłam mokry parking i zapukałam do jego przyczepy. Otworzył mi wsparty o kule.

- Hej, przyszłam oddać ci telefon – powiedziałam starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

- Sookie... - zawahał się. - Przepraszam za wczoraj.

Jego oczy były pełne żalu.

- Okej – odparłam z ulgą.

Nie lubiłam się gniewać na Sama. Nie powiedziałam, że nie ma za to, bo nadal uważałam, że przesadził, ale uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

- Zachowałem się jak świnia – i wtedy dodał – ale chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego.

Hmmm, tego się nie spodziewałam. Spojrzałam na niego skonsternowana.

- Może jednak byś to zrobił. Bo, szczerze, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Odwrócił wzrok.

- Chodzi mi o to, że... Sookie, wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć?

Patrzyłam na niego zaskoczona w milczeniu.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem – przyznałam. - Nie wiem, dlaczego mi to teraz mówisz i jaki ma to związek z wczorajszym telefonem. Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i bardzo cię cenię.

Uśmiechnęłam się, żeby złagodzić jakoś dziwaczność sytuacji i ominąć tę dziwną część rozmowy. Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech i od razu poczułam się lepiej.

- Kiedy wracasz do baru? - zapytałam.

- Jutro postaram się wpaść na chwilę. Nie na wiele się przydam, ale rzucę okiem i uporządkuję księgi.

- Zatem do jutra. Muszę lecieć. Jason zabiera mnie do szpitala w Graiger odwiedzić Calvina.

- Do zobaczenia.

Odwróciłam się w stronę samochodu.

- Hej, Sookie! - zawołał za mną Sam.

- Tak?

- Czy Eric... - zmarszczył brwi i urwał na sekundę - ...powiedział coś jeszcze?

- Mmm... Nie, nie sądzę.

Czy powinien był o czymś mi powiedzieć? Co takiego spodziewał się usłyszeć Sam? Jeśli chodzi o Sama, Eric mówił jeszcze tylko...

- Powiedział, że wykazałeś się sprytem wysyłając mnie po przysługę – zaśmiałam się lekko na wspomnienie, ale spojrzenie Sama spochmurniało.

- Tak powiedział, hm? - mruknął, jakby wyczytał w stwierdzeniu Erica coś o wiele mniej zabawnego niż ja. - Oczywiście.

Westchnął.

- Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej – otrząsnął się. - Do jutra, Sookie.

Bez sensu byłoby marnować paliwo jadąc na dwa samochody, więc wskoczyłam do furgonetki Jasona. Umówiliśmy się, że w drodze powrotnej podrzuci mnie na parking, żebym mogła przesiąść się do własnego auta. Wpatrywałam się w pracujące bezustannie wycieraczki i słuchałam radia. Nie powiedziałam zbyt wiele przez całą drogę, ale kiedy Jason zatrzymał się na placyku przed szpitalem i zgasił silnik wzięłam głęboki oddech i zebrałam się w sobie.

- Jason, poczekaj – powiedziałam zanim zdążył wyskoczyć z samochodu.

- Co jest, Sook? - zapytał lekko.

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Coś w moim tonie musiało go zaalarmować, bo spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Myślę, że powinieneś teraz być bardzo ostrożny – powiedziałam najdelikatniej, jak potrafiłam.

Mój brat patrzył na mnie pytająco prosząc wzrokiem o wyjaśnienie.

- Ostrożny? Co masz na myśli?

Stłumiłam westchnienie.

- Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś znalazł sobie solidne alibi na wszystkie te razy, kiedy miały miejsce ataki snajpera, a zwłaszcza kiedy był postrzelony Calvin – wypaliłam prosto z mostu.

- O czym ty mówisz? Sookie, nie sądzisz chyba, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego?

- Nie, nie, Jezu, Jason, jasne, że nie! - zaprzeczyłam gwałtownie. - Wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił! Ale nie wszyscy będą tego tacy pewni! Mówię tylko, żebyś miał się na baczności.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - teraz wyglądał na przestraszonego. - Czy ktoś mnie podejrzewa? Usłyszałaś coś?

- Nie – starałam się go uspokoić. - Po prostu zachowaj środki ostrożności, okej? To wszystko, o co proszę.

- Ale dlaczego, Sookie? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Dlaczego ktoś miałby myśleć, że strzelałem do Sama i Calvina?

- Nie chodzi mi o policję.

- A o kogo?

- O twoje stado.

Jason zamilkł, trawiąc w ciszy moje słowa.

- Jesteś wśród nich nowy – powiedziałam cicho. - Większość z nich zna się nawzajem od urodzenia. Byłeś porwany i skrzywdzony przez jednego z nich. Przemienili cię wbrew twojej woli. Nie byłoby trudno uwierzyć, że chcesz się zemścić.

Jason wciąż nie powiedział ani jednego słowa.

- Nie – rzucił w końcu uparcie i wyskoczył z furgonetki zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Podążyłam za nim, kiedy szedł szybkim krokiem przez mokry plac, z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie, nie oglądając się za siebie. Patrzyłam na niego ze współczuciem. Wiedziałam, że Jason był podekscytowany swoją nową nadprzyrodzoną naturą i po początkowym szoku zanurzył się z ciekawością w panterzą społeczność. Myśl o tym, że jego nowi „bracia" nie darzą go zaufaniem musiała być bolesna. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobi czegoś bardzo głupiego.

W szpitalu roiło się od zmiennokształtnych. Już na korytarzu napotkaliśmy dwójkę mieszkańców z Hotshot. Zorientowałam się, że pełnili rolę ochroniarzy. Jason podszedł do nich i podał im stanowczo rękę. Przedstawił mi ich i dowiedział się, w której sali szukać Calwina. Strażnicy nie wydawali się zachwyceni jego obecnością. Przyglądali mu się uważnie. Jason odsunął się od nich z niewyraźną miną. Wiedziałam, że myśli o tym, co mu przed chwilą powiedziałam. Ale jeśli dzięki temu miał potraktować moje ostrzeżenie poważnie, byłam zadowolona. Na szczęście, mimo nieufnych spojrzeń, przepuścili nas dalej.

Kolejnego wartownika spotkaliśmy przed drzwiami przywódcy stada. Tym razem, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, był to wilkołak – potężny facet z górą mięśni. Wilkołaki uchodzą za świetnych ochroniarzy, ale mimo to zdziwiło mnie, że pantery zatrudniły kogoś z zewnątrz. Jason objaśnił mi szeptem, że stojący przed mną osobnik nazywa się Dawson i ma warsztat samochodowy gdzieś pomiędzy Hotshot a Grainger.

- Jason Stackhause – powiedział Dawson rozpoznając mojego brata.

- Przyszliśmy zobaczyć, jak czuje się Calvin – wyjaśnił Jason. - To moja siostra, Sookie.

Dawson przywitał się ze mną i obrzucił mnie uważnych, fachowym spojrzeniem.

- Czy zechciałaby pani zdjąć płaszcz? - zapytał.

Usłuchałam bez protestu. To by były procedury bezpieczeństwa, a Dawson wykonywał swoją pracę. Mogłam się tylko cieszyć, że robi to solidnie. Nie życzyłam Calvinowi, żeby jego prześladowca zaskoczył go znowu w szpitalnym łóżku. Potem powtórzyliśmy procedurę z Jasonem. Po skończonej inspekcji Dawsno skinął krótko głową, a potem zapukał do drzwi, zanim je otworzył

- Rodzeństwo Stackhause – zaanonsował wciąż jeszcze nie wpuszczając nas do środka.

Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, ale ktoś musiał jej udzielić, bo po chwili odwrócił się znów w naszą stronę i powiedział:

- Panno Stackhause, może pani wejść.

Jason próbował do mnie dołączyć, ale wtedy wilkołak go zatrzymał.

- Tylko panna Stackhause – powiedział stanowczo.

Mina Jasona jeszcze bardziej zrzedła, ale dał za wygraną. Nie było co dyskutować z Dawsonem.

- Idź, Sookie – powiedział mi Jason.

Skinęłam głową, coraz bardziej zmartwiona. Odwróciłam się w stronę szpitalnego pokoju.

Calvin Norris wyglądał jak śmierć. Był cały w gipsie i podłączony do różnych maszyn. Został postrzelony pod lewym obojczykiem. Jego twarz była bladoszara, a włosy zmatowiałe i zbite.

- Tak mi przykro – wyrwało mi się.

Nie byliśmy zbyt bliskimi znajomymi, ale w tej chwili dotarło do mnie jasno, że gdyby Calvin nie miał dwoistej natury, już by nie żył.

Calvin odwrócił z wysiłkiem głowę w moją stronę.

- Nie jest ze mną tak źle, jak na to wygląda – zapewnił mnie cichym głosem.

Podeszłam bliżej.

- Byli też inni – wychrypiał.

Przytaknęłam.

- Policja nigdy się nie dowie, kto to zrobił. Nie możemy im powiedzieć, czego mają szukać.

Skinęłam powoli głową.

- To nie będzie łatwe – zgodziłam się. - Ale może im się uda.

- Część z moich ludzi zastanawia się, czy strzelec sam nie jest zmiennokształtny – dodał.

Serce zaczęło walić mi jak młotem. Nagle wiedziałam, do czego zmierza. Nie pomyliłam się:

- Ktoś, kto stał się zmiennokształtny, mimo że nie chciał nim być.

Eric miał rację. Poczułam, że zaczęłam płakać, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że moja nadzieja okazała się złudna i Calvin naprawdę zasugerował to, czego się obawiałam. Potrząsnęłam głową, jakbym chciała odgonić zły sen.

- Nie, nie, nie – błagałam przez łzy. - Proszę, nie pozwól go skrzywdzić. On tego nie zrobił. _Wiem_, że tego nie zrobił. Calvin, Jason jest moją jedyną rodziną, proszę...

Wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystkie argumenty za niewinnością Jasona przeciekając jak fontanna. Calvin zapewnił mnie, że mojemu bratu nic nie grozi, póki nie ma dowodów, ale z jego umysłu dowiedziałam się, że musiał się wykłócać o tymczasowe bezpieczeństwo mojego brata i że pojawiły się głosy za tym, żeby zabić Jasona. Byłam przerażona.

- Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą – oznajmił mi niespodziewanie Calvin. - Chciałbym, żebyś mogła mnie pokochać.

Zesztywniałam. Zimny dreszcz spłynął mi po kręgosłupie. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że Calvin jest w idealnej pozycji, żeby mnie zaszantażować – bezpieczeństwo Jasona za moją rękę. Sam mówił mi już wcześniej, że Calvin jest mną poważnie zainteresowany.

Starałam się opanować panikę. Samolubna część mnie krzyczała, żeby brać nogi za pas. Boże, co mnie podkusiło, żeby tu przychodzić? Może powinniśmy oboje z Jasonem siedzieć cicho i nie drażnić panterołaków swoim widokiem?

- Życzyłabym sobie, żeby było to coś, o czym mogłabym zdecydować – odparłam niejednoznacznie.

Czekałam, czy zdecyduje się drążyć dalej temat, ale spojrzał na mnie tylko ze zrozumieniem, a ja pozwoliłam sobie poczuć ostrożną ulgę.

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem – powiedziałam z wdzięcznością, kiedy nie podjął groźnej dla mnie drogi. - Będę się modlić o twoje zdrowie. Dziękuję, że dajesz Jasonowi szansę.

Kiedy wyszłam z sali, Jason spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje zapłakane oczy skierowały jego myśli w stronę najgorszego, więc uśmiechnęłam się do niego pokrzepiająco, chociaż nie mogłam wydostać się ze szpitala wystarczająco szybko jak na mój gust. W samochodzie starałam się go uspokoić mówiąc mu o zapewnieniu Calvina. Wydawał się nieco pocieszony. Ale wiedziałam, że jeśli ataki nie ustaną zanim nadejdzie następna pełnia, nawet to może okazać się niewystarczające, aby ochronić mojego brata. Było dla mnie jasne, że nim księżyc zmaleje i znów urośnie, sprawa musi być rozwiązana, a snajper w więzieniu.

* * *

**Mało rozrywkowy rozdział wyszedł, ale trzeba było uporać się z kilkoma wątkami. W następnym odcinku: Alcide i Pam.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nie jestem właścicielką tych postaci. Ale gdyby istniały wypożyczalnie, wykupiłabym abonament na niektóre z nich.  
**

* * *

14. Załatwiłam sprawunki w drodze powrotnej. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, od razu rzuciłam się w wir porządków, w nadziei, że pomoże mi to uspokoić się i odwrócić myśli w stronę czegoś innego. Moje nerwy sprawiły, że wyszorowałam cały dom na wysoki połysk. Byłam akurat w samym środku mycia kuchenki, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

- Witaj, Sookie, tu Alcide – przywitał mnie znajomy głos.

Uśmiechnęłam się mimo woli, miło zaskoczona. Instynktownie spodziewałam się złych wieści. Alcide nie był najgorszym rozmówcą, na jakiego mogłam trafić. Dawno z nim nie rozmawiałam, ale bardzo go lubiłam. Alcide Herveaux był wilkołakiem. Był też porządnym facetem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że bardzo przystojnym.

- Jestem w Merlotte's – poinformował mnie. - Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się cię złapać, ale – tu wziął głęboki oddech – _Pam_ powiedziała mi, że już dziś cię tu nie będzie.

Z trudem powstrzymałam się od chichotu, kiedy wyobraziłam sobie minę Alcide'a, kiedy niczego nie podejrzewając natknął się za barem na Pam. To brzmiało prawie jak początek dowcipu. Zastanawiałam się też, w jaki sposób Pam go przywitała.

- Sook, co ona tu robi? - zapytał szeptem, chociaż jeśli Pam była na sali, pewnie i tak go usłyszała.

- Ty mi powiedz – powiedziałam, bo miałam głupawkę. - To ty tam jesteś.

W końcu to on ją widział, nie ja.

- Nalewa drinki, mam nadzieję – dodałam.

- Ciekawe, powiedziała mi coś bardzo podobnego, kiedy zapytałem ją o to samo.

Szczerzyłam się do słuchawki jak idiotka. Zastanawiałam się właśnie, czy podobieństwo odpowiedzi Pam odnosiło się również do fragmentu o nadziei.

- Więc pewnie tak jest. Ale z Pam ostrożności nigdy za dość.

- Bez obaw, nie mam zamiaru pić niczego, co mi poda.

Nie jestem pewna, czy miałam usłyszeć ten ostatni komentarz, czy mówił do siebie, ale dostałam ataku śmiechu.

- Ucałuj ją ode mnie!

Nawet przez telefon mogłam wyczuć, że nie pochwala tej sugestii.

- A tak poważnie, Sookie?

- Sam jest ranny – powiedziałam uspokajając się w końcu. - Pam go zastępuje.

Odpowiedziało mi kilka sekund ciszy.

- I z jakiegoż to powodu Eric był skory poratować go w tej potrzebie? - zapytał sceptycznie Alcide.

Pytanie, przyznaję, całkiem zasadne.

- Po okolicy grasuje snajper – odparłam udając, że nie zrozumiałam w pełni sensu pytania. - Tak swoją drogą to chyba narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo przyjeżdżając do Bon Temps.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Wszyscy postrzeleni to zmiennokształtni. Wiedziałeś o tym?

W ostatnich wiadomościach usłyszałam coś, co bardzo mnie zaniepokoiło. Takich pozornie losowych postrzeleń w małych miasteczkach było więcej na południu kraju, w Tennessee i w Missisipi. Wyglądało na to, że mamy do czynienia z seryjnym strzelcem.

- Nie – powiedział zatroskany. - Tego nie wiedziałem.

Przypomnieli mi się Lily i Jack Leeds.

- Rozmawiałeś już może z detektywami? - zapytałam w nadziei, że może wymyślił jakieś zgrabne kłamstwo, które mogłabym skopiować.

- Nie - co?

- Szczerze, to będzie wyglądać podejrzanie, jeśli teraz zobaczą nas razem.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Rodzina Debbie zatrudniła prywatnych detektywów, żeby ją odnaleźć. Byli dziś w Merlotte's.

- Jadę do ciebie – powiedział i rozłączył się, zanim zdążyłam go powstrzymać.

Gdyby mnie ktoś pytał, powiedziałabym mu, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Detektywi mogli obserwować mój dom. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak solidne mieli dane, prawdopodobnie wiedzieli już, że Debbie była o mnie chorobliwie zazdrosna. Jeśli zobaczą Alcide'a u mnie, może im z tego wyjść zupełnie fałszywy obrazek. Mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie, bo było już za późno, by zmienić decyzję Alcide'a. Niebawem parkował na moim podjeździe.

Alcide przytulił mnie na powitanie. Trochę mnie to oszołomiło. Pachniał znajomo i był bardzo wysoki, bardzo umięśniony i bardzo męski. Bez Debbie u boku był też znacznie bardziej atrakcyjny.

Debbie była w zasadzie jedynym poważnym negatywem, jaki widziałam w Alcidzie.

Zaprosiłam go do salonu, gdzie usiedliśmy i streściłam mu rozmowę z detektywami. Ważyłam w duchu, czy powinnam mu się przyznać do mojego braku pamięci i poprosić go o kilka wskazówek co do tego jak powinnam sobie poradzić z Leedsami.

- Wydaje mi się, że mogą myśleć, że to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za to, że zniknęła – powiedział zamyślony.

- Może myślą, że jesteś tak przybity jej zaginięciem, że nie chcą ci zawracać głowy.

Alcide zaśmiał się krótko i bez humoru.

- Przybity? Zużyłem całą energię na to, by się od niej uwolnić – myślałam o tajemniczym rytuale wyrzeczenia, który podobno zastosował wobec Debbie. - Byłem tak zaślepiony, że prawie wydawało mi się, że użyła na mnie jakichś zaklęć. Jej matka potrafi rzucać czary i pomyślałem, że może...

Urwał.

- Magia? - powiedziałam sceptycznie. - Myślisz, że to możliwe?

Nie wątpiłam w istnienie magii. Wydawało mi się tylko mało prawdopodobne, że Debbie jest czarownicą. Gdyby tak było, już dawno obudziłabym się cała w kurzajkach.

Jak na wymówkę, „moja dziewczyna rzuciła na mnie urok" nie wydawało mi się zbyt imponujące.

- Dlaczego niby inaczej tak długo bym się jej trzymał? Odkąd zniknęła, czuję się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął mi z oczu klapki – brnął coraz bardziej. - Tak bardzo chciałem jej wybaczyć wszystko co robiła, na przykład to, że wepchnęła cię do tego bagażnika.

Zamarłam. Poczułam się, jakby ktoś dźgnął mnie w brzuch. Z nikim nie rozmawiałam o tym, co się wtedy stało. Starałam się nie wracać do tamtych wydarzeń. Myślenie o nich było zbyt bolesne. Teraz jednak wspomnienie strachu i rozpaczy powróciło przygniatając mnie. Spojrzałam na swoje stopy próbując je odepchnąć.

- Pozwoliła, żeby cię zgwałcił – powiedział szorstko.

Popatrzyłam na niego zszokowana. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś nazwał rzeczy po imieniu i wypowiedział je na głos. Ja w każdym razie na pewno nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłam. Instynktownie chciałam zaprotestować i próbowałam wytłumaczyć Billa, znaleźć argumenty, które złagodziłyby brutalne stwierdzenie Alcide'a i umniejszyły znaczenie koszmarnego incydentu, ale w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, że chowam głowę w piasek. Dla samej siebie brzmiałam jak wypierająca się prawdy ofiara. To sprawiło, że zagotowałam się ze złości.

- Ale nawet wtedy – głos Alcide'a przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości – starałem sobie jakoś wytłumaczyć jej zachowanie i pozwoliłem jej wrócić. Nie wierzę, że byłem tak bezmyślny, żeby postępować w ten sposób nie będąc pod wpływem zaklęcia.

Więc Alcide pogodził się z Debbie po wydarzeniach z Jackson? To była dla mnie nowość. Moja sympatia dla niego opadła raptownie o dobre kilka stopni. Nagle odeszła mnie cała ochota do zwierzeń.

- Alcide, dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytałam zmęczona. - Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć, zanim wspomniałam o detektywach?

- Pułkownik Flood zmarł wczoraj w wypadku samochodowym.

Wiedziałam, że pułkownik Flood był przywódcą wilkołaków ze Shreveport, ale moja znajomość z nim przypadła na czas, którego nie pamiętałam.

- Przykro mi – powiedziałam.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś przyjść na pogrzeb.

- Alcide, nie wiem – zawahałam się.

Uczestniczenie w pogrzebie osoby, której istnienie wymazało się z pamięci wydawało mi się dziwne.

- Nie znałam go zbyt dobrze – to musiało być prawdą: nie mogłam znać dobrze kogoś, kogo widywałam tylko w ciągu jednego tygodnia. - Czy nie jest to uroczystość w gronie najbliższych?

- Nie, to będzie duże zgromadzenie. Pułkownik znał wielu ludzi – był nie tylko przywódcą stada, ale też skarbnikiem w kościele i dowódcą grupy patrolu sąsiedzkiego. Stacjonował w bazie Air Force. Myślę, że powinnaś pójść. W końcu to on uczynił cię przyjaciółką stada. Wilkołaki doceniłyby twoją obecność.

Ach, tak. Przyjaciel stada. Coś o tym słyszałam, chociaż nie byłam pewna, co to tak naprawdę znaczy. Prawdopodobnie Alcide miał rację – powinnam złożyć swoje wyrazy szacunku, żeby nie popełnić gafy.

- No dobrze. Kiedy jest pogrzeb?

- Jutro o pierwszej. Pracujesz?

- Tak, ale powinno udać mi się z kimś zamienić.

- Wpadnę po ciebie i podwiozę cię.

- Dziękuję.

Natychmiast zrodziło się we mnie pytanie o to, kto będzie teraz przywódcą stada i z reakcji Alcide'a wyczułam, że jest to drażliwy temat – być może dlatego, że, jak przyznał, jego ojciec starał się o tę pozycję. Alcide w ogóle wydawał się bardzo zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją. Nie omieszkał mi też dać do zrozumienia, że pogrzeb jest uroczystością bardzo oficjalną i powinnam ubrać się stosownie elegancko.

- Pójdę już – powiedział w końcu.

Wstał i zatrzymał się nieco niezręcznie przy drzwiach. Wiedziałam, że zastanawia się, czy mnie pocałować. Miałam co do tego mieszane uczucia, więc pozostawiłam mu tę decyzję. Z jednej strony Alcide wydawał się niemal idealny dla mnie – podobał mi się i naprawdę go lubiłam, a do tego na obojgu z nas nie ciążyły tym razem tak bardzo jako ostatnio nasze poprzednie związki i część mnie mówiła, że powinnam dać mu szansę – z drugiej strony jakiś instynktowny głos ostrzegał mnie, że powinnam zachować ostrożność. Miałam ciche podejrzenie, że był on związany z czymś, czego nie pamiętałam.

W końcu pochylił się i musnął mnie delikatnie ustami.

Po jego wyjściu dokończyłam szybko sprzątanie (z którym i tak już niemal uporałam się przed jego przyjściem) i postanowiłam zrelaksować się czekając na Pam. Ponieważ akurat tej nocy lektura czegoś lekkiego przed snem wydawała się miłym sposobem na odwrócenie mojej uwagi od trosk, przebrałam się w domowe ciuchy, zrobiłam sobie gorące kakao i zwinęłam się pod kocem z książką od Erica w ręku.

Nie wiem, jak długo czytałam, bo lektura bardzo mnie wciągnęła, ale wiem, że tym, co mi w końcu przerwało, było pukanie do drzwi. Niespodziewany dźwięk sprawił, że podskoczyłam i zatrzasnęłam książkę, jakby ktoś przyłapał mnie na czymś niestosownym. Kiedy szłam otworzyć, musiałam przygryzać wnętrze policzka, by powstrzymać się od chichotania, choć nic niestety nie było w stanie powstrzymać mojego rumieńca. Książka była OBSCENICZNA. Zastanawiałam się, ile czasu zajęło Ericowi jej wyszperanie.

Muszę przyznać, że kiedy zadeklarował, że się mną zaopiekuje, nie przewidziałam, że zabierze się do tego wysyłając mi powieść erotyczną. Choć, jeśli się nad tym lepiej zastanowić, być może powinnam.

Na fali dobrego nastroju pomyślałam, że może powinnam po prostu potraktować książkę jako gałązkę oliwną i nie roztrząsając za bardzo sprawy, podziękować mu za niespodziewany upominek. Nie byłam co prawda przygotowana na to, żeby do niego dzwonić – zbyt żywo miałam w pamięci ostatnią rozmowę, jaką przeprowadziliśmy przez telefon o jego podarunkach. Może mogłabym mu wysłać notkę? Tylko jak miałaby brzmieć?

_Drogi Ericu,_

_bardzo ucieszyła mnie pornograficzna powieść, którą mi przysłałeś. Z pewnością mi się przyda. To bardzo miły gest z Twojej strony. Dziękuję za pamięć i troskę._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Sookie Stackhause_

Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie. Eric na pewno by to docenił.

Tak jak się spodziewałam, na progu stała Pam. Otworzyłam jej poprawiając szybko książkę, którą wciąż trzymałam pod pachą, tak żeby nie było widać okładki. Był to pozbawiony głębszego sensu gest – Pam dobrze wiedziała, że książka jest od Erica – ale i tak czułam wewnętrzny przymus, aby go wykonać.

- Cześć, Pam – powiedziałam.

Zobaczyłam z zaskoczeniem, że włosy Pam są zebrane z jednej strony puchatą, różową frotką w niski kucyk.

- Witaj, Sookie – wymruczała.

Zdążyłam pomyśleć, że ma w oku podejrzany błysk, zanim mnie pocałowała.

* * *

**Przyznam się: wwielbiam Pam. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Znacie takie słowo na M? Takie, którego chętniej użyje Eric niż Sookie? Cóż, to właśnie to słowo, przed którym należy postawić drugie słowo: "nie"**

* * *

15. Jestem pewna, że kiedy się odsunęła, szczęka opadła mi z szoku.

- _Pam!_ - krzyknęłam.

Co do diabła?

- Ucałowania przyjęte – powiedziała posyłając mi wykończony kłami uśmiech.

Nie miałam pojęcia, jak zareagować, więc w końcu po prostu parsknęłam śmiechem. Byłam prawie – _prawie_ – pewna, że sytuację dało się wytłumaczyć przewrotnym poczuciem humoru Pam. Przynajmniej w przeważającej części.

- Następnym razem będę ostrożniejsza przy przekazywaniu pozdrowień – powiedziałam kręcąc głową, czerwona jak burak. - Wejdź. Ale ostrzegam, jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywać, cofam zaproszenie.

- Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Eric robi co w jego mocy, żebyś jak najczęściej robiła się tego koloru. Ten rumieniec jest... – tu oblizała wargi.

- Pam, nie żartuję! Jeśli w tej chwili nie przestaniesz, wyrzucę cię za drzwi!

- Jesteś bez serca – powiedziała niezbyt poruszona, wyraźnie nie traktując poważnie mojej groźby.

Spojrzałam na stojącą obok niej sporą walizkę na kółkach i zastanowiłam się, ile czasu Pam będzie u mnie mieszkać.

- Wnieść ci kosmetyczkę? - zażartowałam wskazując na walizkę, chcąc pilnie zmienić temat.

- Nie kłopocz się – powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie. - Kosmetyczkę zostawiłam w bagażniku.

Zerknęłam poza jej ramieniem na stojący na podjeździe samochód.

- Jeździsz minivanem? - nie jestem pewna dlaczego się zdziwiłam. - Praktycznie.

Skinęła głową przechodząc przez próg, rada z mojej pochwały.

- Jest bardzo pakowny – powiedziała. - Przydaje się przy zakupach i przy przewożeniu zwłok.

Ach, ta Pam.

- Chcesz true blood? - zapytałam.

- Nie, dziękuję, już jadłam – odmówiła grzecznie.

Nie wnikałam w szczegóły.

W tym momencie Pam zdjęła płaszcz, a mi odjęło na chwilę mowę. Zaczęłam nerwowo mrugać. Nie miałam czasu w pełni ochłonąć po pierwszym szoku, zanim zafundowała mi drugi i teraz nie byłam pewna, czy nie mylą mnie oczy.

- Um... Pam? - zapytałam ostrożnie, kiedy odzyskałam głos.

- Tak?

- Dlaczego masz na sobie dżinsy i... bluzkę z... _goodbye kitty_?

- Pracowałam w twoim barze – wyjaśniła, jakby to była najlogiczniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że Pam przebrała się do Merlotte's na tej samej zasadzie, na jakiej zawsze przebierała się do Fangtazji. W połączeniu z jej firmowym znudzonym wyrazem twarzy dla nieuważnego obserwatora mogła wyglądać za barem całkiem... swojsko. Brakowało jej tylko gumy do żucia. Była to najdziwniejsza myśl, jaka przeszła mi ostatnio przez głowę.

Swoją drogą, czy wampiry mogą żuć gumę?

Usiłowałam wyjść z osłupienia, podczas gdy obserwowałam, jak Pam wyciąga z walizki parę kapci w kolorze lawendowym i zmienia obuwie. Nie pomagał mi w tym zadaniu fakt, że kapcie udekorowane były okazałymi pomponami z brokatowymi nitkami. Pam zauważyła moje spojrzenie.

- Dostałam je od Erica – poinformowała uprzejmie.

W tym momencie wreszcie nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam chichotać. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od rozmyślania, czy Eric kupował pantofle wysyłkowo, czy osobiście. Tym, co ostatecznie mnie rozbroiło, było rodzące się natychmiast pytanie, jakim prezentem zrewanżowała się Pam. Może był to właściwy trop dla rozwiązania zagadki posiadania przez Erica odzieży z różowej lycry?

- Nie przeszkadza ci, że musisz pracować jako barmanka? - zapytałam, kiedy minęła fala rozbawienia.

Martwiło mnie to od chwili, kiedy zawarłam z Ericiem układ.

- W Fangtazji stoję na bramce – odparła dość obojętnie.

Trochę mnie to uspokoiło. Choć jasne było, że nalewanie piwa w Merlotte's nie było jej pracą marzeń, wyglądało przynajmniej na to, że jako tymczasowe rozwiązanie nie jest jej jakoś szczególnie wstrętne. Pam potrafiła przyjąć wiele rzeczy ze stoicyzmem.

- Czego chciał Hervaux? - zmieniła temat.

- Poinformować mnie o pogrzebie przywódcy stada.

- Pójdziesz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Chyba powinnam. Alcide powiedział, że wpadnie po mnie jutro.

- Hmm.

Miałam ochotę zapytać, co za „hmm", ale ugryzłam się w język. Wcale nie byłam pewna, czy chcę usłyszeć tę konkretną odpowiedź, a Pam najprawdopodobniej mnie podpuszczała.

Przypomniałam sobie o swoich obowiązkach gospodyni i oprowadziłam ją po domu. Dałam jej czysty ręcznik i pokazałam, gdzie może zanieść swoje rzeczy. Uznałam, że najlepiej będzie jej po prostu oddać pokój, w którym stała szafa z dziennym schowkiem. Starałam się przygotować ten kąt na jej przyjęcie i uczynić go możliwie najschludniejszym i najwygodniejszym, ale oczywiście cudów nie dokonałam – wciąż była to niezbyt przestronna dziura pod podłogą w szafie. Cóż, uznałam, że jeśli Eric jakoś się w niej mieścił i nie narzekał, to Pam nie powinna mieć problemów.

Myśli Pam musiały biec tym samym torem, bo wpatrując się w swoje przyszłe posłanie powiedziała:

- Naprawdę żałuję, że nie pamiętasz. Nie mogę nawet wypytywać cię o kompromitujące szczegóły.

Wyglądała na szczerze rozczarowaną tym faktem.

- I tak nic bym ci nie powiedziała.

Po krótkim wahaniu postanowiłam też dać jej zapasowe klucze na wypadek, gdyby nasze grafiki się nie pokrywały.

Przeniosłyśmy się do salonu, gdzie dotrzymywałam jej jeszcze przez jakiś czas towarzystwa. Wiedziałam oczywiście, że położę się wcześniej od niej, ale całkiem chętnie spędziłam z nią trochę czasu przed pójściem do łóżka. Rzadko miewałam gości, więc była to nawet przyjemna odmiana. W pewnym sensie czułam się jakbym niespodziewanie dostała okazję do nadrobienia braku nocowanych imprez u koleżanek jako nastolatka – zwłaszcza kiedy Pam pochwaliła mój nowy różowy lakier do paznokci i zasugerowała mi zrobienie pasemek.

Zastanowiłam się mimochodem, jak to się stało, że Ericowi przyszło do głowy, że dobrym pomysłem będzie przemienić kogoś wyglądającego tak jak Pam. Nie żeby Pam była zła w byciu wampirem – wręcz przeciwnie, była w tym świetna – ale jej powierzchowność tego nie zapowiadała. Co doprowadziło mnie do absolutnie fascynującej rozmowy z Pam o jej przeszłości.

W końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę i pożyczywszy jej dobrej nocy przetransportowałam się do łóżka, myśląc o tym, jak dziwny był to dzień: zostałam wciągnięta w śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia jednej z najbardziej nielubianych przeze mnie osób, dowiedziałam się o groźbie, która wisiała nad moim bratem i uniknęłam innej, dotyczącej mnie, a na koniec zostałam pocałowana po kolei przez wilkołaka i wampirzycę. Co się stało z moim życiem?

Pozwoliłam, by do snu ukołysały mnie długie na trzy strony rozważania pięknej branki o kolorze oczu jej kochanka (niebieskim), chłodnej miękkości jego (długich, blond) włosów, sile ramion (rozłożystych) i rozkosznej niemocy, jaka ogarniała ją na myśl o użytku, jaki potrafił zrobić korzystając z bardziej ukrytych walorów jego anatomii (wielce obfitych).

Eric dobrze wiedział, co robi, dając mi tę książkę.

* * *

**Nadruk na bluzce Pam jest hołdem dla Tima Burtona. Napisałam ten rozdział przed obejrzeniem "Frankenweenie", ale po tym, jak zobaczyłam ten urzekający szczegół, uznałam, że hasło aż się prosi o rozpropagowywanie i jest idealne dla Pam, dlatego znieniłam napis.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jak zwykle.**

* * *

16. Następnego dnia obudziłam się wcześniej niż ostatnio. Chciałam mieć jeszcze chwilę dla siebie przed wizytą detektywów. Przede wszystkim musiałam zatroszczyć się o stosowny strój na dzisiejszy pogrzeb. Niestety nie miałam w szafie nic wystarczająco eleganckiego i stonowanego jednocześnie. Gdybym pomyślała o tym wcześniej, mogłabym zapytać Pam, czy przypadkiem nie ma ze sobą czegoś odpowiedniego. Skoro ta opcja odpadała, zwróciłam się po pomoc do osoby, która zwykle przychodziła mi pierwsza do głowy, gdy nachodził mnie garderobiany kryzys: Tary.

Nie było jej tego ranka w domu, ale powiedziała mi przez telefon, gdzie znajdę zapasowy klucz, bym mogła wejść i wziąć, co będzie mi potrzebne. Bardzo zaniepokoiło mnie, gdy zauważyłam, że stara się dać mi do zrozumienia, że śpi u niej wampir. Miałam nadzieję, że nie był to Mickey, choć niestety było to prawdopodobne. Od początku mi się nie podobał, a po ostrzeżeniu Erica tym bardziej wolałam nie mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Przez chwilę nawet zawahałam się, czy wizyta u Tary jest na pewno dobrym pomysłem, ale potem zbeształam sama siebie za panikowanie: był dzień, nie było możliwości, by Mickey wyszedł mi na spotkanie.

Żałowałam, że nie mam więcej czasu, by porozmawiać z Tarą – byłam o nią naprawdę zatroskana i chciałam upewnić się, czy wszystko u niej w porządku, ale pospieszna rozmowa przez telefon nie ujawniła zbyt wiele. Podziękowałam, pożegnałam się, wsiadłam w samochód i nie zwlekając pojechałam do Tary. Na szczęście udało mi się łatwo znaleźć odpowiednią kreację. Spędziłam u niej tylko tyle czasu ile konieczne i nie zaglądając do innych pomieszczeń zawróciłam do domu.

Akurat skończyłam się przebierać, kiedy do drzwi zapukali detektywi. Wyglądali na zaskoczonych zmianą w moim wyglądzie.

- Zapraszam do środka – powiedziałam, po czym dodałam tytułem wyjaśnienia. - Właśnie szykowałam się na pogrzeb.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie żegna pani bliskiego przyjaciela – powiedział Jack Leeds.

- Nie, raczej znajomego. Proszę usiąść. Czy mogę podać państwu coś do picia?

- Nie, dziękujemy.

Kiedy już zajęliśmy miejsca w salonie, nie miałam już żadnej wymówki, by opóźnić przepytywanie, którego się obawiałam.

- Wracając do wieczoru, kiedy zniknęła panna Pelt – zaczął Leeds. - Spotkała się z nią pani w Shreveport?

Okej. Początek nie najgorszy. To było łatwe pytanie.

- Tak, była zaproszona na to samo przyjęcie.

Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pomysł na przejęcie kontroli nad rozmową:

- Pułkownik Flood też tam był – poinformowałam usłużnie. - To na jego pogrzeb idę.

Detektywi wymienili między sobą szybkie spojrzenia.

- Zginął w wypadku samochodowym – dodałam.

- A zatem na przyjęciu było dużo osób? - to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o moją dywersję.

- Tak, całkiem sporo. Nie wszystkich znałam.

Jestem pewna, że orientowali się w liście obecnych lepiej ode mnie.

- Ale Debbie poznała pani już wcześniej?

- Tak – znowu pewniejszy grunt. Tak trzymać.

- W czasie, kiedy spotykała się pani z Alcidem Herveaux?

No dobra. To nie był lepszy trop.

- Zgadza się – przyznałam z kamienną twarzą, choć nigdy nie umawiałam się z Alcidem.

Było to kłamstwo, które sfabrykowaliśmy na potrzeby naszej misji w Jackson.

- Kiedyś nocowała pani w mieszkaniu państwa Herveaux w Jackson, czyż nie?

- Owszem – odpowiedziałam sztywno. Pytanie mnie wkurzyło.

- Wpadliście pewnego wieczoru na pannę Pelt w klubie Josephine's.

Musiałam się ugryźć w język, żeby nie zapytać, po co w ogóle potrzebują mojego zeznania, skoro wydają się już o wszystkim wiedzieć. Byłby to fatalny ruch, więc zamiast tego po prostu potwierdziłam. Musiałam pamiętać, że to nie pytań o Jackson się obawiałam. Póki rozmawialiśmy o tym okresie, czułam się w miarę swobodnie.

- Czy tego wieczoru doszło do sporu pomiędzy panią a panną Pelt?

- Tak, świętowała wtedy swoje zaręczyny z jakimś innym mężczyzną. Podeszła do naszego stolika i zrobiła kilka niemiłych uwag.

- Odwiedziła pani też Alcide'a w biurze państwa Herveaux kilka tygodni temu. Byli państwo na miejscu zbrodni?

Tylko fakt, że byłam telepatką oraz lata praktyki w kontroli nad moją mimiką uratowały mnie przed kompletną wpadką. Nie miałam pojęcia, o jakiej zbrodni mówili Leedsowie. Domyśliłam się, że chodzi o czas, kiedy walczyliśmy z czarownicami. Na moje nieszczęście okazało się, że wówczas nie próżnowałam i robiłam znacznie więcej poza romansowaniem z Erikiem. I w dodatku nawet nie mogłam go obwinić za brak informacji, bo najwyraźniej chodziło o coś, czym zajmowałam się w ciągu dnia.

Miałam ochotę kopnąć sama siebie w tyłek za to, że nie przyznałam się wczoraj Alcidowi do mojego problemu z pamięcią i nie wyciągnęłam od niego zawczasu wszystkiego co się dało na temat wydarzeń, w których brałam udział w tych dniach. Obiecałam sobie w duchu naprawić ten błąd, kiedy się z nim dziś zobaczę, by sytuacja nie powtórzyła się, jeśli przyjdzie mi komuś jeszcze odpowiadać na pytania, albo jeśli Leedsowie zechcą umówić się na kolejną rozmowę. Powinnam była jednak przewidzieć, że będę potrzebowała tej wiedzy, skoro miałam się widzieć z detektywami!

Na szczęście z myśli moich rozmówców byłam w stanie wyczytać, że powinnam odpowiedzieć twierdząco, bo czekali tylko na potwierdzenie zgodności informacji, które mieli już skądinąd.

- Powiedzieliście policjantom obecnym na miejscu zdarzenia, że jesteście zaręczeni.

Ooo, cholera, czy te kłamstwa nigdy się nie skończą? Czego jak czego, ale tego, że nie zaręczyłam się nieświadomie z Alcidem (w międzyczasie sypiając z Erikiem), byłam pewna. Ale o co chodziło? Naprawdę powinnam była porozmawiać z Alcidem od serca!

- Wydaje mi się, że Alcide faktycznie coś takiego powiedział – to powinno zabrzmieć odpowiednio dyplomatycznie.

- Ale nie była to prawda?

- Mieliśmy kilka rozmów o przyszłości – mój mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach – i Alcide uważał chyba, że to czyniło sprawę wiążącą, ale nigdy nie poprosił mnie oficjalnie o rękę i nie dał mi pierścionka. Myślę, że po prostu uznał, że to rozumie się samo przez się i dlatego nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl mnie zapytać.

Przewróciłam oczami, jakbym załamywała ręce nad beznadziejnością Alcide'a, albo rodzaju męskiego w ogólności. Nie obchodziło mnie, czy wezmą mnie przez tę przemowę za płochą lalunię czekającą na zloty pierścionek, jeśli tylko kupią moją historię. Wiedziałam, że ryzykuję i byłam nerwowa, ale mówiłam pierwsze, co mi ślina na język przyniosła, byle tylko wytłumaczyć jakoś dziwną sytuację. Musiałam pamiętać, żeby powtórzyć to wszystko Alcide'owi.

Miałam wielką nadzieję, że nie wdeptuję w jakieś gówno.

- Czy panna Pelt sprzeciwiała się pani związkowi z Alcidem?

- Och, naturalnie.

- Czy była na panią zła?

- Tak myślę – przytaknęłam, bo skoro wiedzieli tak dużo, nie było możliwości, żeby nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. - Zdarzyło jej się mnie zwyzywać. Wypaliła dziurę w moim szalu. Z pewnością wiecie państwo, że Debbie nie kryła się ze swoimi antypatiami.

Miałam ochotę powiedzieć, że jej antypatia o mały włos by mnie nie zabiła, ale nie byłam taka głupia – zemsta wygląda w aktach jak świetny motyw.

- Kiedy widziała ją pani po raz ostatni?

Udałam, że się zastanawiam. Najdziwniejsze było to, że być może tym razem nie skłamię, ale i tak tego nie wiedziałam:

- Ostatni raz widziałam ją... kiedy opuściła przyjęcie, późnym wieczorem.

- Wyszła sama? Podobno była zdenerwowana, wie pani może dlaczego?

- Tak. Alcide był na przyjęciu. Powiedział jej coś nieprzyjemnego – naciągałam prawdę, ale stwierdziłam, że jakoś wykorzystam całe to „wyrzeczenie".

- Słyszała pani, co takiego?

- Zdaje się, że coś w stylu, że nie chce nigdy więcej mieć z nią nic do czynienia.

- Jak pani myśli, dokąd się udała?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, szczerze niezainteresowana.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może miała zamiar wrócić do Jackson?

- Nie przejeżdżała przez Bon Temps? Miałaby po drodze.

- Nie bardzo wiem, dlaczego miałaby to zrobić. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, a nie słyszałam, by miała tu jakichś innych znajomych. Jeśli przejechała przez Bon Temps, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

- Nie widziała jej pani później?

- Jak już mówiłam, to ostatnie wieści, jakie o niej miałam.

- A pan Herveaux? Czy widziała się z nim pani od tego czasu?

- Owszem.

- Czy nadal jesteście państwo zaręczeni?

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- O ile mi wiadomo, nie.

Rozmowa szczęśliwie dobiegała końca. Lily Leeds poszła się rozejrzeć po moim domu (pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety) podczas gdy Jack Leeds wypytał mnie jeszcze o samochód Debbie, o którym nie potrafiłam mu nic powiedzieć. Mimo że to on zadawał mi większość pytań, czułam, że to właśnie jego towarzyszka była bardziej niebezpieczna w tym duecie. Żegnając się z nimi wypuściłam mentalną sondę, by dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo są wobec mnie podejrzliwi. Większość moich odpowiedzi zgadzała się z ich oczekiwaniami, co sprawiło mi ulgę. Lily myślała, że to ciekawe, że wydawałam się bardziej zakłopotana pytaniami o mój rzekomy związek z Alcidem niż o właściwą sprawę i że być może miałam jakiś powód, by czuć się w stosunku do niego winna. Na szczęście uznała, że dotyczy to raczej sfery prywatnej i nie ma nic do rzeczy i nie posunęła się do obrażania mnie w myślach. Z ulgą patrzyłam, jak opuszczają mój dom.

Minęło ledwie kilka minut, odkąd odjechali, zanim zobaczyłam, że na mój podjazd wtacza się kolejny samochód, tym razem z Alcidem za kierownicą. Cieszyłam się, że jego wyczucie czasu nie zawiodło. Gdyby przyjechał wcześniej, przysporzyłoby to tylko dodatkowych komplikacji.

Tym razem kierował eleganckim Lincolnem, co było zmianą. Czekałam na niego na ganku i patrzyłam jak wysiada. Był ubrany odpowiednio starannie do okazji, co sprawiało, że w jasnym świetle pogodnego dnia stanowił bardzo przyjemny dla oka obrazek.

Uśmiechałam się szczerze przez cały czas, kiedy zmierzał w moją stronę. Obrzucił mnie pełnym uznania spojrzeniem. Wydawał się dość oszołomiony moim odświętnym wyglądem.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie – powiedział.

Tym razem nie zawahałam się, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował mnie na powitanie w policzek.

- Nawzajem – odparłam radośnie.

Moje serce było tak lekkie od ulgi związanej z odjazdem detektywów, że chciało mi się śmiać. Jestem pewna, że mógł zobaczyć to w moich oczach i być może sądził, że moja wesołość jest całkowicie zasługą jego obecności.

Wzięłam torebkę, zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i wsiedliśmy razem do samochodu. Pomimo mojego dobrego nastroju mogłam wyczuć, że Alcide jest spięty. Denerwował się przed pogrzebem, z jakichś nieznanych dla mnie przyczyn. Myślał o kimś o imieniu Patrick i martwił się o swojego ojca. Nie chciałam być wścibska, więc spróbowałam wyłączyć się w tym momencie. Dlatego pozostawałam w błogiej nieświadomości aż do chwili, gdy postanowił zrzucić na mnie bombę.

Prawdę mówiąc, to ja zaczęłam rozmowę, ale prawdopodobnie było to po prostu nieuniknione.

- Alcide, myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – powiedziałam mając wciąż świeżo w pamięci moje postanowienie powzięte podczas gdy próbowałam się wywinąć z magla pytań Leedsów.

Być może niebezpieczeństwo chwilowo minęło, ale nadal miałam zamiar wyprostować sprawy z Alcidem i zdradzić mu swój sekret.

Nie zauważyłam – choć powinnam była – że natychmiast zesztywniał.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym, co stało się w czasie wojny czarownic? - jego głos brzmiał dziwnie.

Zerknęłam na niego i dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że zaciska ręce na kierownicy tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki.

- Tak – powiedziałam trochę zdziwiona. - Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.

- Wiem – przerwał mi ostro.

Patrzyłam na niego zaskoczona.

- Wiesz?! - kto mógł mu powiedzieć? - Skąd?

- Kiedy wczoraj cię odwiedziłem, wyczułem przy drzwiach jej zapach. Był zwietrzały i ledwie wyczuwalny, ale znam go wystarczająco dobrze, by go rozpoznać. Chwilę zajęło mi, zanim poskładałem to wszystko do kupy.

- Zapach? Czyj zapach?

- Trochę już za późno, żeby teraz się wycofać, Sookie. Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.

- Nie, Alcide, szczerze mówiąc, wręcz odwrotnie, nie mam pojęcia.

- Wiem, że zabiłaś Debbie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gdybym miała Erica, też bym się nie podzieliła.**

* * *

17. Z ciężkim sercem usiadłam na stopniach wiodących do mojego ganku. Oparłam się łokciami o kolana i pochyliłam głowę. Potrzebowałam przez chwilę odetchnąć w samotności. Rozmowa z Alcidem nie poszła najlepiej. Podobnie jak reszta dnia.

Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że moja opowieść o magicznie wywabionych wspomnieniach zaprezentowana zaraz rzuconym przez Alcide'a oskarżeniu (po tym, jak już wyszłam z szoku) brzmiała słabo. Ale, do diabła, mówiłam prawdę! Dość powiedzieć, że się pokłóciliśmy, a ja byłam wstrząśnięta siłą, z jaką wierzył w swoją teorię. Na domiar złego okazało się, że Alcide zamierzał wykorzystać mnie w politycznej grze, która toczyła się pomiędzy wilkołakami po śmierci poprzedniego przywódcy i najwyraźniej to właśnie była prawdziwa przyczyna, dla której zabrał mnie na pogrzeb. Zdaniem Alcide'a moja obecność u jego boku mogła pozyskać przychylność członków stada, którzy pamiętali moją pomoc podczas wojny czarownic. Oczywiście miał też nadzieję, że podsłucham myśli konkurującego z jego ojcem wilkołaka (tajemniczy Patrick, o którym wcześniej myślał Alcide) i sprawdzę, czy nie szykuje się jakiś przekręt. Byłam cholernie wkurzona, że wrobił mnie w tę sytuację, w dodatku niczego nie tłumacząc, zamiast po prostu poprosić mnie o pomoc. Najwyraźniej uważał, że jestem mu coś winna. Mogłam się tylko domyślać, że mam wielkie szczęście, że Alcide nie był akurat w lepszych stosunkach z Debbie, kiedy zniknęła.

Zaczynałam się czuć osaczona przez tych wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy ostatnio czegoś ode mnie chcieli, albo byli ze mnie z jakiegoś powodu niezadowoleni. Billa, Erica, Calvina, Alcide'a, a nawet chwilami Sama.

Zły nastrój nie opuszczał mnie już do końca dnia. Dźwignęłam się z westchnieniem i odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Na kominku w salonie płonął ogień. A na sofie przed kominkiem siedział Eric z wyciągniętymi przed siebie długimi nogami.

Pam musiała go wpuścić.

Już ostatnim razem, kiedy tu był, zauważyłam, że Eric czuł się teraz w moim domu tak swobodnie, jakby regularnie w nim pomieszkiwał, ale wyglądało na to, że kiedy sprowadziła się do mnie Pam, zrobił się pod tym względem jeszcze gorszy.

Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu. Wypuściłam powoli powietrze.

- Słyszeliście kiedyś o czymś takim jak granice prywatności? - zapytałam przerzucając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie pomiędzy Pam a Ericiem.

- Nie powinnaś spotykać się z wilkołakiem – oznajmił mi w odpowiedzi spokojnym tonem Eric, nie racząc nawet skomentować mojego przytyku.

Zdjęłam buty i tupiąc całą drogę do salonu stanęłam tuż przed nim. Rzuciłam przelotne spojrzenie w stronę ognia i uniosłam brew w niemej drwinie. Eric wzruszył ramionami.

Miał na sobie jeansy i podkoszulkę, ale posunął się do tego stopnia zadomowienia, że pozbył się nie tylko butów, ale też skarpetek, bo siedział tu teraz na bosaka. Te bose stopy wytrącały mnie z równowagi i musiałam się mocno skupić, żeby nie pozwolić im odwrócić mojej uwagi.

Eric poruszył palcami u nóg.

Ughhh...

Otrząsnęłam się i skoncentrowałam ponownie na bieżącej kwestii:

- Och, dlaczego? - zapytałam porządnie wkurzona – nie byłam tylko pewna, kto plasował się na szczycie listy osób, na które byłam w tym momencie wściekła. - Bo jest wilkołakiem? Bo jest facetem? Bo jest _samolubnym dupkiem?_Bo uważa, że zabiłam jego byłą dziewczynę? A może dlatego, że _nie jest tobą?_

Eric dał jakiś znak Pam, która natychmiast bezszelestnie zniknęła. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy nadal jest w domu, ale byłam tak zdenerwowana, że ledwie to zauważyłam.

- Ze wszystkich tych powodów – powiedział Eric, jak zwykle szczery do bólu.

A potem nagle coś w jego twarzy złagodniało, co sprawiło, że serce zabiło mi jak oszalałe. Nic nie mogłoby mnie bardziej przerazić. Wiedziałam, że cokolwiek miał zamiar powiedzieć mi za chwilę, nie było dobre. I wtedy dokończył:

- Ale też dlatego, że ma rację.

Kilka sekund zajęło, zanim na dobre dotarło do mnie znaczenie jego ostatniego zdania. Gapiłam się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Nie. _Nie._

Nie, nie, nie, proszę...

Poczułam, że osuwam się powoli na ziemię. Moje kolana dotknęły dywanu przed kominkiem.

- Zrobiłam to – powiedziałam głosem, w którym pobrzmiewało niedowierzanie. - Naprawdę to zrobiłam.

Spojrzałam na Erica w rozpaczliwej nadziei, że jednak coś źle zrozumiałam i że zaprzeczy. Jego twarz była jak wykuta z kamienia.

- Zabiłam ją – wypowiedziałam na głos słowa ostatecznego potwierdzenia.

I natychmiast zatkałam usta dłonią, jakby to mogło sprawić, że moja wypowiedź stanie się nieprawdziwa. Gorące łzy zapiekły mnie pod powiekami jeszcze na kilka sekund zanim opadły na moje policzki.

- Zabiłam Debbie Pelt – powiedziałam powoli, wyraźnie i tak beznamiętnie, że aż się wzdrygnęłam.

- Tak – odparł po prostu Eric.

- O Boże.

Dopiero później zdałam sobie sprawę, że nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, by mu nie uwierzyć. Coś we mnie, gdzieś bardzo głęboko, czuło, że mówi prawdę.

Eric przemieścił się szybkim, płynnym ruchem i ułożył się obok mnie na dywanie w półsiedzącej pozycji. Patrzył na mnie uważnie. Jeśli potrafiłabym wyodrębnić na jego twarzy jakąkolwiek emocję, byłoby nią chyba zaciekawienie. Zamknęłam oczy.

Kręciło mi się w głowie. Czułam się potwornie. Szok sprawił, że zaczęłam się trząść.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że nie było mi żal Debbie. Prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie było mi przykro, że nie żyje. Nie, to czego nie mogłam znieść, to to, że to _ja _ją zabiłam. Że w ogóle kogoś zabiłam.

- Czemu... Co... Jak...

Urwałam i oblizałam nagle suche wargi. Eric czekał cierpliwie, aż zdecyduję się na pytanie.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? - wybrałam na początek.

- Tak było lepiej – odpowiedział natychmiast.

Nie miałam nawet siły wpaść w histerię.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałam zamiast tego bezbarwnym tonem.

- Mogłaś swobodnie rozmawiać i powiedzieć prawdę wszystkim, którzy prowadzili śledztwo.

Prawdę. Mówiłam im, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia. No tak, to była prawda.

Innymi słowy, Eric mówił mi, że nie mogłam spaprać zatuszowywania sprawy, dopóki pozostawałam w błogiej nieświadomości, że takowa istnieje. Cóż, musiałam oddać to Ericowi, był jak zawsze praktyczny.

Odłożyłam na później przelotną myśl, że powinnam kiedyś przysiąść i przyjrzeć się w kontekście tej rozmowy bliżej Ericowemu pojęciu prawdy.

- Jak...? - zadałam kolejne pytanie z listy.

- Zastrzeliłaś ją.

Strzelba Jasona.

Zawinęłam ramiona wokół samej siebie.

_Nie będę płakać_ – powtarzałam w myśli. - _Nie będę płakać._

Już płakałam.

I wciąż nie opłakiwałam Debbie.

To był szczyt egoizmu. Czy mogłam się bardziej stoczyć? Czułam, że jestem koszmarną osobą. Co by powiedziała moja babcia?

- Zasłużyła na to – zaoferował niespodziewanie Eric.

Chciałam się z nim po cichu zgodzić, ale moje chrześcijańskie sumienie mówiło co innego.

- Eric, zastrzeliłam kobietę – westchnęłam. - Z dubeltówki. Nikt na to nie zasługuje.

Rzuciłam mu zmęczone spojrzenie. Zmarszczył brwi.

- I tu się z tobą nie zgodzę – powiedział.

Nie miał za grosz moralności, ale przynajmniej był po mojej stronie.

- Zabiłaś Lorenę – wtrącił.

Dzięki za przypomnienie.

- To było co innego – zaprotestowałam. - Ona...

W porę zorientowałam się, że powiedzenie, że Lorena nie była człowiekiem, mogłoby zostać odebrane przez Erica jako gafa.

- ...zaatakowała mnie pierwsza – zakończyłam zastępczo.

To była prawda. Zabiłam Lorenę w samoobronie i niemal przypadkiem. Zasłoniłam się przed nią czysto instynktownie. A że trzymałam akurat kołek...

- Tak samo jak Debbie Pelt.

To wzbudziło moje zainteresowanie.

- Och?

Tym razem spojrzałam na Erica niemal z nadzieją. Szybko gasnącą, bo coś mi się tu nie zgadzało.

- Strzeliła do mnie pierwsza? - spytałam z niedowierzaniem.

- Owszem.

Okej, teraz zdecydowanie miał moją pełną uwagę.

- Spudłowała?

Nie widziałam w mojej kuchni śladów po naboju, ale ponieważ nie wiedziałam, czego szukać, mogłam ich nie zauważyć.

Cisza.

- Eric? - zapytałam miękko, chociaż moje serce raz jeszcze zdwoiło tempo.

Jeśli byłam ranna i wyzdrowiałam przed porankiem, to mogło oznaczać tylko...

- Trafiła we mnie.

Patrzyłam na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim zrozumiałam, co właściwie mi mówi.

Oooch.

Oparłam ciężko głowę na jego ramieniu. Zamknęłam znowu oczy i nie chciałam ich otwierać. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę. Eric nie próbował podtrzymać rozmowy i byłam z tego powodu zadowolona. W domu panowała zupełna cisza. Słyszałam tylko drewno trzaskające na kominku.

- Opowiedz mi – powiedziałam wreszcie.

I Eric opowiedział mi w końcu historię o tym, jak Debbie włamała się do mojego domu i czekała na mnie z lufą wycelowaną w stronę wejścia. O tym, jak wystrzeliła do mnie, ale on przesunął się i wziął na siebie pierwszą kulę, a drugiej Debbie nie zdążyła już uwolnić, bo ja sięgnęłam do schowka przy drzwiach i wyciągnęłam strzelbę. O tym, jak pociągnęłam za spust i zastrzeliłam Debbie Pelt.

- I co teraz? - zapytałam cicho, kiedy skończył.

- Nic. To już koniec, Sookie.

Nic.

Żadnego _jeśli_. Żadnego _pod warunkiem_. Żadnego _w zamian za._

Koniec.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze wie, co się z nią stało?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego nie zawiadomiliśmy po prostu policji, skoro to ona mnie napadła?

- Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym. Ja nie byłem do końca sobą, a ty... myślę, że byłaś zbyt zaskoczona tym, co się stało. Być może dobrze się stało. Mieszanie policji w nadprzyrodzone afery rzadko wychodzi na dobre.

Tak naprawdę Eric chciał powiedzieć, że byłam spanikowana i zszokowana. Mogłam to zrozumieć.

- Co, jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie?

- Nie znajdą jej.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ukrywałem ciało.

No tak. Nie musiałam pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że jest to coś, w czym Eric miał spore doświadczenie.

Coś wam powiem, jeśli cieszycie się na myśl, że ktoś z waszych znajomych umie pozbyć się zwłok, to nie jest dobry znak.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu opieram się o niego całą górną częścią ciała i że praktycznie rzecz biorąc leżę, na wpół na dywanie, a na wpół na Ericu, który z kolei oparł się jednym łokciem o podłogę, a drugie ramię przerzucił przez moją talię. Nie wiedziałam, kiedy dokładnie wylądowaliśmy w tej pozycji. Podkoszulka Erica była wilgotna od moich łez.

- Mam zły wpływ na twoje ubrania – wymamrotałam w mokry materiał.

- Z tego wniosek, że powinienem unikać noszenia ich w twoim towarzystwie – powiedział z całą powagą, chociaż nie patrząc w jego stronę mogłam się domyślić, że się uśmiecha. Znałam dokładnie ten uśmiech, a raczej uśmieszek.

I to właśnie, niewiarygodnie, sprawiło, że poczułam się – niewiele, ale jednak odrobinę – lepiej. Coś w świecie kliknęło i wskoczyło z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

- Czy to ty rozpaliłeś w kominku? - zapytałam leniwie i od rzeczy.

Byłam zmęczona. I dziwnie ciekawa.

- Uhm.

- Dlaczego?

- Lubię ogień.

To było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że ogień był jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które mogły być dla wampirów zabójcze. Z jakiegoś powodu ich ciała zapalały się o wiele łatwiej od ludzkich.

- Zgubny nałóg – skomentowałam.

- Być może.

Przez sekundę zastanawiałam się, czy nie powinnam się na niego przypadkiem obrazić za to, że wydaje się tak niestosownie zadowolony, ale odpuściłam. Nie powiedział nic więcej, a ja również nie miałam nic do dodania. Wiedziałam, że powinnam się ruszyć, ale było coś absurdalnie uspokajającego w leżeniu przy kominku z Erikiem. Więc zamiast wstać pozwoliłam sobie leżeć chwilę dłużej w kojącej ciszy, zarówno tej, która zaległa w moim salonie, jak i tej, która płynęła z wampirzego umysłu Erica i skoncentrować się na cieple bijącym od paleniska, które czułam na twarzy i na zamkniętych, ciężkich od snu powiekach.

* * *

**Satysfakcjonujące?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bez względu na to ile razy bym nie sprawdzała, w mojej szafie ciągle nie ma żadnego wampira.**

* * *

18. Ktoś leżał ze mną w łóżku, przytulony do moich pleców.

- Bill? - zapytałam sennie, bo któż inny mógłby być w moim łóżku?

Odpowiedział mi przeczący pomruk. A jednak ten ktoś nie był mi obcy – pachniał znajomo – zapachem, z zapamiętania którego nie zdawałam sobie nawet sprawy, póki go nie rozpoznałam.

- To ja – powiedział głęboki głos.

- Eric? - powinnam być zaalarmowana, ale nie byłam. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Przytulam się – powiedział w załamanie u podstawy mojej szyi.

Najwyraźniej Ericowa idea przytulania się różniła się nieco od mojej, bo jego ręka powędrowała do mojego uda wślizgując się pod koszulę nocną i zaczęła głaskać mnie kolistym ruchem, a mi zrobiło się gorąco. Jedna z jego nóg wsunęła się pomiędzy moje. Westchnęłam z zadowolenia. Nie miałam ochoty zadawać więcej żadnych pytań, zwłaszcza kiedy Eric zabrał się do powolnego i metodycznego składania mokrych pocałunków na każdym odsłoniętym fragmencie mojej szyi i ramienia. Kiedy jego wędrująca pod moim ubraniem dłoń zamknęła się na mojej piersi sięgnęłam do tyłu pomiędzy nas i poczułam pod palcami umięśniony brzuch Erica. Zadrżałam. Niezgrabnie spróbowałam na oślep rozpiąć mu spodnie jedną ręką. W międzyczasie Eric podwinął mi koszulę prawie pod brodę. Zniecierpliwiona opornym guzikiem przetoczyłam się na drugi bok, żeby odwrócić się w jego stronę...

…i trafiłam ręką w pustkę.

Otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam oddychając ciężko zupełnie sama w skotłowanej pościeli w mojej jasnej sypialni. Był dzień.

Niech to szlag. Znowu sen.

Miałam nadzieję, że nawiedził mnie już po wschodzie słońca i że nie mówiłam przez sen. Moja nowa współlokatorka była wyposażona w super-słuch.

Usiadłam półprzytomna. Coś było nie tak. Miałam na sobie różową bluzkę Tary i spódnicę od kostiumu, który założyłam wczoraj. Reszta ubrań – żakiet i pończochy – leżała rzucona na krześle obok. Pomyślałam roztargniona, że będę musiała koniecznie zanieść je do pralni.

Przewinęłam szybko w pamięci wczorajszy wieczór. Wychodziło na to, że musiałam zasnąć przy kominku, a _ktoś_ zaniósł mnie do łóżka. _Kimś_ mogła być oczywiście Pam, ale szczerze w to wątpiłam.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że miałam na sobie poprzedniego dnia pas do pończoch, który z całą pewnością leżał sobie teraz grzecznie na krześle razem z resztą kompletu.

- Eric, zamorduję cię – powiedziałam głośno do pustego pokoju.

Przygryzłam wargę. Nie byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie miny Erica, kiedy odkrył mój bieliźniany sekret, choć jednocześnie powstrzymanie się od próbowania było niemożliwe. Miałam szczęście, że oparł się pokusie ugryzienia mnie. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Ta wizja w połączeniu z hormonami wyzwolonymi snem wywołała we mnie naglącą potrzebę zimnego prysznica.

Kiedy już udało mi się stłumić myśli o Ericu, niemal żałowałam, że nie wstrzymałam się z tym trochę dłużej, bo oczywiście natychmiast przypomniałam sobie, jaki był właściwy cel jego wizyty. Nie chciałam myśleć o Debbie, ale nie mogłam się uwolnić od pytania, co powinnam teraz zrobić z Alcidem. Okazało się, że miał rację. Nie uśmiechało mi się dzwonienie do niego i mówienie mu, że jednak zabiłam jego byłą dziewczynę. Nie przemawiał do mnie nawet specjalnie argument za tym, że ma prawo wiedzieć, choć zdawałam sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie uniknę tej rozmowy. Prędzej czy później Alcide zażąda odpowiedzi. Koniec końców, jak rasowy tchórz, postanowiłam nie wywoływać wilkołaka z lasu i zostawić sprawę niedomówioną, chyba że wprost się mnie o to zapyta.

Ponieważ Eric zapewnił mnie, że nie muszę się martwić o jakiekolwiek fizyczne ślady zbrodni, postanowiłam zdać się na niego w tej kwestii. Cieszyłam się, że nie powiedział mi gdzie pogrzebał Debbie i ukrył jej samochód. Przynajmniej nie będę sobie przypominać o całej sprawie za każdym razem kiedy będę przechodzić obok tego miejsca (miejsc?).

Pomimo dość ponurego tonu wczorajszych wydarzeń udało mi się uniknąć nadmiernego rozmyślania nad nimi i spędzić w miarę spokojny dzień, przynajmniej póki nie obudziła się Pam i nie poszłyśmy do Merlotte's.

Tego wieczora po raz pierwszy pracowałyśmy na tę samą zmianę. Z zainteresowaniem obserwowałam Pam za barem. Polewała napoje bez uśmiechu, ale prędkość, z jaką wyciągała szklanki, była wystarczająco fascynująca, żeby zapewnić jej stałą uwagę. Jej uroda, niemożliwa do przeoczenia nawet mimo jej nieegzotycznego stroju, również robiła swoje. Pomimo że Bill stał się stałym elementem krajobrazu, obecność innego wampira w barze była w naszym małym miasteczku wciąż sensacją. Pomyślałam mimochodem, że co by nie mówić o tym zastępstwie, najprawdopodobniej Sam dobrze wyjdzie na nim przynajmniej od strony finansowej, bo urok nowości przyciągał gości.

Miałam wrażenie, że drinki Pam są nieco mocniejsze niż przewiduje przepis. Nie zauważyłam jednak, by Sam, który siedział przy narożnym stole z ranną nogą upartą o taboret, zwrócił jej na to uwagę. A może po prostu założył z góry, że nie będzie jej strofować, jeśli nie okaże się to absolutnie konieczne? W sumie i tak miał szczęście, że Eric przysłał mu kogoś z wystarczającymi zdolnościami socjalnymi, by jego zachowanie było do przyjęcia w jakimkolwiek innym barze niż Fangtazja, której klienci w większości nie widzieli nic niewłaściwego w fakcie, że nieumarła część personelu jest daleka od silenia się na uprzejmości.

Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że Pam obserwuje mnie przynajmniej równie bacznie, jak ja ją. Nie przeszkadzało mi to tak bardzo, jak można by się tego spodziewać – być może dlatego, że wiedziałam, że nie jest tu po to, by zaplanować, dajmy na to, moje porwanie. Z wampirami rzadko ma się komfort tego rodzaju pewności.

Nie miałam też czasu, by poświęcać temu więcej uwagi. Na dokładkę do wykonywania swoich obowiązków kelnerki próbowałam nasłuchiwać myśli, z nadzieją, że może uda mi się natrafić na coś, co pomogłoby mi ustalić tożsamość strzelca. Jak dotąd nie miałam zbyt wiele szczęścia na tym polu. Większość klientów rozmyślała o codziennych sprawach albo zastanawiała się, skąd Pam wzięła się w barze i jakiego typu znajomość nas łączy. Mężczyźni mieli na ten temat dość przewidywalne pomysły. Niestety nie uniknęłam kilku wizualiów, kiedy paru facetów popuściło wodze wyobraźni. Że też ludzie nie mają nic lepszego do roboty.

Tej nocy w Merlotte's zjawili się Tara i Mickey. Poczułam, jak natychmiast wzmaga się czujność Sama. Jakby tego było mało, kątem oka zauważyłam po drugiej stronie sali Claudine. Zdziwiłam się, co tu robi, a jeszcze bardziej, dlaczego nie zmyła się natychmiast, kiedy zobaczyła, jakie ma towarzystwo. Wróżki i wampiry stanowią wybuchowe połączenie. Jeśli Claudine nie będzie ostrożna, istniała spora szansa na to, że Pam zamiast podać jej drinka zrobi jednego z niej i sama go wypije. Na szczęście wróżka była na tyle rozsądna, by poczekać, aż kelnerka obsługująca jej sekcję zbierze od niej zamówienie, zamiast podejść do baru.

Z twarzy Pam niewiele można było wyczytać, ale wiedziałam, że też z pewnością ma tę dwójkę na oku. Jeśli do tej pory nie zdawała Ericowi codziennie raportu, tym razem na pewno to zrobi.

Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się zamienić z Tarą parę słów na osobności, ale nie oddalała się ani na krok od Mickey'a, co samo w sobie było niepokojące. Wodziła za mną smutnymi oczami, w których malowało się coś w rodzaju bierności. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i podeszłam do ich stolika. Mickey był tak skoncentrowany na obserwowaniu Pam (być może próbując rozgryźć, co oznacza jej obecność w Merlotte's), że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Dotknęłam ramienia Tary z nadzieją, że jeśli zgram się z jej umysłem, uda mi się lepiej zrozumieć coś z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła.

Coś złego działo się z moją przyjaciółką. Choć dla zewnętrznego obserwatora wyglądała na dobrze radzącą sobie w życiu, zadbaną kobietę, była nieszczęśliwa, a jednocześnie niebezpiecznie zobojętniała na swój los. Nie mogłam z niej jednak wiele wyczytać, zupełnie jakby kluczowe informacje gdzieś się pochowały, albo w ogóle znikły. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby Mickey zauroczył ją, by nie mogła ich zdradzić.

- Taro – powiedziałam. Jej pozbawione woli walki spojrzenie sprawiło, że desperacko zapragnęłam znaleźć sposób na wyrwanie jej z tego stanu. - Obudź się!

Nie mam pojęcia, skąd przyszły mi do głowy te słowa. Ale na pewno nie przeszły niezauważone, nawet jeśli zareagował na nie kto inny, niż miałam nadzieję – blada dłoń chwyciła mocno mój nadgarstek i odsunęła go od ramienia mojej przyjaciółki.

- Płacę ci za podawanie drinków, nie dotykanie mojej towarzyszki – wysyczał Mickey.

- Wyrządzasz jej krzywdę – wciąż trzymał moją rękę.

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- A właśnie że moja. To moja przyjaciółka.

Patrzył na mnie wąskimi, gadzimi oczami. Tara nawet nie zareagowała. Miałam na tyle rozsądku i wyobraźni, żeby się bać.

- Puść mnie – powiedziałam głośno i z naciskiem.

- Trzęsiesz się jak zmokły pies – wycedził pogardliwie.

- Puszczaj natychmiast!

- Albo co? Co zrobisz?

Wzięłam oddech, zanim jednak zdążyłam powiedzieć coś głupiego, jak na przykład przypomnieć mu, że w ciągu dnia jest zupełnie bezbronny, a ja wiem, gdzie sypia – co, jak doszłam do wniosku, kiedy myślałam o tym później, byłoby idiotycznym posunięciem, bo dawałoby mu tylko więcej powodów, aby upewnić się, że zlikwiduje problem mojej osoby niezwłocznie – przerwała mi Pam:

- Sookie! Ile jeszcze będziesz rozmawiać? - zawołała na cały bar. - Zamówienia czekają.

Mickey powoli rozluźnił uścisk na mojej ręce, nie spuszczając ze mnie zimnego, świdrującego spojrzenia.

- Muszę iść – powiedziałam zwracając się wyłącznie do Tary. - Podać coś jeszcze?

- Nie, dziękujemy – ku mojemu zdziwieniu i uldze odpowiedzi udzieliła mi tym razem moja przyjaciółka. - Będziemy się zbierać.

Wyglądało na to, że ta deklaracja zaskoczyła nawet Mickey'a. Pomyślałam, że przynajmniej Tara zachowała choć ograniczoną kontrolę nad swoimi poczynaniami.

Odeszłam szybko od stolika. Pam wbijała we mnie karcące spojrzenie, kiedy bez słowa podała mi tacę z pełnymi szklankami, gotowymi do zaniesienia na salę. Właśnie kończyłam to zadanie, kiedy Tara i Mikey zgodnie z zapowiedzią opuścili bar.

Ledwie tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, poczułam jak ktoś bierze moje ramię w stalowy uścisk i zdecydowanym gestem popycha mnie w stronę zaplecza. Nie byłam całkiem zaskoczona, kiedy po odwróceniu głowy zobaczyłam Pam.

- Sookie, pozwól na słówko – powiedziała zanim wciągnęła mnie do damskiej toalety.

Otworzyłam usta, żeby zaprotestować, kiedy ucięła mi wpół słowa:

- Co to miało być? - zapytała lodowato.

Była wściekła.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak głupie było to, co przed chwilą zrobiłaś?

Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. Pam nigdy przedtem nie próbowała mnie obrazić. Założyłam ręce.

- Próbuję uratować przyjaciółkę – powiedziałam defensywnie.

- Cóż, zabierasz się do tego beznadziejnie.

- Musiałam coś zrobić! Nie mogę po prostu stać i obserwować bezczynnie, co się z nią dzieje.

- I co dokładnie miałaś zamiar zdziałać przez swoje małe przedstawienie? Jeśli sądzisz, że Mickey posłucha cię po prostu dlatego, że mu powiesz, że nie nie podoba ci się to, co robi, to stanowczo przeceniłam twoją inteligencję. Tylko go rozdrażniłaś. Masz świadomość, jak na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się naraziłaś?

- Nie obchodzi mnie to!

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że kogoś innego może obchodzić?

Przyznaję, zatkało mnie. Ze wszystkich osób które znałam, Pam była ostatnią, którą posądziłabym o tego typu argument. Nie sugerowała chyba, że się o mnie troszczy? _Oooo, Paaam!_

Być może była to po prostu zagrywka strategiczna. Przypuszczam, że co zręczniejsze wampiry miały dobrze rozpracowane mechanizmy psychotechniczne. Jeśli miała zamiar wpędzić mnie w poczucie winy, była na dobrej drodze.

- Mikey to szumowina – oznajmiła dobitnie. - Myślałam, że Eric powiedział ci, żebyś trzymała się od niego z daleka.

Prychnęłam. Tak, jakby polecenia Erica były dla mnie święte.

- Taaa, powiedział tak.

- Wiesz, Sookie, mogłabyś choć trochę docenić, że Eric stara się, żebyś była bezpieczna.

- Doceniam – powiedziałam dla spokoju.

Ale Pam nie porzuciła tak łatwo tematu.

- Eric jest dla ciebie bardzo dobry – powiedziała surowo.

Gdyby zdanie to wypowiedziała którakolwiek inna z moich przyjaciółek, zabrzmiałoby ono pewnie tak, jakby komentowały fakt, że dobrze zgrywalibyśmy się jako para. Ponieważ wypowiedziała je Pam, zabrzmiało jakby wyrażała uznanie ze względu na fakt, że ktoś dobrze traktuje swojego kota.

- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wysoko cię ceni.

- Tak, tak, jestem _bardzo użyteczna_.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Kto ci tak powiedział?

Nie jestem użyteczna?

- Eric.

Patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę bez słowa, a potem prychnęła krótko.

- Gówno na resorach – powiedziała i wyszła z łazienki zostawiając mnie osłupiałą.


	19. Chapter 19

**ODCINEK SPECJALNY**

**Ten rozdział nie ma wpływu na dalszy rozwój akcji, ale jest takim lżejszym, rozrywkowym przerywnikiem.**

**Zgodnie z obietnicą, po nagromadzeniu 40 komentarzy dodałam nową historię - na wypadek, gdyby ktoś jej nie zauważył, można ją znaleźć w tym samym dziale pod tytułem "Szansa"**

**Lista rzeczy, których nie posiadam jest dłuższa od tych, które posiadam.**

* * *

19. Uśmiechnęłam się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Poprzedniego wieczoru w ramach pogodzenia się z Pam poprosiłam ją o pomoc w zrobieniu pasemek, które mi wcześniej sugerowała. Okazało się, że perspektywa przeistoczenia mnie w jej osobistą lalkę Barbie podziałała na Pam jak balsam. Przyznaję, że byłam nieco nerwowa, kiedy z dużą dozą autorytetu zabrała się do dzieła mieszając kilka różnych farb, które wyciągnęła nie wiadomo skąd (zastanawiałam się, czy planowała to przez cały czas i tylko czekała na okazję), ale efekt był bardzo satysfakcjonujący. Wyglądałam wciąż naturalnie, ale moje włosy sprawiały wrażenie bardziej świetlistych, przez co nieco mocniej zaznaczała się moja blednąca zimą, choć wciąż widoczna opalenizna. Krótko mówiąc, Pam zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty. Zupełnie dodatkowym bonusem był fakt, że podczas nakładania farby opowiedziała mi mnóstwo niezwykle zajmujących historii, które zgromadziła w ciągu wszystkich tych lat, które spędzili razem z Erikiem. Niektóre z nich były nawet z lekka kompromitujące. Skończyłyśmy wieczór oglądając razem w całkowitej zgodzie jakiś efekciarski film akcji. Ja narzekałam na nieprawdopodobność ekspresowego wątku romansowego, a Pam na nieprofesjonalnie zainscenizowane sceny walki.

Pomyślałam mimochodem, że Pam była jak na razie zaskakująco niekłopotliwą współlokatorką. Była bardzo porządna (oczywiście nie musiałam się martwić, że zostawi mi brudną kuchnię), miała poczucie humoru i miło spędzało mi się z nią czas. Brak wykrywalnych fal mózgowych sprawiał, że wciąż mogłam się w jej obecności zrelaksować po ciężkim dniu. A nocny tryb życia zapewniał, że będę zawsze mieć kilka godzin dla siebie w samotności, gdybym potrzebowała odpocząć od towarzystwa.

Wytarłam ręce i odwróciłam się w końcu od lustra, rzucając moim nowym włosom ostatnie zadowolone spojrzenie. Odłożyłam szczotkę na toaletkę. Było coś przyjemnego w rozpuszczaniu włosów po całym dniu noszenia ich ciasno związanych w schludny kucyk. Ściągnięcie gumki zwiastowało moment odprężenia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi.

Na progu stał Eric, którego obecność była w ostatnich dniach coraz mniej zaskakująca. Czegokolwiek chciał, przypuszczałam, że moje plany co do bezstresowego wieczoru właśnie spaliły się na panewce.

- Można? - zapytał uprzejmie.

- Cześć, Eric – powiedziałam zrezygnowana. - Wejdź.

Zadarłam głowę, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć i nagle przypomniały mi się wszystkie historie, którymi skarmiła mnie Pam. Zaczęłam niekontrolowanie chichotać.

- Sookie? - zapytał Eric skonsternowany moim zachowaniem.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

- Czy to prawda... że miałeś kiedyś chomika? - zapytałam z trudem łapiąc powietrze między dwoma atakami głupkowatej wesołości.

Eric zmrużył oczy w wąskie szparki i odwrócił głowę w stronę wnętrza mojego domu w poszukiwaniu winowajczyni.

- Pam! - zawołał ostro.

Było to równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do zarzutu, więc zwinęłam się ze śmiechu. Pam twierdziła, że Eric był tak niepogodzony z losem, kiedy dowiedział się, jak krótko żyją chomiki, że zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie dałoby się go przemienić w wampiro-chomika (pieszczotliwie wampika), ale osobiście sądzę, że tę część zmyśliła. Postanowiłam jednak, że jeśli kiedyś dowiem się, że Eric sprawił sobie jakieś zwierzę, upewnię się, że nie jest krwiożercze, zanim spróbuję je pogłaskać.

- Idę, idę – odkrzyknęła Pam.

- Jest pod prysznicem – wyjaśniłam próbując się uspokoić, podczas gdy przeszliśmy do salonu – Pam spędzała w łazience o wiele więcej czasu, niż podejrzewałabym o to wampira. Myślę, że należało za to winić jej perfekcjonistyczne tendencje w kwestii makijażu. Bez względu na to, jak sprawnie nie potrafiłaby zrobić kresek eyelinerem, tusz wysychał tyle samo czasu. Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się przyspieszyć. Na szczęście w domu były dwie łazienki. - Chcesz true blood?

Skinął głową, więc poszłam do kuchni i podgrzałam też od razu butelkę dla Pam. Kiedy wróciłam siedział na kanapie z kwaśną miną.

- Co cię sprowadza? - dopiero teraz przyszło mi do głowy zapytać.

Może nie powiedział mi wszystkiego, kiedy był tu ostatnio? Ta myśl mnie otrzeźwiła. Na szczęście nie zgadłam trafnie.

- Muszę porozmawiać z Pam. Nie masz nic przeciwko? - Eric był dziś pełen dobrych manier.

- Nie ma sprawy – zaskoczyłam sama siebie kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że mówię szczerze.

Pomyślałam, że dotrzymam mu towarzystwa, póki nie przyjdzie Pam, a potem zwinę się, żeby mogli porozmawiać w spokoju. Przypuszczalnie mieli do przedyskutowania coś związanego z biznesem albo wampirzą polityką – nic mi tego.

- To była świnka morska – skorygował Eric śmiertelnie poważnym tonem łapiąc mnie kompletnie z zaskoczenia.

I wywołując u mnie świeżą falę śmiechawki.

- Jak miała na imię? - zapytałam.

Spojrzał na mnie jakbym zadała głupie pytanie.

- Świnka – odpowiedział tonem sugerującym, że powinnam była się domyślić.

Prawie udusiłam się ze śmiechu.

Eric patrzył na mnie chmurnie, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że się z niego nabijam. Ale po chwili coś zmieniło się w jego twarzy i przybrała wyraz, którego nie mogłam zidentyfikować, ale który wydał mi się o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny.

- Kiedy ostatni raz się śmiałaś? - zapytał niespodziewanie.

Zamrugałam zaskoczona. Serce zabiło mi odrobinę nierówno.

To było nieuczciwe. Eric nie powinien zadawać mi takich pytań. Patrzyłam na niego wypłoszonymi oczami. Kiedy uspokoiłam przyspieszony od śmiechu oddech, zaległa między nami cisza, w której wisiało coś bliżej nienazwanego, choć tak gęstego, że niemal namacalnego.

W tym momencie Pam wyszła z łazienki z głową zawiniętą w turban z ręcznika.

Był to pełen opis jej stanu garderoby.

- Wołałeś mnie – powiedziała w stronę Erica.

- PAM! -wrzasnęłam.

Eric spojrzał na swoje wampirze dziecię z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

- Pam, nie podrywaj Sookie – skarcił.

Pam prychnęła i tupnęła nogą jak rozkapryszony dwulatek.

- To niesprawiedliwe – powiedziała obrażonym tonem. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że sam na to nie wpadłeś.

- Pam, _proszę_, załóż coś na siebie – jęknęłam.

Eric uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

- O, zapewniam cię, zrobiłem z tego prysznica znacznie lepszy użytek – powiedział sprawiając, że oczy o mało nie wyszły mi z orbit.

Spojrzałam na niego zszokowana i czerwona jak cegła, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak omiata mnie od góry do dołu głodnym wzrokiem.

- To się nazywa podwójny standard! - krzyknęła Pam gdzieś z głębi domu.

Nie mogłam przestać krążyć myślami wokół tego, jakiż to użytek Eric zrobił z mojego prysznica. Eric zdawał się mieć pełną świadomość, nad czym dumam, bo jego kły wysunęły się z głośnym kliknięciem, podczas gdy jego spojrzenie pozostawało przyklejone do mnie.

Pomyślałam, że już nigdy nie będę w stanie spojrzeć na moją łazienkę tak jak kiedyś.

- Naprawdę, Sookie, nie masz pojęcia, jak zabawne jest wyprowadzanie cię z równowagi – powiedziała Pam wracając do pokoju, tym razem ubrana.

- Och, dzięki – parsknęłam sarkastycznie.

- Do usług.

- Czy zrobiła to już kiedyś przedtem? - zapytał mnie nagle Eric.

- Czy paradowała przede mną nago? Nie, to byłby pierwszy raz – powiedziałam tym samym tonem, po czym w przypływie natchnienia znajdując sposób, by zemścić się na Pam za jej wybryki dodałam:

- Wcześniej tylko mnie pocałowała.

Pam zamarła zupełnie nieruchomo, z nieodgadnioną maską na twarzy.

Mina Erica była bezcenna.

Wyglądał, jakby toczył sam ze sobą walkę o to, który z jego impulsów podyktuje jego reakcję.

- Pamela – powiedział w końcu przeszywając ją ciężkim spojrzeniem.

Panie i panowie, ogłaszam zwycięstwo Zachłanności nad Wyobraźnią.

Pam posłała mi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Uznałam, że jest to doskonały moment, żeby zostawić ich samym sobie. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że następne zdanie, które padnie z ust Erica, będzie zawierać zaimek dzierżawczy. Nie miałam siły teraz się z tym zmagać.

- Jeśli zniszczycie mi salon, będziecie musieli go naprawić – powiedziałam rezolutnie wycofując się do oddalonej części domu.

Nie doszły mnie żadne krzyki ani trzaski, więc założyłam, że rozwiązali jakoś między sobą problemy wychowawcze bez uciekania się do przemocy i zajęłam się sobą. Urywek konwersacji, który złapałam wychodząc, kazał mi przypuszczać, że Eric zmierzał w stronę wampirzej wersji „Gdzie popełniłem błąd?", co sprawiło, że wyszczerzyłam się sama do siebie.

Kiedy jakąś godzinę później zeszłam do kuchni, żeby wziąć sobie coś do picia, wywabił mnie huczący śmiech Erica. Odstawiłam pustą szklankę i zaskoczona przyjemnym brzmieniem tego dźwięku zajrzałam zaciekawiona do salonu.

Najwyraźniej biznesowa część spotkania zdążyła dobiec końca, a przewina Pam została dawno wybaczona. Oboje wyglądali na odprężonych i w dobrych humorach. Odwrócili jednocześnie głowy w moją stronę, ale wyglądało na to, że moja obecność nie zakłóciła w żaden sposób panującego nastroju.

Eric uśmiechnął się na mój widok jakimś nieznanym mi dotąd, zrelaksowanym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że zrobił mu się dołek w lewym policzku.

_OmójBoże! Nie wierzę! Eric Northman ma dołeczki w policzkach!_

Pomyślałam, że chociaż zawsze roztaczali aurę pewności siebie i nieskrępowania, chyba nigdy dotąd nie widziałam ich bardziej swobodnych, nawet w Fangtazji. Pam wyglądała młodziej niż zwykle; kiedy patrzyłam na nią teraz widziałam wyraźnie, że nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, kiedy została przemieniona. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę gotowa pozazdrościć krwiopijcom rodzinnej komitywy. Ale właśnie byłam tego bliska. Pam i Eric wydawali się mieć bardziej zażyłą relację niż ja i Jason.

Zrozumiałam, że przestawili się ta tryb „prywatny", co było dość dziwaczne biorąc pod uwagę, że byli w _moim _domu i wciąż w mojej obecności. Nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy bardziej pochlebia mi, że czują się tak dobrze pod moim dachem, czy irytuje, że tak się rozpanoszyli.

- Chcecie więcej true blood? - zapytałam, żeby jakoś uzasadnić moje na wpół świadome, ciekawskie dryfowanie z kuchni w ich stronę.

Przysiadłam na brzegu kanapy, na której przeciwnym końcu wyciągnął się Eric. Pam zajmowała fotel. Oboje odmówili mojej oferty.

Pam przerzucała wzrok ode mnie do Erica jakbyśmy byli przynajmniej tak fascynujący tak świnka morska Erica. Gdyby wampiry jadały popcorn, pewnie zorganizowałaby sobie dużą paczkę. Poczułam się jak nocny program telewizyjny.

Eric wyciągnął leniwie jedno ze swoich niemożliwie długich ramion i wziął w palce kosmyk moich włosów.

- Aprobuję – oświadczył oglądając moje nowe pasemka.

Prychnęłam lekko. Pam wyglądała na zadowoloną. To ona dobierała kolor.

- Sookie, czy wiesz, że Bill kręci się w nocy wokół twojego domu? - zapytała nagle Pam, choć nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego akurat w tej chwili postanowiła podzielić się ze mną tą wiadomością.

Gdybym miała strzelać, obstawiałabym, że chciała sprawdzić, jak rzucenie tej informacji wpłynie na jej mały projekt obserwacyjny, którego obiektami byliśmy z Erikiem.

Eric uniósł brwi. Jego ręka dalej spoczywała na oparciu, a palce przebierały powoli w moich włosach leżących na obiciu.

- Co proszę? - zapytałam.

- Ucięłam sobie z nim o tym wczoraj pogawędkę, kiedy spałaś, ale mam wrażenie, że to jego stały zwyczaj.

- „Wokół" na skraju cmentarza, czy „wokół" na moim podwórku?

- „Wokół" pod twoimi oknami.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

- Ma to _pewne_ plusy – powiedział Eric tonem który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, że istnienie owych plusów go irytuje.

- Niby jakie? - zapytałam zaskoczona.

Eric obrzucił mnie zachwyconym spojrzeniem.

- Chcesz, żebym go przegonił? - zaoferował nie kryjąc entuzjazmu, jakim napawała go ta perspektywa.

- Nie, dzięki – powiedziałam wyraźnie psując mu zabawę. - Sama sobie z nim poradzę.

Posiedziałabym z nimi dłużej, ale poczułam, jak narasta we mnie potężne ziewnięcie. Normalnie maniery nakazywałyby mi wytrwanie do końca wizyty, nawet gdybym była śpiąca, ale Pam nie była w tej chwili w zasadzie moim gościem, tylko współlokatorką, a Eric przyszedł do niej, więc nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy ogłosiłam, że idę spać.

- Będę się zbierać – oznajmił w odpowiedzi Eric.

Machnęłam ręką.

- Jak chcesz – powiedziałam.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko oni czuli się swobodnie w moim towarzystwie. A może po prostu byłam już tak zblazowana, że nie robiła na mnie wrażenia perspektywa dwóch wampirów robiących Bóg-wie-co na parterze mojego domu, podczas gdy ja będę zasypiać na piętrze?

Zeskoczyłam z kanapy i podeszłam do Pam.

- Dobranoc – powiedziałam całując ją w policzek, głównie po to, żeby podrażnić się z Erikiem.

- Możesz iść – oznajmiła Pam Ericowi. - Ja dotrzymam Sookie towarzystwa.

Była bardzo zadowolona z siebie. Eric wypalał jej wzrokiem dziury w głowie. Postanowiłam się nad nim zlitować i mieć przy okazji trochę zabawy.

- Eric – upomniałam kiedy zobaczyłam, że jego górna warga unosi się, żeby pokazać Pam zęby. - Jeśli nie przestaniesz grozić Pam, nie dostaniesz swojego całusa.

Jego głowa odskoczyła natychmiast jak piłka w moją stronę i popatrzył na mnie robiąc oczy skrzywdzonego dziecka.

Zatkało mnie. Zastanawiałam się, czy to podgrywał. Wyglądał przekonująco.

Co było dość imponującą sztuczką biorąc pod uwagę, że miał coś koło dwóch metrów wzrostu.

Podeszłam do niego chichocząc i pogłaskałam go po głowie. Ani na sekundę nie wyszedł z roli. Wyglądało na to, że Ericowi nie przeszkadza, jeśli robię sobie z niego żarty, o ile tylko wiązało się to z dotykaniem go. Odgarnęłam mu włosy i wciąż uśmiechając się cmoknęłam go w czoło.

- Lepiej? - zapytałam.

Po jego minie widziałam od razu że będzie próbował coś wytargować. Czego nie przewidziałam, to tego, że odwróci kota ogonem. Zanim zorientowałam się co się dzieje, tajemniczym sposobem znalazłam się na jego kolanach.

- Moja kolej – powiedział Eric.

I oczywiście mnie pocałował. Nawiasem mówiąc, zignorowanie pocałunku Erica jest całkowicie niemożliwie.

- Powinniście sprzedawać bilety – wyrwał mnie z transu głos Pam.

Prawie podskoczyłam w miejscu.

Siedziała idealnie prosto z rękami splecionymi na podołku. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że wygląda jak dobrze ułożona panienka na niedzielnym podwieczorku. Dopóki nie zwróciłby uwagi na sposób, w jaki oblizuje usta.

Eric trącił mnie nosem w szyję domagając się uwagi. Przełknęłam ślinę. Byłam nagle bardzo spięta. Pomyślałam z nadzieją, że może to kolejny sen i zaraz się obudzę. Ale jeśli to sen, to w zasadzie mogłabym...

Skup się, Sookie!

- Dobranoc, kochanko – wymruczał mi Eric do ucha.

Zerwałam się gwałtownie.

- Okej, okej – powiedziałam. - Co za dużo, to niezdrowo.

Eric i Pam wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, jakbym powiedziała coś zabawnego.

- Oj, Sookie, Sookie – powiedziała Pam kręcąc głową. - Ty naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparowałam, chociaż zaczynałam mieć całkiem zasadne podejrzenie. - Dobranoc. Bawcie się dobrze.

Dopiero kiedy leżałam w łóżku, czysta i przebrana w ulubioną piżamę (od czasu kiedy w moim domu pojawiła się Pam, przestałam katować się donaszaniem najbardziej wyciągniętych nocnych koszul), zdałam sobie sprawę, jak lekkomyślnie zakończyłam swoją pożegnalną wypowiedź. Nie byłam pewna, czy chcę się zastanawiać na tym, jak wyglądała idea dobrej zabawy moich nieumarłych gości. Ale nawet ta myśl nie była aż tak niepokojąca, jak powinna.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wracając do fabuły...**

**...wymyślonej przez panią Harris**

* * *

20. Nazajutrz pracowałam na wczesną zmianę. Tego dnia do Merlotte's wpadł na lunch Jason. Przywitał się ze mną serdeczniej niż zwykle, obdarzając mnie nawet czymś w rodzaju półuścisku, zapewne dlatego, że wciąż był bardzo zaniepokojony swoją sytuacją i liczył na moje wsparcie. Trochę uspokoiło mnie, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że czeka na swoją panterzą dziewczynę, Crystal. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ją namówić, by wpadła do niego wieczorem. Nie specjalnie chciałam znać łóżkowe plany mojego brata (umówmy się – nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, jaki rodzaj programu towarzyskiego miał na myśli), ale sam fakt, że zmiennokształtna Crystal wciąż się z nim spotykała, był krzepiący. Podniesiona nieco na duchu spędziłam resztę zmiany we względnym spokoju. Mimo to odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie mogłam wymknąć się tylnymi drzwiami na parking dla pracowników. Poziom mentalnego zgiełku był tego dnia wewnątrz Merlotte's dość wysoki i możliwość obniżenia telepatycznych osłon działała na mnie jak rozprostowanie zmęczonych mięśni.

Przy wyjściu stała Sweetie Des Artes z papierosem w ręku i detektywistyczną powieścią pod pachą. Skinęła mi głową i zaciągnęła się głęboko. W Merlotte's kucharze zmieniali się tak szybko, że – jak pomyślałam z lekkim poczuciem winy – nie zadałam sobie specjalnie trudu, żeby lepiej ją poznać. Być może powinnam zrobić coś w tej sprawie?

Uniosłam rękę w geście pozdrowienia.

- Jak się masz? - zapytałam.

- Świetnie, dzięki. Właśnie robię sobie przerwę. Hej, masz coś na kurtce.

Pochyliła się nade mną nieco bliżej, niż przebiegała moja normalna sfera komfortu dla obcych i strzepnęła mi coś z ramienia. Odniosłam wrażenie, że pociągnęła przy tym nosem. Miałam nadzieję, że nie przyczepiło mi się coś obrzydliwego. Ja nie czułam niczego, ale mój węch mógł być otumaniony przez kilkugodzinne wdychanie oparów z oleju do frytek. Sweetie stała od kilku minut na dworze.

- Um... dzięki – powiedziałam bez przekonania.

- Wydaje mi się, że Sam się o ciebie martwi – oznajmiła niespodzianie.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Pracuję tu od dawna.

- Myślę, że to coś więcej.

- Och, nie sądzę – zbyłam ją wzruszeniem ramion.

- Byliście razem, kiedy został postrzelony, prawda?

Ta rozmowa stała się nagle zbyt osobista.

- Tak, szłam do samochodu.

- Niczego nie zauważyłaś?

Sweetie oparła się o ścianę. Odchyliła głowę i zamknęła oczy.

- Niestety. Mam nadzieję, że policja złapie sprawcę.

- Myślisz, że jest jakiś powód, dla którego ktoś zaatakował akurat te osoby?

- Nie – skłamałam. - Nie widzę nic takiego. Nic ich nie łączy.

- Może wszyscy znali ten sam sekret, albo byli świadkami tego samego wypadku? - zerknęła na mnie. - Albo może policja odkryje, że korzystają z usług tej samej pralni...

Odprężyłam się trochę i nawet zdobyłam się na lekki uśmiech. To brzmiało jak niewinne spekulacje.

- Myślę, że wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Niestety, obawiam się, że nie ma tu do odkrycia jakiegoś skomplikowanego wzoru jak w powieści sensacyjnej. Sądzę, że ofiary są przypadkowe.

- Pewnie masz rację – wzruszyła ramionami. - Fikcja sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się bardziej interesujące. Prawda okazuje się zwykle nudna.

Zaśmiałam się – w moim życiu ta reguła się nie sprawdzała.

Rozmowa ze Sweetie i spotkanie z Jasonem przypomniały mi, że zegar tyka i że dla dobra mojego brata strzelec musi zostać odnaleziony jak najszybciej.

Spędziłam dzień wciągnięta w wir domowych czynności. Zamieniłam kilka słów z Pam, kiedy wstała, ale pracowała (rzecz jasna) na nocną zmianę, więc nie miała czasu ze mną rozmawiać.

Kiedy Pam wyszła zdałam sobie sprawę, że był to pierwszy wieczór od wielu dni, który spędzałam sama w domu. Odkąd „wypożyczyłam" Pam od Erica z Fangtazji zawsze przynajmniej jedno z nich było u mnie po zmierzchu. Była to dziwna myśl.

Postanowiłam nie poświęcać więcej uwagi faktowi, jak łatwo byłoby przyzwyczaić się do czyjejś obecności w domu poza moją. Pomimo że nie było zupełnie takiej potrzeby, być może nieco z przyzwyczajenia, porządnie zmarudziłam i posiedziałam do późna. Przez moment zastanawiałam się nawet, czy nie poczekać na Pam, ale w końcu zmogło mnie zmęczenie i wiedziona rozsądkiem postanowiłam się położyć. Wzięłam szybki prysznic (od poprzedniego wieczoru nie mogłam się uwolnić od ścigającego mnie obrazu ociekającego wodą, namydlonego Erica – wizja ta nawiedzała mnie z uporem ilekroć patrzyłam w stronę łazienki i zastanawiałam się, czy tak będzie już zawsze) i wgramoliłam się do łóżka. Pam miała klucz, więc zostawiłam drzwi na dole zamknięte. Zasnęłam szybko i mocno.

Miałam wrażenie, że nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, zanim poczułam, jak ktoś potrząsa mną stanowczo. W moje nozdrza uderzył jakiś straszny odór.

- Sookie, obudź się – usłyszałam. - Twój dom się pali.

- Niemożliwe – wymamrotałam sennie. - Nie zostawiłam niczego włączonego.

Coś piszczało niemożebnie.

- Sookie, wstawaj w tej chwili! – głos należał do Pam.

Otrzeźwiałam nieco i otworzyłam oczy. Moje widzenie było ograniczone nie tylko przez ciemność, ale i przez dym. Usiadłam szybko. Uświadomiłam sobie, że dźwięk, który słyszałam, to alarm przeciwpożarowy.

- Jak...? - powiedziałam oszołomiona.

Ale Pam zniecierpliwiona zabrała się do wygrzebania mnie z łóżka siłą i po prostu mnie podniosła.

- Zmywamy się stąd – powiedziała.

Zdążyłam pomyśleć, że brzmi jakby była bardzo zdenerwowana i zdałam sobie sprawę, że wampiry są łatwopalne. Nie czekając na moją współpracę na wpół wywlokła, na wpół wyniosła mnie na zewnątrz. Z pewnością poszło to szybciej, niż gdybym próbowała osiągnąć to samo poruszając się na własnych nogach. Paskudne, gryzące kłęby dymu snuły się po całym domu. Pam postawiła mnie na chłodnej, zroszonej trawie przed domem. Zimno ostatecznie mnie obudziło. To nie był zły sen, to działo się naprawdę.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyłam, że na moim trawniku stoi Charles Twining, barman z Fangtazji. Miał przy uchu komórkę i z tego, co się zorientowałam, wzywał straż pożarną. Przerzuciłam spojrzenie pomiędzy nim a Pam. Czerwona poświata z pożaru pozwalała mi widzieć w ciemności.

- Mój dom się pali? - zapytałam głupkowato. - Ale dlaczego?

- Najwyraźniej został podpalony – odpowiedziała mi Pam, z gniewem w głosie. - Masz szczęście, że pożar nie posunął się dalej, zanim wróciłam.

- Podpalony? Przez kogo? I co on tu robi? - wskazałam brodą na Charlesa, który wciąż rozmawiał przez telefon.

- Twierdzi, że szedł odwiedzić Billa. Złapał podpalacza.

Mój wzrok jak magnes powrócił do płomieni pożerających mój dom.

- Podpalacza? Kogo? Gdzie?

Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłam dziwny kształt leżący w cieniu przy forsycji. Kiedy przyjrzałam mu się bliżej, zobaczyłam, że było to ciało nieznanego mi mężczyzny.

- On nie żyje – stwierdziłam oczywistość.

- Charles go znalazł – przypomniała Pam tytułem wyjaśnienia i tym razem zrozumiałam pełne implikacje tej frazy.

- Nie wiedziałam, że Charles przyjaźni się z Billem – powiedziałam w zamyśleniu.

W chwilach takich jak ta umysł czepia się najmniej istotnych szczegółów.

- Ja również – stwierdziła Pam ponuro. - Dla dobra Charlesa lepiej byłoby, żeby okazało się, że przynajmniej Bill o tym wiedział.

Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, co sugeruje.

- Moje dokumenty – przypomniałam sobie nagle. - Muszę zabrać moją torebkę.

I zanim ktokolwiek mnie zatrzymał, pobiegłam w stronę palącego się domu.

- Sookie! - krzyknęła za mną Pam. - Oszalałaś? Wracaj w tej chwili!

Ale bijący od strony wejścia żar sprawił, że zawahała się przed gonieniem mnie i ta chwila przewagi sprawiła, że nie oglądając się za siebie wpadłam do środka, gdzie żaden wampir już za mną nie podążył. Skierowałam się w stronę mojej sypialni. Dym zgęstniał jeszcze, a przez drzwi wiodące do kuchni zaglądały płomienie. Widok ognia uświadomił mi, że popełniłam błąd wracając, ale było już za późno. Starając się nie wpaść w panikę chwyciłam swoje rzeczy, które na szczęście leżały dokładnie tam, gdzie pamiętałam i z sercem w przełyku, potykając się po drodze o meble, wybiegłam z powrotem. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy uderzyło mnie czystsze powietrze. Było gorąco. Dosłownie.

- To było bardzo głupie – oznajmiła mi Pam, podczas gdy mnie złapał atak kaszlu.

Postarałam się wyglądać na skruszoną. Nie miałam zamiaru podważać jej oceny sytuacji. Byłam w szoku, kiedy wbiegłam do domu, ale teraz wiedziałam już, że miała rację i nie powinnam była tego robić.

Ale zamiast być zadowolona z mojej potulności, Pam z uniesioną brwią zerknęła na trzymany przeze mnie, ocalony z pożaru tłumoczek, a potem spojrzała na mnie jeszcze bardziej karcąco i pokręciła głową.

- Sookie, Eric kupiłby ci drugi płaszcz – powiedziała, o ile się nie mylę, odrobinę ubawiona.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam co ma na myśli, póki z olbrzymim zakłopotaniem nie uświadomiłam sobie, że faktycznie wśród trzymanych przeze mnie kurczowo przedmiotów poza torebką i parą skarpetek (jak, do diabła, wpadłam żeby zabrać akurat _to?_), ściskam również i czerwony płaszcz od Erica. I choć była to ostatnia rzecz, o jaką powinnam się w tej chwili martwić, poczułam jak wściekle się rumienię. Nie musiałam być wróżką, by wiedzieć, że Pam radośnie przekaże tę informację Ericowi.

Skoro mowa o wróżkach...

Źrenice Pam rozszerzyły się nagle i wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze.

- Sookie! - odezwał się głos za moimi plecami.

Okręciłam się szybko, żeby zobaczyć Claudine, która stała sobie tuż obok mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

- Całe szczęście, jesteś bezpieczna, bałam się, że mogę zjawić się za późno!

- Nie, nic mi nie jest – powiedziałam oszołomiona zastanawiając się, skąd Claudine się tu wzięła i w jaki sposób dowiedziała się, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. - Pam obudziła mnie w samą porę.

Tu spojrzałam przez ramię za siebie z zamiarem podziękowania Pam, ale zobaczyłam, że oba wampiry stoją jak skamieniałe i patrzą na Claudine, jakby ktoś wprowadził je w trans. Przypomniałam sobie, jak wróżki działają na wampiry i postanowiłam odłożyć pytanie Claudine o wyjaśnienia na później.

- Sookie – włączył się kolejny, dobrze znany mi głos.

Zdezorientowana podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam stojącego w pewnej odległości Billa. Pewnie zwabił go widok płomieni. Poczułam, że zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie od wszystkich tych nagłych pojawień. Zmówili się, czy co?

I wtedy Bill pociągnął nosem i zauważył Claudine. Z oddali dobiegł odgłos syren strażackich.

- Okej, okej – powiedziałam machając rękami, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Claudine, dzięki za troskę, ale myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli teraz znikniesz.

Starałam się mówić z naciskiem. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowałam, to żeby wampiry straciły nagle kontrolę i rzuciły się na nią, najlepiej w obecności policji. Uniknięcie tłumaczenia obecności jeszcze jednej osoby też nie wydawało się najgorszym pomysłem.

- Och, tak – odparła Claudine, przez cały czas się uśmiechając. - Myślę, że masz rację. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest.

To mówiąc ucałowała mnie w policzek, i wypełniając moje polecenie precyzyjniej, niż się tego spodziewałam, znikła. Ot tak, po prostu. Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Zamrugałam oczami. Może to jednak był sen? Potrząsnęłam głową. Przemyślenie znaczenia tej krótkiej, nagłej wizyty również musiało poczekać na później.

Parkujące wozy strażackie wyrwały mnie z oszołomienia. Przez następnych kilka minut byłam zajęta odpowiadając na pytania strażaków. Zauważyłam kątem oka, że Pam otrząsnąwszy się z transu odbiera własną komórkę i rozmawia z kimś szybko i cicho. Mogłam się założyć, że jeśli zdawała raport szeryfowi, to nie był nim Bud Dearborn.

Tym bardziej, że rzeczony stróż prawa zajeżdżał właśnie na mój podjazd w towarzystwie Andy'ego Bellefleura i nie miał przy uchu słuchawki. Patrzyłam jak funkcjonariusze wyskakują z samochodu. Andy otwierał usta, żeby zadać mi pierwsze pytanie, kiedy rozległ się głośny trzask. Właśnie zawalił się dach nad moją kuchnią. Mój dom ginął na moich oczach.


	21. Chapter 21

**I znowu rozdział z Billem. Na Erica we własnej osobie trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać, ale obiecuję, że nie zapomniał o Sookie.**

**Nie mam nic. Ale nie zapominajmy, że ostatni będą pierwszymi.**

* * *

21. - W porządku, Sookie – powiedział Bud pstrykając długopisem. - To by było na tyle.

Skinęłam tępo głową. Właśnie dowiedziałam się, że mężczyzna, którego dopadł Charles (wedle danych z prawa jazdy znajdującego się w jego kieszeni niejaki Jeff Marriot) w chwili śmierci sięgał w stronę zaworu gazu. Obok innych dokumentów policjanci znaleźli przy nim również kartę członkowską Bractwa Słońca, co skłaniało ku hipotezie, że przyjechał zapolować na mnie ze względu na moje koneksje z wampirami. Zaplanowanie czegoś takiego nie mieściło mi się w głowie.

Pożar został stłumiony i strażacy zaczęli się zbierać. Kierujący akcją Catfish zapewnił mnie, że pomimo ponurych pozorów dom jest jeszcze do odratowania za wyjątkiem ganku i kuchni. Straciłam też samochód, ale w obliczu całej reszty wydało mi się to niemal błahostką. Zgodziłam się przyjąć na tę jedną noc gościnę zaoferowaną przez Billa, choć zastrzegłam się, że nazajutrz przeniosę się do Jasona.

Byłam ciekawa historii Charlesa, ale nie sądziłam, żeby wersja, którą przedstawił policjantom („sprowadziłem się do okolicy niedawno – mieszkam z Billem póki nie znajdę własnego miejsca – wracając ze spaceru zobaczyłem płomienie i zauważyłem jakiś ruch w zaroślach – kiedy podszedłem bliżej zobaczyłem mężczyznę, który na mój widok rzucił się na mnie z bronią, zabiłem go w samoobronie") była prawdziwa. Żaden z wampirów jednak nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy ją przedstawił i stwierdziłam, że lepiej nie będę się wyrywać. Pam pozostała przez cały czas zaskakująco cicha.

Kiedy Bud wypytał nas już o wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do sporządzenia raportu, cała nasza grupka skierowała się w stronę domu Billa. Przebyłam krótki dystans tak głęboko pogrążona w myślach, że nawet nie zauważyłam braku rozmów i napięcia panującego wśród wampirów.

- Słucham – powiedziała Pam, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nami drzwi, stając w wyczekującej pozie z założonymi ramionami.

Bill wydął wargi.

- Pam, nie jestem w nastroju na twoje humory. Gdybyś miała odrobinę taktu, pozwoliłabyś mi się zająć Sookie, zamiast zawracać mi głowę. Poza tym, nie widzę powodu, żeby ktokolwiek z obecnych miał się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć _tobie_.

W domyśle zawisło niewypowiedziane imię Erica. Normalnie pewnie starałabym się zachować neutralny ogląd sprawy, ale dziś Pam poważnie zapunktowała sobie u mnie ratując mi życie, więc nie mogłam powstrzymać się w myślach od wzięcia jej strony. Posłałam Billowi dezaprobujące spojrzenie.

Pam przewróciła tylko oczami.

- Na litość Boską, Bill – powiedziała zniecierpliwiona. - Jeśli naprawdę musisz usłyszeć to bezpośrednio od Erica, to zaraz do niego zadzwonię i powiem mu, jaki masz problem, ale zastanów się, czy chcesz go denerwować marnując jego czas i każąc mu to powtarzać – albo stawiać się osobiście. Nie wiem, czy warto – mogę się założyć, że nie zrobisz w ten sposób wrażenia na Sookie, jeśli o to ci chodziło.

Przedstawione w ten sposób stanowisko Billa faktycznie nie prezentowało się imponująco.

- Eric nie wydaje się mieć w ostatnich dniach nic przeciwko marnowaniu czasu w Bon Temps – powiedział zimno Bill pogrążając się jeszcze bardziej.

- Och, jakiś ty uprzejmy – wykrzyknęłam urażona bardziej, niż się tego sama po sobie spodziewałam.

Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że „w ostatnich dniach" Eric „marnował czas" w _moim _domu. _Niektórzy_z nas posiadali tę wiedzę z podejrzanych źródeł – przypuszczałam, że weszli w jej posiadanie włócząc się samowolnie pod oknami rzeczonego domu, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Jeśli nie podobało im się to, co podpatrzyli, powinni przemyśleć, czy przypadkiem nie byłoby lepiej pilnować własnego nosa.

Nagła myśl sprawiła, że poczułam, jak cała krew gwałtownie odpływa mi z głowy.

- Sookie? - zapytał Bill.

Wszystkie wampiry przypatrywały mi się uważnie. Przypuszczam, że zbladłam jak prześcieradło.

- Bill, podsłuchiwałeś mnie? - zapytałam cicho.

- Sookie! Dlaczego miałabyś mnie pytać...

- Odpowiedz! Pam mówiła mi, że włóczysz się w okolicy. Kiedy Eric był tu wcześniej, w tym tygodniu – skąd wiedziałeś, że był w Bon Temps? Słyszałeś, o czym rozmawialiśmy?

Pytanie, którego nie zadałam, brzmiało: „Czy słyszałeś, że pewnej styczniowej nocy przed snem wpakowałam kulkę Debbie Pelt i poprosiłam Erica, by był tak dobry i pozbył się jej zwłok?"

- _Spacerując _po okolicy zauważyłem, że Eric jest u ciebie, ale nie nasłuchiwałem waszych rozmów, ani... nie nasłuchiwałem – zakończył niezgrabnie Bill. - Nigdy cię nie szpiegowałem.

Ależ skąd! Po prostu lubi przechadzać się w krzakach za moim podwórkiem.

Miał minę, jakby czuł się dotknięty moimi podejrzeniami. Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Być może Bill chciał po prostu zaznaczyć delikatną różnicę pomiędzy szpiegowaniem a stalkingiem.

- W porządku – wtrąciła się Pam. - Jakkolwiek zajmująca nie byłaby ta konwersacja, muszę ją przerwać. Są pilniejsze sprawy do omówienia. Charles, wiem, że tu nie mieszkasz. Zauważyłabym to. Co się tu naprawdę dzieje?

Ku rozczarowaniu Pam nie mieli nic nadzwyczajnego do wyjawienia. Bill potwierdził wersję Charlesa, który zeznał, że odkąd sprowadził się do Obszaru Piątego często odwiedzał mojego sąsiada w celach towarzyskich. Jako łączącą ich nić porozumienia wskazali wspólne zamiłowanie do gier.

Jeśli myślicie, że wampiry grają w szachy, albo w Magię i Miecz, to muszę was rozczarować. Nie wiem, czy to jakiś szerszy trend, ale Bill i Charles zadeklarowali z dumą, że grają w Farmeramę.

Późna godzina i emocje dzisiejszego dnia sprawiły, że kiedy adrenalina opadła poczułam się bardzo zmęczona i nie mogłam ukryć ziewnięcia.

- Sookie, jeśli chcesz odpocząć, nie krępuj się – powiedział Bill. - Twoje łóżko wciąż stoi na górze.

Była to uprzejma propozycja, choć poczułam się trochę dziwnie, kiedy wspomniał o „moim łóżku". Kiedy spotykaliśmy się z Billem, zwykle spałam w jednym z pokojów na piętrze, jeśli u niego nocowałam. Przypuszczam, że Bill wciąż myślał o nim jako o „mojej" sypialni, mimo że dla mnie ten zwrot nie miał większego znaczenia, bo „moją" sypialnią była dla mnie zawsze sypialnia w moim domu. Kiedy jednak zajrzałam do znajomego pomieszczenia, zrozumiałam, że Bill nie nazwał go w ten sposób jedynie na mój użytek – znalazłam tam swoje rzeczy pozostawione jeszcze w czasie, kiedy byliśmy razem i o których dawno już zapomniałam. Z jakiegoś powodu Bill ich nie wyrzucił, jakby wierzył, że jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócę. W łazience na piętrze znalazłam nawet moją szczoteczkę do zębów. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć.

Kiedy wróciłam do pokoju, czekał w nim na mnie Bill.

- Przyszedłem zapytać, jak się czujesz i czy czegoś potrzebujesz – powiedział.

- Dziękuję, to bardzo miło z twojej strony. Jestem zmęczona i... cóż, przybita. Ale poza tym czuję się w porządku.

Przynajmniej udało mi się uniknąć fizycznych obrażeń. Bill skinął głową.

- Hej, Pam i Charles już sobie poszli? Chciałam jej podziękować. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam to zrobić.

- Charles nie chciał przeszkadzać i już się pożegnał. Prosił, żeby przekazać ci pozdrowienia – przypomniałam sobie, że pirat miał na wampira bardzo wylewne maniery. - Wygląda na to, że Pam zatrzyma się u mnie na jakiś czas. Twój schowek nie byłby bezpieczny.

Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. Oczywiście, Pam musiała znaleźć gdzieś w okolicy schronienie na dzień, jeśli nie chciała zakopywać się w ziemi. Bill nie wyglądał na zbyt zachwyconego jej towarzystwem, ale na szczęście powstrzymał się od komentarza.

Choć temat, na który postanowił się przerzucić, wcale nie okazał się lepszy.

- Spałaś z Erikiem, kiedy z tobą mieszkał – wypalił nagle.

Spojrzałam na niego, jakby walnął mnie patelnią w głowę. Co, do diabła?

- Skoro wiesz, to po co pytasz? - odgryzłam się defensywnie.

Przez sekundę wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

- Nie wydajesz się zaskoczona – powiedział przyglądając mi się z uwagą.

No nie, na litość, czy to był moment, w którym oczekiwał że zemdleję skonfrontowana z jego rewelacjami na temat mojej przerwy w życiorysie? Myślałam, że po tym, jak powiedziałam mu, że uciekł mi jeden dzień, odpuścił, ale wyglądało na to, że sprawa nie dawała mu spokoju.

- Przeciwnie, jestem bardzo zaskoczona twoją bezczelnością – wycedziłam przez zęby, mimo że wiedziałam, do czego pije.

Ale Bill zignorował mój przytyk i kontynuował:

- Wiedziałem od razu, kiedy was zobaczyłem razem, tuż przed bitwą.

Nie zareagowałam w żaden sposób, więc ciągnął dalej.

- Cała nim pachniałaś. Masz w sobie moją krew – wiem, co do niego czułaś – po raz pierwszy mnie zaciekawił. Co takiego czułam? Ale ku mojemu rozczarowaniu Bill nie pociągnął wątku i zakończył – Ciężko jest oprzeć się Ericowi.

Przyznaję, że ostatnim zdaniem mnie zaskoczył. Nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć go z ust Billa.

Kiedy nadal patrzyłam na niego w milczeniu (i w nadziei, że wyjaśni, do czego zmierza), dodał w końcu:

- Ale przecież _wiesz_o czym mówię.

Jego wysiłki mówienia kodem owocowały subtelnością podobnego kalibru co kurtuazja mojego brata. Westchnęłam cicho i pomyślałam, że czas zakończyć tę farsę.

- Tak – powiedziałam po prostu.

- Tak? - zapytał Bill tonem, który sugerował, że powinnam rozwinąć.

- Tak, wiem, o czym mówisz.

- Wiesz?

- Tak, wiem.

Wiedziałam, o czym mówi, nawet jeśli tego nie pamiętałam. A pod stwierdzeniem o trudnościach z opieraniem się Ericowi mogłam się podpisać i bez tego.

- To dobrze – powiedział w końcu po chwili krępującej ciszy Bill.

- Też tak sądzę.

- Zawarliście z Erikiem jakieś porozumienie? - zapytał, zamiast porzucić temat.

- Słu... cham? - spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie, niepewna co sugeruje i czy powinnam się obrazić.

- Myślałem, że zostawił cię w spokoju, ale ostatnio znowu się tu kręci, a Pam mieszka w twoim domu. Musi być jakiś powód. Czego Eric od ciebie chce?

- Pam pomaga w Merlotte's w ramach przysługi dla Sama – objaśniłam, celowo ignorując pozostałą część jego wypowiedzi.

„Musi być jakiś powód" zagrało mi na nerwach. Czy naprawdę było aż tak nie do pomyślenia, że ktoś po prostu chciał się ze mną zobaczyć? Wiem, że z wampirami sprawy zawsze są skomplikowane, ale nie wydaje mi się, by było z mojej strony naciąganiem faktów twierdzenie, że zarówno Eric jak i Pam dobrze czuli się w moim towarzystwie.

Bill uniósł brwi.

- Przysługi dla Sama? - najwyraźniej nie interesował się ostatnio życiem miasta tak bardzo, jak rejestrem moich gości.

- Tak, Sam jest ranny – ktoś do niego strzelał. To nie był pierwszy taki przypadek w okolicy, więc postanowił poprosić o zastępstwo kogoś, kto w razie czego będzie potrafił się obronić.

Bill wyglądał na odpowiednio ostudzonego.

- Nie wiedziałem – powiedział. - To faktycznie niefortunne.

I po chwili:

- Wybacz mi moją natarczywość. Z pewnością wiesz, że myślenie o tobie z kimś innym jest dla mnie... trudne.

- Domyślam się. Ale musisz przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli. Nie jesteśmy razem i doceniłabym, gdybyś nie robił problemu, jeśli zobaczysz mnie z kimś innym. Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać przez próbowaniem poukładania sobie życia ani oczekiwać, że będę zawsze samotna. Wiem, że to trudne, ale nie powinno cię obchodzić czy się z kimś spotykam, tak samo jak ja nie pytam, czy ty się z kimś widujesz.

- Czy nierozsądne jest liczyć na to, że kiedyś znów będziemy razem?

Zamyśliłam się nad najlepszą odpowiedzią.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mogła kiedyś zapomnieć o bólu, który mi sprawiłeś – powiedziałam uczciwie.

Upłynęło już wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wspomnienia stały się mniej dotkliwie, ale wraz z nimi stępiała również moja tęsknota za Billem. Myślę, że pogodziłam się już z naszym rozstaniem. Tak jak mu powiedziałam, potrzebowałam zostawić to za sobą i ruszyć z moim życiem dalej.

- Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić – powiedział Bill ze zbolałą miną. - Wiesz o tym, prawda? Nie zostawiłbym cię, gdyby to zależało ode mnie. _Musiałem_jej posłuchać.

Mimo że było to zgodne z moją wiedzą o wampirach, poczułam, jak narasta we mnie irytacja.

- A tak dokładnie, co jeszcze _musiałeś_zrobić? - wyrwało mi się.

Nigdy dotąd nie zadałam tego pytania, ale zawsze czaiło się gdzieś w zakamarkach mojej głowy. Czy Lorena tylko wezwała Billa do siebie, czy pozbawiła go wyboru również w innych kwestiach? Jak daleko sięgała jej władza nad nim? I ile z niej użyła? Jeśli mogła mu rozkazać cokolwiek, to czemu uciekła się do tortur podczas przesłuchania?

Czy Bill naprawdę przespałby się z nią gdyby – przynajmniej fizycznie – jej nie pragnął? Krótko mówiąc – zastanawiałam się, czy w smętnej historii Billa znajdował się rozdział pt. „Lorena zmusza mnie czarodziejskim rozkazem do seksu, podczas gdy ja bohatersko bronię się do ostatka".

Swoją drogą, jak dokładnie miałby brzmieć rozkaz, który zmusiłby niezainteresowanego mężczyznę do tego typu aktywności? Nie chciałam zanieść się szaleńczym chichotem, więc porzuciłam szybko te rozważania.

- _Wszystko_ – odparł Bill dramatycznie zostawiając mnie z rozdziawionymi ustami, podczas gdy moja wyobraźnia pracowała przegrzewając się od nadmiaru możliwych scenariuszy.

Miałam ochotę zapytać bezceremonialnie, czy Lorena go zgwałciła i czy sądzi, że to doświadczenie było porównywalne z tym, które on zafundował mi w tym zakresie, ale pomyślałam, że nie chcę zakłócać wiecznego spoczynku mojej świętej pamięci babci, która niechybnie musiałaby się przewrócić w grobie.

- Idę życzyć Pam dobrej nocy – powiedziałam zamiast tego po dobrych kilku minutach wpatrywania się w niego w ciszy i odwróciłam się na pięcie.

Wyszłam szybko, tak żeby nie miał szansy zobaczyć wściekłych łez, które napływały mi do oczu. Wyglądało na to, że nie byłam aż tak obojętna na to, co się stało, jak wydawało mi się przed chwilą.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sookie uważa, że należy sama do siebie. Ale zgodnie z prawem jest własnością Ch. Harris - choć nie wiem, co na to Eric.**

* * *

22. Rozpoczęłam dzień od zmierzenia się z moim spalonym domem. Umówiłam się na miejscu na spotkanie z agentem ubezpieczeniowym w celu oszacowania strat. Musiałam podkraść Billowi ciuchy, bo wśród zostawionych przeze mnie w jego domu rzeczy niestety nie było ubrań, co sprawiało, że dysponowałam jedynie piżamą na grzbiecie i wyniesionymi z pożaru skarpetkami i płaszczem, co wydało mi się niewystarczającym strojem. Pożyczyłam też od niego jakieś klapki, bo nie miałam nawet butów.

Kiedy Greg Aubert skończył wycenę, byłam w duchu wdzięczna, że jednak zatrzymałam pieniądze od Erica. Moje ubezpieczenie pokrywało wprawdzie dużą część strat, ale gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, jak wiele sprzętów będę musiała kupić, dotarło do mnie, że musiałabym mocno zaciskać pasa jeszcze przez wiele miesięcy. Pokaźna suma na moim koncie sprawiła, że nie musiałam się martwić, jak zapłacę budowlańcom.

W świetle dnia widoczny był cały ogrom zniszczeń, ale dopiero kiedy znalazłam w jednej z szafek stopiony w bezkształtną masę pęk kluczy, uderzyło mnie z pełną mocą, jak blisko musnęła mnie śmierć. Niewyraźna mina Jasona, który dowiedział się już o wydarzeniach z wczorajszej nocy i dotarł na miejsce krótko po mnie, świadczyła o tym, że doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

Jak się okazało, wieści w naszym miasteczku roznosiły się szybko, a pożar był nie lada sensacją, więc ani się obejrzałam, jak na moje podwórko zaczęli zajeżdżać rozmaici moi znajomi. Wkrótce stałam na podjeździe z Samem, Arlene, Tarą, Terrym Bellefleurem i Maxine Fortenberry. Wszyscy mnie po kolei mnie wyściskali. Tara zaskoczyła mnie oferując mi pożyczenie swojego starego samochodu póki nie sprawię sobie czegoś w zastępstwie mojego zniszczonego wozu, a Maxine pomogła mi wyciągnąć z sypialni ocalałe ubrania i obiecała je uprać, żeby miała coś świeżego. Terry powiedział, że pomoże mi usunąć pozostałości spalonej kuchni, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło, bo oznaczało, że prace przy odbudowie będą mogły ruszyć szybciej. Miałam zamiar i tak mu zapłacić, ale zaofiarował pomoc nie czekając na tę propozycję. Arlene podrzuciła mi lunch. Muszę przyznać, że przyjemnie było chociaż raz czuć, że wszyscy są dla mnie mili. Szkoda tylko, że potrzeba było aż pożaru, żebym zasłużyła sobie na odrobinę sympatii.

Po raz kolejny zauważyłam, że Tara nie wygląda najlepiej, ale pożegnała się szybko i znów nie porozmawiałyśmy. Miałam wrażenie, że nie chce mnie wciągać w swoje problemy. Prawdę mówiąc, miałam teraz wystarczająco własnych. W końcu wszyscy po kolei zaczęli się zbierać i musiałam jeszcze tylko porozmawiać z policjantem, który przyjechał obejrzeć miejsce zdarzenia za dnia. Przy okazji odkrył, że na moim ganku została rozlana benzyna, która na szczęście nie zdążyła zająć się ogniem. Urocze.

Jason spakował do samochodu rzeczy, które wyciągnęłam i które były mi potrzebne na bieżąco, żeby zabrać je do siebie do domu, gdzie miałam zamiar tymczasowo się zameldować. Wiedziałam, że mieszkanie z moim bratem na dłuższą metę nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale miałam nadzieję, że wszystko to uda się jakoś sprawnie załatwić. Ja sama musiałam jeszcze skoczyć do jakiegoś większego sklepu po kilka niezbędnych rzeczy.

Dzień zleciał mi szybko w nieustannym ruchu i ani się obejrzałam, jak parkowałam przy Merlotte's. Sam powiedział co prawda, że mogę wziąć wolne, ale wcześniej czy później musiałam wrócić do normalnego rytmu, a nie chciałam tracić dnia pracy, jeśli mogłam tego uniknąć. Rezerwa finansowa czy nie, przywykłam do oszczędzania przez całe życie i wiedziałam, że nie stać mnie na zrobienie sobie wakacji w czasie, kiedy czekają mnie dodatkowe wydatki. Na razie moja sytuacja pieniężna mogła być niezła, ale nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy pojawi się konieczność wyłożenia większej sumy. Nie miałam ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego, rachunki płaciłam zawsze na bieżąco, ale nigdy z wyprzedzeniem, kupowałam na przecenach, zwykle nawet awaria samochodu była dla mnie problemem. Musiałam też wziąć pod uwagę, że jeśli prace przy domu się przedłużą, będę musiała coś wynająć, albo chociaż odpalić Jasonowi swój wkład w czynsz i jedzenie. Okazało się zresztą, że pod względem zarobkowym pojawienie się w pracy było bardzo dobrym posunięciem – wszyscy dawali mi tego dnia świetne napiwki. Chwilowo byłam sławna. Nie powiem, by mi to szczególnie schlebiało, ale przynajmniej przekładało się to korzystnie finansowo.

Pam znów pracowała na moją zmianę. Weszła leniwym krokiem za bar dokładnie o tej godzinie, o której miała zacząć i ani pół minuty wcześniej. Mimo że garderoba, którą trzymała u mnie, nie mogła być w lepszym stanie niż moja (nie sądzę, by w ogóle próbowała ją odzyskać – przypuszczam, że wyrzuciła ją od razu do śmieci) wyglądała jak spod igły. Była jak zwykle „przebrana" do pracy (dżinsy z błyszczącym serduszkiem na tylnej kieszeni, czerwone kozaki i obcisła niebieska bluzka z logiem Supermana – a może raczej Super-dziewczyny? Super-wampirzycy? Super-Pam?), ale jej ubrania były czyste, świeże, odprasowane i wyglądały jak nowe. Całości wizerunku dopełniały długie, proste, rozpuszczone blond włosy. Nie sądzę, żeby Pam potrzebowała pieniędzy, ale z pewnością w tym stroju zgarnie świetne napiwki.

- Łoł, Pam, dobrze wyglądasz. Skąd wytrzasnęłaś tę bluzkę?

- Awaryjne zakupy – wyjaśniła.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zdążyłaś coś kupić, zanim tu przyszłaś? - byłam pod wrażeniem. W końcu Pam, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, spędziła cały dzień w śpiączce.

- Nie – powiedziała Pam, całkiem zadowolona z siebie. - Kupiłam ją wczoraj w nocy, przez internet, z komputera Billa. Przyszła w paczce kurierem.

- Sprytnie – pochwaliłam.

- Mam wprawę w robieniu zakupów.

Co do tego nie miałam wątpliwości. Bądź co bądź, doskonaliła tę sztukę pewnie jeszcze przed wynalezieniem zamka błyskawicznego. Gdyby istniały czarne pasy z robienia zakupów, Pam pewnie byłaby odpowiedzialna za ich przyznawanie.

- Przy okazji, mam coś dla ciebie – zaskoczyła mnie wyciągając spod lady białe, kartonowe pudło. - Zamówiłam je razem z ubraniami, ale to nie mój rozmiar. Przymierz w przerwie.

Zaintrygowana uchyliłam wieka i zobaczyłam parę czarnych, skórzanych trzewików. Wyglądały bardzo elegancko, były sznurowane i miały lekki obcas. Zerknęłam automatycznie na swoje stopy, na których miałam kupione dziś w pośpiechu chińskie tenisówki, zdecydowanie za cienkie na tę porę roku.

- Pam, kiedy ostatni raz zmienił ci się rozmiar butów? - zapytałam podejrzliwie.

Pam wydęła w odpowiedzi usta. W tej samej chwili zawołał mnie ktoś z klientów, skutecznie przerywając naszą rozmowę.

- Po prostu zobacz, czy na ciebie pasują – powiedziała Pam, kiedy wróciłam odebrać od niej zamówienie.

- Pam, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale nie powinnam...

- Sookie, twoja przyjaciółka dała ci dziś samochód.

- Pożyczyła – wymamrotałam, ale zrozumiałam argument.

- Dlaczego nie miałabyś przyjąć ode mnie butów? Ja i tak nie będę ich nosić.

Powstrzymałam się od powiedzenia na głos, że nie jestem pewna, czy buty od Pam nie są przypadkiem droższe od samochodu (na pudełku nie było żadnego nadruku, a na butach metki z ceną – jestem pewna, że nie był to przypadek) i złapałam się na westchnieniu, kiedy mój wzrok padł znowu na prześliczne buty.

- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Przymierzę je, kiedy będę mieć chwilę – po czym, przypominając sobie, że kapryszenie przy przyjmowaniu prezentów jest niegrzeczne, dodałam – Dziękuję, Pam.

Pam posłała mi triumfalny uśmiech. Pokręciłam głową i sama też się uśmiechnęłam. Coś mówiło mi, że buty będą w dobrym rozmiarze.

Pomimo koszmarnej nocy trzymałam się całkiem dobrze – a przynajmniej tak było, póki Sam nie odwołał mnie na do swojego biura, w którym czekała na mnie dwójka ludzi, która chciała ze mną rozmawiać – być może ostatnia dwójka, z którą _ja_ życzyłabym sobie rozmawiać – matka i brat bliźniak Jeffa Marriota, martwego podpalacza. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego chcieliby mnie widzieć. Jak się okazało, nie wierzyli, że Jeff miał cokolwiek wspólnego z Bractwem Słońca. Podobno nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać swoich nietolerancyjnych poglądów, ani nawet problemów z policją. Jego brat twierdził, że w szczegółach dotyczących wydarzenia coś się nie zgadzało – drobne detale dotyczące nawyków jego brata, jakich jak miejsce trzymania portfela – ale nie byłam w stanie wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco energii, by poświęcić im więcej uwagi. Byli rodziną desperacko szukającą dowodu na to, że ich zmarły bliski był dobrą osobą. Ich zachowanie było uzasadnione, ale nie miałam dla nich współczucia.

- Trzymasz się? - zapytał Sam, kiedy sobie poszli.

Głaskał mnie po ramieniu uspokajającym gestem. Byłam wdzięczna za jego sympatię.

- Dam sobie radę – powiedziałam.

Kiedy popatrzył na mnie, jego spojrzenie było odmienione. Dlatego byłam tylko trochę zaskoczona, kiedy mnie pocałował. Nie był to agresywny pocałunek – wręcz przeciwnie. Było to całkiem przyjemne. Mimo to odsunęłam się delikatnie po chwili. Coś mówiło mi, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy tego robić – powiedziałam cicho patrząc na Sama.

Widziałam, że był rozczarowany.

- Spotykasz się z kimś? - zapytał.

Zawahałam się przez sekundę... - i nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego.

Spotykam się z kimś? Nie. Czasem wyskoczę gdzieś z Alcidem – ale tylko na pogrzeb. Nocuję u Billa – ale tylko jeśli ktoś spali mi dom. No i obściskuję się z Erikiem – ale tylko jeśli złapie mnie z zaskoczenia.

No dobra, to ostatnie uzasadnienie brzmiało słabo, nawet dla mnie.

- Nie – powiedziałam. - Po prostu nie chcę stracić przyjaciela. No i jesteś moim szefem.

Być może nie były to wystarczające usprawiedliwienia – gdybym naprawdę była przekonana, że mamy szansę skończyć jako szczęśliwa para, pewnie bym się nad tym zastanowiła. Ale mimo że zawsze coś pomiędzy nami iskrzyło, nie było to wystarczające, bym chciała ryzykować to, co już mieliśmy. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że sprawy między nami bardzo by się skomplikowały, a mimo że bardzo lubiłam Sam i uważałam go za atrakcyjnego, nie byłam w nim zakochana.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Sam. - Pewnie masz rację. Przepraszam.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie gniewam się.

- Hej, skoro już i tak mam przerwę, mogę poczekać jeszcze kilka minut żeby... ochłonąć po rozmowie z Marriotami? - zmieniłam szybko temat.

- Oczywiście.

Miałam trochę wyrzutów sumienia, bo był wyraźnie smutny, ale w końcu nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, więc uśmiechnęłam się tylko, podziękowałam mu i wyszłam. Postanowiłam przymierzyć buty od Pam, żeby poprawić sobie humor.

Nie sądziłam, że będę mogła nosić je do pracy, bo miały obcas, ale myliłam się. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od głośnego westchnienia, kiedy wsunęłam je na nogi. Nigdy w życiu nie miałam na sobie wygodniejszych butów. Oczywiście pasowały jak ulał. Po raz kolejny przeszło mi przez głowę pytanie, ile też musiały kosztować. Nie miałam ochoty ich ściągać.

Zastrzyk dobrego humoru był zdecydowanie wskazany, bo kiedy wróciłam na salę okazało się, że przy stoliku siedzi Bill z jakąś kobietą.

* * *

**Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja nigdy nie uważałam, żeby w relacji Sam-Sookie był potencjał na coś więcej.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Znalezione nie kradzione.**

* * *

23. Miał randkę. I przyszedł do Merlotte's. Na mojej zmianie. Siadając w mojej sekcji.

Najwyraźniej wziął sobie do serca kawałek mojej przemowy, w którym oznajmiłam mu, że „nie powinno go obchodzić czy się z kimś spotykam, tak samo jak ja nie pytam, czy on się z kimś widuje". Czy to była zemsta? Czy może próbował mi coś udowodnić?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Musiałam wziąć od nich zamówienia.

Kobieta, którą zaprosił Bill, nazywała się Selah Pumphrey. Była szczupłą brunetką, pochodziła z Clarice i była agentką nieruchomości. Jak nie omieszkała poinformować mnie Danielle, w zeszłym roku osiągnęła milionową sprzedaż. Sądzę, że nie ma nic dziwnego w fakcie, że natychmiast ją znienawidziłam.

Miała końską szczękę, była pretensjonalna, uważała się za lepszą od innych i...

- Ma tandetną torebkę – powiedziała usłużnie Pam.

Prawie podskoczyłam w miejscu.

- Słucham? - zapytałam zdezorientowana.

W końcu to ja byłam tu telepatką, nie ona.

- Ma tandetną torebkę – powtórzyła Pam z nieznacznych uśmiechem. Właśnie wycierała szklankę.

Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że stoję oparta plecami o bar z założonymi rękami i wpatruję się w Selah zmrużonymi oczami wypalając jej dziury w tyle głowy. Cóż, przypuszczam, że faktycznie nie trudno było mnie rozszyfrować.

- Masz rację – zgodziłam się, z satysfakcją przypatrując się naprawdę brzydkiej torebce. - Jest paskudna.

Nie byłam pewna, czy mówię o torebce, czy o Selah.

Otrząsnęłam się i wróciłam do pracy. Nie był to jednak koniec atrakcji na dzisiejszą noc.

Okazało się, że wampiry, jak wszystkie szanujące się nieszczęścia, chodzą parami. Ledwie zdążyłam przynieść Billowi i Selah ich zamówienia, gdy w drzwiach Merlotte's pojawił się Eric. Musiał przyjść prosto z Fangtazji, albo do niej zmierzać, bo miał na sobie swój „sceniczny" strój (mój Boże, mój Boże!). Musiałam się siłą powstrzymywać od gapienia. Mało któremu wampirowi było tak dobrze w „obowiązkowej" czerni jak Ericowi. Przypominając sobie słowa Billa zastanowiłam się przelotnie, czy spędzanie tyle czasu w Bon Temps odbija się jakoś na jego obowiązkach w Shreveport.

Bez słowa kiwnął krótko głową stojącej za barem Pam, zatrzymał na kilka długich sekund chmurny wzrok na mnie, a potem poszedł prosto do stolika Billa. Sam wymienił ze mną zatroskane spojrzenie: Eric wyglądał na wkurzonego.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robię, ruszyłam szybko jego śladem w stronę Billa, zdeterminowana, by w razie czego interweniować. Podeszłam w samą porę by usłyszeć, jak Eric cichym, ale bardzo zimnym tonem opieprza Billa za to, że ten ostatni wyłączył telefon.

- Cześć, Eric – powiedziałam z moim sztucznym uśmiechem w pogotowiu i posuwając się nawet do położenia mu ręki na ramieniu.

Natychmiast osiągnęłam zamierzony cel, jakim był odciągnięcie uwagi Erica i przypomnienie mu, że nie są w barze sami. Naprawdę, powinnam kiedyś przemyśleć sensowność zgłaszania się na ochotnika do wtrącania się pomiędzy wściekłe wampiry. Któregoś dnia może się okazać, że słabość, którą zdawali się do mnie żywić nieumarli, nie wystarczy, by zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo.

- Podać ci coś? - zapytałam.

Na szczęście jak na razie moja tajemnicza moc zdawała się działać bez zarzutu, bo Eric zamiast wyszczerzyć kły pochylił się i ucałował mnie w skroń.

- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział o wiele uprzejmiej, niż się spodziewałam. - Nie będę się tu zatrzymywać – i tu jego spojrzenie oziębło, kiedy przeniósł je w stronę Billa, który obserwował nas z zaciśniętymi zębami.

Nie czułam dla niego litości. Paradował ze swoją randką przed moim nosem, więc moim zdaniem, jeśli był zazdrosny, tylko dostał za swoje. Selah siedziała cicho z naburmuszoną miną. Trochę poprawił mi się humor, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie miała pojęcia o wampirzym świecie i czekała, kiedy Bill zwróci Ericowi uwagę, że mają towarzystwo i jest w tej chwili zajęty. Wiedziałam, że Bill nie może tego zrobić. Pomyślałam złośliwie, jakie rozczarowanie czeka ją, jeśli sądzi, że Bill przełoży ze względu na nią swoją rozmowę z Erikiem na później.

Jakby na moje życzenie Eric powiedział twardo:

- Bill – wskazując znacząco głową drzwi, po czym zaskoczył mnie po raz kolejny zwracając się do mnie - Dasz sobie radę?

Nie miałam pojęcia, co ma na myśli: Selah, mój spalony dom, czy może coś jeszcze innego, więc po prostu skinęłam oszołomiona głową. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł szybkim krokiem, nie oglądając się nawet, żeby sprawdzić, czy Bill idzie za nim. Poczułam ponurą satysfakcję, kiedy usłyszałam słabe protesty Selah, gdy Bill rzucił na pocieszenie „Mam nadzieję, że to nie zajmie długo" i potulnie podążył za nim. Byłam okropną osobą, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać się od samolubnego zadowolenia, że Eric zepsuł im randkę.

- Przynieść ci coś jeszcze? - zapytałam słodko Selah. - To może chwilę potrwać.

Nie raczyła nawet zaszczycić mnie odpowiedzią, ale nie obeszło mnie to specjalnie.

Kiedy wrócili obaj po jakimś czasie Merlotte's huczało od plotek, Bill zerkał na mnie z kwaśną miną jakby to wszystko była moja wina, a Selah trzymała głowę wysoko, ale zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna wyjść bez słowa zostawiając Billowi rachunek do zapłacenia. Ogólne odczucia żeńskiej części klienteli baru, która oczywiście zauważyła Erica i naszą krótką, choć, byłam gotowa to przyznać, zaskakująco czułą wymianę, zmieniły się z lekceważąco-litościwej oceny mojej osoby (z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy sądzili, że to Bill zostawił mnie, a nie na odwrót) w przekonanie, że przerzuciłam się na lepszy model. Opinia ta przedstawiała mnie w równie niekorzystnym świetle (choć w pewnym sensie nie była całkiem fałszywa, skoro w rzeczy samej coś między mną a Erikiem się wydarzyło, nawet jeśli tego nie pamiętałam), ale przynajmniej na tym obrazku nie malowałam się tak żałośnie jak na poprzednim.

Nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na ignorowanie moich obowiązków, więc ruszyłam na salę z tacą nie próbując już zaczepiać żadnego z nich. Zauważyłam tylko, że Eric zamienił kilka słów z Pam zanim się ulotnił. W pewnym momencie powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że Pam skrzywiła się okropnie, na co Eric zaśmiał się krótko. Mrugnął do mnie na odchodnym – wyglądało na to, że ustawienie Billa poprawiło mu humor.

Bill też nie został zbyt długo. Nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, że jego randka nie należała do udanych. Jeśli Pam zamierzała się u niego zatrzymać na dłużej, nie przewidywałam też, by miał po co zapraszać Selah do domu. Jego najbliższa przyszłość w departamencie romantycznym malowała się w ciemnych barwach.

- Coś się stało? - zapytałam Pam, kiedy w końcu znalazłam chwilę, żeby zamienić z nią słowo.

Wciąż wyglądała na lekko naburmuszoną.

- Powiem ci jak _nauczę się latać_.

Okeeeej.

Rozszyfrowanie tej układanki nie było trudne. Trzeba przyznać, że jej dzisiejszy strój prowokował tego typu komentarze, całkowicie niewinne – tak długo, jeśli osoba, które je wygłaszała, akurat nie umiała latać. Z trudem powstrzymałam się od uśmiechu. Dostrzegłam tu zarzewie tlącego się przez całe dekady konfliktu.

- Czego Eric chciał od Billa? - zmieniłam temat.

- Zlecił mu przeprowadzenie śledztwa w sprawie podpalenia twojego domu – odparła Pam natychmiast zmieniając ton na rzeczowy.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałam zaskoczona. - Myślałam, że to już wyjaśnione?

- Nic nie jest wyjaśnione. A Bill ma oficjalnie pozycję śledczego. Czas, żeby zaczął robić coś, by zapracować sobie na ten tytuł.

Przypomniałam sobie jak przez mgłę, jak kiedyś Bill chwalił mi się świeżo uzyskaną funkcją. Uważał ją za awans. Było to jeszcze w czasach, gdy się spotykaliśmy.

- Co Eric ma do tego wszystkiego? Czemu obchodzi go mój dom? - nie chciałam być niewdzięczna, po prostu szczerze próbowałam zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - To sprawa dla policji.

Pam spojrzała na mnie, jakbym zadała pytanie o coś, co tłumaczyła mi już setki razy. Nie sądziłam jednak, byśmy kiedykolwiek miały okazję rozmawiać o czymś podobnym. Od kiedy to Eric śledził piromanów? Może miał takie hobby?

- Dlatego, że to _twój_ dom – powiedziała Pam tonem mojej wychowawczyni z podstawówki.

Prychnęłam.

- Nawet mnie nie zapytał, czy nic mi nie jest!

Pam posłała mi puste spojrzenie.

- Po co miałby to robić? Widzi, że nic ci nie jest.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Ten kierunek rozmowy nie miał sensu.

- Eric może kazać Billowi zająć się szukaniem kogoś, kto podpalił mój dom? - zapytałam zamiast tego.

Pam tylko uniosła brew. Machnęłam zniecierpliwiona ręką. Nie wątpiłam, że Bill musi wypełniać polecenia Erica. Zastanawiało mnie raczej to, że Eric używał zasobów związanych ze swoją pozycją szeryfa do rozwiązania problemów ludzkiej kelnerki, w dodatku nie zatrudnionej w Fangtazji.

- Nie jestem wampirem. Jakie jest uzasadnienie wysyłania Billa do tego zadania?

- Gdyby Eric musiał się komuś tłumaczyć z tej decyzji – powiedziała Pam tonem, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, że Eric nie będzie musiał się nikomu z niczego tłumaczyć, - fakt, że dla niego pracujesz, byłby wystarczającym uzasadnieniem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że został podpalony budynek, w którym _ja_ tymczasowo mieszkałam.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Ta myśl nigdy nie przeszła mi przez głowę.

- Myślisz, że ktoś chciał skrzywdzić ciebie? - jeśli faktycznie odpowiedzialny był ktoś z Bractwa, to kto wie?

- Och, nie – powiedziała z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - Mówiłam tylko hipotetycznie, w ramach uzasadniania.

- Jak możesz być pewna?

- Gdyby celem było zabicie mnie, ktoś podpaliłby dom w ciągu dnia, nie w nocy. Nie, Sookie, ktokolwiek to zrobił i z jakiego bądź powodu – chodziło mu o ciebie.


	24. Chapter 24

**5 minut dla Alcide'a. To już jego ostatni występ w tym opowiadaniu.**

**Potem zwrócę go właścicielce.**

* * *

24. Po demonstracji, którą zaserwował mi Bill, byłam bardzo zadowolona, że zawczasu zaplanowałam przeniesienie się do Jasona. Musiałam co prawda znosić przygłuszone odgłosy z sypialni mojego brata, ale za to przynajmniej wiedziałam, że nie zostały zainscenizowane specjalnie po to, żebym je usłyszała. Przypomniało mi to jednak, że zostanie tu na dłużej też nie jest najlepszą opcją. Rano minęłam się w kuchni z Crystal (dziękując w duchu, że Jason miał przynajmniej na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby nie psuć relacji z nią w momencie gdy znajduje się w tak delikatnej sytuacji w panterzej społeczności) i zmyłam się zaraz po śniadaniu. Tego dnia zaplanowałam przegląd rzeczy z pożaru. Pojechałam do domu moim nowym samochodem, żeby przyjrzeć się wszystkiemu na miejscu i uzbrojona w wory i rękawiczki zabrałam się za sortowanie. Niestety wielu przedmiotów nie dało się odratować. Wkrótce dołączył do mnie Terry, który zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą postanowił mi pomóc i wziął się za usuwanie gruzu. Pomimo znacznych strat czułam się lepiej odnośnie całej sprawy – miałam wrażenie, że prace nad przywróceniem normalności przynajmniej ruszyły do przodu. Terry właśnie pojechał wywieźć śmieci na okoliczne wysypisko, a ja zrobiłam sobie chwilę przerwy, kiedy drogą nadjechała furgonetka. Ku mojemu zdumieniu rozpoznałam Alcide'a. Nie rozmawiałam z nim od pogrzebu i jęknęłam w duchu kiedy pomyślałam o tym, na czym stanęła ostatnio nasza pogawędka.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, co się stało? - wydarł się natychmiast po wyskoczeniu z samochodu.

Cudownie. Właśnie marzyłam, żeby ktoś na mnie nakrzyczał.

Westchnęłam.

- Nie miałam okazji – wyjaśniłam.

Bez względu na to, co sobie wyobrażał, nie był pierwszą osobą, o której myślałam, kiedy w moim życiu następował jakiś kryzys. Nie byliśmy aż tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, zwłaszcza teraz.

- Powinnaś dać mi znać w pierwszej kolejności – strofował oglądając fachowym okiem uszkodzenia. - Mogłaś umrzeć!

_Serio?_

- Wiem – odparłam spokojnie i zgodnie z prawdą.

- Musiał cię uratować wampir – stwierdził ze wstrętem.

Miałam już po dziurki w nosi wszystkich tych nadprzyrodzonych animozji.

- Pam – poprawiłam. - To była Pam. Wolałbyś, żeby pozwoliła mi się spalić?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

Zatrzymał wzrok na na wpół zdemontowanym przez Terry'ego ganku.

- Mógłbym ściągnąć tutaj całą ekipę – powiedział.

- Dzięki, nie trzeba. Terry już się zaofiarował.

- Mogę załatwić ci rekonstrukcję po niskich kosztach.

- Wynajęłam wykonawcę.

- Pożyczę ci pieniądze.

- Mam pieniądze.

To go wreszcie wybiło z rytmu.

- Masz? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Jak zaro...

Zatrzymał się zanim kazałam mu to zrobić i sam rozwiązał zagadkę.

- Eric – powiedział ciężko, jakby imię Erica ważyło tonę.

W jego oczach palił się gniew, choć nie było jasne, czy skierowany był w stronę mnie, czy Erica i nie byłam pewna, czy chcę się tego dowiedzieć. W tym momencie we mnie zawrzało. Jakichkolwiek wątpliwości nie miałabym wcześniej sama co do pieniędzy od Erica, nie pomagało mi to w tej chwili patrzeć przychylniej na chmurną minę Alcide'a.

- Alcidzie Herveaux, uspokój się w tej chwili. Tak, mam pieniądze od Erica, ale zarobiłam – tak, _zarobiłam_ – je uczciwie _(a przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję – dodałam w myśli)_ i nie masz prawa patrzeć na mnie krzywo z tego powodu. Nie zrobiłam nic godnego potępienia, żeby je dostać.

Mogłam tak powiedzieć, bo byłam pewna, ze zabicie Debbie nie mieściło się w liście rzeczy, za które zapłacił mi Eric.

Widziałam, jak część powietrza schodzi z Alcide'a.

- Wampiry zapłaciły ci za goszczenie Erica podczas wojny czarownic?

- Tak. To nie był mój pomysł i nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam się zgodzić, ale Eric uparł się, że mieliśmy umowę i mi zapłaci. I, prawdę mówiąc, teraz cieszę się, że to zrobił, bo nie muszę pożyczać pieniędzy.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię urazić. Po prostu myślałem, że... znamy się na tyle dobrze, że zadzwonisz do mnie i powiesz mi, jeśli dzieje się coś takiego, i dasz mi znać, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy...

- Dziękuję za troskę. Na szczęście nie potrzebuję pomocy.

W tym momencie wrócił Terry i przerwaliśmy rozmowę, by mogli się przywitać. Zaraz za Terrym zajechał wraz z żoną Randall Shurtliff, człowiek, któremu powierzyłam odbudowę mojej kuchni. Z irytacją i rozbawieniem patrzyłam, jak mężczyźni natychmiast przerzucili się na dyskutowanie szczegółów moich interesów między sobą zamiast za mną, podczas gdy sama ucięłam sobie rzeczową pogawędkę z Delią Shurtliff. Byłam wdzięczna, że Delia była tak konkretną kobietą – zdołałam z nią ustalić większość interesujących mnie kwestii zanim jej mąż zreflektował się, że powinien do mnie podejść.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Alcide, kiedy odjeżdżali. Chyba dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zachował się niegrzecznie monopolizując rozmowę z moim wykonawcą. - Nawyk.

Usiedliśmy na aluminiowych krzesłach pod dębem.

- Gdzie się zatrzymałaś? - zapytał.

- U Jasona.

Widziałam po jego minie, że dopieszcza w głowie jakiś plan. Położył dłoń na mojej.

- Chciałbym, żebyś pomyślała o tym, by częściej się ze mną widywać – zaczął. - Na przykład w domu, każdego dnia.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Patrzyłam na niego niepewna, czy dobrze go usłyszałam.

- Um? - powiedziałam elokwentnie.

- Bardzo cię lubię – ciągnął. - I myślę, że ty też mnie lubisz.

Pochylił się w moją stronę i pocałował mnie lekko, żeby dać mi znać, jaki dokładnie rodzaj lubienia ma na myśli. Byłam zbyt oszołomiona, by jakkolwiek zareagować.

Zdawało się, jakby każdy ostatnio chciał mnie całować. Dziś akurat musiał wypadać Dzień Wilkołaka. Przy okazji w mojej głowie zrodziło się roztargnione pytanie, kiedy ostatni raz pocałował mnie jakiś człowiek.

- Mamy dużo wspólnego. Lubimy podobne towarzystwo – nie byłam pewna, kogo ma na myśli, bo nie mieliśmy wielu wspólnych znajomych. - Chcę cię widzieć w moim łóżku. Nie mówiłbym o tym właśnie teraz, kiedy jesteśmy lekko skłóceni, ale właśnie teraz potrzebujesz miejsca do życia, a ja mam spółdzielcze mieszkanie w Shreveport. Chciałbym, żeby zastanowiła się nad zamieszkaniem ze mną.

Jak na razie zastanawiałam się, czy przemowa Alcide'a była tym, co kryje się pod tajemniczym hasłem „romantyk twardo stąpający po ziemi" w anonsach matrymonialnych i jak to się stało, że udało mu się tak dokumentnie mnie zaskoczyć, mimo że byłam telepatką.

Jego, skądinąd pełna dobrej woli, propozycja, była prawdopodobnie najbardziej absurdalną rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam w ostatnim czasie.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Alcide – powiedziałam – i tu mnie przyblokowało.

Chciałam powiedzieć, że też go lubię, ale że uważam, że przystanie na jego propozycję byłoby błędem. Chciałam wytłumaczyć mu, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, z wielu powodów. Wszystkie przyczyny, dla których nie powinniśmy tego robić stłoczyły się w mojej głowie – i w rezultacie odpowiedziałam w najgorszy sposób, jaki tylko mogłam:

- Zabiłam Debbie – wypaliłam.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Więc chyba mieliśmy remis.

Otworzył i zamknął usta.

- Nie wiemy tego – próbował zaprzeczyć, wybierając znaczącą formę „my". - Sookie, wiem, że tak powiedziałem i że takie były poszlaki, ale nie wiemy tak naprawdę... Wiem, jaką jesteś osobą i... Nie powinienem być cię oskarżać...

- Rozmawiałam z Erikiem – ucięłam jego męki. - Wiem, co się stało.

Potrzebował znów kilku sekund.

- Co się stało? - zapytał, całkiem rozsądnie.

Wydawał się stosownie ostudzony.

- Debbie próbowała mnie zastrzelić. Zaczaiła się na mnie w mojej kuchni i czekała, aż wrócę do domu po bitwie. Udałoby się to jej, gdybym była sama, ale wmieszał się Eric, zyskałam chwilę na kontratak... no i ostatecznie to ona wylądowała martwa.

Wszystko to zabrzmiało jakoś antyklimaktycznie.

- Jesteś pewna, że to nie Eric... - zaczął Alcide z nadzieją.

- Nie – powiedziałam zdecydowanie. - To byłam ja.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana.

- Jaki masz dowód, że cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą?

- Eric by mnie nie okłamał – zaprotestowałam bez namysłu.

Alcide spojrzał na mnie, jakbym powiedziała mu, że najlepszym sposobem obchodzenia się z rozwścieczoną żmiją jest łagodna perswazja.

Ani trochę nie zbiło mnie to z tropu. Nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, że Eric potrafi być zimnym draniem, ale nie byłam w stanie uwierzyć, że zmyślił tę historię. Pomimo całej zręczności Erica w dziedzinie manipulacji, byłoby w tym zagraniu coś... pozbawionego stylu. Instynkt mówił mi, że akurat tego nie muszę się z jego strony obawiać.

- Z całym szacunkiem, Sookie, ale mówimy o wampirze.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi, że będę bronić prawdomówności Erica Northmana...

- Z całym szacunkiem, Alcide, ale nie widzę powodu, żeby nie wierzyć w tę wersję. Wiem co nieco o Debbie, Ericu i o sobie. W przeciwieństwie do Debbie, Eric nigdy nie próbował mnie zabić. To daje mu pewien kredyt zaufania.

Być może ufanie Ericowi nie było _najrozsądniejszą _rzeczą na świecie, ale nie zamierzałam przyjmować pouczeń na ten temat od kogoś, kto umawiał się z _Debbie Pelt_.

- To nie ma znaczenia – spróbował ponownie Alcide po namyśle. - Wyrzekłem się jej. Przestała dla mnie istnieć. Cokolwiek się stało, nie powinna była cię napaść.

Spojrzałam na niego z ukosa. Wszystko było prawdą – poza pierwszym zdaniem, które wypowiedział. To, kto zabił Debbie, _miało_ znaczenie, zwłaszcza jeśli rozważał związanie się ze mną. Myślę, że oboje o tym wiedzieliśmy, ale Alcide próbował wmówić nam obojgu, że jest inaczej.

- Nie mogę się zgodzić – powiedziałam w końcu. - Mimo że doceniam to, co zaoferowałeś. Nie chcę podejmować takiej decyzji tylko dlatego, że akurat mam chwilowy problem mieszkaniowy. Mamy zbyt dużo nierozwiązanych problemów. A Debbie... Cokolwiek byś o tym nie mówił, to wszystko zdarzyło się tak niedawno...

Pomimo nierealności jego oferty naprawdę doceniałam intencje. Niewielu było mężczyzn, którzy chcieliby ze mną zamieszkać.

- Ale właśnie teraz potrzebujemy się nawzajem! – zaprotestował.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nic z tego. Nie przekonasz mnie. Nie wierzę, żeby to mogło się udać.

Jego ramiona opadły w rezygnacji.

- Będę w Shreveport – powiedział. - Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować.

Skinęłam głową. Kiedy odjeżdżał zastanawiałam się, jak potoczyłyby się pomiędzy nami sprawy, gdyby Alcide nigdy nie poznał Debbie.

Coś z naszej rozmowy tłukło mi się po głowie. Nie do końca wiedząc, czego szukam, poszłam do mojej sypialni, która znajdowała się w lepiej zachowanej części domu. Sięgnęłam do szuflady nocnej szafki. Wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy tam szperać, bo nie znałam całej historii. Zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zwariowałam, otworzyłam pudełko po kremie, w którym trzymałam dziwną pamiątkę z Dallas.

Na moją dłoń wysypały się dwie metalowe bryłki. Poczułam, jak mój puls przyspiesza, kiedy odkryłam, że przeczucie mnie nie zawiodło. Odłożyłam ostrożnie na blat nabój, który znałam i wzięłam w dwa palce drugi, pasujący do innej broni. Uniosłam go i przyjrzałam mu się pod światło.

Co jakiego powiedział Alcide?

_Dowód._

Byłam absolutnie pewna, że trzymam w ręce kulę z pistoletu Debbie. Drugą kulę przeznaczoną dla mnie, którą wziął na siebie dobrowolnie Eric.


	25. Chapter 25

**Krótki rozdział na dziś.**

**Jak zwykle nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw.**

* * *

25. Przekręciłam klucz w zamku. Sam złożył mi poprzedniego dnia propozycję rozwiązania mojego problemu mieszkaniowego poprzez wynajęcie wolnej połowy jednego z bliźniaków, którymi zarządzał. Zgodziłam się bez namysłu.

Rozejrzałam się ciekawie po domu. Wszystko było tu małe, ale przestrzeń została dobrze zagospodarowana. Miło było móc zakosztować odrobiny prywatności, nawet jeśli była ona nieco ograniczona przez obecność sąsiadów zaraz za ścianą i drogi za oknem. Zabrałam się za odświeżenie przykurzonych pokojów i rozpakowywanie rzeczy, których kolejną partię zabrałam dziś przy okazji, kiedy zajrzałam sprawdzić, jak idą Terry'emu prace przy moim domu. Miałam też do wyładowania całe dwie torby ze spożywczaka – nie ufałam niczemu, co przeleżało w mojej spiżarni podczas pożaru, nawet puszkom, więc prócz bieżących świeżych składników musiałam kupić też wszystkie bazowe produkty takie jak olej czy mąka.

Kiedy uporałam się ze sprzątaniem przygotowałam sobie szybko dobrze zasłużony posiłek, po czym zagniotłam ciasto do wyrośnięcia. Zamierzałam podrzucić je później do Jasona z prośbą, żeby przekazali je z pozdrowieniami Calvinowi, kiedy on albo Crystal będą go odwiedzać. To Crystal zaszczepiła zalążek idei w mojej głowie – kiedy rozmawiałyśmy rano w kuchni powiedziała, że Calvin lubi moje wizyty. Po moim ostatnim pobycie w szpitalu wolałam jednak zachować ostrożność jeśli chodzi o zbytnie demonstrowanie mojego entuzjazmu co do angażowania się w sprawy społeczności panterołaków. Chciałam oczywiście, żeby Calvin nie pozwolił na samosąd na Jasonie, ale od kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że moja własna osoba mogłaby stać się obiektem zainteresowania podczas dobijania ewentualnych targów, wolałam nie wysyłać żadnych sygnałów sugerujących, że jestem pod młotek. Uznałam, że wysłanie Calvinowi domowych smakołyków będzie zgrabnym kompromisem – pokażę swoją pamięć i troskę, ale zachowam dystans i nie będę musiała z nikim rozmawiać.

Kiedy układałam wszystkie potrzebne mi składniki na skromnym roboczym blacie w mojej maleńkiej, pozbawionej stołu tymczasowej kuchni (właściwie był to bardziej aneks kuchenny), przypomniałam sobie, że śniłam tej nocy o znacznie przestronniejszej, spalonej kuchni mojej babci. Chodziłam po niej z Erikiem – co samo w sobie nie było zbyt zaskakujące, bo do tego czasu zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do dosyć regularnej obecności Wikinga w moich snach. Tym razem (dla odmiany?) oboje byliśmy ubrani i zastanawiałam się, czy miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że poprzedniego dnia spędziłam trochę czasu dumając nad nie-fizycznymi cechami jego osoby po tym, jak znalazłam materialny fragment historii na którą musiały się kiedyś składać moje utracone wspomnienia. Moja podświadomość musiała jednak być przekonana, że pewne rzeczy były po prostu nieodłączną częścią ericowatości, bo nasza zupełnie niewinnie rozpoczęta rozmowa (Eric wyraził żal, że mój stary, drewniany kuchenny stół nie przetrwał pożogi) zdążyła nabrać skandalizującego podtekstu po zaledwie kilku wymianach. Zaskoczona uwagą Erica zapytałam go, co takiego sprawiło, że wykazuje przywiązanie do mojego stołu, na co on odpowiedział, że stół „był bardzo poręczny" i że miał do niego sentyment. Jak ostatnia idiotka zapytałam, na czym polegała jego poręczność i do czego niby Eric kiedykolwiek go używał. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu odpowiedź na drugie pytanie była całkiem pospolita – Eric powiedział, że używał go „rzecz jasna" do jedzenia, bo do czegóż innego służy stół, a poręczna była jego wysokość.

„Przecież ty niczego nie jesz poza krwią" - zaśmiałam się, - „a do tego stół nie jest szczególnie potrzebny."

Wtedy Eric zapewnił mnie, że bardzo lubił jadać przy moim stole i spojrzał na mnie tak, że nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że picie krwi z butelki było tylko jedną z możliwych, a zdecydowanie nie preferowaną formą pożywiania się przez wampiry. W tej samej chwili wiedziałam, że to _ja_ byłam posiłkiem, który Eric umieszczał na stole.

Moja wyobraźnia wyczerpała w ostatnich czasach wariacje na bazie wspomnień i zasypywała mnie coraz dziwaczniejszymi scenariuszami.

Włączyłam piekarnik z myślą, jakie to szczęście, że jestem jedyną telepatką w okolicy.

Kiedy ciasto się upiekło zostało mi akurat wystarczająco czasu, by podrzucić je do Jasona (upiekłam dwie blachy w przewidywaniu, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, mój brat zje wszystko, zanim doniesie choć kawałek na miejsce) i zajść przed pracą do biblioteki. Kiedy szłam do samochodu natknęłam się na Andy'ego Bellefleura, który wybierał się właśnie do mojej sąsiadki zza ściany, Heileigh Robinson. Heileigh i Andy spotykali się od jakiegoś czasu.

- Sookie! - zawołał na mój widok. - Prosiłaś mnie, żebym dowiedział się czegoś o facecie, którego ciało znaleźliśmy koło twojego domu podczas pożaru.

Była to prawda, choć nie sądziłam, że faktycznie to zrobi.

- Nie ma w aktach żadnych wcześniejszych przewinień – powiedział. - Ani żadnego powiązania z Bractwem Słońca.

- Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu – zauważyłam na głos. - Dlaczego w takim razie podkładałby ogień?

- Spodziewałem się, że to powiesz.

_No nie._ Wiedziałam, że Andy nie ma o mnie najlepszej opinii, ale co za dużo, to niezdrowo.

- Posłuchaj, Andy – powiedziałam stanowczo. - Nigdy nie miałam problemów z prawem. Nigdy nie zalegałam z zapłatą podatków. Nigdy nie sprzedałam alkoholu nieletnim. Nigdy nie dostałam nawet mandatu za przekroczenie prędkości. A teraz raptem ktoś próbował usmażyć mnie wewnątrz mojego własnego domu. Dlaczego starasz się sprawić, żebym poczuła się, jakbym to ja czemuś zawiniła?

- Nie widzę w przeszłości tego faceta nic, co tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego miałby cię zaatakować.

- Znakomicie! Więc dowiedz się, kto to zrobił, bo ktoś spalił mój dom i tym kimś z całą pewnością nie byłam ja!

Odwróciłam się nie czekając na odpowiedź i wsiadłam do samochodu wściekle zatrzaskując za sobą drzwiczki. Musiał się szybko zmyć, bo kiedy zerknęłam w tylne lusterko, już go nie zobaczyłam.

Miałam teraz mniej czasu, niż planowałam, więc nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na pogaduchy z Jasonem. Uznałam, że jeśli pojadę nie marudząc nigdzie po drodze, wciąż jeszcze zdążę wszystko załatwić. Kiedy więc zajechałam w końcu na parking biblioteki, zrobiłam to pospiesznie, na dodatek wciąć lekko poddenerwowana. Okazało się, że to mnie uratowało, bo mój rozproszony stan sprawił, że nie trzymałam w pełnej gotowości wszystkich swoich telepatycznych osłon.

Przez ułamek sekundy na moim radarze mignął czyjś silnie pobudzony umysł. Drgnęłam odruchowo i nagle poczułam że coś uderza w moje ramię. Doszedł mnie huk. Poczułam coś mokrego na ramieniu i zobaczyłam ciemną plamę na moim rękawie.

_Jakie to szczęście, że zostawiłam płaszcz w samochodzie_ – pomyślałam patrząc na moją pobrudzoną, białą roboczą bluzkę.

A potem był oślepiający ból, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że plama jest krwią, a uderzenie było impetem kuli wbijającej się w moje ciało. Zdążyłam pomyśleć, jaka to szkoda, że sama się nie wypchnie z rany, zanim osunęłam się na kolana.


	26. Chapter 26

**To nie ja, to ona!**

* * *

26. Obudziłam się z poczuciem deja vu. Leżałam w ciemnym pokoju i ktoś był ze mną w łóżku, przytulony do mojego boku.

- Eric? - zgadłam tym razem za pierwszym razem.

- Mhm.

W moim półprzytomnym stanie niemal wypowiedziałam następne zdanie dobrze już znanego mi dialogu, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałam. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Miałam ten sen wielokrotnie, ale nigdy nie nigdy wcześniej jego częścią nie był piekielny ból w ramieniu.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytałam mimo wszystko.

Odpowiedź również odbiegała od scenariusza:

- Jesteś ranna. Przyszedłem sprawdzić, co się stało.

Wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że jestem w szpitalu i że ktoś do mnie strzelał – wróciło do mnie mgliste wspomnienie mojego poprzedniego przebudzenia, rozmowy z lekarzem, Jasonem, a potem z Andym prowadzącym śledztwo. Wszystko to wydawało się niejasne i zrozumiałam, że musiałam być wcześniej otumaniona środkami przeciwbólowymi, które teraz przestawały działać.

- Sookie? Czy wiesz, kto do ciebie strzelał?

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana.

- Nie. Nie widziałam nikogo.

- Uchyliłaś się – Eric odrobił swoje zadanie domowe.

- Tak. W ostatniej chwili coś... _usłyszałam_, ale nie zdążyłam wyłapać wystarczająco, żeby rozpoznać tę osobę. Tylko koncentrację związaną ze strzałem.

Nie musiałam tłumaczyć Ericowi, w jaki sposób usłyszałam strzelca.

- W takim razie wiadomo tylko, że to nie wampir – było to trafne spostrzeżenie. Wampira w ogóle bym nie usłyszała.

Coś mi się w całej tej układance nie zgadzało, ale mój skołowany bólem umysł nie umiał znaleźć rozwiązania zagadki. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że w przeciwieństwie do Andy'ego Bellefleura Eric jest śledczym, z którym mogę porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach.

- Nie jestem zmiennokształtna – powiedziałam niezgrabnie próbując ubrać w słowa swoje myśli.

- Nie, z całą pewnością – odarł Eric odrobinę ubawionym głosem.

Jego palce igrały z moimi włosami. Ktoś musiał je rozpuścić, kiedy trafiłam do szpitala.

- Więc dlaczego ja? - spróbowałam wyjaśnić. - Wszystkie poprzednie ofiary były zmiennokształtnymi. Coś tu nie pasuje.

Eric przysunął bliżej twarz i zanurzył ją w moich włosach, po czym zaciągnął się mocno moim zapachem. Ledwie powstrzymałam nerwowy chichot.

- Co robiłaś, zanim zostałaś postrzelona? - zapytał enigmatycznie.

Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego zignorował moją uwagę, ale zdobyłam się na cierpliwość.

- Nic specjalnego. Poukładałam trochę rzeczy w mieszkaniu, które wynajął mi Sam. Gotowałam. Wpadłam po drodze do Jasona.

- Uścisnęłaś go?

- Ta-ak.

Okej. _Eric do czegoś zmierzał_.

- A Sama?

- Też.

_Zdecydowanie do czegoś zmierzał_.

- Przytulasz zbyt wielu ludzi.

_Albo i nie_.

- Eric...

- Pachniesz zmiennokształtnymi – zauważył mimochodem.

- Um – nie wiedziałam, co na to odpowiedzieć.

Nie zamierzałam kwestionować ekspertyzy Erica. Muszę przyznać, że teraz wszystko wydawało się o wiele logiczniejsze.

- Co dokładnie usłyszałaś?

- Nic konkretnego.

- Sookie, to ważne.

Spróbowałam się skoncentrować.

- Nie tyle usłyszałam, co poczułam – doprecyzowałam po chwili. - To były raczej emocje, niż myśli.

- Co takiego?

Znów zamyśliłam się na chwilę.

- Determinację. Gniew. Dużo gniewu i – urwałam, mimo że wzięłam już oddech, by wypowiedzieć kolejne słowo.

- I? - ponaglił Eric.

- Wstręt – dokończyłam szeptem zszokowana, bo dopiero teraz to zrozumiałam – ta osoba brzydziła się mną.

Palce Erica przebierające w moich włosach zatrzymały się i zacisnęły na chwilę na schwytanych kosmykach.

- Co o tym myślisz? - zapytałam.

- Myślę, że strzelec jest zmiennokształtnym – powiedział Eric brzmiąc dość ponuro.

Przypomniała mi się nasza rozmowa z Fangtazji, kiedy przyszłam prosić go o pomoc.

- Pogryziony – pokojarzyłam.

Pogryziony, który nienawidził tego, czym się stał i tych, których obarczał za to winą.

- Ale nie Jason – dodałam zadowolona.

Nie żebym kiedykolwiek podejrzewała o to mojego brata – ale tym razem nie tylko ja wiedziałam o jego niewinności – miał niepodważalne alibi na czas, kiedy dokonano ataku. Przynajmniej jeden pozytyw w całym tym bałaganie.

Rana bolała mnie coraz bardziej. Przypomniałam sobie o magicznym przycisku przy moim łóżku, ale musiałabym się przedrzeć przez Erica, żeby do niego dosięgnąć.

- Eric? Możesz nacisnąć tamten przycisk? Potrzebuję czegoś do picia i środków przeciwbólowych.

Położył mi dłoń na czole. Była cudownie chłodna, być może przez kontrast z moją rozpaloną skórą. Miałam ochotę przytulić się do niego bliżej i potraktować go jak kompres.

- Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym... - zawiesił głos, ale i tak wiedziałam, co mi proponuje i przez dłuższą chwilę poważnie rozważałam przyjęcie oferty.

Było jednak zbyt wiele argumentów przeciw: gdyby chodziło o ratowanie mojego życia, albo uchronienie mnie przed trwałą niesprawnością, nie wahałabym się. Ale w tym wypadku mogłam się zagoić sama – była to tylko kwestia czasu i związanego z tym bólu. Dopiero niedawno przestałam odczuwać efekty ostatniej dawki wampirzej krwi i nie chciałam zacząć na nich polegać. Dodatkowo nie uśmiechało mi się, żeby Eric miał _jeszcze_ większy wgląd w mój bieżący stan emocjonalny niż do tej pory. Wszyscy wiedzieli też, że zostałam postrzelona i moje nagłe wyzdrowienie byłoby podejrzane. Chociaż więc obietnica zniknięcia bólu i natychmiastowego odzyskania sprawności była kusząca, odrzuciłam ją.

- Nie – powiedziałam po namyśle i z lekkim żalem, bo rana była naprawdę dokuczliwa. - Dziękuję, ale nie.

Sięgnęłam zdrową ręką w stronę Erica mając nadzieję, że go nie urażę. Mimo że odmawiałam, doceniałam jego ofertę i rozumiałam jej wagę.

Eric bez komentarza zabrał się za realizację opcji alternatywnej i wezwał pielęgniarkę. Zanim weszła do sali przeniósł się z mojego łóżka na stojące obok krzesło, prawdopodobnie by uniknąć dyskusji na ten temat z personelem szpitala. Pielęgniarka wydawała się znacznie bardziej zainteresowana Erikiem, niż mną, co z lekka mnie wkurzyło. Dostałam jednak to, o co prosiłam i w końcu sobie poszła.

- Dlaczego to ty przyszedłeś mnie przepytać? - zapytałam, kiedy jej kroki ucichły. - Myślałam, że to Bill miał być śledczym?

- Bill był tu, na dole – przyznał szczerze Eric. - Ale odesłałem go do domu.

- Dlaczego?

- Chcesz się z nim teraz zobaczyć?

- Nie w tym rzecz, Eric – czułam, że na dodatek do wszystkiego ta rozmowa może mnie przyprawić o ból głowy. - Nie możesz po prostu... Chodzi o to... Decyzja o tym, kto powinien się ze mną zobaczyć, a kto nie, nie należy do ciebie.

- Chcesz, żeby wrócił?

Zmęczona zamknęłam oczy.

- Nie – odparłam niechętnie. Nie miałam teraz siły na Billa. Obecność jednego wampira była w zupełności wystarczająca. - Ale to cię nie usprawiedliwia.

Poczułam, jak obok mnie ugina się materac. Eric jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Dotknął opuszkiem palca załamania u podstawy mojej szyi i leniwie przesunął aż do nasady ucha i z powrotem. Wodził palcem powoli w tę i z powrotem, górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, aż zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie próbował mnie zahipnotyzować tym lekkim dotykiem.

A może po prostu chciał się upewnić, że teraz będę dla odmiany pachnieć jak wampir? Czy też, ściślej, jak on?

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - powtórzyłam. - Jestem pewna, że dowiedziałeś się wszystkiego, co chciałeś, w ciągu pierwszych dziesięciu sekund.

Odpowiedziała mi długa cisza.

_W górę - i w dół. W górę - i w dół. W górę..._

- Wolałabyś, żebym sobie poszedł? - zapytał w końcu.

_...i w dół._

Zamilkłam na jeszcze dłużej.

- Nie – przyznałam szeptem.

Nie chciałam zostać sama.

Jego palec zatrzymał się i zastygł na chwilę u końca swojej wędrówki, tuż pod moim uchem, zanim Eric oderwał go i pocałował mnie lekko dokładnie w to miejsce, którego przed sekundą dotykał.

- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – dodałam starając się brzmieć, jakby cała moja istota nie skoncentrowała się przed momentem w naznaczonym przez niego punkcie, do tego stopnia, że na jakiś czas zapomniałam nawet o wołającej o moją uwagę z przeciwległego ramienia ranie postrzałowej.

- Jestem tu, bo chcesz, żebym z tobą został.

Kołowa logika tej wypowiedzi była dla mnie zbyt trudna do ogarnięcia lub zakwestionowania w moim obolałym stanie. Pigułka powoli zaczynała działać, a obecność Erica, która zwykle zdawała się wysysać całe powietrze z pomieszczenia, była tym razem zaskakująco prosta i niewymagająca. Ostrożnie przekręciłam się na bok, a ponieważ Eric leżał po mojej prawej stronie, a rana była na lewej ręce (_bliżej serca – pomyślałam dziwnie obojętnie_), odwróciłam się twarzą do niego. Nie otwierając oczu pozwoliłam sobie odpłynąć w nieświadomość, póki spokój trwał.

* * *

**Mała informacja zwrotna?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jak ich tylko wykorzystuję.**

* * *

27. Rano po Ericu została tylko koszula przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła. Jej widok zdziwił mnie, póki nie dostałam swoich rzeczy przy wypisywaniu się ze szpitala – wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że moja biała bluzka nie nadawała się do użytku. Nie byłam pewna, jakie są moje odczucia na temat noszenia ubrań Erica, ale nie miałam specjalnej alternatywy, bo Jason oczywiście nie pomyślał, żeby przynieść mi coś na zmianę odwiedzając mnie poprzedniego dnia. Och, cóż. Wolałam to niż wypożyczać szpitalny kitel.

Dowiedziałam się, że ktoś zapłacił rachunek za moje leczenie. Choć była to dla mnie finansowo duża ulga zaniepokoiła mnie perspektywa długu. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że skoro osoba ta postarała się pozostać anonimowa, oznacza to, że nieznajomość tożsamości mojego beneficjenta zwalnia mnie ze zobowiązania.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu podrzucił mnie do domu Claude, brat Claudine – Claude był tak samo gburowaty jak przystojny, czy niesamowicie, ale mimo jego złych manier byłam zadowolona, że wyświadczył mi tę przysługę, bo nawet gdybym miała na parkingu własny samochód (choć oczywiście nie miałam, bo przywiozła mnie karetka), nie bardzo powinnam prowadzić, póki moja ręka nie wydobrzeje.

Kiedy dotarłam do domu – a raczej do wynajmowanej przeze mnie połowy bliźniaka, bo miejsce, które nazywałam domem, nie nadawało się do mieszkania – z ulgą nalałam sobie szklankę wody, żeby popić świeżo zakupione i wielce potrzebne tabletki przeciwbólowe i zafundowałam sobie prysznic. Chciałam zmyć z siebie szpital. Wszystko szło mi trochę powoli z moją nadwrażliwą ręką. Uznałam, że przynajmniej tego dnia należy mi się wypoczynek i nie będę już nic więcej robić. Zwinęłam się pod kocem i ucięłam sobie drzemkę.

Kiedy się obudziłam, na zewnątrz panowała szaruga i byłam naprawdę wdzięczna za dach nad głową i centralne ogrzewanie – gdybym miała teraz nosić drewno do kominka, byłoby słabo. Z ciemnego nieba lały się potoki wody. Był to wyjątkowo paskudny i (mimo że ja już czekałam na lato) wciąż jeszcze zimowy deszcz. Naprawdę chciałabym, żeby zrobiło się już ciepło i słonecznie. W Luizjanie taka pogoda zwykle utrzymywała się krótko, ale jak na ten rejon zima była w tym roku wyjątkowo chłodna – kilka razy nawet spadł śnieg, co było prawdziwą rzadkością. Oczywiście teraz nie było aż tak zimno, ale ta mokra aura była być może nawet jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna.

Nie miałam czasu popaść w melancholię, bo wkrótce po tym jak wstałam, zapukała do mnie Arlene. Przyniosła mi hamburgera i przyszła sprawdzić, jak się miewam. Była bardzo przejęta tym, co mi się przydarzyło – w równej mierze zatroskana, co podekscytowana niecodzienną historią. Poplotkowałam z nią chwilę szczęśliwa, że mogę zająć myśli czymś tak normalnym, jak błaha rozmowa. Nie została długo, ale w sumie była to przyjemna wizyta. Kiedy wychodziła, wyminęła się z Andym, dla którego tym razem miałam cieplejsze słowo, bo bez niczyjej sugestii przestawił mój samochód z parkingu pod biblioteką pod wynajmowane przeze mnie mieszkanie. Heileigh przekazała mi kluczyki.

Okazało się, że przyszedł, żeby zapytać mnie, czy nie przypomniałam sobie więcej z wczorajszych wydarzeń.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, żeby się odsunąć? - dopytywał.

Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

- Andy, myślę, że wiesz – powiedziałam.

Moja telepatia była w miasteczku sekretem Poliszynela. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale nikt o tym nie mówił, a niektórzy woleli udawać nawet sami przed sobą, że o niczym nie mają pojęcia. Ale Andy, czegokolwiek bym o nim osobiście nie sądziła, był zbyt dobrym gliną, żeby zlekceważyć praktyczne konsekwencje mojego upośledzenia, chociaż na głos nie chciał się przyznać, że wierzy w coś tak nieprawdopodobnego.

Milczał przez chwilę, zapędzony w kozi róg.

- Czy domyślasz się, kim była osoba, która to zrobiła? - zapytał w końcu neutralnie. - Czy jest cokolwiek więcej, co możesz powiedzieć mi o tej sprawie? Czy coś... zauważyłaś?

Najciekawsze w całej tej rozmowie było dla mnie nie to, że Andy po raz pierwszy zdawał się okazywać szczere zainteresowanie światem nadprzyrodzonym, ale powód, dla którego w ogóle postanowił ze mną porozmawiać: coś mu się nie zgadzało. Kiedy się skoncentrowałam, żeby wyłuskać przyczynę jego wątpliwości, byłam zadowolona, że mam niezły trening z zachowywaniem pokerowej twarzy. Okazało się, że z punktu widzenia policji to nie moje postrzelenie nie pasowało do schematu, ale Sama – kula użyta tamtego wieczoru różniła się od reszty. Informacja ta zmartwiła mnie, bo dorzucała nową zmienną do poza tym w miarę czytelnej sytuacji: jeśli Eric miał rację, to wystarczyło po kolei sprawdzić po prostu wszystkich pogryzionych zmiennokształtnych w okolicy i wytypować podejrzanego, ale rewelacja Andy'ego komplikowała sprawy.

Ale oczywiście nie zamierzałam powiedzieć Andy'emu o wilkołakach i zmiennokształtnych – to nie był mój sekret do wyjawienia. To zaś oznaczało, że nie mogłam powiedzieć mu nic więcej.

Kiedy pożegnałam się z Andym stanęłam na środku pokoju i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, co za sobą zrobić. Wszystkie rzeczy, które przywiozłam z mojego domu były rozpakowane, nie miałam też nic do sprzątania ani gotowania. Moja ostatnia wizyta w bibliotece nie zakończyła się zbyt pomyślnie, więc nie wypożyczyłam w rezultacie żadnej książki. Nie miałam ochoty na telewizję, ale też żadnego innego pomysłu na to, co robić. Uświadomiłam sobie, że odkąd sprowadziła się do mnie Pam, nieustannie ktoś dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa: Pam, Eric, a ostatnio Jason. Trochę odzwyczaiłam się od samotnych wieczorów. Kręciłam się w kółko niespokojnie. Okazało się jednak, że nie musiałam się martwić perspektywą braku towarzystwa: byłam tego dnia naprawdę popularna. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim znów odezwał się dzwonek u moich drzwi.

Tym razem stała w nich Tara. Wpuściłam ją z myślą, że może wreszcie uda mi się przeprowadzić z nią rozmowę na temat, który nurtował mnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Już samo widzenie jej bez Mickey'a po zmroku przyniosło mi ulgę.

- Przepraszam, że nie oddałam ci jeszcze twojego kostiumu – powiedziałam prowadząc ją do salonu. - Muszę go dopiero odebrać z pralni – całe szczęście, że nie miałam go w domu, kiedy wybuchł pożar.

Tara machnęła ręką. Widać było, że jej myśli krążą wokół czegoś zupełnie innego niż ubranie.

- Martwiłam się o ciebie – powiedziała. - Powiedz mi, co się stało.

Opowiedziałam jej więc historię mojego postrzelenia (miałam w tym już niezłą wprawę), przez cały czas myśląc o moim własnym niepokoju o Tarę.

- Taro, ja też się o ciebie martwię – powiedziałam najdelikatniej, jak potrafiłam. - Dlaczego kręci się koło ciebie Mickey? Wiem, że nie czujesz się bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie. Co się stało z Franklinem?

Zobaczyłam jak oczy Tary napełniają się łzami.

- Sookie – powiedziała szeptem. - Myślałam, że Franklin naprawdę mnie lubi. To znaczy, myślałam, że mnie szanował. Jako osobę. Ale on... on tylko przekazał mnie dalej, kiedy to było dla niego wygodne.

Patrzyłam na nią zszokowana. Dobrze rozumiałam, co mi mówiła, ale nie chciałam w to uwierzyć. Wiedziałam, że Franklin dawał Tarze drogie prezenty i podejrzewałam, że ich relacja opierała się raczej na wzajemnej wygodzie i przyjemności niż głębokim uczuciu, ale myśl o tym, że Tara mogła zostać po prostu przekazana od jednego wampira do drugiego jak jakaś ładna zabawka była dla mnie trudna do przełknięcia.

- Jesteś pewna? Mieliście jakąś sprzeczkę...

- Powiedział, że jestem miłą i ładną dziewczyną i że lubił moje towarzystwo, ale teraz Mickey mnie chce, a on ma wobec niego dług.

Poczułam, jak coś przewraca mi się w żołądku, kiedy Tara opowiadała mi jak stopniowo ugrzęzła w sytuacji, w której teraz się znajdowała – o tym, jak najpierw Mickey zaczął jej towarzyszyć na koncertach zamiast Franklina, a potem dawać własne prezenty, aż w końcu nie mogła się od niego uwolnić, nawet kiedy chciała. Musiałam przyznać, że było trochę jej własnej winy w sposobie, w jaki to rozegrała i że nie próbowała wyplątać się z tego wszystkiego znacznie wcześniej, ale nawet jeśli nie pochwalałam jej motywacji co do związania się z wampirem, nie oznaczało to, że nie powinna mieć prawa do wycofania się z czegoś, czego nie chce, jakkolwiek głupio i nieostrożnie nie postąpiła.

- Jak udało ci się tu przyjść? - zapytałam.

- Akurat poszedł gdzieś indziej. On jest naprawdę zły. Któregoś dnia mnie zabije.

- Nie zrobi jego, jeśli zabijemy go pierwsze – powiedziałam z determinacją.

Nie zamierzałam pozwolić Mickey'owi skrzywdzić mojej przyjaciółki.

- Och nie, nie możemy tego zrobić.

- Myślisz, że jest zbyt silny? - jeśli Tara wiedziała, gdzie sypia, nie powinno to być niemożliwe. Rzutem na taśmę zabiłam kiedyś jednego wampira, więc miałam w sobie trochę optymizmu.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Nie mogłabym nikogo zabić, nawet jego.

_Och. _No tak, Sookie, nie każdy ma w tym wprawę – pomyślałam.

- W porządku. Tara, słyszysz mnie? Wymyślimy coś. Musimy zrobić coś, żeby zostawił cię w spokoju.

- Co z twoim przyjacielem? - zapytała nagle.

- Z którym?

- Z Erikiem. Wszyscy mówią, że Eric ma na ciebie oko.

To mnie zaskoczyło, zastanowiło i zaalarmowało. Wyglądało na to, że nadnaturalni plotkują gorzej niż banda nastolatek.

- Wszyscy?

- Tutejsze wampiry. Czy Bill przekazał cię Ericowi?

To niespodziewane pytanie posłało zimny dreszcz wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Zadźwięczało mi w głowie polecenie Billa, by w razie, gdyby coś mu się stało, pójść do Erica. Kiedy to mówił, wiedział już, że wybiera się do Loreny. Czy właśnie to próbował wtedy zrobić?

Ale Eric nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, żeby coś w tej sprawie było mu wiadome. Nie powiedział ani słowa.

- Nie – powiedziałam ostro. - Pozwól mi pomyśleć.

Potarłam skronie. Mimo irytacji, którą wzbudziła we mnie sugestia Tary, było w niej coś cennego.

- Kto jest szefem Mickey'a? - zapytałam. - Albo jego stwórcą?

- Wydaje mi się, że to kobieta. Ma na imię Salome, spotkałam ją w kasynie w Baton Rouge.

- Kim jest? Szeryfem?

Tara patrzyła na mnie okrągłymi oczami. Widać nie każdy był zaznajomiony z wampirzą hierarchią.

- Nie wiem.

- Jak się do niej odnosił? Z szacunkiem? - nagle poczułam się jak domorosły ekspert od spraw wampirów.

- Cóż, można tak powiedzieć. Pokłonił się jej.

- Skinął głową? Czy całkiem się ukłonił?

- Całkiem.

- Jak się do niej zwracał? Jak ją nazywał?

- Mówił do niej „pani".

- Okej – zawahałam się. - Jesteś pewna, że nie możemy go zabić?

- Może ty możesz – _auć_. - Stałam nad nim ze szpikulcem w ręku, kiedy zasnął, ale nie byłam w stanie tego zrobić.

Wypuściłam powietrze.

- Dobrze – powiedziałam podejmując decyzję. - Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

- Co zamierzasz? - zapytała ciekawie.

Uśmiechnęłam się ponuro.

- Zadzwonię do Erica.

Eric był szeryfem i najprawdopodobniej znał Salome. Być może mógłby z nią porozmawiać. Jakkolwiek nie uśmiechało mi się proszenie go o pomoc, wyglądało na to, że jest to moja najlepsza opcja.

- Myślałam, że powiedziałaś...

- Nie jesteśmy razem – wyjaśniłam szybko. - Ale może mi pomoże. Eric...

Zawahałam się, niepewna, jak skończyć to zdanie. „Nie jest moim wrogiem" byłoby najszczersze i najpewniejsze, ale nie sądzę, żeby Tarę to pocieszyło.

- Jest mi przychylny – zakończyłam w końcu starając się być dyplomatyczna. - Obiecał się mną opiekować.

Ostatnie zdanie było olśnieniem. Zapaliła mi się w głowie lampka i wiedziałam, jaką kartą mogę zagrać. Przypomniała mi się reakcja Erica, kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiedział się, że Mickey przyszedł do Merlotte's - Eric wyraźnie nie chciał, żebym się w to wszystko mieszała i sądziłam, że może pomoże mi choćby po to, żebym pozostawiona bez innych opcji nie wzięła sprawy we własne ręce.

Wstałam i sięgnęłam po telefon. Posłałam Tarze ponad stołem spojrzenie pełne wsparcia, podczas gdy słuchałam sygnału wybierania.

* * *

**Od następnego razu obiecuję więcej akcji. I Erica ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wysoki sądzie! Sookie powiedziała wyraźnie i stanowczo, że nie jest niczyją własnością i należy tylko sama do siebie...**

* * *

28. - Fangtazja, miejsce gdzie zaspokoisz swe najbardziej krwawe pragnienia. Czym mogę służyć tej nocy?

Zastanowiło mnie, czy tego typu zagajenia były efektem zdolności marketingowych Pam, poczucia humoru Erica, czy też kreatywności samych kelnerek.

- Mówi Sookie Stackhause. Mam pilną sprawę do Erica.

Na szczęście kelnerka, która odebrała, kojarzyła moje imię i wiedziała, że pracuję dla Erica – w przeciwnym wypadku na pewno by mnie spławiła.

- Jest w swoim biurze – odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie byłam pewna, czy go złapię. - Sprawdzę, czy może rozmawiać.

- Dziękuję, będę wdzięczna.

W tle włączył się jakiś „gotycki" utwór, podczas gdy czekałam niecierpliwie. Miałam dziś farta, bo po jakiejś minucie zostałam przełączona na wewnętrzną linię.

- Sookie – przywitał mnie Eric swoim najgłębszym głosem, gładkim i chłodnym. Słuchanie go było jak dotykanie ciemnego jedwabiu. - Co za miła niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałem się, że się odezwiesz. Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Dziękuję, nic mi nie jest – powiedziałam niezręcznie nie wyjaśniając, za co dziękuję, ale doskonale rozumiejąc, że zapytanie Erica nie było tylko grzecznościową formułą.

Fakt, że dzwonię do niego, mimo że dopiero co go widziałam, musiał go zastanowić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatni raz widzieliśmy się w szpitalu, czułam, że zanim przedstawię swoją prośbę, powinnam najpierw dać mu znać, że mój kryzys nie wiąże się tym razem z jakimś kolejnym obrażeniem. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Eric, potrzebuję przysługi – powiedziałam nerwowo i zacisnęłam powieki.

Przez kilka sekund był cicho.

- Ty? - powiedział w końcu powoli. - Prosisz o pomoc _mnie_?

Zagryzłam zęby. Nawet nie chciałam myśleć o konsekwencjach tego, co robię. To było jak podpisywanie cyrografu bez uprzedniego przeczytania jego treści.

- Tak – wycedziłam.

Eric zaśmiał się. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym sądzić.

- I cóż takiego mogę dla ciebie zrobić, moja droga Sookie?

Ewidentnie był w znakomitym humorze. Zawahałam się.

Westchnęłam i wyjaśniłam mu sprawę Tary.

- Gdyby naprawdę chciała, mogłaby odejść w ciągu dnia – zauważył.

Spojrzałam na Tarę siedzącą cicho naprzeciwko mnie.

- Musiałaby się oglądać przez ramię do końca życia – odparłam, choć musiałam przyznać, że i mnie zdziwiło, że wydawała się w ogóle nie rozważać tej możliwości.

Eric zrobił wymowną pauzę, doskonale dając mi do zrozumienia, co myśli na ten temat.

- Franklin zdaje się mieć przestarzały sposób myślenia – oznajmił.

- Przestarzały? Co masz na myśli? - miałam niedobre przeczucie co do tego pytania.

Jak się okazało, całkiem słusznie. Moje obawy nie były bezpodstawne – Eric potwierdził, że, tak jak się domyślałam, sposób, w jaki Franklin potraktował Tarę, był jedną z metod działania stosowaną przez wampiry nagminnie przez ujawnieniem się. Obraz, jaki rysował się z jego wyjaśnień, był odpychający. Wiedziałam, że wampiry przez wieki polowały na ludzi, ale ta wizja przypominała raczej hodowlę – ludzie jak mleczne krowy trzymane na podorędziu i dojone tak długo, póki nie ma z nich już pożytku i nadają się tylko na ubój. Wszystko to było tym wstrętniejsze, że taka „żywność na nóżkach" pełniła często jednocześnie rolę towarzysza i kochanka wampira, do którego „należała". Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, mający więcej wspólnego z niesmakiem, niż strachem. Zastanawiałam się, kto z moich znajomych wampirów praktykował odławianie i przekazywanie ludzi w takim obiegu, ale nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru się o to pytać. Nic dobrego nie przyszłoby mi z takiej wiedzy.

- Eric, pomożesz mi, czy nie? - zapytałam wprost.

- Nie prosisz mnie o pomoc dla siebie. Prosisz mnie o pomoc dla Tary.

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Tak, owszem.

- Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego miałbym dla niej nadstawiać karku?

Nadszedł czas na przełknięcie resztek dumy.

- Bo cię o to proszę. Eric...

- Sookie, posłuchaj... - odezwała się nagle Tara, najwidoczniej wywnioskowawszy, jaki obrót przybierała ta rozmowa. Ale nie usłyszałam ani słowa z tego, co mi powiedziała, bo kiedy tylko zaczęła mówić, Eric wtrącił się z drugiej strony.

- Tara jest u ciebie? - zapytał natychmiast zupełnie innym tonem.

Oczywiście ją usłyszał. Uścisnęłam dłoń Tary i położyłam palec na ustach.

- Tak.

- Daj mi ją do telefonu – rzucił ostro.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałam podejrzliwie.

- Mam dla niej propozycję.

Niepewnie odsunęłam słuchawkę od ucha i powoli oddałam ją Tarze, która uniosła brwi, ale wzięła telefon. Patrzyłam jak słucha uważanie, co Eric miał jej do powiedzenia. Nie dysponowałam super-słuchem, więc nie wiedziałam, co takiego mówił.

- Zgoda – powiedziała w końcu pewnym głosem Tara i podała mi z powrotem słuchawkę.

- Będę u ciebie za pół godziny – rzucił Eric i rozłączył się, zanim zdążyłam wyrazić na głos nadzieję, że nie dobił z Tarą jakiegoś diabelskiego targu.

Nie wiedziałam, co o tym sądzić. Ale kiedy odłożyłam słuchawkę i zwróciłam się z powrotem do Tary, ta uśmiechała się do mnie z wdzięcznością i ulgą.

- Tak bardzo ci dziękuję – powiedziała przytulając mnie.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałam. - Eric obiecał, że ci pomoże?

- Tak. Powiedział, że Mickey wyniesie się do jutra.

Tym razem to ja odetchnęłam z ulgą, choć wciąż jeszcze ostrożnie. Wszystko to wyglądało zbyt ładnie – nie mogłam powstrzymać się od zastanawiania, czy Eric nie wykręcił jakiegoś numeru. No chyba, że miał zamiar zrobić to, kiedy zażąda rewanżu za przysługę.

- Pójdę już – powiedziała Tara wstając. - Zostawię cię, żebyś mogła odpocząć.

Ale chociaż wydawała się zadowolona, poczułam, że coś przede mną ukrywa i zanurkowałam w jej głowę.

- Co za dupek! - krzyknęłam zdenerwowana. - Nie ma prawa wyrzucać cię z mojego domu!

Zawrzało we mnie. Tara zrobiła minę przyłapanego dziecka.

Eric kazał jej natychmiast wyjść. Pod tym warunkiem zgodził się zająć sprawą Mickey'a.

- Co mu się nie podoba w tym, że mnie odwiedzasz?

- Myślę, że on obawia się, że Mickey może mnie śledzić – powiedziała Tara cicho. - Nie chciał, żebym ściągnęła na ciebie kłopoty.

Spojrzałam na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogła być tak spokojna? I jak mogła mówić z takim zrozumieniem?

- Tym bardziej powinnaś zostać! To niebezpieczne, żebyś teraz wychodziła!

- Nie, Sookie. Pójdę. On ma rację. Powiedział mi, żebym na tę noc poszukałam schronienia w jakimś ludzkim domu. Przenocuję u kogoś ze znajomych.

- Dlaczego nie tutaj?

Tara posłała mi długie i znaczące spojrzenie. Nie musiała nic mówić, żebym wiedziała, że dokładnie tego zabronił jej Eric – co gorsza, zgadzała się z nim.

- On się o ciebie martwi – powiedziała Tara nutą zdziwienia i melancholii w głosie. - I cieszę się z tego. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszę się, że trafiłaś na wampira, który się o ciebie troszczy. Ja nie miałam tyle szczęścia. Nigdy nie życzyłabym ci, żeby trafił ci się ktoś taki jak Mickey.

Ponieważ absolutnie nie miała zamiaru zmienić zdania, odprowadziłam ją do wyjścia. Byłam tak wściekła na Erica, że mogłabym rzucać garnkami o ścianę.

Nie mogłam sobie znaleźć miejsca, podczas gdy czekałam na jego przybycie. Co chwila wstawałam i chodziłam z pokoju do pokoju. Nie miałam nawet pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie chciał się ze mną widzieć.

Stanął w progu, kiedy otworzyłam mu drzwi. Deszcz złapał i jego – jego włosy były wyraźnie ciemniejsze niż zwykle, nasiąknięte wodą. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu, kiedy mi się przyjrzał i dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że wciąż mam na sobie jego koszulę. Cóż mogę rzec? Była wygodna, a mi nie chciało się szukać niczego nowego do ubrania.

- Musisz mnie zaprosić – powiedział. - Nie byłem wcześniej w tym budynku.

- Och, no nie wiem – odparłam próbując cisnąć na niego gromy spojrzeniem. - Muszę? Jestem na ciebie zła. Co tu robisz?

- Możemy porozmawiać w środku?

Westchnęłam.

- Wejdź, Eric.

Zaprowadziłam go do niewielkiego salonu.

- Usiądź proszę. Przykro mi, ale nie mam true blood – przyznałam. - Nie pojechałam dziś do sklepu, bo nie bardzo mogę jeszcze prowadzić.

Byłam zakłopotana tym uchybieniem. Zasady gościnności zostały mi bardzo głęboko wpojone – co było dość zabawne biorąc pod uwagę, że przed chwilą w ogóle nie miałam ochoty wpuścić Erica.

- Nie szkodzi – powiedział gładko Eric rozglądając się wokół siebie.

Usiadł na kanapie i zajęłam fotel naprzeciwko.

- Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zła? - zapytał.

- Wiem, co powiedziałeś Tarze. Dlaczego tu jesteś? - odparowałam.

Nawet nie próbował udawać skruchy.

- Chciałem się upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczna.

- Och, proooszę... Widzisz? Nic mi nie jest. Zadowolony?

Skinął głową. Widocznie postanowił zignorować mój ironiczny ton.

- Co zrobiłeś z Mickey'em? - zapytałam, bo ciekawość wzięła górę.

- Skontaktowałem się z Salome. Wezwie go do siebie. Przed świtem powinien się do niej zgłosić.

- Czy to znaczy, że zamierzasz tu siedzieć do świtu?

Eric spojrzał na mnie z dezaprobatą.

- Czy nie powinnaś być przypadkiem trochę uprzejmiejsza? W końcu przyszłaś do mnie po pomoc, a ja jej udzieliłem.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od spojrzenia na niego spode łba.

- Celem było upewnienie się, że Tara będzie bezpieczna – wyrzucenie jej z mojego domu by błąkała się sama po nocy słabo pasuje do tego opisu.

- Jeśli jest rozsądna, ukryje się w najbliższym spokojnym miejscu i przeczeka tę noc. Doprawdy, Sookie, odrobinę wdzięczności.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Jestem wdzięczna, że pozbyłeś się Mickey'a. Ale jestem też na ciebie wściekła. Byłabym bardziej wdzięczna, gdybyś nie był taki despotyczny. Eric, chcę ci podziękować, ale martwię się o Tarę, rozumiesz?

Wzruszył ramionami, oczywiście przekonany o słuszności własnych poczynań i kompletnie nie przejęty losem mojej przyjaciółki.

- Poprosiłaś mnie o przysługę. Skoro chciałaś, żebym rozwiązał tę sprawę, zrobię to po swojemu.

_Przysługa_. No cóż, skoro byliśmy już przy tym temacie, mogłam równie dobrze mieć to za sobą. Nie miałam pojęcia, czego Eric zażyczy sobie w ramach spłaty długu, ale to nie uchroniło mnie przed silnym niepokojem.

- Będziesz chciał czegoś w zamian, prawda? - zapytałam.

Eric tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Och, do diabła, czyżby to oznaczało, że zamierzał trzymać to nade mną? Czy miałam teraz trwać nie wiadomo ile w świadomości, że jestem mu coś winna, wiedząc, że zawsze może postawić mnie w szachu?

- Czego chcesz? - rzuciłam defensywnie.

W oczach Erica niespodziewanie błysnął gniew.

- Dlaczego zakładasz, że mam złe zamiary?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. To tylko go rozsierdziło.

- Dlaczego spodziewasz się, że mogę cię skrzywdzić? Czy kiedykolwiek to zrobiłem? Dlaczego zawsze jesteś wobec mnie taka podejrzliwa?

Ale mój temperament wybrał ten sam moment, by dać o sobie znać. Nie zamierzałam wysłuchiwać jego wyrzutów z poczuciem winy. Miałam bardzo solidne podstawy dla mojej nieufności.

- Eric – powiedziałam powoli i chłodno. - Nie dalej jak dwa miesiące temu stałeś w mojej kuchni i groziłeś mi, że wyciągniesz ze mnie informacje torturami. Myślę, że nie powinna cię dziwić moja ostrożność.

Na twarzy Erica odmalowało się szczere zaskoczenie. Przez sekundę przemknęło przez nią coś, czego nigdy wcześniej na niej nie widziałam – Eric wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło.

- Sookie, wiesz że... - urwał, jakby zastanawiał się, jak lepiej sformułować to, co chciał powiedzieć. - Nigdy nie zamierzałem naprawdę tego zrobić.

- Cóż, to bardzo szlachetnie z twojej strony – zakpiłam. - Na przyszłość możesz wziąć pod uwagę, że sugerowanie czegoś takiego nie jest najlepszym sposobem na wzbudzenie zaufania.

Mówiłam już teraz podniesionym głosem. Byłam zdenerwowana. Rozmowa zmusiła mnie do przypomnienia sobie, że Eric, który czuwał przy mnie wczoraj w nocy i Eric, który szantażował mnie w moim własnym domu byli jedną i tą samą osobą. Była to przykra prawda, która uderzyła mnie jak obuchem w łeb i mimo że w porządku logiczno-chronologicznym wytoczenie w tej chwili tych argumentów Ericowi nie było do końca sprawiedliwe, jego pytanie o to, czemu traktuję go z rezerwą, trafiło we wrażliwy punkt, o istnieniu którego nawet nie wiedziałam.

- Sookie – powiedział Eric, sam wyraźnie również wytrącony z równowagi. Pochylił się w moją stronę. - Nie jestem sympatyczny. Nigdy nie byłem. Wiesz o tym. Ale nigdy nie życzyłem ci źle i nigdy nie miałem zamiaru zrobić ci krzywdy. I myślę, że po wszystkim, co zrobiłem, żeby wielokrotnie wyciągać cię z tarapatów powinnaś zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

- Zauważyłeś, że zwykle nie byłabym w tarapatach, gdybyś wcześniej sam...

Ale nigdy nie dokończyłam tego zdania. Przerwał mi brzęk tłuczonego szkła i zanim zdążyłam się zorientować, co się dzieje, zobaczyłam jak ciało Erica uderza bezwładnie o podłogę, twarzą w dół.


	29. Chapter 29

**Czy dzielenie więzi emocjonalnej z fikcyjnymi postaciami może być argumentem za prawem do ich adopcji?**

* * *

29. - Eric! - wrzasnęłam przerażona.

Nie odpowiedział mi. Ciemna krew sączyła się w ciszy na podłogę i wsiąkała w jego włosy. Był ranny w głowę. Rzuciłam nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę pustego, wybitego okna, przez które wleciał kamień, który uderzył Erica. Siła i precyzja tego ciosu nie mogły być dziełem przypadku. Spanikowana sięgnęłam umysłem na zewnątrz i wyczułam wampirzą pustkę. Odwróciłam się od okna i zsunęłam się z fotela na podłogę, jednocześnie chowając się przed wzrokiem każdego, kto mógł patrzeć z zewnątrz. Zimny, mokry podmuch wtargnął do środka.

- Eric – powtórzyłam, tym razem cicho.

Przed chwilą byłam na niego wściekła, a teraz leżał przede mną z dziurą w głowie i desperacko pragnęłam, żeby się ocknął. Z trudem przekręciłam go na plecy i dźwignęłam jego ciężką głowę by położyć ją na swoich kolanach.

- Obudź się – szepnęłam odgarniając mu włosy, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. Miał zamknięte oczy.

Musiałam przyznać, że widok nieprzytomnego Erica mną wstrząsnął. Eric był bardzo silny, być może był najsilniejszą osobą, jaką znałam, ale kiedy tak leżał blady, bez pulsu, umazany własną krwią, nie byłabym go w stanie odróżnić od zwłok. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że nie jest tak naprawdę martwy (nie tak łatwo zabić wampira), ale sam obraz był wystarczająco niepokojący. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam nieprzytomnego wampira, przynajmniej nie przed świtem.

- Zaproś mnie – powiedział głos, którego miałam nadzieję więcej już nie usłyszeć.

Wyjrzałam ostrożnie zza oparcia fotela. W oknie widniała twarz Mickey'a.

- Na pewno tego nie zrobię – odparłam.

W tym momencie powieki Erica uchyliły się lekko, na tyle, bym mogła złowić błękit jego spojrzenia i poczułam dziką ulgę. Nie tylko czułam się w pewnym stopniu winna, że był ranny (w końcu to z mojego powodu w ogóle się w to wszystko mieszał), ale też oznaczało to, że nie jestem w tym bagnie całkiem samotna.

Eric ani drgnął, ale spojrzał prosto na mnie, a potem mrugnął jednym okiem. Mickey nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, bo była schowana przed jego wzrokiem. Zrozumiałam, że Eric potrzebuje czasu. Mógł być przytomny, ale rana na jego głowie wciąż była otwarta. Z pewnością nie była to kondycja wystarczająca do walki, nawet przy wampirzych zdolnościach regeneracyjnych.

- Jeśli mnie nie wpuścisz, zabiję ją – zagroził Mickey.

Wtedy zobaczyłam, że trzyma Tarę. Ściskał jej ramię w garści z brutalną siłą. Błysnęło i zobaczyłam w przelotnym świetle jej twarz. Była pobita na miazgę. Z kącika jej ust sączyła się strużka krwi. Wciąż jeszcze była przytomna, ale tak blada, jakby sama była wampirem. Mickey uśmiechnął się szczerząc kły.

Byłam w szachu. Wiedziałam, że jeśli go wpuszczę, najprawdopodobniej wszystkich nas pozabija, ale jeśli tego nie zrobię, zamorduje Tarę na moich oczach. Potrzebowałam szybko zmienić układ sił.

Nie pozwalając sobie na przemyślenie sprawy przytknęłam zdecydowanie nadgarstek do ust Erica. To był jedyny pomysł, jaki przyszedł mi do głowy.

- Wypuść ją! - krzyknęłam do Mickey'a chcąc zyskać na czasie.

Natychmiast poczułam twardość kłów Erica przy mojej skórze, kiedy się wysunęły, ale chociaż dał mi sekundę, zanim ugryzł, nie odsunęłam ręki. Wiedziałam, co robię.

Łzy napłynęły mi z bólu do oczu, kiedy wbił się w mój nadgarstek. To jednak nie ból przyprawił mnie o szok.

Serce biło mi jak oszalałe pompując adrenalinę. Kiedy Eric wziął pierwszy łyk, coś się stało. Coś przeskoczyło między nami, jak iskra, na moment pobudzająca do życia zablokowany przełącznik, by zaraz zgasnąć.

Na sekundę, może dwie, umysł Erica otworzył się przede mną i wpadłam w sam jego środek.

Jak huragan, z łoskotem wlał się do mojej głowy rój słów i obrazów, po czym, równie nagle, jak się otworzyły, drzwi zatrzasnęły się z powrotem na głucho. Siedziałam zszokowana. Na moment zapomniałam, gdzie jestem.

Miałam wyjątkowe szczęście, że wszystko, co działo się w tej chwili wokół mnie, usprawiedliwiało moje chaotyczne emocje, bo jestem pewna, że inaczej Eric zorientowałby się, że coś jest cholernie nie tak.

- Puszczę ją, jeśli mnie wpuścisz do środka! - odkrzyknął Mickey. Usłyszałam go jak przez mgłę i wyrwałam się z transu. - Jak tam twój oswojony wampir?

Zmusiłam się, żeby odłożyć rozważenie treści tego niespodziewanego telepatycznego przebłysku na potem i zatknąć go gdzieś daleko w tył głowy. Zmówiłam w duchu krótką dziękczynną modlitwę, że Mickey okazał się gadułą.

- Nie rusza się – zakwiliłam płaczliwie. - I nie otwiera oczu. Rozbiłeś mu czaszkę.

Eric patrzył prosto na mnie, a jego niebieskie oczy płonęły. Przyssał się do mojego nadgarstka jak głodne dziecko. Jego rana zabliźniała się na moich oczach. Był to niesamowity widok.

Usłyszałam, jak Tara się krztusi i odwróciłam wzrok. Moje nerwy nie mogły znieść wiele więcej. Czułam, jak wszystko wymyka mi się z rąk. Nie mogłam patrzeć, jak Mickey ściska Tarę.

- Jeszcze nie – szepnął do mnie Eric, ale było już za późno.

- Możesz wejść – powiedziałam do Mickey'a w tej samej chwili.

Natychmiast wskoczył przez okno, ciągnąc za sobą Tarę. Rzucił ją na podłogę jak worek ziemniaków. Eric pospiesznie zamykał moją ranę. Okropne przeczucie mówiło mi, że nie jest jeszcze całkiem gotów do walki. Uznałam, że najlepsze, co mogę zrobić, to spróbować kupić mu kilka kolejnych sekund na dojście do siebie. Zsunęłam jego głowę z kolan, tak jakby wciąż był nieprzytomny.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytałam wstając chwiejnie, udając że nie znam odpowiedzi.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie od utraty krwi.

- Twojej głowy, suko – wysyczał Mickey.

Jego kły lśniły w świetle lampy.

Wyglądało na to, że słyszał już polecenia Salome i nie były mu one w smak. Najwyraźniej wyciągnął z Tary, do kogo zwróciła się o pomoc i wiedział, że to ja za tym stałam.

- Na kolana!

Zanim zdążyłam w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, był przy mnie w dwóch susach i uderzył mnie z taką siłą, że przeleciałam przez mały pokój i wylądowałam na kanapie. Straciłam oddech i nie mogłam złapać go prawie przez minutę. Kiedy go odzyskałam, Mickey był na mnie. Jego intencje były dość oczywiste, zwłaszcza gdy sięgnął do rozporka.

- Tylko w tym jesteście dobre – powiedział z pogardą.

Zawrzała we mnie wściekłość. W tym samym momencie Mickey poderwał głowę zaalarmowany. Eric złapał go za kostki u nóg i szarpnął, ściągając ze mnie. Przetoczyli się po podłodze w odłamkach szkła.

Ale złość oczyściła mi umysł.

- Eric, puść go! - krzyknęłam i nie czekając, aż wykona moje dziwne polecenie, rzuciłam w stronę Mickey'a – wycofuję twoje zaproszenie!

Po tym zdaniu Eric natychmiast przestał napierać i szarpnął się do tyłu, przy okazji rozluźniając własny uścisk na Mickey'u, nie pozwalając, by ten wyciągnął go razem ze sobą.

Nigdy nie przestało mnie bawić oglądanie wampira zmuszanego przez magię do opuszczenia domu, a tym razem czułam przy tym szczególny triumf. Mickey miał na twarzy wyjątkowo głupią minę, a w dodatku spadały mu spodnie. Próbował chwycić po drodze Erica, ale ten wywinął mu się z łatwością. Wyglądało na to, że z każdą sekundą odzyskiwał siły.

Patrzyłam oszołomiona, jak Eric wstaje i zatrzaskuje drzwi za Mickey'em, który zawył wściekle i zniknął wśród nocy.

- Dobra robota, Sookie – pochwalił Eric. - Większość ludzi nie myślałaby tak jasno w takiej chwili. Jak się czujesz?

Podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi się podnieść.

- Trochę mi słabo – przyznałam. - Co się stanie z Mickey'em?

Posadził mnie na kanapie i bez słowa wyciągnął znów telefon. Zgadywałam, że oddzwania do Salome.

- Salome go złapie? - zapytałam, kiedy skończył.

Skinął głową.

- Musi usłuchać, kiedy go wzywa. Jest od niej zależny. Sądzę, że sprawi, że pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek sprawił jej kłopoty. Jest bardzo kreatywna. A Mickey jest jej.

- Pam jest twoja, prawda? - zapytałam lokalizując Tarę.

- Tak – powiedział z dumą.

Uklękłam przy Tarze i dotknęłam ostrożnie jej posiniaczonej twarzy. Jęknęła.

- Obudź się – powiedziałam. - Wzywam karetkę.

Po czym dodałam z wyrzutem do Erica:

– Widzisz, co miałam na myśli? Nie powinnam była wypuszczać jej z domu! To wszystko nie zdarzyłoby się, gdyby Mickey jej nie złapał!

- Nie – zaprotestowała Tara zdecydowanie. - Nie karetka.

Miałam dosyć dramatów na jeden wieczór.

- Jesteś poważnie ranna – powiedziałam surowo.

- Nie mogę iść do szpitala. Wszyscy się dowiedzą.

Jej umysł powiedział mi coś jeszcze, co mnie zatkało i przerzuciło część mojego gniewu z Erica na Tarę – jej pragnienie ukrycia wstydliwego sekretu było tak duże, że poszła z Mickey'em w noc bez protestu, byle nikt nie zauważył. Po wyjściu ode mnie, zamiast pójść do kogoś znajomego do domu, Tara przeszła przez Merlotte's wierząc, że publiczne miejsce zapewni jej bezpieczeństwo. Mickey znalazł ją bez trudu, a kiedy podszedł do niej i kazał jej się zbierać, podążyła za nim bez słowa, żeby nie robić sceny.

No nie. Kochałam Tarę jak siostrę, ale w tym momencie naprawdę zagrała mi na nerwach.

- Każdy, kto cię zobaczy, będzie wiedział – oznajmiłam bez ogródek. - Myślisz, że możesz tak po prostu pójść do pracy? Potrzebujesz lekarza.

- Mogę dać jej trochę krwi – zaoferował Eric bez entuzjazmu.

- Wolałabym umrzeć! - ta deklaracja mnie zszokowała, zwłaszcza że wiedziałam, że Tara mówi poważnie.

Perspektywa wypicia krwi wampira była dla niej czymś nie do pomyślenia. Nie żebym była jakąś szczególną fanką tego procederu, ale podchodziłam do całej sprawy z praktycznego punktu widzenia.

- Jesteś pewna? Bo jeśli nie pójdziesz też do szpitala, tak właśnie może się to skończyć.

Wiedziałam, ze Tarze było wstyd, że wszyscy domyślą się, w co się wpakowała z Mickey'em, bo wiedziała, że sama była częściowo odpowiedzialna za tę sytuację. Mogłam to zrozumieć, nie mieściło mi się jednak w głowie, że własna próżność może ją zaślepić do tego stopnia, że będzie gotowa w jej imię oddać życie.

- Tara, posłuchaj mnie – wtrącił się nagle Eric. Wyglądało na to, że jego cierpliwość też się wyczerpała. - Twoja chciwość i egoizm ściągnęły na moją Sookie niebezpieczeństwo. Twierdzisz, że jesteś jej przyjaciółką, ale przyjaciele nie postępują w ten sposób.

Zamurowało mnie, z kilku powodów – czy to nie Tara pożyczyła mi ubrania i samochód? Czy nie pomagała mi w potrzebie? I z drugiej strony – czy to naprawdę Eric Northman stał przede mną i dawał wykład o przyjaźni?

Pospiesznie zapchana w panice w ciemny kąt zakazana wiedza krzyczała do mnie z tyłu głowy. Czułam, jak zaczyna dzwonić mi w skroniach.

- Pójdę po lód – powiedziałam.

Nie chciałam słuchać, jak Eric krzyczy na Tarę i musiałam szybko wyjść z pomieszczenia. Moje myśli mnie przytłaczały. Potrzebowałam chwili samotności, żeby złapać oddech.

Oparłam czoło o drzwi lodówki.

Już kiedyś wcześniej, jeden, jedyny raz, zajrzałam do umysłu Erica. Był to jedyny przypadek, kiedy miałam przebłysk z wampirzego umysłu. Pamiętam, że pomyślałam wtedy, że było to takie wrażenie, jakbym otarła się o wężowisko – dotknięcie beznamiętnej, zabójczo sprawnej i wielotorowej przemyślności.

Pod wieloma względami dzisiejsze doświadczenie było podobne. Umysł Erica również tym razem wydał mi się niebezpiecznym miejscem. Nawet z rozbitą głową Eric myślał ostro i szybko, jak dobrze naoliwiona strategiczna maszyna, przeglądając jedną po drugiej możliwości działania. Tyle tylko, że tym razem natknęłam się w nim na coś, czego się kompletnie nie spodziewałam.

Gdzieś tam, w czeluściach tego rozpędzonego labiryntu, pomiędzy cieniami i za zasiekami – zobaczyłam siebie.

Byłam piękna.

* * *

**No i jakże Sookie zareaguje na tę rewelację?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wysoki Sądzie! Skoro lektura rzeczonego tekstu jest aż tak gorsząca, to jak to się stało, że zapoznał się z nim oskarżyciel i dlaczego zlecono przeczytanie go całej ławie przysięgłych?**

* * *

30. Przeglądałam się każdego dnia po dziesiątki razy w ludzkich umysłach. W ciągu całego mojego życia widziałam setki moich mentalnych portretów. Ich galeria przypominała gabinet luster – niekończący się szereg krzywych zwierciadeł. Pośród tego gąszczu zdarzyło mi się natrafić tylko na kilka naprawdę przyjemnych obrazów – jednym z nich był ten, który rysowała w swojej wyobraźni mojej świętej pamięci babcia – ale nawet wśród nich większość opierała się na jakimś złudzeniu. Przyjaciel mojego brata, Hoyt, uważał mnie za słodką, łagodną dziewczynę. Było to miłe, ale Hoyt nie miał pojęcia o tym, że wywabiłam ze swoich ubrań więcej plam z krwi niż z ketchupu, pracuję jako telepatka dla wampirzego szeryfa, a ukrywanie zwłok z wilkołakiem i strzelanie do kobiety z dubeltówki to dla mnie nie pierwszyzna. Nie wspominając o tym, że uprawiałam kiedyś seks na cmentarzu.

Eric, jak się okazało, (co samo w sobie było dla mnie trudne do przełknięcia) znał mnie dobrze. Wiedział, kim jestem. I bardzo mu się to podobało.

Największego ćwieka zabijał mi właśnie fakt, że byłam w stanie rozpoznać się w tym, jak mnie widział. Ale przy tym... mój Boże. Gdybym miała zgadywać, jak mnie widzi, nie mam pojęcia, czego bym się spodziewała, ale na pewno nie tego! Nigdy nie wpadłabym na to, że ze wszystkich osób to Eric Northman okaże się mieć wyobrażenie mnie, które spodoba się mi samej.

Czy to właśnie tę urzekającą istotę nazywał swoją Sookie? Czy to ją widział, kiedy na mnie patrzył?

Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę nią byłam?

Niespodziewanie zapiekła mnie pod powieką samotna łza. Bardzo dawno nie zdarzyło mi się poczuć takiej... Nawet nie potrafiłam nazwać tego zapomnianego uczucia. Co to było? Akceptacja?

Mogłam wiele wybaczyć komuś, kto patrzy na mnie w ten sposób. Była to niebezpieczna myśl.

Nagle poczułam, że ktoś kładzie mi rękę na plecach i podskoczyłam.

- Sookie? - zapytał Eric z troską w głosie. - Dobrze się czujesz?

Wyjął z mojej dłoni worek z lodem, o którym zapomniałam. Moje palce były skostniałe z zimna.

- Kręci mi się w głowie – wymamrotałam.

Była to prawda, choć powodem był po prostu nadmiar myśli. Chyba byłam w lekkim szoku.

Posadził mnie na stołku przy kuchennym blacie i podał mi szklankę wody.

- Co z Tarą? - zapytałam.

- Wyzdrowieje. Te obrażenia są powierzchowne.

- Trzeba ją przenieść na kanapę – zrobiłam ruch, żeby wstać, ale Eric mnie powstrzymał.

- Ja to zrobię.

Popatrzyłam na niego lekko zdziwiona, że zaoferował bez proszenia. Natychmiast dałam się schwytać w magnetyczne pole jego płomiennych oczu. Czy teraz, kiedy na mnie patrzył – czy widział teraz to, co wcześniej zobaczyłam?

Co to wszystko znaczyło? I co miałam z tym zrobić?

Klęczał koło mnie na podłodze – w ten sposób, paradoksalnie, nasze linie wzroku były bardziej zbliżone, niż gdybyśmy oboje wstali. Włosy miał potargane i pobrudzone krwią. Sięgnęłam ręką i wyciągnęłam z nich ułamek szkła. Miałam wrażenie, że widzę go po raz pierwszy.

Tarzanie się po podłodze w resztkach potłuczonej szyby z wrogim wampirem nie przysłużyło się jego ubraniu, ale w jakiś sposób wciąż wyglądał korzystnie – może dlatego, że odzyskał lekki rumieniec po napiciu się mojej krwi. Jego spojrzenie było czyste, choć nieprzeniknione.

Był zagadką.

- Wezmę leki – powiedziałam przypominając sobie, że mamy przed sobą zadanie do wykonania.

Zgarnęłam zestaw potrzebnych leków, które na szczęście miałam na podorędziu, dzięki mojej niedawnej wizycie w aptece (trudno było uwierzyć, że dziś rano byłam w szpitalu) i podniosłam znów lekko rozmokły worek z lodem, oraz ręcznik, żeby zrobić okład. Eric wziął na siebie przeniesienie Tary z podłogi. Po tym, jak zmusiłam ją do połknięcia jednej z moich tabletek przeciwbólowych zamknęła oczy i szybko zasnęła.

W połowie pokoju zatrzymałam się i zapatrzyłam się beznadziejnie na wybite okno. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że mi zimno. Potem spojrzałam pod nogi, na chrzęszczące pod moimi stopami resztki szyby.

Otępiała poszłam po miotłę i zmiotkę i wcisnęłam je do ręki osłupiałemu Ericowi. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej zaskoczyła go tak bardzo jak w tej chwili.

- Pozamiataj – powiedziałam i okręciłam się na pięcie, żeby znaleźć coś cieplejszego do ubrania, co mogłabym na siebie narzucić.

Muszę oddać mu sprawiedliwość – spróbował. Ledwie stłumiłam chichot, kiedy obejrzałam się za siebie. Eric był BEZNADZIEJNY w zamiataniu. Ledwie trafiał miotłą w podłogę, nie mówiąc już o szufelce. Jęknął cicho. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że w ogóle się na to zgodził.

Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

Eric wypuścił miotłę jak oparzony. Uderzyła o podłogę z głośnym stuknięciem. Tym razem wyciekł ze mnie krótki chichot.

- To Pam – wyjaśnił i poszedł otworzyć.

Spojrzałam na niego ciekawie.

- Jeśli to Pam, to może wejść – powiedziałam, żeby mieć z głowy problem zaproszenia.

Oparłam się ciężko o fotel. Byłam naprawdę zmęczona.

W chwilę później do pokoju wkroczyła Pam z dyktą pod pachę. Jak się okazało, w torebce miała też młotek i gwoździe, które Eric szybko odebrał od niej, po czym wziął się za zakrywanie za pomocą przyniesionych przez nią materiałów wybitego okna – co było miłą niespodzianką, bo oznaczało, że nie będę musiała spać w wychłodzonym domu. Było zdecydowanie za późno, żeby wezwać szklarza.

- Sookie, wystarczy cię spuścić z oka, a od razu pakujesz się w kłopoty – powitała mnie Pam. Po czym, zwracając się do Erica dodała – Oczywiście mnie zawsze zawiadamia się dopiero po wszystkim.

Eric musiał nie być w nastroju do żartów (może wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po traumatycznym doświadczeniu, jakim była próba zamiatania), bo ignorując zupełnie jej wypowiedź rzucił przez ramię:

- Pam, pomóż Sookie.

Pam spojrzała na miotłę w mojej dłoni a potem przeniosła wzrok na Erica.

- Sprzątać? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Taaak, Pam zdecydowanie była „Erica". Dało się zauważyć to rodzinne podobieństwo w sposobie, w jaki oboje patrzyli na miotłę.

- Och już dobrze, ja to zrobię – powiedziałam i zabrałam się sama za zamiatanie, zostawiając Pam przytrzymanie Ericowi dykty.

Na szczęście w pokoju nie było zbyt wiele sprzętów, więc i zniszczenia po walce były niewielkie. Właśnie uwinęli się ze swoim zadaniem, kiedy odstawiałam miotłę na miejsce.

- Sookie – powiedział Eric odwracając się w moją stronę. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć słabo zamaskowaną irytację. - Czy mogłabyś wyświadczyć mi _przysługę_?

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

- Czy byłoby możliwe, żebyś obiecała mi, że nie wpakujesz się w żadne kłopoty w ciągu kolejnej doby? Czy proszę o zbyt wiele?

Nie mam pojęcia, jakiej przysługi miał zamiar zażyczyć sobie ode mnie Eric zanim pojawił się Mickey (zakładając, że miał już sprecyzowany plan), ale wiedziałam, że na pewno było to coś innego.

Zamrugałam. A potem zrobiłam krok do przodu i uścisnęłam go najmocniej, jak byłam w stanie przy moim wyczerpaniu i obolałym ramieniu. Z jakiegoś powodu nagle nie miałam śmiałości na niego spojrzeć, więc schowałam twarz w jego zniszczonej koszuli.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – powiedziałam nie podnosząc wzroku.

Eric westchnął ciężko i powoli uniósł ramiona by odwzajemnić uścisk. Było w tym objęciu coś tak kojącego, że niemal nieericowego.

Dopóki nie zaczął ześlizgiwać rąk niżej. Wtedy już wszystko znów się zgadzało.

Z jakiegoś powodu wydało mi się to niesamowicie zabawne i zachichotałam.

- _Eric_ – powiedziałam. - Myślałam, że chciałeś, żebym trzymała się _z dala _od kłopotów?

Powinnam dać mu po łapach – _ale czy nie byłoby to hipokryzją, skoro sama miałam ochotę położyć moje dłonie w analogicznym miejscu?_ - odezwał się bezwstydnie cichy głos w mojej głowie.

- Kłopot – wtrąciła się zadumanym tonem zapomniana przeze mnie chwilowo Pam – Słyszałam już wiele eufemizmów, ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś miał w zwyczaju nazywać to w ten sposób.

- Pam!- skarciłam, kiedy dla ścisłości wskazała palcem w kierunku części Erica, która była _tym_ w jej poprzednim zdaniu. I od której miałam się trzymać z daleka.

Pospiesznie wypuściłam Erica – nie żeby miało to jakieś większe znaczenie, bo on wciąż mnie trzymał.

- To prawda – powiedział z ognikiem w oku patrząc prosto na mnie. - Poprzednie określenie, którego miałaś w zwyczaju używać, podobało mi się znacznie bardziej.

NIE zamierzałam zadać tego pytania.

- Jakie? - zapytała (rzecz jasna) Pam.

Desperacko zatkałam Ericowi usta dłonią, bo bałam się nawet zgadywać, co może powiedzieć. Ten manewr wydawał się dobrym pomysłem przez jakąś sekundę, zanim Eric nie zaprezentował mi swoich umiejętności taktycznych – zamiast, jak się tego spodziewałam, odsunąć moją rękę, postanowił ją polizać. Cofnęłam ją jak oparzona, choć bynajmniej nie miało to nic wspólnego z odrazą. Eric zaśmiał się cicho.

- Fascynujące – wymamrotał z wyraźnym zachwytem przeciągając jednocześnie palcem po moim zarumienionym policzku.

Poczułam podwójny wzrost temperatury w miejscu, którego dotknął, jakby moja krew gorliwie spieszyła na jego spotkanie.

- Wy dwoje – powiedziała Pam. - Powinniście się albo ustawić tak, żebym miała lepszy widok, albo przenieść do drugiego pokoju.

Eric najwyraźniej bez wahania zdecydował się na drugą opcję, bo jednym płynnym ruchem schylił się i chwycił mnie pod kolanami podcinając mi nogi i bez wysiłku umieścił mnie w swoich ramionach. Następnie skierował się w stronę drzwi do sypialni.

- Eric! Nie ma mowy! Nawet o tym nie myśl! - zawołałam jednocześnie łapiąc go za szyję, bo Eric był absurdalnie wysoki i kiedy mnie uniósł od ziemi dzieliła mnie pokaźna odległość.

Wrzucił mnie bezceremonialnie na łóżko. Podniosłam się pospiesznie i uklękłam na materacu.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz, kiedy już pozbyliśmy się Mickey'a, nie masz więcej powodu, żeby tu zostawać? - powiedziałam starając się brzmieć surowo.

Nie byłam wściekła, ale miałam nadzieję dać mu do zrozumienia, że mówię poważnie. Naprawdę chciałam, żeby zostawił mnie w spokoju. Byłam wyczerpana, potrzebowałam snu i czasu na przemyślenie wielu rzeczy. Z pewnością nie miałam zamiaru wskakiwać z Erikiem do łóżka.

- O, nie – odparł Eric z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Straciłem tylko pretekst, ale nie powód. To nie to samo.

- Serio, Eric. Jestem zmęczona. Sio!

Zaśmiał się. Humor zdecydowanie mu się poprawił.

- Wychodząc pozdrów ode mnie Pam, skoro wyniosłeś mnie z pokoju, zanim zdążyłam się z nią pożegnać.

Łóżko było wygodne. Nie miałam ochoty go opuszczać.

- Nie – zaskoczył mnie Eric.

Uniosłam brew.

- Nie?

- Nie wyjdę, zanim nie zrobię tego.

Zanim zdążyłam zapytać czego, przemieścił się z prędkością światła, żeby ukraść pocałunek.

- Czy ja też mogę się przytulić? - krzyknęła Pam z drugiego pokoju.

Złapałam oddech z zaskoczeniem orientując się, że leżę plecami na łóżku. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy Eric zdołał mnie zhoryzontalizować.

- Nie, Pam – odkrzyknął.

- Ale dlaczeeeego?

I wtedy rzucił w moją stronę:

- Dzięki za obiad.

Odepchnęłam go z fuknięciem.

- Ty... - zabrakło mi odpowiedniej na okazję obelgi.

- Będziesz spać w mojej koszuli? - zapytał przekrzywiając głowę. - Czy _bez_?

- Eric, _wynocha!_

Nagle pacnęłam się dłonią w czoło.

- Tara – powiedziałam, po czym szybko przesunęłam rękę na usta.

Tara spała w drugim pokoju, a ja w ogóle nie uważałam na to, żeby być cicho. Z drugiej strony – skoro nie zwróciła uwagi na wbijanie gwoździ, to może albo była zbyt zmęczona, żeby cokolwiek mogło ją obudzić, albo w ogóle tak naprawdę nie spała, tylko po prostu chciała, żeby zostawić ją w spokoju? Tak czy owak powinnam być bardziej troskliwa.

Eric sięgnął po moją kneblującą mnie dłoń i powoli ją odsunął. Patrzył na mnie bardzo intensywnie, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem na twarzy, z której szybko ulatywały resztki żartobliwego nastroju.

- Co takiego? - zapytałam.

Wyglądał, jakby miał coś do powiedzenia, ale zamiast tego pochylił się i jeszcze raz mnie pocałował, miękko, ale zdecydowanie. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzałam, jego rysy były zacięte w wyrazie takiej determinacji, że równie dobrze mogłabym uznać, że ten pocałunek był pieczęcią pod jakimś wewnętrznym dekretem.

- Dobranoc, Sookie – powiedział nie kłopocząc się z odpowiedzą na pytanie.

Patrząc w uparty błysk w jego oczach pomyślałam, że tak oto, po prostu, wróciłam do punktu w którym nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co też dzieje się w jego głowie. Ale tym razem miałam wrażenie, że, cokolwiek to było, być może nie muszę się tego obawiać.

* * *

**Drodzy czytelnicy! Ja też niestety nie czytam w myślach, jeśli śledzicie to opowiadacie, poświęćcie proszę chwilę na zostawienie komentarza.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Nie można ukraść czegoś, co nie istnieje.**

* * *

31. Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Było wystarczająco natarczywe, by podejrzewać, że trwa już od jakiegoś czasu. Jęknęłam. Na zewnątrz stał ktoś, kto miał wstawić nowe okno. To oznaczało, że muszę wstać. W tej konkretnej chwili nienawidziłam perfekcjonistycznych tendencji Erica. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że to on przysłał szklarza. Niczego nie robił na pół gwizdka. Nie żebym nie doceniała wstawienia okna – tylko dlaczego akurat teraz, kiedy musiałam się w tym celu zwlekać z łóżka?

Narzuciłam coś szybko na siebie i poszłam otworzyć drzwi. Przy okazji zauważyłam, że Tary nie ma w domu. Zostawiła mi na stole kartkę - „Zadzwonię do ciebie później, T". Ściągnęłam brwi, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o dosyć oschłym tonie notki. Wyraźnie nie była pisana z myślą o tym, by emanować ciepłem siostrzanej miłości. Nie oczekiwałam wprawdzie przeprosin za wczorajsze kłopoty (ten punkt widzenia była działką Erica), ale miałam nadzieję na odrobinę wdzięczności. Cóż, Tara najwyraźniej musiała sobie poradzić z przemyśleniem kilku spraw – uznałam, że to już nie mój problem i poczekam, aż się z tym upora i sama się do mnie odezwie.

Po załatwieniu sprawy ze szklarzem spędziłam trochę czasu na leniwych zakupach. Nie byłam jeszcze w Merlotte's po tym, jak zostałam postrzelona, co oznaczało, że czekał mnie wieczór w centrum uwagi. Nie mogłam sobie jednak pozwolić na kolejny opuszczony dzień w pracy. Rachunki same się nie zapłacą.

Nie pomyliłam się – już od progu powitał mnie Sam, który wciągnął mnie do swojego biura ledwie mnie zobaczył. Jego oczy pałały gniewem.

- Co robiłaś, kiedy cię postrzelono? - zapytał bez żadnych wstępów.

- Cześć, Sookie, tak się cieszę, że jesteś cała, dobrze się czujesz? - odpowiedziałam.

Sam spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem.

- Sookie, wiesz, że się o ciebie martwiłem. Właśnie dlatego pytam.

- Nie robiłam nic specjalnego, Sam, poszłam do biblioteki oddać książki.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ten ktoś wziął cię za zmiennokształtną.

- Eric myśli, że to dlatego, że tego dnia pachniałam zmiennokształtnym – powiedziałam automatycznie, zanim zdążyłam się ugryźć w język.

Sam nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Northman? A skąd on tam się wziął?

Postanowiłam dozować informacje i uznałam, że nie ma potrzeby wyjawiać Samowi, że tak naprawdę zdążyłam się od tego czasu zobaczyć z Erikiem więcej niż raz.

- Odwiedził mnie w szpitalu – powiedziałam wybierając najprostsze wytłumaczenie.

- Człowiek nie ma wystarczająco wyczulonego węchu – zauważył Sam.

Spojrzałam na niego znacząco. Im dłużej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej oczywiste wydawało mi się, że teoria Erica była bardzo prawdopodobna. Nagle błysnęła mi myśl, która sprawiła, że miałam ochotę palnąć się w czoło.

- Sam? Co z twoim własnym węchem? Tamtej nocy, kiedy do ciebie strzelano, nie wyczułeś nikogo?

- Byłem zbyt zajęty krwawieniem.

- Ale gdybyś wrócił na to miejsce teraz, potrafiłbyś wytropić tę osobę?

Zamyślił się.

- Minęło już trochę czasu... Ślady nie są świeże. Ale gdybym spróbował w zwierzęcej postaci... i sprawdził też miejsce, z którego strzelano do ciebie... Kto wie, to mogłoby się udać. Warto spróbować.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech zastanawiając się, dlaczego żadne z nas nie wpadło na to wcześniej. Ostatecznie umówiliśmy się, że wybierzemy się razem w teren po mojej zmianie.

Na szczęście tego dnia obyło się bez incydentów w barze. Rozmowy i myśli mieszkańców Bon Temps zajmowała oczywiście groźba, jaką stanowił tajemniczy strzelec, ale poza koniecznością wzmocnienia moich osłon telepatycznych nikt nie sprawiał mi większych problemów. W barze siedział Andy, więc dowiedziałam się przy okazji, że póki co policja nie miała żadnych solidnych typów na podejrzanego. Ostatnim pomysłem funkcjonariuszy było rozstawienie ukrytych straży na pobliskich parkingach w nadziei na przyłapanie przestępcy na gorącym uczynku.

Mniej więcej godzinę przed końcem mojej zmiany pojawił się budząc sporą sensację Charles Twining.

- Dzień dobry, Charles – powiedziałam podchodząc do jego stolika. - Podać ci coś?

- Sam twój widok jest tak wielką przyjemnością, by stanowić wystarczający powód, aby się tu pojawić, ale poproszę true blood.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Jak widać kiedy nie był w pracy nadal nie wychodził z roli czarującego drania.

- Czekasz na Billa? - zapytałam ciekawie, a także po to, by mentalnie przygotować się w razie czego na obecności Billa.

- Nie, niestety. Chciałem go odwiedzić, ale okazało się, że nie ma go w domu. Myślałem, że może go tu znajdę, ale skoro go tu nie ma, a ja już i tak tu przyszedłem, równie dobrze mogę coś wypić.

Skinęłam głową. Chętnie zamieniłabym z nim jeszcze parę słów, ale musiałam zająć się innymi klientami, więc zostawiłam go samemu sobie. Wyszedł jakieś pół godziny później, skinąwszy mi na pożegnanie głową.

- Gotowa? - zapytał Sam, kiedy wrzucałam zużyty fartuch do kosza na brudy.

Kiwnęłam głowa. W drzwiach wyminęłam się z Pam, która pracowała na następną (ostatnią) zmianę. Uniosła brew, kiedy zobaczyła, że Sam wychodzi razem ze mną, ale nic nie powiedziała, co przyjęłam z ulgą.

Na zewnątrz odwróciłam wzrok (głównie dlatego, że musiał wcześniej zdjąć z siebie ubrania), podczas gdy Sam zamiast swojej zwykłej formy collie przemienił się w ogara. Natychmiast zabrał się do dzieła i zaczął węszyć. Obleciał dookoła cały parking, zatrzymując się na dłużej w ciemnym miejscu na obrzeżach, gdzie musiałby stać strzelec, by mieć na niego dobry widok tamtej nocy. Kiedy dał mi do zrozumienia krótkim szczeknięciem, że zdziałał wszystko, co mógł, otworzyłam drzwi i wpuściłam go do samochodu. Czas ruszyć pod bibliotekę.

Sam pobiegł prosto do wąskiego pasa ziemi pomiędzy dwoma budynkami. Zdawał się czymś podekscytowany. Szczeknął w moim kierunki.

Za późno zorientowałam się, że popełniłam błąd. Z cienia wyłonił się niezbyt przyjaźnie wyglądający Andy. Pułapka na strzelca. Powinnam była zapamiętać.

- Co tu robisz, Sookie? - zapytał chmurnie. - Co to za pies?

W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że Andy wypił za dużo w barze.

- Pomyślałam, że może wyszkolony pies byłby w stanie coś tu zrobić – odrzekłam robiąc unik.

Reakcja Andy'ego nie była pozytywna. Nie dość, że nie był pod wrażeniem mojego amatorskiego śledztwa, alkohol sprawił, że język mu się rozwiązał i postanowił dać wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu z powodu mojej odmienności.

- Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedział. - Nie powinno cię być w naszym mieście.

Przytulony do mojej nogi pies zawarczał cicho. Ale nie patrzył na Andy'ego. Jego głowa była zwrócona w stronę końca alei. Coś było nie w porządku. Ktoś jeszcze tu był.

- Andy – powiedziałam przesadnie wyrównanym szeptem, kompletnie ignorując wszystko, co przed chwilą mi powiedział. - Masz przy sobie broń?

Musiał zauważyć zmianę w mojej postawie, bo bez słowa sięgnął po pistolet. Mogłam za nim nie przepadać, ale znał się na swojej pracy.

- Rzuć to, Bellefleur – odezwał się głos, który zabrzmiał znajomo.

- A to niby dlaczego?

- Bo mam większy pistolet.

Sweetie Del Artes wyszła z cienia, z karabinem w ręce.

- Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś po prostu stąd poszedł, Andy – powiedziała. - Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. Jesteś człowiekiem.

Poczułam, jak przechodzi po mnie dreszcz, kiedy zrozumiałam implikacje tej wypowiedzi. Czy Sam wiedział, że Sweetie była zmiennokształtną?

- Dlaczego to robisz? - nie mógł zrozumieć Andy. - Pracujesz w barze, prawda?

- To bestie. Przeklęte dziwolągi. Coś takiego nie powinno istnieć. Oczyszczam ziemię.

- Zabiłaś tych wszystkich ludzi? - zapytałam, chcąc, żeby powiedziała to wyraźnie, na wypadek gdyby Andy jednak miał okazję ją przymknąć.

- To nie ludzie! - podniosła głos. - Ludzie nie zamieniają się w psy, lisy, albo cholerne pantery!

- Przecież sama jesteś...

- Jestem tylko trochę zmiennokształtna! Nie chciałam tego! Nie byłabym taka, gdyby jeden z tych potworów mnie nie ugryzł!

Zaschło mi w gardle, kiedy słuchałam jej historii. Nie czułam się na siłach zwrócić uwagę, w jaki sposób urodzenie się innym czyni cię bardziej winnym niż zostanie przemienionym.

- Ilu? - zapytałam.

- Dwudziestu dwóch – oznajmiła z wyraźną dumą. - I czterdziestu jeden rannych.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. W tej samej chwili niespodziewanie usłyszałam, jak ktoś odkaszlnął. Sweetie okręciła się jak fryga w stronę, z której dobiegł odgłos i wystrzeliła serię z karabinu. Tylko szok sprawił, że nie krzyknęłam.

Andy wykorzystał moment i strzelił.

Huk ustał i na moment wszystko ucichło. Sweetie upadła martwa na ziemię. Miała otwarte oczy. Andy stał jak skamieniały i patrzył na jej nieruchome ciało.

Z cienia wyszła Pam. Nie miała na sobie ani draśnięcia. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie pokazując wszystkie zęby.

To musiała być kropla, która przebrała miarę jego wytrzymałości, bo Andy wycelował w nią pistolet.

- Andy, nie! - krzyknęłam.

W następnej chwili lufa była skierowana w moją stronę.

- Och, na litość boską – powiedziała Pam zniecierpliwiona i zanim Andy zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, pistolet leżał na ziemi, a on sam wisiał w powietrzu trzymany przez Pam za fraki.

Gdzieś podczas całego tego zamieszania zdążył błyskawicznie wytrzeźwieć.

- Pam, możesz go postawić – powiedziałam. - Nie chciał mnie naprawdę zastrzelić. Jest po prostu oszołomiony.

- Byłabyś tak samo martwa, gdyby strzelił, bez względu na to, czy był oszołomiony czy nie – powiedziała zimno Pam.

Andy zaczął się pocić ze zdenerwowania, ale rozsądnie trzymał język na kłódkę. Pam zmierzyła go długim, twardym spojrzeniem, zanim w końcu postawiła go na ziemię. Odetchnęłam z ulgą widząc, że chowa swój pistolet i wszystko nareszcie wygląda, jakby była szansa na opanowanie sytuacji.

- Sookie – zwróciła się do mnie Pam, o wiele bardziej ożywionym głosem. W jej oczach tańczyły niebezpieczne ogniki. - Gratuluję. Prawie udało ci się dotrzymać złożonej Ericowi obietnicy. Jeszcze kilka minut, a minęłaby pełna doba od kiedy ktoś próbował ostatnio cię zabić.

Jęknęłam w myślach. Pies, który był tak naprawdę Samem, zawarczał – nie wiem, czy na wzmiankę o Ericu, czy o zatajonych przeze mnie wczorajszych tarapatach.

- A ty – dodała patrząc na ogara – zechciałbyś wytłumaczyć, tak to się stało, że nie rozpoznałeś po zapachu własnego kucharza, kiedy próbował cię zabić?

Też chciałabym znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Niestety tak się składało, że Sam nie był w tej chwili w swojej najbardziej elokwentnej postaci, więc tylko zaskomlał.

- Nie żebym nie cieszyła się, że cię widzę, Pam, – powiedziałam – ale czy ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś być teraz w Merlotte's?

Pam spojrzała na mnie pobłażliwie, acz nie bez pewnej sympatii – trochę tak, jakby sprawa była tak oczywista, że w ogóle nie chciało jej się odpowiadać.

- Oj, Sookie, Sookie – powiedziała.

Zabrzmiało to, jakby pomysł, że celem jej pobytu w Bon Temps jest pełnienie obowiązków barmanki był najzabawniejszą teorią, jaką mogłabym jej przedstawić.

Andy nareszcie zebrał się do kupy i wrócił do trybu służbowego. Mogłam stwierdzić, że jest wdzięczny za protokół, który mówił mu dokładnie co powinien zrobić. Dzięki temu mógł skoncentrować się na wypełnianiu zadania i nie myśleć zbyt wiele o tym, co się wydarzyło i czego się dziś dowiedział. Kiedy się nad tym zastanowiłam, poczułam dla niego odrobinę współczucia. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że na dokładkę do dość i tak emocjonującej nocy ze strzelaniną spadło na niego nagle bliskie spotkanie z nadprzyrodzonym światem.

Do czasu, kiedy zgłosił zajście i przyjechał policyjny wóz, żeby zabrać ciało Sweetie i zebrać od nas oficjalne zeznania (od wszystkich poza Samem, na którego Andy zerkał co jakiś czas w obawie, czy nie przemieni się w człowieka w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili – mimo że nie wiedział, kim jest tak naprawdę towarzyszący mi pies i prawdę mówiąc nie chciał wiedzieć), moje własne zmęczenie zaczęło dawać o sobie znać. Pam wymknęła się dość szybko. Miałam nadzieję, że wróciła do baru. Nie chciałam sobie nawet wyobrażać, co musiało się dziać w Merlotte's bez barmana i właściciela. Widziałam też, że Sam się niecierpliwi, więc nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy przy pierwszej sposobności (czyli gdy tylko było jasne, że nikt nie będzie się mnie już pytać, gdzie się podział pies, którego ze sobą przyprowadziłam) szczeknął, spojrzał na mnie i czmychnął.

Wreszcie wszystkie formalności były załatwione i mogłam pójść do domu. Zaparkowałam samochód i wysiadłam.

Ktoś siedział na progu.

Siedział i nucił melodię, która brzmiała podejrzanie jak „Hoist the colours".

- Heileigh? - powiedziałam zaskoczona rozpoznając sąsiadkę. - To ty?

Nie popatrzyła na mnie ani nie przerwała nucenia. Podeszłam trochę bliżej. Teraz widziałam ją lepiej.

- Heileigh, co tutaj robisz? Wszystko w porządku?

Ale im dłużej na nią patrzyłam, tym bardziej byłam pewna, że nie wszystko jest w porządku.

- Heileigh? - powtórzyłam niepewnie.

Patrzyła w przestrzeń niewidzącymi oczami nie odpowiadając na moje pozdrowienie. Coś tu nie grało. Zanurkowałam w jej umysł i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że jest zauroczona.

Wtedy zobaczyłam drugą osobę, która jakby czekając na moje przyjście wyszła z cienia. Przyklejony do ściany i nieruchomy był wcześniej niemal niewidzialny.

Kładąc rękę na szyi Heileigh i blokując mi całkowicie przejście do drzwi, stanął Charles Twining.

- Jeśli krzykniesz, rozerwę jej gardło – powiedział.

* * *

**Tak, tak, zbliżamy się do finału.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Nie dość, że nie dysponuję prawami do TB i SVM - nie posiadam też "Hoist the colors".**

* * *

32. - Czego chcesz? - zapytałam po ciężkiej pauzie.

- To nic osobistego – powiedział. - Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. Żałuję, że muszę to zrobić.

Nieprzyjemne podejrzenie zaczęło osiadać mi w żołądku.

- Jesteś tu, żeby mnie zabić – wypowiedziałam dziwnie odrętwiałym głosem.

Niestety, nie zaśmiał się ani nie zaprotestował. Skinął głową.

Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałam.

Póki co nie miałam lepszego pomysłu niż granie na zwłokę.

- W ramach zapłaty.

- Zapłaty? Za co? Dla kogo?

- Za dług. Przyjechałem do Luizjany, żeby spłacić dług. Myślałem, że uda mi się zrobić to dyskretniej, ale muszę się spieszyć. Miałem nadzieję, że szeryf wyśle mnie do twojego baru zamiast swojego dziecka, jeśli podam się za barmana. Wtedy wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze. A teraz Wiking depcze mi po piętach. Ale to tylko potwierdza, że wybrałem trafnie. Przykro mi, ale jesteś idealna jako zadośćuczynienie.

- To ty podpaliłeś mój dom – stwierdziłam z nagłą jasnością.

Odpowiedziało mi kolejne skinienie.

- Co jeszcze? Skąd wiedziałeś, że poproszę Erica o barmana? Miałeś wcześniej do czynienia ze Sweetie?

- Kucharka? Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności i doskonałe odwrócenie uwagi. Ale to nie ona strzelała do twojego szefa.

Kula która trafiła Sama różniła się od pozostałych.

- To byłeś ty.

- Tak.

- Po co strzelałeś do Sama? Dlaczego po prostu nie zastrzeliłeś mnie na miejscu?

- To byłoby niewystarczające dla spłaty długu.

- Jakiego długu?

- Długu wobec stwórcy mojego stwórcy.

Charles zrobił krok do przodu. Gdzieś w tle słyszałam jak Heileigh nie ustaje w nuceniu wciąż tej samej melodii.

..._Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high..._

- Jesteś mu winien zabicie mnie? Jaki to ma sens?

- Nie chodzi tylko o mój dług wobec niego. Jestem zobowiązany do lojalności, a on kazał mi zebrać zapłatę.

- O czyj dług zatem chodzi?

- Wikinga. Po części nawet twój.

..._Some men have died_...

- Nie rozumiem.

..._and some are alive_...

- Northman przelał krew i musi za to zapłacić. Pieniądze nie wystarczą.

..._and others sail on the sea..._

Poczułam, że zaczynam dygotać. Kończyły mi się pytania.

- Dlaczego zabicie mnie miałoby spłacić dług Erica? - zapytałam pospieszenie patrząc z niepokojem na zmniejszający się dystans pomiędzy mną a piratem.

..._and the Devil to pay..._

- Zabił kogoś. Odebrał mu coś bardzo cennego. Teraz ja odbiorę mu coś, co jest dla niego równie ważne i czego utrata zaboli go tak samo. Życie za życie.

- Kim jest stwórca twojego stwórcy? - zapytałam w końcu. - Kogo Eric mu odebrał?

..._The bell has been raised..._

- Gorący Deszcz.

Imię przeszyło moje nerwy falą elektryczności, mimo że nigdy nie spotkałam jego właściciela. Jeśli wcześniej nie byłabym wystraszona, zbladłabym pod opalenizną na sam jego dźwięk. Jak przez mgłę przypomniałam sobie jakąś oderwaną wzmiankę Erica która pozwoliła mi teraz z przerażającą jasnością zrozumieć całą sytuację.

Gorący Deszcz. Stwórca wampira, którego Eric przebił kołkiem w mojej obronie pierwszej nocy, kiedy dla niego pracowałam. To wydawało mi się tak dawno temu.

- Długi Cień – wyszeptałam.

Miałam przechlapane.

..._We are a call to all..._

- Naprawdę mi przykro, Sookie – powiedział Charles.

A potem rzucił się na mnie.

Tylko dlatego, że próbowałam się uchylić, jego zęby wylądowały na moim ramieniu zamiast na mojej szyi. Było to to samo ramię, w które zostałam wcześniej postrzelona. Krzyknęłam rozdzierająco kiedy ostre kły bez przeszkód przeszły przez wszystkie warstwy mojego ubrania i wbiły się w moje ciało. Charles warknął i natychmiast zatkał mi usta dłonią. Poczułam, jak upadam na ziemię przygnieciona jego ciałem. Walczyłam z całej siły, ale nie miało to specjalnego znaczenia, skoro moim przeciwnikiem był wampir. Unieruchomił moje nogi własnym ciężarem dusząc w zarodku moje próby kopnięcia go w jedyne miejsce, w którym cios mógłby zrobić na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

..._pay head the squall..._

Krew musiała go rozproszyć, bo zamiast próbować dobrać się prosto do mojego gardła, wyrwał kły zniecierpliwiony niedogodnością, jaką stanowiły oddzielające go od rany warstwy tkaniny (pociekły mi z bólu łzy, ale mój krzyk zaginął stłumiony przez jego rękę) i zabrał się za oczyszczanie sobie dostępu. Usłyszałam odgłos prucia, kiedy rozerwał szew łączący rękaw z resztą mojego płaszcza, przedarł się przez cieńszy materiał mojej bluzki i ugryzł ponownie.

Ssał mocno, biorąc duże, łapczywe łyki, które szybko pozbawiały mnie krwi. Próbowałam się szarpać, ale przygnieciona do ziemi i unieruchomiona byłam zupełnie bezsilna. Adrenalina sprawiła, że moje serce biło jak oszalałe, pompując tylko krew szybciej prosto w usta pirata.

Nikogo poza nami nie było na ulicy. Ze swojego miejsca na chodniku, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do zimnej betonowej płyty, mogłam zobaczyć krawężnik, kawałek ogrodzenia i kosmyk własnych włosów opadający mi na oczy. Światło latarni zapaliło błysk w metalowym krążku, który uwiązł w szczelinie pomiędzy jezdnią a chodnikiem. Ktoś zgubił monetę.

..._and turn your sail toward home!..._

Kiedy leżałam tak bezbronna z każdą chwilą bliższa nadchodzącej śmierci i słuchałam głosu Heileigh, ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie. Wszystko to wydawało się surrealistyczne. Sekundy mijały, a ja nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec. Czy to było to? Czy w ten sposób umrę? Tak po prostu?

Najwyraźniej – nie. Nie dziś.

Ktoś brutalnie oderwał ode mnie Charlesa. Wzdrygnęłam się, kiedy znów poczułam jego kły wyszarpywane z mojego ramienia, ale ból był wart ulgi związanej z nagłym brakiem jego wagi na mnie i łatwiejszym dopływem tlenu kiedy uwolnił moje usta. Wciągnęłam łapczywie haust powietrza. Niestety impet z jakim zostałam odseparowana od wampira sprawił, że moje ciało zostało poderwane na kilka centymetrów, by w następnym momencie uderzyć o beton.

Skołowana próbowałam pozbierać się z ziemi i zobaczyć, kto był moim wybawcą. Musiałam sobie nabić niezłego guza, bo początkowo trudno było mi się zorientować, co się dzieje. A może winą należałoby raczej obarczyć nadmierną utratę krwi.

Słyszałam gniewne syczenie. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam stojące naprzeciw siebie dwa wampiry gotowe do skoku. Jednym z nich był Charles, drugim Pam, która tej nocy zdawała się pracować jako mój etatowy ochroniarz. Nigdy wcześniej nie ucieszyłam się tak bardzo na jej widok. Oboje szczerzyli do siebie kły.

- Ty gnido – wycedziła patrząc prosto na Charlesa.

A potem rzucili się sobie nawzajem do gardeł.

Kiedy wampiry walczą, poruszają się tak szybko, że trudno zorientować się, co się dzieje. Nie byłam nawet pewna, które z nich ma przewagę. W pewnym momencie Charles wyrwał się Pam i rzucił się szczupakiem w moją stronę. Kwiknęłam i zaczęłam się odczołgiwać do tyłu, ale Pam chwyciła go w następnej sekundzie za nogi i powaliła na ziemię. Przeturlali się dalej nie przestając ani na chwilę się bić. Miałam szczęście, że nie zdążył mnie dosięgnąć, bo byłam pewna, że tym razem nie cackałby się ze mną i zadałby od razu śmiertelny cios.

Rozejrzałam się wokół gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co powinnam zrobić. Próbować pomóc? Krzyczeć? Wzywać pomocy? Uciekać?

Czy jeśli krzyknę i ściągnę tu ludzi, pomogę, czy tylko zaszkodzę i wciągnę w to wszystko niewinnych ludzi narażając ich na niebezpieczeństwo? Czy ktoś podejmie się zaatakowania Charlesa nie krzywdząc przy okazji Pam?

Jedną ręką trzymałam się za drugą, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Gdybym tylko dostała się za próg domu byłabym bezpieczna i może mogłabym spróbować uzbroić się jakoś, żeby faktycznie móc coś zdziałać a nie posłużyć jako owieczka ofiarna. Mogłabym do kogoś zadzwonić – wątpiłam, żeby policja coś tu pomogła, ale może Sam? Eric – o ile nie był w Shreveport. Cholera, nawet Bill.

Kłopot w tym, że poprzednio przy szarpaninie upuściłam swoją torebkę, w której miałam klucze, a która teraz znajdowała się w samym środku pola bitwy. Nie zdążyłabym jej chwycić nie ryzykując, że wpadnę w sam środek walki. Pozostawałam więc póki co biernym widzem.

Z niepokojem zorientowałam się, że Pam i Charles wydawali się dobrze dobranymi przeciwnikami. Musieli być w podobnym wieku, bo żadne z nich nie zdawało się brać góry. Nie mogłam mieć pewności, jak skończy się ta walka, która trwała już jakiś czas – choć nie miałam pojęcia jak długo.

Heileigh nuciła swoją piosenkę.

I wtedy coś bardzo szybkiego wpadło pomiędzy przeciwników z potężną siłą. Wciągnęłam powietrze, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, co się stało. Układ sił zmienił się dramatycznie w ciągu sekundy. Charles nie miał szans. Już miałam odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy chwilowe zatrzymanie w walce pozwoliło mi przyjrzeć się lepiej czarno-blond błyskawicy, w której rozpoznałam Erica i oddech uwiązł mi w gardle. Zimny dreszcz spłynął mi po plecach. Eric wyglądał absolutnie przerażająco.

W jego twarzy nie było nic ludzkiego.

Oczy pociemniały mu tak bardzo, że w tym świetle wydawały się całkowicie czarne. Płonęła w nich czysta żądza mordu. Wysunięte kły były tak długie, że po raz pierwszy zauważyłam, że nie są całkowicie proste, lecz zakrzywione pod lekkim kątem, jak zęby żmii, albo ostrze szabli. Z jego gardła dochodził niski charkot.

Wszystko to trwało może sekundę, zanim wampiry oceniły swoje pozycje i powróciły do walki, ale obraz pozostał wypalony w mojej głowie na dobre. Charles przegrywał szybko, choć wyglądało na to, że zdecydowany był walczyć do końca. Miotał się od Erica do Pam nie wiedząc, przed kim się bronić i myślałam, że dosłownie rozerwą go na strzępy. W pewnym momencie zaczęło to wyglądać tak, jakby przerzucali go między sobą jak piłkę. Pam odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się straszliwym, gardłowym śmiechem. A potem nagle przygniotła Charlesa do ziemi, brzuchem do dołu i usiadła okrakiem na jego nogach przyszpilając go do podłoża. Oba jego nadgarstki chwyciła w jedną rękę i wykręciła mu na plecy, podczas gdy Eric trzymał go za ramiona nie pozwalając się wyrwać.

_...Yo, ho, haul together..._

Pam złapała Charlesa drugą ręką za włosy i szorstko pociągnęła za nie zmuszając go do podniesienia głowy. Pam i Eric spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem ponad głową pirata i wyszczerzyli się do siebie w uśmiechach, które mogłyby spokojnie posłużyć za materiał do horroru._  
...hoist the colors high..._

Jedyne oko Charlesa zatrzymało się w swej desperackiej wędrówce na Ericu, który ukląkł przed nim, wchodząc dokładnie w jego pole widzenia. Charles nagle przestał się wyrywać i zamarł. Myślę, że wiedział, że to już koniec.

..._Heave ho, thieves and beggars..._

Eric uwięził jego głowę jak w imadle ściskając ją obiema rękami i spojrzał mu prosto w twarz.

- Ona. Jest. Moja – warknął ochrypłym głosem, który zupełnie nie przypominał tego, który znałam.

..._never shall we die._

Wstrzymałam oddech w oczekiwaniu, że Eric skręci mu kark. Wrzasnęłam, kiedy zamiast tego urwał mu głowę.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bez bicia przyznaję, nie posiadam praw do oryginału tej historii. Gdyby tak było, wyglądałby on tak:**

* * *

33. Krew bluznęła jak fontanna. Usłyszałam czyjeś krzyki i po raz pierwszy zorientowałam się, że ktoś poza mną obserwuje scenę. Przypuszczam, że walka nie była cicha i w końcu musiała przyciągnąć uwagę.

Wydałam jakiś żałosny odgłos. W mgnieniu oka Eric był przy mnie na ziemi, z nieruchomą twarzą pochyloną ledwie o włos od mojej. Jego kły połyskiwały blado w świetle księżyca i wyglądały na zabójczo ostre. Wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie.

Błysnęło mi w głowie okropne wspomnienie z parkingu w Jackson.

- Eric? - zawołałam go słabo po imieniu.

Bałam się poruszyć, ale wyciągnęłam drżącą rękę i położyłam dłoń na jego policzku. Musiałam zrobić coś, cokolwiek, żeby wytrącić go z tego stanu.

- Eric, powiedz coś – desperacko potrzebowałam potwierdzenia, że jest przytomny i wie, co robi.

- Sookie, jesteś cała? - odezwał się nagle z pewnej odległości nowy głos.

Kwiknęłam głośno, kiedy Eric nagle zgarnął mnie z podłoża i okręcił się błyskawicznie wokół własnej osi, wraz ze mną w ramionach.

- Eric! - krzyknęłam, tym razem z bólu, bo byłam nieźle poobijana, a trzymał mnie naprawdę mocno. - Puść!

Ale nie rozluźnił chwytu, a wręcz go zacieśnił, jakby w ogóle mnie nie usłyszał. Stanął w lekkim przykroku kierując wrogie spojrzenie na intruza. Okazał się nim być Andy Bellefleur, którego pojawienia się nie zarejestrowałam nawet przejęta walką. Z gardła Erica dobiegł głośny, ostrzegawczy syk rozwścieczonego drapieżnika. Dźwięk pomimo braku słów był doskonale czytelny: informował o tym, że Eric rzuci się na każdego, kto się zbliży.

Andy wyciągnął przed siebie niepewnie otwartą dłoń w pojednawczym geście. Drugim ramieniem przytrzymywał przestraszoną i zdezorientowaną Heileigh, która patrzyła na wszystko okrągłymi oczami, jakby właśnie się obudziła. Nieszczęsny Andy nie wiedział, co zrobić. Próbował tylko wykonywać swoją pracę, ale niedawne bliskie spotkanie z Pam nauczyło go sporej ostrożności wobec wampirów. Mimo że nie byłam jego ulubienicą, niepokoił się o moje bezpieczeństwo i nie chciał mnie zostawiać na pastwę losu, ale nie kwapił się też do ginięcia dla mnie męczeńską śmiercią i nie chciał drażnić Erica.

- Nic jej nie jest – powiedziała nieco ochryple Pam, która najwyraźniej dochodziła do siebie.

Spojrzałam na nią z nadzieją, że wie co mówi i że nie kłopotałaby się z odzywaniem, gdyby sądziła, że Eric może stracić kontrolę. Zobaczyłam, że u jej stóp leżał kopczyk pyłu, w którym domyśliłam się szybko dezintegrujących się szczątków Charlesa. Za kilka minut nie zostanie po nim śladu.

- Sookie? - zapytał Andy patrząc na mnie.

Czekał na moje potwierdzenie. W tym momencie zyskałam dla niego nowy szacunek.

- W porządku, Andy – powiedziałam, mimo że nie byłam o tym przekonana.

Musiałam powstrzymywać się od grymasu, bo Eric wciąż przyciskał mnie do siebie o wiele za mocno. Nie spuszczał z Andy'ego podejrzliwego spojrzenia.

- Eric, proszę, puść mnie – powiedziałam cicho ciągnąc go za ubranie. - To boli.

Na sekundę jego ramiona zacieśniły się jeszcze bardziej, zanim minimalnie rozluźnił uścisk. Wciąż nie postawił mnie na ziemi.

- Muszę opatrzyć ranę – dodałam w nadziei, że teraz już słyszy, co do niego mówię.

Eric w końcu odwrócił spojrzenie w moją stronę, ale nic mi nie odpowiedział.

- Zajmij się nimi – rzucił zamiast tego w stronę Pam i nie wypowiadając więcej ani słowa dźwignął mnie w ramionach, zrobił kilka długich kroków podnosząc w przelocie leżące wśród wysypanych z mojej torebki przedmiotów klucze i kompletnie ignorując gapiów odryglował a następnie otworzył kopniakiem drzwi do bliźniaka i wniósł mnie do środka.

Serce biło mi jak oszalałe.

Pierwsza fala ulgi spłynęła, kiedy zapalił światło.

Oczy wampira nie potrzebowały lepszego oświetlenia. Włączył je dla mnie.

Poczułam, że sadza mnie miękko na kanapie. Patrzyłam jak odwrócił się i zamknął za sobą nadwątlone drzwi. Potem wrócił do mnie i bez słowa zdjął ze mnie płaszcz – bardzo sprawnie, choć nie brutalnie, i zupełnie bez mojej współpracy.

- Eric? - spróbowałam znów ostrożnie.

- Ręce w górę – wyrzucił słowa szybko i głucho, jak kamienie.

Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie. Mięśnie na jego szyi i szczęce były napięte jak postronki. Wargi zacisnął w wąską kreskę, a z jego oczu, ciemnych i wzburzonych, z rozszerzonymi do granic możliwości źrenicami, ziała najprawdziwsza otchłań. Oddychał głośno przez nos – co nie byłoby aż tak niepokojące, gdyby nie drobny fakt, że zwykle nie oddychał w ogóle. Na jego twarzy wylądowało kilka kropli krwi, która rozprysła się, kiedy szarpał się z Charlesem. Jego ubranie nie prezentowało się lepiej. Być może część krwi była jego własna. Wszystko to działo się zbyt szybko, żebym zdążyła się zorientować, czy Charles zdołał zadać mu jakąś ranę, zanim zginął.

Pomyślałam, że Eric nigdy wcześniej nie wydawał mi się bardziej niebezpieczny niż tej nocy, nie tylko z oczywistych przyczyn, ale też przez coś, co malowało się na jego twarzy, więc mimo że nie wiedziałam, co zamierza, usłuchałam bez pytania. Tak nakazywał czysty instynkt samozachowawczy.

Złapał dolną krawędź mojej bluzki, szarpnął w górę i jednym szybkim, płynnym gestem, ściągnął ją ze mnie przez głowę i rzucił gdzieś nie patrząc na podłogę, zostawiając mnie tylko w spodniach i biustonoszu. Wciągnęłam ostro powietrze, zaskoczona jego poczynaniami.

Przyznaję, że czułam się trochę nieswojo. Nie miałam pojęcia, co jest grane. Nie sądziłam poważnie, żeby Eric chciał mnie skrzywdzić, zwłaszcza po tym, jak przed chwilą rozerwał kogoś na dwie części, żeby zachować mnie przy życiu, ale jego reakcje wcześniej wskazywały na to, że przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia jego instynkty wzięły górę nad intelektem.

Całkiem możliwe, że Eric był na co dzień najbardziej racjonalną osobą, jaką znałam. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałam go w takim stanie.

Powoli oparłam się plecami o kanapę i obserwowałam go czujnie. Ledwie śmiałam oddychać. Nie skomentował nawet mojego roznegliżowania, czy to słowem, czy sugestywnym uśmiechem, co, paradoksalnie, wydało mi się złym znakiem.

Eric odwzajemnił się równie intensywnym spojrzeniem, tyle tylko, że jego wzrok szybko opuścił moją twarz i zlustrował mnie od góry do dołu, centymetr po centymetrze, metodycznie i skrupulatnie. Byłam pewna, że nic mu nie umknęło. Po chwili do jego błądzących po mnie oczu dołączyły dłonie, badając mnie delikatnie czubkami palców. Jego unurzane w posoce niemal po łokcie ręce zostawiały na mojej skórze czerwone ślady. Nie miałam odwagi zaprotestować.

Po raz pierwszy jego dotyk był rzeczowy i bezosobowy, niemal kliniczny. Syknęłam z bólu, kiedy doszedł do moich żeber i jego oczy na chwilę wystrzeliły w stronę moich, po czym poświęcił tej okolicy więcej uwagi. Poczułam ukłucie w boku, wcześniej zignorowane przez adrealinę. Byłam porządnie potłuczona, o ile któreś z żeber nie było pęknięte.

- Odwróć się – powiedział tym samym spiętym tonem.

Przełknęłam ślinę i zrobiłam to, na co nalegał. Poczułam jego ręce na moich plecach, powtarzające ten sam proces, który przeprowadził z drugiej strony.

A potem nagle odsunął się i poczułam na odkrytej skórze ruch powietrza. Kiedy odwróciłam się skonsternowana zobaczyłam, że nie ma go w pokoju. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam odgłos lejącej się wody i sprawdziłam szybko, że jego mentalna sygnatura przeniosła się do łazienki. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i usadowiłam się wygodniej na kanapie. Wolałam póki co nie wstawać. Wciąż jeszcze nie wyszłam z szoku.

Po chwili Eric wrócił, mokry, czysty i bez koszuli. Przypuszczam, że ta ostatnia była nie do odratowania. Przyjęłam z ulgą, że pozbył się krwawego rzuciku. Niestety wciąż byłam zbyt wstrząśnięta, by w pełni docenić rzadką okazję do oglądania nagiego torsu Erica.

- Pij – powiedział krótko podając mi szklankę wody.

Posłusznie (i bez słowa) wychyliłam ją do dna.

Usiadł obok mnie i delikatnie uniósł jedno z moich ramion. Zobaczyłam, że w drugiej ręce trzyma zmoczony ciepłą wodą ręcznik. Wciąż bez słowa zabrał się do zmywania przy jego pomocy krwi z mojej skóry. Kiedy dotarł do mojego ugryzionego barku pochylił się i polizał ranę, co sprawiło, że znów na chwilę zesztywniałam. Patrzył na moją rękę z taką miną, jakby widok ugryzienia innego wampira na mnie był najbardziej obelżywą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się oglądać. Warknął w moją skórę, ale jego usta były miękkie, za co byłam wdzięczna, bo oznaczało, że trzymał zęby przy sobie; swędzenie, które odczułam natychmiast kiedy rozpoczął swoje zabiegi, kazało mi podejrzewać, że przeciął język i smarował ranę krwią, gorliwie usuwając ślad po kłach Charlesa. Ostatecznie okazało się, że była ona na tyle głęboka, że i tak potrzebowałam opatrunku, choć przynajmniej teraz nie była już otwarta i przestała krwawić. Dzięki moim wczorajszym wysiłkom aby pomóc Tarze Eric nie musiał mnie nawet pytać, gdzie trzymam apteczkę.

Prawie się rozpłakałam, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, co takiego robił wcześniej: upewniał się po prostu, czy jestem cała. Mogłam się tylko domyślać, że nie wyjaśnił mi tego, bo opanowywanie furii po walce pochłonęło zbyt dużą część jego uwagi. Powoli mój oddech wracał do normy.

Przypomniałam sobie rozmowę, którą odbyliśmy tuż przed tym, jak pojawił się Mickey. Eric miał rację, kiedy mówił o sobie: nie był miły, wręcz przeciwnie. Choć zawsze o tym wiedziałam, dopiero teraz miałam okazję w pełni zobaczyć, jak prawdziwie przerażającą był istotą. I przy okazji zdać sobie sprawę, jak dalece sięgała siła jego przywiązania do mnie.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? - odważyłam się w końcu zapytać.

Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że pojawienie się w samą porę najpierw Pam, a potem Erica nie było dziełem przypadku. Eric musiał się w jakiś sposób domyślić, że będę w niebezpieczeństwie. Odpowiedział po kilku sekundach, jakby niechętnie zaczynając rozmowę:

- Podejrzewałem Charlesa od kiedy pojawił się niespodzianie przy twoim domu zaraz po tym, jak Pam wyciągnęła cię z pożaru – było to pierwsze zdanie złożone, jakie wypowiedział dziś od momentu, kiedy wkroczył na scenę. Zauważyłam, że jego oczy powracają do normalnego koloru. Widocznie też się uspokajał. - Wtedy kazałem Billowi sprawdzić go dokładniej. Dopiero dzisiaj dostałem wystarczająco informacji, żeby go rozszyfrować. Ruszyłem ze Shreveport kiedy tylko połączyłem fakty, ale kiedy Pam zadzwoniła i powiedziała, że znaleźliście strzelca, wiedziałem, że Charles będzie chciał szybko uderzyć. Z jednej strony chciał wykorzystać to, że usunięcie zagrożenia spowoduje, że wszyscy, łącznie z tobą, zmniejszą czujność, z drugiej stracił element odwracający od niego uwagę. Myślę, że wszystko to zajęło więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał. Zaczął mu się palić grunt pod nogami.

- Powiedziałeś Pam, żeby mnie znalazła.

Skinął głową.

- Ludzie widzieli, jak go zabijałeś.

- Pam zauroczy świadków i usunie ślady. Wie, co robić.

Odłożył zaczerwieniony ręcznik na bok.

- Dzięki za pierwszą pomoc – powiedziałam wciąż zdziwiona, że przyszło mu do głowy zająć się mną w ten sposób i że umył mnie jak dziecko.

Skąd u wampira takie instynkty? Z drugiej strony, jeśli dobrze nad tym pomyśleć, w Dallas zrobił coś podobnego, kiedy wyciągał rozbite szkło z mojej ręki. Jak to się stało, że Eric w ogóle wiedział, jak opatrywać rany?

Zwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Tylko się odwdzięczam – powiedział.

Że co? Że niby zrobiłam dla niego coś podobnego? Mam nadzieję, że chodziło o oczyszczanie ran, a nie o urywanie głów.

I wtedy, kiedy patrzyłam mu w twarz, która pozbawiona maski gniewu wyglądała teraz tak, jak ją znałam, resztki szoku nareszcie wywietrzały i nagle zwaliło się na mnie wszystko, co się stało.

...Ktoś, zupełnie mi nieznajomy, przyjechał do mojej rodzinnej miejscowości ze zleceniem zamordowania mnie – Zabójca śledził mnie i knuł moją śmierć, odpowiednio dramatyczną, od tygodni. Postrzelił Sama w nadziei, że pomoże mu to dostać się do mojego domu.

Próbował spalić mnie żywcem – Omal mnie nie zabił. Zrobiłby to gdyby nie Pam i Eric, który gołymi rękami – dosłownie – urwał mu głowę. Krew z jego tętnicy obryzgała mi koszulkę. Prawie umarłam. Tu, przed chwilą, w Bon Temps, na progu domu, w którym teraz siedziałam. Zaraz za ścianą, kilka metrów ode mnie – Ten sam Eric, który parę nocy temu przytulał mnie przy kominku i który teraz, ledwie kilka minut po egzekucji, patrzył na mnie opanowany i przystojny...

Nie rozpłakałam się, ale zaczęłam dygotać. Była to jakaś dziwna psychofizyczna reakcja na wstrząs. Nie potrafiłam opanować dreszczy.

Eric postanowił mnie uspokoić w zaskakująco ludzki sposób – wziął mnie na kolana i trzymał mnie w ciszy tak długo, póki w końcu mi nie przeszło. Kiedy doszłam do siebie nie byłam pewna, czy jestem bardziej zakłopotana moim atakiem, czy jego cierpliwością.

- Zimno mi – powiedziałam nieśmiało.

Bez komentarza zaniósł mnie do łóżka. Skopałam buty i skarpetki, które dziwnym trafem tkwiły dotąd na moich nogach w idealnym porządku. Wczołgałam się pod okrycia i patrzyłam, jak Eric nie pytając mnie o zdanie robi to samo. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że oboje jesteśmy mocno porozbierani, co było dość zabawnym spostrzeżeniem biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie się przykryliśmy. Eric sięgnął w moją stronę i ułożył mnie w ten sposób, że leżałam na plecach, z głową opartą o niego i szczelnie zawinięta w jego ramiona oplatające mnie w zaborczo-opiekuńczym geście. Było mi w tej pozycji skandalicznie wygodnie. Z logicznego punktu widzenia powinnam czuć się nieswojo leżąc z nim w łóżku, ze świadomością, że dopiero co kogoś zdekapitował. Zamiast tego czułam się bezpiecznie.

Leżeliśmy jakiś czas nic nie mówiąc. Nie wiem, o czym myślał Eric. Ja napawałam się poczuciem, że już po wszystkim. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że był to któryś raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy leżałam w objęciach Erica. Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie o to wcześniej, w życiu nie domyśliłabym się, że kiedy już wpakuje mi się do łóżka, poprzestanie na trzymaniu mnie, ale wydawał się całkiem zadowolony.

Mieliłam w głowie w kółko rozmowę z Charlesem. Coś, co powiedział, nie dawało mi spokoju.

Celem przyświecającym wytypowaniu mnie na ofiarę w jego planie było zranienie Erica. Zemsta miała polegać na odebraniu mu kogoś bliskiego. Nie byłam pewna jak daleko sięgają uczucia Erica dla mnie, ale nie miałam zamiaru się kłócić o to, czy się o mnie troszczył – przyznaję, jego ostatnie poczynania, włącznie z dziką furią, w jaką wprawiło go bliskie powodzenie zamachu, zdawały się na to wskazywać. Nie, pytanie, które zadawałam, brzmiało inaczej: skąd, do diabła, wiedział o tym Charles? Za jego kadencji odwiedziłam Fangtazję tylko raz, a z tego co mówił, do tego czasu tryby jego planu poszły już w ruch, skoro strzelił do Sama specjalnie w tym celu, żebym przyszła do Erica po pomoc.

Czy doszedł do tej konkluzji tylko na podstawie obserwacji Erica i zasłyszanych plotek? Czy sprawa naprawdę była aż tak transparentna? Czy wystarczyło postawić nogę w Fangtazji, żeby dojść do wniosku, że Eric ma na moim punkcie łagodną obsesję? Czy wszyscy poza mną od dawna stwierdzili, że mu na mnie zależy?

- Gorący Deszcz może przysłać kogoś innego kiedy dowie się, że Charles zawiódł – powiedziałam w przestrzeń.

- Zabiję każdego, kogo przyśle – odpowiedział natychmiast Eric.

Zaskoczyła mnie nie tyle – dość stereotypowa – treść jego słów, co żarliwość tonu, którym je wypowiedział.

Odwróciłam się ostrożnie i powoli, mając w pamięci moje poturbowane żebro, przetoczyłam się na bok na tyle, żebym mogła spojrzeć na Erica, kiedy przekrzywię głowę. Patrzyłam na niego długo kontemplując w milczeniu jego rysy. Nie jestem pewna, czego szukałam w jego twarzy, ani co w niej znalazłam. Cierpliwie odwzajemniał moje spojrzenie, czekając aż zdecyduję się, co chcę zrobić. Nie mogłam znaleźć właściwych słów, więc zamiast mówić cokolwiek oparłam się na rękach i uniosłam się nie bez pewnego wysiłku, by uczynić ruch bezbolesnym. Śledził mnie wzrokiem jak jastrząb, kiedy przesunęłam się bliżej i pochyliłam się, żeby go pocałować.

* * *

**Hej-ho! Jest tam kto?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jeśli ukradłam Erica, to proszę mi go teraz znaleźć i przynieść jako dowód!**

**Ten rozdział czytać lepiej w miejscach, gdzie nikt nie zagląda przez ramię.**

* * *

34. Przez chwilę myślałam już, że nie odpowie, bo na początku trwał w zupełnym bezruchu, kiedy dotknęłam ustami jego skóry. Dopiero po kilku sekundach jego wargi poruszyły się pod moimi, ale nawet wtedy pocałunek pozostał powolny i delikatny. Zwlekając nieco oderwałam usta i odsunęłam się. Patrząc mu w oczy tak samo jak wcześniej powoli położyłam się wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Leżeliśmy przez chwilę obok siebie. Wciąż żadne z nas się nie odezwało, ale tym razem cisza była pełna napięcia.

Nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy po kilku minutach tego wpatrywania Eric obrócił się i zsuwając ostrożnie moją głowę ze swojego ramienia na poduszkę pochylił się nade mną. Jego oczy były pełne pytań. Nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku przysunął się niespiesznie, dając mi mnóstwo czasu na odmowę. Być może kierowała mną wdzięczność, albo potrzeba odreagowania po wszystkim, co dziś widziałam i dania upustu stresowi. Może bliskość była związana z tym, co razem przeszliśmy. Być może chodziło o potwierdzenie, że żyję, o dziką euforię, jaką wyzwala oszukanie śmierci, rzucenie wyzwania niebezpieczeństwu, którego uniknęłam. Może o pierwotny instynkt, który kazał pożądać zwycięzcę, najsilniejszego i najsprawniejszego mężczyznę, który potrafi pokonać wrogów i ochronić w potrzebie. A może po prostu miałam dosyć tego, że nie pamiętałam, jak to jest być z Erikiem w ten najintymniejszy sposób, że oszukano mnie okradając mnie z przyjemności jaka wiązała się z grzechem ulegnięcia mu. Ale kiedy wrócił po więcej, nie próbowałam go zatrzymać.

Tym razem kiedy pocałował mnie wsunęłam palce w jego włosy i przytrzymałam go w miejscu. Po raz pierwszy za mojej pamięci nie usłyszał ode mnie słowa protestu.

Poczułam posmak krwi, której resztka musiała zostać na jego ustach po tym, jak doglądał moich ran. Nie byłam pewna, do którego z nas należała.

- Sssssookie – powiedział w moją skórę głębokim, zmysłowym głosem, który bez pudła przyprawił mnie o dreszcz. - Moja, moja, moja Sookie.

Trudno było sprzeciwiać się tym deklaracjom posiadania, kiedy każdą z nich akcentował pocałunkiem. Z westchnieniem przesunęłam dłonią po jego plecach. Nawet na oślep czułam grające pod jego skórą mięśnie. Niektórzy uważali ciche ciała wampirów za równie niepokojące co zwłoki – nigdy nie rozumiałam, jak coś tak buzującego skoncentrowaną energią może być uznawane za martwe. Z całą pewnością w tej chwili Eric pomimo braku pulsu wydawał się jak najbardziej ożywiony.

Wzdrygnęłam się mimowolnie, kiedy przy mocniejszym poruszeniu niefortunnie podrażniłam jedno z moich licznych stłuczeń. Pomiędzy żebrem, raną po ugryzieniu i raną po postrzale, nie mówiąc już o reszcie siniaków, znalezienie wygodnej pozycji stanowiło wyzwanie. Eric nie opierał się na mnie mocno, ale jego ciężar i tak robił swoje.

- Eric, poczekaj chwilę – szepnęłam.

Natychmiast podniósł głowę odsuwając się lekko.

- Chcesz, żebym przestał? - zapytał i musiałabym być ślepa, żeby nie zauważyć w jego twarzy rozczarowania.

- Nie – powiedziałam oblewając się wściekłym rumieńcem. - Ale...

Przygryzłam wargę.

- Ale? - powtórzył Eric całując mnie w nos.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Kiedy dokładnie Eric zrobił się taki... słodki?

- Ale jestem trochę obolała – wyznałam niechętnie.

Wszystko co robił było bardzo, bardzo przyjemne i naprawdę nie miałam ochoty go powstrzymywać. Eric zawahał się przez chwilę.

- Będę ostrożny – powiedział w formie stwierdzenia, ale tonem, który sugerował, że czekał na potwierdzenie.

Jedna z jego dłoni wciąż głaskała mnie lekko, w hipnotycznym rytmie. W końcu skinęłam niepewnie głową, ulegając pokusie.

Eric zmienił ułożenie, znajdując sposób, by jego waga nie stanowiła problemu. Szybko odkryłam, że moje nogi mają się w porządku. Najbardziej dokuczliwe obicia znajdowały się na moim torsie, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem dolnej części żeber.

- Lepiej? - zapytał Eric, ale nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć mu w artykułowany sposób, bo właśnie natrafił na pewien szczególny punkt na mojej szyi.

Zamiast odpowiedzi chwyciłam go mocniej i wygięłam grzbiet, tylko po to, by wydać z siebie pełne frustracji warknięcie, kiedy ocuciło mnie ostre ukłucie bólu. Cholera, nie chciałam teraz rezygnować. Wiedziałam, że na tym etapie przyprawiłoby mnie to o bardzo zły humor.

- Szszszzz... - wymamrotał Eric kojąco. - Połóż się. Zajmę się tobą.

To mówiąc odnalazł obie moje dłonie i przytrzymał je w miejscu zamykając każdą z osobna w swojej.

Nie zważając na to, jak bardzo sytuacja ta przypominała scenę z jednej moich tandetnych romantycznych powieści, przyjęłam jego radę i postanowiłam spróbować się odprężyć. Pomimo że nigdy nie oskarżyłabym Erica o altruizm, zaczęłam z radością odkrywać, że przynajmniej w jednej sferze byłabym w swojej ocenie w błędzie – Eric nie był samolubnym kochankiem.

Zachichotałam, kiedy włosy Erica połaskotały mnie w szyję. Wciąż trzymał moje ręce, więc jego główną bronią były pocałunki, którymi zdawał się mieć zamiar pokryć każdy centymetr mojej skóry poruszając się jakimś skomplikowanym wzorem. Gdyby złapał mnie za nadgarstki, pewnie czułabym się skrępowana, ale ponieważ splótł palce z moimi, czułam się po prostu jakby trzymał mnie za ręce. Westchnęłam, kiedy Eric po raz trzeci powtórzył wędrówkę wzdłuż moich obojczyków i przesunął się niżej. Spojrzał na mnie i posłał mi najbardziej grzeszny uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Wciągnął powietrze nosem i przytulił się policzkiem do mojej rozgrzanej skóry. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje serce bije teraz tuż przy samym jego uchu i że musi być to dla niego bardzo głośny dźwięk. Jestem pewna, że mój puls przyspieszył na samą tę myśl i że to także mógł usłyszeć. Jakby na potwierdzenie, uścisnął moje ręce.

Kiedy nacieszył się już trochę wtulaniem się w mój biust, zaczął igrać z krawędzią mojego czarnego stanika. Przez chwilę znów zachichotałam, bo wyglądał prawie jakby próbował schować w niego głowę zamiast go zdjąć. To było zanim dodał do równania kły. Potem nie było mi już do śmiechu, choć wcale nie miałam zamiaru z tego powodu narzekać.

- Eric – wyrwało mi się, kiedy zabrał się do prezentowania mi pełnego repertuaru pieszczot, które mógł mi zaoferować ograniczając się do tego zawężonego zakresu środków, a który mimo to wydawał się nie mieć końca.

Nie wiem, czy sprawność i upodobanie, z jakim to czynił, było po prostu wampirzą cechą (gryzienie i ssanie – kto mógł się znać na tym lepiej?), ale miałam wrażenie, że zaraz postradam zmysły, mimo że wszystko, co robił, koncentrowało się na górnej połowie ciała. To mi się nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło.

Mój głos musiał wyrwać Erica z transu, bo uniósł się lekko (_nie!_ - chciałam krzyknąć – _wracaj tu w tej chwili!_ - ale moja zdolność artykułowanej mowy była mocno zakłócona) i omiótł mnie intensywnym spojrzeniem, którego nie byłam w stanie w pełni rozszyfrować.

- Moja kochanko – powiedział patrząc mi w oczy i zabrzmiało to dokładnie jak coś, co powinien powiedzieć.

- Eric – powtórzyłam, bo nic mądrzejszego nie mogłam wymyślić.

Uniósł moje dłonie i ucałował je kolejno, a potem, nie puszczając ani na chwilę, przeplótł je na nowo ze swoimi i, na szczęście, pochylił się żeby mnie pocałować, zanim moja niecierpliwość zdążyła przekroczyć stan krytyczny. Odwzajemniłam pocałunek z lekka desperacko, bo moje usta strasznie się za nim stęskniły. Odkąd pamiętam starałam się ignorować chemię pomiędzy mną a Erikiem i wyglądało na to, że teraz całe to tłumienie weźmie na mnie spektakularny odwet.

Eric powrócił do swojej nowej ulubionej pary zabawek, a ja musiałam przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od proszenia, kiedy zadrasnął mnie kłem i pracował gorliwie nad tym, by nie uronić ani kropli. Z powodu jakiegoś dziwnego kaprysu nie ściągnął ze mnie do końca stanika – być może nie chciał testować stopnia mojego poobijania podnosząc moje plecy, by dostać się do zapięcia – ale koronkowy materiał niespodziewanie zapewnił mi dodatkowy bodziec atakujący moje nadwrażliwe zmysły. Musiałam szybko coś zrobić – cokolwiek – żeby nie oszaleć.

I wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że moje nogi są wolne i sprawne. Obarczam winą talenty Erica za to, że pomyślenie o tym zajęło mi tak długo.

Natychmiast owinęłam nogi ciasno wokół torsu Erica. Niestety nie mogłam go w ten sposób objąć na wysokości bioder – było to niemożliwe przy różnicy wzrostu – ale za to wbiłam moje bose pięty w jego pośladki sprawiając, że Eric wydał własny nieartykułowany odgłos. Nie powiem, sprawiło mi to trochę satysfakcji. Najwyraźniej było też właściwym posunięciem, bo Eric uznał wreszcie, że czas posunąć sprawy naprzód i ześliznął się niżej wzdłuż mojego ciała. Nagle przypomniałam sobie mój pierwszy sen o nim i miałam wrażenie, że wiem, do czego zmierza.

- Otwórz oczy – powiedział lekko zmienionym głosem i natychmiast posłusznie dźwignęłam powieki, które same opadły nie wiadomo kiedy.

Oddalona część mojego umysłu zarejestrowała fakt, że jego kciuki głaskały teraz kolistym ruchem moje nadgarstki. Zerknęłam na niego i warknął w mój brzuch, co sprawiło, że musiałam wziąć roztrzęsiony oddech. To było zupełnie innego typu warknięcie niż to, które słyszałam wcześniej tego wieczora. Poczułam je w całym ciele. Patrzyłam zafascynowana, jak jego usta wędrują po mojej skórze. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, co sprawiło, że i ja nie mogłam go odwrócić. Wciąż nie do końca wierzyłam, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

Chociaż, kiedy Eric dotarł do krawędzi moich spodni, byłam gotowa modlić się o to, by przypadkiem się nie obudzić. To byłoby potwornie frustrujące.

Byłam przekonana, że teraz Eric będzie zmuszony uciec się do pomocy rąk, ale myliłam się. Wciągnęłam ostro powietrze, kiedy zrozumiałam, co zamierza. Eric uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i puścił do mnie oko. A potem powoli i z podejrzaną wprawą rozpiął guzik zębami. Teraz nie przestałabym patrzeć, nawet gdyby ktoś mi za to zapłacił. Rozpinanie zamka tą metodą wyglądało równie ciekawie.

Eric zahaczył kciukami o szlufki od spodni i pociągnął krótkim, zdecydowanym szarpnięciem. Ta część zadania nie poszła tak gładko jak poprzednia, ale po drobnym wierceniu się z mojej strony (trochę niekomfortowym, ale byłam już na etapie, na którym nie miałam zamiaru na to zważać) w końcu udało nam się zsunąć spodnie z moich bioder. Byłam bardzo zadowolona, że nie miałam na sobie dżinsów, bo wtedy ten manewr pewnie byłby trudniejszy do wykonania. Skopałam niecierpliwie nogawki. Trochę się w nie zaplątałam, ale ostatecznie dałam sobie radę. Eric radośnie umościł się z powrotem między moimi nogami.

- Ugryzę cię tutaj – poinformował mnie całując wrażliwą skórę po wewnętrznej stronie mojego uda, tuż przy pachwinie.

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Eric pocałował punkt bardzo blisko pierwszego, jakby oznaczał miejsce dla obu swoich kłów.

Bill powiedział kiedyś, że wampiry bardzo lubią gryźć w tym miejscu, ale sam nigdy tego nie robił. Do tej pory wampiry gryzły mnie w szyję i miałam przeczucie, że było to odmienne doznanie.

- Później – dodał Eric.

Otarł się o mnie twarzą. Skóra na jego policzku była na wieki lekko szorstka, jakby niedokładnie się ogolił.

- Czy możemy przejść do Później? - zapytałam bezwstydnie i bez tchu.

Mój mózg dawno już zamienił się w papkę.

Eric zaśmiał się cicho.

- Mmmm, osobiście wolę Właśnie Teraz – odpowiedział i zabrał się za podszczypywanie mnie.

Uważam się za silną kobietę – ale widok koronki zahaczonej o kieł pozbawił mnie resztek przytomności umysłu. Nie byłam już teraz w stanie myśleć o tym, czy to rozsądne, czy nie – myślałam tylko o tym, żeby Eric się pospieszył.

- Mogę? - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami i innym razem może bym się zaśmiała z dziwnego momentu, który wybrał na zaprezentowanie swoich manier, ale teraz ani mi to było w głowie.

Moje gorliwe kiwnięcie głową przypieczętowało los mojej bielizny. Eric zrobił jakiś ruch zbyt szybki dla mnie do zarejestrowania i wąski pasek materiału poddał się z lekkim trzaskiem, zniszczony bez szans ratunku. Naprawdę guzik mnie to w tej chwili obchodziło.

Zdążyłam wziąć głęboki oddech, zanim Eric odsunął strzęp i wreszcie dał mi to, czego chciałam.

Krzyknęłam cicho z szoku.

Teraz to ja trzymałam go za ręce, nie on mnie. Jestem pewna, że wbiłam paznokcie tak mocno, że gdyby był człowiekiem pozostałyby mu po nich na długo ślady.

Rzuciłam się jak ryba w sieci. Nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że Eric wie, co robi i że robi to z chęcią. Chciałam, żeby nigdy nie przestawał, ale byłam tak podniecona, że nie było mi trzeba dużo, zanim poczułam, że zbliża się coś wielkiego.

Nie pamiętałam, że mam za ścianą sąsiadów i powinnam starać się być cicho. Nie czułam bólu w stłuczonym boku, kiedy szarpnęłam się i wygięłam grzbiet. Świat zrobił salto.

Nie istniało nic poza przyjemnością.

Jak przez mgłę poczułam, jak Eric odwraca głowę i spełnia swoją wcześniejszą obietnicę i wbija we mnie kły dokładnie tam, gdzie zapowiedział. Jego zęby weszły w moje ciało jak rozgrzany nóż w masło, czyniąc wszystko intensywniejszym. Było to bardzo dziwne, ale bardzo pożądane wrażenie, kiedy pił ze mnie w tym miejscu – jakby się ze mną kochał, mimo że tak naprawdę wysysał moją krew.

Leżałam czekając, aż odzyskam oddech i zmysły. Kiedy doszłam do siebie, Eric leżał wyciągnięty obok mnie na boku i przypatrywał mi się głaszcząc mnie jedną ręką. Nie pamiętałam momentu, kiedy się przemieścił. Uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, kiedy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę.

Nie wiedziałam nawet, co mu powiedzieć. Był boski, ale tego akurat nie powinien usłyszeć. Był już wystarczająco zarozumiały i bez tego.

Powoli odzyskiwałam koordynację w kończynach, więc wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy natrafiłam na sztywny materiał jego dżinsów.

- Dlaczego ciągle masz na sobie spodnie? - filtr pomiędzy moimi ustami a głową nie wskoczył jeszcze na miejsce.

Eric zaśmiał się głośno.

- To jest doskonałe pytanie – powiedział.

* * *

**Zgadzam się z Erikiem.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Nie wolno twierdzić, że się ich posiada lub kiedykolwiek posiadało. Ale gdyby tak zamiast posiadać posiąść?**

**(Narrator zanosi się scenicznym kaszlem).**

* * *

35. Odbił się sprężyście i wstał jednym susem. Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię, jakby chciał się upewnić, że patrzę, a potem szybko zajął się zapięciem spodni i pozwolił, żeby zupełnie opadły. Jestem pewna, że przez chwilę moja szczęka opadła razem z nimi. Co gorsza, zamiast skopać spodnie schylił się, żeby zdjąć je do końca, dając mi doskonały widok na zdecydowanie zbyt kuszącą część jego anatomii. Drań robił to specjalnie.

Jeśli wcześniej uważałam, że Eric dobrze wygląda, to wiedziałam tylko połowę z tego.

Wtedy Eric odwrócił się do mnie przodem i poczułam, jak rozszerzają mi się oczy. Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie mogłam ukryć nerwów. Był wspaniały, ale prezentował sobą... pewne wyzwanie.

Eric musiał wiedzieć, o czym myślę, bo uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku. Wyglądał na nieznośnie zadowolonego z siebie.

- Eric – zaczęłam z zamiarem przypomnienia mu, że należy się ze mną obchodzić ostrożnie, ale przerwał mi wpół zdania, kiedy wśliznął się z powrotem do łóżka i pocałował mnie.

Była to o wiele lepsza alternatywa od chełpliwego komentarza, którego się spodziewałam.

- Bez obaw – powiedział głaszcząc mnie po policzku. Było mi trochę wstyd, że czyta mnie tak łatwo. - Mamy to bardzo dobrze przećwiczone.

Prychnęłam. Być może gdybym to pamiętała, coś by mi to pomogło.

- Taaaak, ale... - zaczęłam.

- Ciiii... - przerwał mi Eric kładąc mi palec na ustach.

Spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Obiecuję – powiedział.

Nie rozwinął, ale rozumiałam, co chce mi powiedzieć. Po chwili skinęłam głową i objęłam go za szyję. Z jakiegoś bliżej nierozpoznanego przeze mnie powodu ufałam Ericowi. Odprężyłam się i skoncentrowałam się na całowaniu go. Z ochotą zabrałam się też za nadrabianie zaległości w dotykaniu go, które nazbierały mi się, kiedy miałam zajęte ręce. Ciekawie przesuwałam po nim dłonie, badając nieznane mi dotąd krzywizny jego ciała, podczas gdy on odwzajemniał się tym samym – choć oczywiście orientował się w mojej topografii o wiele lepiej niż ja jego i robił z tej wiedzy dobry użytek. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim moje poprzednio zapomniane w nadmiarze bodźców i emocji obrażenia znów dały o sobie znać i Eric nie namyślając się długo przekręcił nas, tak że ja wylądowałam na górze. Trochę mnie tym zaskoczył, ale nie była to przykra niespodzianka. Przy okazji Eric pozbył się wreszcie mojego i tak już mocno przemieszczonego stanika. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że to ja mam teraz kontrolę nad sytuacją. Było to ekscytujące i trochę onieśmielające – wiedziałam, że cokolwiek stanie się później, będzie w pełni moją decyzją i nie będę mogła tego zwalić na nikogo innego.

Usiadłam i pozwoliłam sobie przez moment po prostu przyjrzeć się Ericowi. Lampa w sypialni nie była zapalona, ale przez okno wpadało wystarczająco światła rzucanego przez stojącą przed barakiem latarnię, żebym widziała go dobrze. Leżał pode mną spokojny i cierpliwy i głaskał moje uda rytmicznym ruchem.

- Jesteś piękny – wyrwało mi się, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

Natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem. _Był _piękny, ale nie zamierzałam mu tego mówić.

- Och, wiem – zaśmiał się Eric. - Już mi to mówiłaś.

Trzepnęłam go lekko w ramię, jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż wcześniej. Był w bardzo dobrym humorze – nie żeby mnie to dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w której się znajdowaliśmy.

Ale kiedy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam, że zamiast aroganckiego uśmieszku patrzy na mnie z tym zrelaksowanym uśmiechem, który poznałam dopiero niedawno, a z którym było mu tak zaskakująco do twarzy.

- Moja kochanko – powtórzył.

Kiedy tak patrzyłam na niego, gdy czekał na mój ruch, błysnęła mi myśl, która zadziwiła nawet mnie samą – przynajmniej w tej chwili Eric był całkowicie mój. Była to dziwnie pociągająca idea. Postanowiłam nie wybiegać myślą poza dzisiejszą noc.

Tu, teraz, chciałam go mieć.

Pochyliłam się i pocałowałam go. Poruszył biodrami przypominając mi, że jest gotów na więcej – co jak co, ale to akurat dało się stwierdzić, zwłaszcza że siedziałam okrakiem na jego talii. Odpowiedziałam swoim własnym kołysaniem i na jakiś czas w połączeniu z pieszczotami było to wystarczające. W końcu, kiedy sama byłam w stanie usłyszeć własny puls, wyprostowałam się powoli i sięgnęłam żeby zamknąć go w dłoni. Eric syknął i poruszył się niespokojnie, kiedy dotknęłam wrażliwej skóry i widziałam, że zaciska zęby. Patrzyłam zafascynowana na jego twarz, która reagowała na każdy niuans mojego dotyku. Wbił we mnie gorące spojrzenie. Jego usta rozchyliły się lekko – nikły błysk zdradzał kryjące się za nimi kły – a brwi ściągnęły w reakcji na intymną pieszczotę.

- Sookie – powiedział.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Nadszedł czas. Pomimo że chciałam go tak bardzo, że aż mnie skręcało w środku, nie mogłam całkowicie pozbyć się nerwów. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, żeby obyło się bez bólu – dopóki naprawdę nie przystąpiłam do rzeczy. Chociaż od razu wiedziałam, że to doświadczenie przekracza to, z czym mierzyłam się do tej pory, kiedy tylko pozwoliłam sobie spróbować, nagle skądś wiedziałam, że Eric miał rację – nawet jeśli ja tego nie pamiętałam, moje ciało pamiętało i nauczyło się, jak zrobić to najlepiej. Opadłam niżej oddychając ciężko. Nie mogłam powstrzymać jęku. Ręce Eric głaskały moje biodra. Poczułam jak wszystko wewnątrz mnie rozciąga się, kiedy wypełnił mnie do granic możliwości, sięgając w miejsca, gdzie – jestem pewna – nigdy przed nim nikt mnie nie dotknął. Odrzuciłam głowę do tyłu. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze trochę, a zbliżyłabym się do granicy, w której stałoby się to nieprzyjemne, ale zatrzymałam się tuż przed nią. Musiałam złapać oddech.

Spojrzałam z powrotem na Erica, lekko oszołomiona.

- Moja Sookie – powiedział i tym razem irytujący zaimek zabrzmiał zadziwiająco czule.

A potem było już tylko lepiej. Zaskakująco łatwo odnalazłam właściwy rytm. To było tak, jakbym kochała się z Erikiem każdej nocy. Nie musiałam wkładać żadnego wysiłku w to, by wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak powinno być. Wnioskując z jego reakcji, Eric podzielał ze mną tę opinię. Nie czułam już żadnych nerwów. Bycie z Erikiem wydawało się naturalne.

Wkrótce złapałam się na cichym powtarzaniu imienia Erica. Kiedy wszystko stopniowo zrobiło się bardziej naglące i intensywne, Eric usiadł przygarniając mnie bliżej do siebie. Pocałowałam go zadowolona ze zwiększonego kontaktu. Oparłam się na jego ramionach – tak blisko – tak właśnie – tak -

- ...Eric -

Po raz drugi dałam się ponieść fali rozkoszy, która tym razem wydawała się w jakiś sposób pełniejsza, być może dlatego, że Eric płynął na niej razem ze mną.

Eric położył się z powrotem na wznak, razem ze mną w ramionach.

Zamknęłam oczy. Leżałam z głową opartą o ramię Erica przez małą wieczność.

Kiedy powróciłam do świata poczułam, że Eric głaszcze mnie po plecach i że najprawdopodobniej robi to już od jakiegoś czasu. Miałam wrażenie, że rozpuściły mi się wszystkie kości.

- Eric? - szepnęłam.

W końcu wymyśliłam, co mu powiedzieć.

- Mmmm?

- To było najlepsze Właśnie Teraz jakie pamiętam.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

Mogłabym tak leżeć znacznie dłużej, gdyby nie to, że zaczęłam kaszleć. Świetnie. Teraz przeszkadzał mi mój własny ciężar.

Niechętnie przetoczyłam się z Erica na łóżko i ułożyłam się na plecach. Wciąż nie do końca przytomna obserwowałam jak Eric wstaje i nie kłopocząc się ubraniem i wychodzi z pokoju. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Dokąd się wybierał?

Po chwili wrócił. A, dobry wampir. Powtórzył manewr z mokrym ręcznikiem z wcześniej. Był to troskliwy gest. Musiałam oddać sprawiedliwość Ericowi – starał się.

Po skończonych ablucjach wśliznął się z powrotem do łóżka i uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie na myśl o tym, że wrócił, żeby się przytulić. Westchnęłam z zadowolenia, kiedy wsunął się pod okrycia i mnie objął. Leżeliśmy dłuższy czas w ciszy. Było mi błogo.

Nie chciałam psuć tego spokoju, ale w końcu zebrałam się na odwagę i zadałam pytanie, na które od dawna chciałam usłyszeć odpowiedź, a teraz wreszcie nadeszła odpowiednia chwila.

- Powiesz mi teraz?

- Co takiego, Sookie?

Nie widziałam jego twarzy, która leżała na poduszce gdzieś ponad moją głową, wtulona w moje włosy.

- To, czego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej o czasie, kiedy ze mną zostałeś.

Byłam pewna, że było coś więcej, coś co mi umykało i o czym Eric nie wspomniał. Eric był dziś inny, niż się spodziewałam i przypuszczałam, że miało to jakiś związek z tym, o czym nie wiedziałam.

Nie odpowiedział mi od razu. Przez kilka sekund leżał gładząc mnie lekko po ramieniu, zanim zaczął powoli mówić.

- Kiedy Hallow rzuciła urok, nie pamiętałem niczego. Była zimna noc. Biegłem ciemną drogą przez las i nie miałem nawet wspomnienia o tym, skąd się tam wziąłem, ani dlaczego i dokąd biegnę. W moim umyśle nie było nic aż do tego momentu. Byłem pusty, póki mnie nie znalazłaś.

Słuchałam nie przerywając, jak snuł swoją historię opowiadając mi w końcu dokładniej, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się po kolei przez te kilka dni. Półmrok i ciepło posłania sprawiły, że czułam się trochę jak dziecko któremu ktoś szepcze do ucha bajkę na dobranoc. Tyle tylko, że moja bajka raczej nie nadawała się dla dzieci.

Zauważyłam, że Eric zaczął coraz chętniej zagłębiać się w szczegóły w miarę jak zbliżał się do części opowieści, w której nasza relacja się zacieśniła i był to ten rodzaj szczegółów, który sprawiał, że w ciemności płonęły mi uszy. Musiał jednak uznać, że i to nie odda sprawiedliwości prawdzie i aby nakreślić mi wierniejszy obraz sytuacji zaczął pokazywać mi, co się między nami po kolei stało. Wkrótce niewiele zostało w tej opowieści słów, co w sumie nie miało znaczenia, bo jestem pewna, że i tak nie byłabym w stanie usłyszeć ani jednego biorąc pod uwagę, co ze mną robił.

- To jeszcze nie wszystko, co wydarzyło się tej nocy – powiedział Eric, podczas gdy odzyskiwałam zmysły.

Zaśmiałam się bez tchu.

- Będziesz musiał chyba dokończyć mi tę historię innym razem – powiedziałam nie przemyślawszy swoich słów. - Myślę, że teraz nie mam siły na ciąg dalszy.

Kiedy tylko zamknęłam usta przepełzło przeze mnie nieprzyjemne uczucie. Mówiłam, jakbym od razu założyła, że będzie jakiś inny raz, ale tak naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia. Nie wiedziałam, na czym stoję z Erikiem i świadomość tego poważnie skwasiła mi humor. Ale byłam zbyt dużym tchórzem, żeby go teraz o to zapytać. Jeśli miałoby się okazać, że nie czeka mnie żaden „ciąg dalszy", nie chciałabym psuć tej jednej nocy.

- Sookie? - zagadnął szeptem Eric. Ani na chwilę nie przestawał mnie dotykać. - Coś nie tak?

Zmusiłam się do zduszenia zalążka żalu, który obudziła we mnie moja wątpliwość. Nie miałam zamiaru martwić się stratą, która jeszcze nawet nie nadeszła. Nie chciałam teraz o tym myśleć. Wtuliłam się głębiej w Erica starając się ponownie poddać błogości chwili i wydobyć z niej tyle rozkoszy, ile jestem w stanie, póki trwa.

- Jestem zmęczona – powiedziałam głaszcząc kawałek jego skóry, który akurat miałam pod ręką.

Odpuścił, być może wiedząc, że kwestionowanie moich słów nie przyniesie nic dobrego, a być może czując, że zdołałam się uspokoić. Nie było to zresztą kłamstwo – oczy same mi się kleiły – choć nie była to również odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

- Śpij – powiedział po prostu. - Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Nie wykonał żadnego gestu, który sugerowałby, że zamierza się zbierać, więc nie dyskutując dłużej zamknęłam powieki i posłusznie odpłynęłam w sen w jego ramionach. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nic mi się nie śniło.

* * *

**Sceny miłosne są strasznie trudne do napisania, więc byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za odzew.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wszystkie pretensje należy kierować do właścicielki tej serii - czyli nie do mnie.**

* * *

36. Kiedy się ocknęłam, było wciąż jeszcze ciemno. Obróciłam się niespokojnie na posłaniu i zdałam sobie sprawę, że tym, co mnie obudziło, była nieobecność Erica, który właśnie wyślizgiwał się z łóżka.

- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytałam odrobinę gwałtowniej, niż bym sobie tego życzyła.

- Noc się kończy – odparł. - Muszę wracać do Shreveport.

To była absolutnie logiczna odpowiedź – Eric był wampirem, a ja nie miałam światłoszczelnego pomieszczenia w moim obecnym lokum. Mimo to nie mogłam się pozbyć uczucia rozczarowania, do którego nie miałam prawa. Patrzyłam jak szybko i cicho wciąga na siebie ubrania.

- Powinnaś jeszcze zasnąć – powiedział, po czym schylił się, żeby pocałować mnie na pożegnanie.

Nie wiedziałam, co mam odpowiedzieć: dzięki za nockę? Na razie?

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – wymamrotałam zamiast tego w ramach uniku.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Do zobaczenia – powiedział i musiałam się powstrzymywać przed nadinterpretowaniem tego zdania.

Kiedy wyszedł odwróciłam się na drugi bok i zamknęłam oczy. Byłam tak wymęczona wydarzeniami ostatnich dni, że pomimo kotłujących się we mnie emocji niemal natychmiast zapadłam na powrót w sen.

* * *

Kiedy obudziłam się ponownie, byłam rzecz jasna sama w domu. Patrzyłam dobre pięć minut w sufit. Byłam odrobinę oszołomiona wszystkim, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Obróciłam się na bok i mój wzrok padł na szafkę nocną. Z zaskoczeniem zobaczyłam na niej krwistoczerwoną różę. Zmarszczyłam brwi i uniosłam się na łokciu. Pamiętałam dobrze, jak Eric wychodził i nie wydawało mi się (a w każdym razie miałam nadzieję), żeby ktokolwiek po nim wchodził do pokoju. Podniosłam leżącą koło kwiatu kartkę. Prychnęłam, kiedy ją przeczytałam:

_Nie wstawaj. Zaraz wracam._

_E_

I po raz drugi, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że róża pochodzi z krzaka w sąsiedzkim ogródku. Eric musiał ją znaleźć i zerwać po tym jak wyszedł i wrócić, żeby ją zostawić. Zapewne w tym czasie już spałam. Albo odwrotnie – mógł wymknąć się na chwilę wcześniej, niekoniecznie bym to zauważyła. Powinnam być oburzona, ale z jakiegoś powodu myśl o tym, że Eric ukradł dla mnie różę, poprawiła mi humor.

To była nowość (po pierwsze – o ile kolor doskonale wstrzelał się w to, co wiedziałam o gustach Erica, o tyle rodzaj kwiatu już nie do końca, po drugie – zwykle po prostu łapał za telefon i kupował co tylko sobie zażyczył), ale w sumie nie powinnam się dziwić. W końcu wiedziałam nie od dziś, że kiedy Eric zobaczył coś, co mu się spodobało, postanawiał to sobie wziąć.

Potrząsnęłam nad nim głową.

Lekceważąc jego zalecenia postanowiłam wstać. Stęknęłam. Natychmiast kiedy przystąpiłam do realizacji mojego szczytnego planu odkryłam, że jestem cała obolała – w niektórych miejscach z mniej, a w innych z bardziej przyjemnych powodów. Wyprostowałam się ostrożnie. Miałam nadzieję, że w ciągu dnia trochę się rozruszam. Nie było mowy, żebym przemieszczała się tak powoli i ostrożnie jako kelnerka.

Wstawiłam różę do wody. Zdążyła stracić już trochę ze swojej świeżości, ale miałam nadzieję, że się podniesie. Przy okazji skaleczyłam się w palec.

Kolce. Oczywiście. Może jednak róże o wiele bardziej pasowały do Erica, niż mi się na początku zdawało.

Nie pozwalając moim myślom spełznąć za daleko na manowce, jakie zwiastowało snucie tej analogii (i fakt, że chciałam zatrzymać różę pomimo jej kolczastości) zabrałam się za zwykłe poranne czynności. Starałam się odłożyć rozmyślanie o Ericu na później.

Reszta dnia zleciała mi szybko. Kiedy wstawiałam pranie, naszła mnie refleksja, że jeśli doznam jeszcze kilku obrażeń w moich roboczych ubraniach, to wkrótce zabraknie mi bluzek od uniformu. Musiałam zapamiętać, żeby poprosić Sama o kilka nowych. Później, gdy wychodziłam do pracy, stanęłam przed kolejnym odzieżowym problemem: dopiero w drzwiach przypomniałam sobie, że mój płaszcz zupełnie nie nadaje się do użytku. W dodatku nie mogłam go znaleźć.

- Och, Eric – westchnęłam sama do siebie, kiedy domyśliłam się, że musiał go ze sobą zabrać.

Przypuszczałam, że to oznaczało, że mogę się niebawem spodziewać nowego. Póki co jednak go nie miałam, więc musiałam zawinąć się w najcieplejszy sweter i przelecieć jakoś do samochodu. Wbrew sugestii Erica nie zamierzałam spędzić całego dnia w łóżku.

- Cześć Sookie! - pozdrowiła mnie Heileigh, kiedy zamykałam drzwi. – Słyszałam o Sweetie! To straszne.

Doznałam dziwnego uczucia. Heileigh nie pamiętała nic z własnego udziału w wydarzeniach poprzedniego wieczora. Tak samo jak, najprawdopodobniej, reszta miasta. W pewnym sensie było tak, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło. Prawie sama mogłam w to uwierzyć. Gdyby nie ślady po dwóch różnych zestawach kłów na moim ciele. Te mniej widoczne, mimo że świeższe, należały do Erica. Pomyślałam jakie to szczęście, że Mickey nie zdążył mnie ugryźć. To byłaby już przesada.

Przynajmniej przy okazji dowiedziałam się, że Heileigh była przekonana, że wszystko przespała i dowiedziała się o strzelaninie dopiero z porannych wiadomości. Widocznie taką wersję wydarzeń zainstalowała jej Pam. A może naprawdę kazała jej dosłownie iść spać? Cóż, to oznaczało przynajmniej, że nie muszę się martwić o to, czy słyszała mnie w nocy przez ścianę – pomyślałam rumieniąc się po same uszy.

Sam rzucił mi już w progu osobliwe spojrzenie. Musiał skądś wiedzieć, że wczoraj w miasteczku wydarzyło się więcej.

- Co ci się znowu, do diabła, przytrafiło? - syknął mi do ucha gdy udało mu się mnie złapać między zamówieniami.

Patrzył podejrzliwie na moją lewą rękę, którą starałam się dziś oszczędzać bardziej niż zwykle. Uuuuups_._ Miałam na rękawie małą, czerwoną kropkę. Wiedziałam, że powinnam była założyć rano po prysznicu nowy opatrunek. Niezabliźniona rana musiała się podrażnić od ubrania i wysiłku. Sam oczywiście mógł wyczuć, że plama nie miała niewinnego pochodzenia.

- Zaufaj mi, wolisz nie wiedzieć – odpowiedziałam z pełnym przekonaniem.

Sam patrzył na mnie twardo.

- Daję słowo, Sookie, jeśli znowu dałaś się wciągnąć w jakieś wampirze gówno...

- To co? - zapytałam odrobinę zbyt głośno. - Co takiego zrobisz?

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i wydech. Puściły mi nerwy. Nie powinnam była krzyczeć na niego w barze, ale prawda była taka, że Sam nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić, więc tylko denerwowało mnie takie gadanie. Zwłaszcza, że akurat poprzedniej nocy dostałam mniej więcej taką samą dawkę „zmiennokształtnego gówna" jak i wampirzego, a Sam zdawał się o tym zapominać. To nie tak, że szukałam okazji, żeby „dać się w coś wciągnąć". Myślał, że nie wiedziałam, jakie to niebezpieczne?

Odstawiłam tacę z brudnymi naczyniami wkładając heroiczny wysiłek w to, by zrobić to cicho i delikatnie, zamiast trzasnąć i zadzwonić, jak miałam na to ochotę. Nawet wyrównałam tacę, by jej krawędź była dokładnie równoległa do krawędzi blatu.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam. - To było niegrzeczne. Doceniam, że się o mnie martwisz, ale samej ani trochę nie podoba mi się, że ciągle obrywam, więc takie – hm – (przełknęłam w myślach wyrażenie, które nasunęło mi się jako pierwsze) – _uwagi_ nie bardzo mi pomagają. Uwierz mi, wolałabym nie mieć nic wspólnego z zamachowcami do końca życia. Nie musisz mi przypominać, żeby trzymać się od nich z daleka.

Sam wyglądał na lekko obrażonego, mimo że w sumie nic takiego mu nie powiedziałam.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał w końcu, rozsądnie ignorując mój wybuch. - Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz pójść do domu?

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

- Nie, dzięki. Dam radę.

Już miałam odejść, kiedy przyszło mi coś do głowy. Zawahałam się. Wiedziałam, że to będzie jak dolewanie oliwy do ognia, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zżerała mnie ciekawość.

- Hej, Sam? - zawołałam za nim.

- Tak?

Podeszłam szybko bliżej.

- Nie gniewaj się, że _jak_ to się stało, że nie rozpoznałeś wcześniej Sweetie? - zapytałam szeptem.

Natychmiast pożałowałam, że zadałam to pytanie, bo Sam wyraźnie był bardzo niezadowolony, że to zrobiłam. Uderzyła mnie od niego fala złości pomieszanej z zawstydzeniem.

- Miałem katar sienny – wyznał z zażenowaniem.

Miałam ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę.

Wieczór mijał mi wolniej, niż bym sobie życzyła. Mieliśmy dziś spory ruch. Miasteczko wrzało z ekscytacji. Wszyscy chcieli omówić sensacyjną nowinę, jaką było schwytanie strzelca i ujawnienie jego tożsamości jako Sweetie i ukoić nerwy przy drinku. Miałam pełne ręce roboty i coraz mniej siły, żeby się nią zająć. Zaczynałam żałować, że jednak nie wzięłam dziś wolnego. W czasie przerwy musiałam łyknąć tabletkę przeciwbólową, żeby stłumić tępe, narastające kłucie w zranionym ramieniu, które coraz bardziej nadwerężałam noszeniem naczyń.

Pod koniec mojej zmiany weszła Pam, w cywilnym ubraniu. Zobaczyłam ją przy barze rozmawiającą o czymś z Samem i zdałam sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej nie pojawi się tu już więcej w charakterze pomocy, jako że jej główne zadanie zostało zakończone wraz z przywróceniem bezpieczeństwa. Było mi trochę żal, że nie będę jej już codziennie widywać.

Nie wiem, co sobie powiedzieli z Samem, ale kiedy skończyli, Pam podeszła do mnie. Akurat nareszcie złapałam moment oddechu, bo żaden ze stolików chwilowo nie potrzebował mojej uwagi.

- Wiedziałam, że pójdziesz dziś do pracy – powiedziała potrząsając nade mną głową.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Nie chciałam, żeby kontynuowała ten wątek, bo sama plułam sobie w brodę. Potrzebowałam pieniędzy, ale może jednak nie aż tak.

- Mam dla ciebie coś od Erica – oznajmiła przechodząc do rzeczy i wręczyła mi duży, dość płaski pakunek.

- Och? - to było wszystko, co byłam w stanie powiedzieć w odpowiedzi.

- Mówiłam mu, że powinien kupić ci nowy, ale się uparł – skomentowała przewracając oczami, kiedy ostrożnie wzięłam z jej rąk paczkę i zaczęłam się domyślać, co też może być zawartością.

Otworzyłam pudełko i zajrzałam do środka. W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że patrzę na identyczną replikę mojego czerwonego płaszczyka. Wyglądał jak spod igły i pamiętając, w jakim stanie widziałam go po ostatni, wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby najlepsza nawet pralnia i naprawa przywróciła mu świetność, dlatego pomyślałam, że Eric postarał się po prostu o drugą sztukę w tym samym fasonie. Ale kiedy przyjrzałam się uważniej, zobaczyłam dwa rubinowe cekiny przyszyte na rękawie dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym przeszły kły Charlesa, kiedy mnie ugryzł i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to jednak mój płaszcz, tylko pieczołowicie nareperowany. Eric w jakiś sposób odgadł, że bardziej ucieszę się z niego, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego płaszcza, nawet w nowym wzorze.

Pogładziłam gruby materiał.

- Jest doskonały – powiedziałam.

Czasem na nasze wybory i postawy wpływają najdziwniejsze rzeczy. Nie muszą to być wielkie zapewnienia. Bywa, że silniej działają pozornie mało istotne drobiazgi. Kiedy położyłam palce na okrągłych grudkach cekinów poczułam nagle jak napełnia mnie spokój do którego na próżno próbowałam się nakłonić, odkąd Eric wyszedł dziś nad ranem z mojego pokoju. Zaświtała mi nadzieja, że może, kto wie, wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Przekaż mu ode mnie... - urwałam i potrząsnęłam głową ze śmiechem zdając sobie sprawę, że w rozmowie z Pam ostrożności w formułowaniu poleceń nigdy za dość. - Powiedz mu, że ma ode mnie ucałowania.

Oczy Pam zabłysły. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie pokazując kły. Wyglądała na tak uradowaną polem do popisu, jakie otwierała przed nią ta nowa sytuacja, że była nawet gotowa nie skomentować mojego uniku przed słowną pułapką.

- Ucałowania? - upewniła się, a na jej twarzy odbijał się już cień wszystkich potencjalnych psot i złośliwości, jakie jawiły jej się w przyszłej perspektywie.

- Tak – powtórzyłam czując, jak wypełza mi na twarz uśmiech, którego nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać. - Ucałowania.

* * *

**I to jest, w zasadzie KONIEC tej historii.**

**W zasadzie, bo tu opowiadanie się zamyka - ale tak trudno było mi się z nimi rozstać, że w międzyczasie dopisałam 2 fragmenty dodatkowe, które można traktować jako post scriptum do tej historii. Wrzucę je za jakiś czas, więc do zobaczenia!**


	37. odcinek specjalny

**Witajcie, witajcie!**

**Wszyscy powtarzają refren: To nie moje!**

**A teraz już zgodnie z obietnicą (spójrzcie na liczbę słów!):  
**

* * *

ODCINEK SPECJALNY

Są takie chwile, kiedy myślę sobie, że moje życie osiągnęło ten próg, poza którym nie może stać się już ani trochę dziwniejsze. Zwykle wówczas w ciągu kolejnej doby dzieje się coś, co udowadnia mi, że byłam w błędzie.

Kiedy pojechałam z Alcidem pomóc mu skontrolować, czy rywal jego ojca nie oszukuje (zgodziłam się tylko dlatego, że wciąż czułam się winna z powodu Debbie) spodziewałam się kłopotów. Nie spodziewałam się natomiast, że mistrzem ceremonii będzie tygrysołak, który postanowi udzielić mi pierwszej pomocy oblizując moją ranę, ani że w ogóle skończę znów z obrażeniami. Nie spodziewałam się również, że dwie spokrewnione ze mną wróżki skrępują mnie i zakneblują, żebym siedziała cicho i nie przeszkadzała podczas gdy jeden wilkołak zabije drugiego, po czym rytualnie będzie uprawiać seks z jedną z kobiet ze swojego stada przyprowadzoną przez jego własną żonę.

Dlatego byłam naprawdę zadowolona, kiedy znalazłam się wreszcie bezpiecznie we własnym domu.

Byłam właśnie w trakcie wyciągania z półki czegoś, w co mogłabym się przebrać po kąpieli, kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Nie umawiałam się z nikim, więc zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy poszłam otworzyć. Któż mógł mnie odwiedzić o tak późnej porze?

Ostatnie tygodnie były tak szalone, że widok Erica zamiast mnie zaalarmować sprawił, że odczułam ulgę.

Tego też się nie spodziewałam.

Uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział dokładnie, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na mnie jego obecność. Być może dlatego, że właśnie tak było.

- Hej, Eric – powiedziałam odsuwając się, żeby przepuścić go w progu.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się do mnie.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zamarł zupełnie nieruchomo. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Patrzył prosto na mnie. Dopiero drobne drgnienie nozdrzy powiedziało mi, w czym problem.

Byłam dzisiaj w bardzo mieszanym towarzystwie – banda wilkołaków, tygrysołak i... dwie wróżki. Które w pewnym momencie trzymały mnie dość mocno. Do tego gdzieś po drodze krwawiłam. I nie zdążyłam po przyjściu do domu wziąć porządnego prysznica.

O-o.

Eric zrobił krok naprzód, wpatrując się we mnie, jakby był zahipnotyzowany.

I następny.

- Eric – powiedziałam spięta. W tym momencie cofając się uderzyłam łydkami o brzeg kanapy. - Daj spokój.

Nie odpowiedział mi. Klapnęłam gwałtownie pod jego naporem na kanapę. Byłam uwięziona pomiędzy Erikiem a pluszowym oparciem.

- Eric, proszę – spróbowałam ponownie. - Eric, musisz się z tego otrząsnąć!

Przeciągnął nosem po mojej skórze wzdłuż szyi po jednej i po drugiej stronie wdychając głęboko powietrze, a potem przesunął się w dół, jakby próbował obwąchać całe moje ciało, od góry do dołu.

- Ktoś cię dotykał – powiedział w końcu niskim, chrapliwym głosem. A potem, z wyraźnym gniewem, kiedy w swojej inspekcji musiał złowić zapach mojej krwi. – Ktoś cię zranił_._

Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że znalazłam się w jakiejś bardzo pokręconej wersji bajki o Złotowłosej.

_Ktoś siedział na moim krzesełku. Ktoś jadł z mojej miseczki. Ktoś spał w moim..._

Spojrzałam na niego i tym razem patrzył mi w twarz. W jego oczach było jakieś niewypowiedziane pytanie. Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze w olśnieniu, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, jak dostałam się pomiędzy walczących i jak potem Quinn próbował polizać moją zranioną nogę. I w sumie to zrobił. Potrząsnęłam głową i położyłam dłonie na policzkach Erica.

- Nie, nie, nie – powiedziałam żarliwie. Wciąż nie wyjaśniliśmy sobie, jak dokładnie stoją sprawy między nami, ale nie chciałam, żeby miał powód wierzyć, że zaraz po tym, jak się spędziliśmy razem noc, obściskiwałam się z kimś innym. - Och, Eric, _nie_.

Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę intensywnie, a potem przysunął się znów do góry i oplótł mnie ciasno ramionami.

- Co się stało? - zapytał, a jego źrenice wciąż były rozszerzone.

To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy jego instynkty chciały wziąć górę.

Próbowałam głaskać go po plecach, żeby go trochę uspokoić, ale trzymał mnie tak mocno, że ledwie mogłam się ruszać.

- Powiem ci wszystko, tylko się uspokój. Obiecuję, nie musisz się o nic martwić.

- Ktoś cię _ugryzł_! - powiedział boleśnie.

Nie byłam wcześniej pewna, czy nadziałam się na zęby wilkołaka, czy oberwałam szybko zatrzaskiwanymi drzwiami, ale nie zamierzałam kwestionować Erica.

- To tylko draśnięcie i już się prawie zagoiło. Nic mi nie jest.

- Nie podoba mi się to.

Rozmawiał ze mną. To był dobry znak.

- Wiem. Mi też się to nie podoba, ale już po wszystkim. Słyszysz mnie?

- Pachniesz...

- Wiem!

- Nie podoba mi się to – powtórzył uparcie, jak dziecko.

- Zaufaj mi.

Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby to powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na mnie i wydawał się słuchać.

- Dobrze – odparł i prawie bym się zaśmiała z tej rzeczowej odpowiedzi, gdyby w tej samej chwili nie zaczął mnie całować tak, jakby kończył się świat.

- Sookie – jęknął, kiedy głośno złapałam oddech. - Ja..

Urwał i wyglądał, jakby walczył sam z sobą. Jego oczy były nieprzytomne. Mieszanina narkotycznej woni wróżek, mojej krwi, pocałunku i zaborczo-opiekuńczych instynktów Erica musiała być piorunująca.

- Ja... nie mogę... muszę... potrzebuję...

Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałam, żeby Eric miał problem z wysłowieniem się, ale kiedy przycisnął mnie bliżej do siebie, wsuwając się między moje nogi, nagle zrozumiałam co próbuje mi powiedzieć i czego takiego potrzebował – _mnie._

Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się opanować żądzę krwi, ale nie była to jedyna potrzeba do zaspokojenia której wzywało go jego ciało. Zamrugałam.

Miałam do wyboru próbować go odepchnąć, co najprawdopodobniej nie poszłoby najlepiej, odwołać jego zaproszenie i rozmawiać z nim potem przez próg, albo... cóż, albo poddać się i zaakceptować sytuację próbując uszczknąć z niej jak najwięcej dla siebie.

To było strasznie prymitywne i zapewne potwornie szowinistyczne. Ale też zaskakująco ekscytujące.

- W porządku – powiedziałam w końcu bardzo cicho.

- W porządku? - powtórzył Eric podrywając głowę, z czymś pomiędzy niedowierzaniem, nadzieją, a dziką ulgą w głosie.

- Chodź tutaj.

Nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać. Nie miałam złudzeń co do tego, że nie powinnam się spodziewać, że to co mnie czeka będzie niespieszne i delikatne. Natychmiast zabrał się za wydłubywanie mnie z ubrań. Wydawał przy tym niecierpliwe odgłosy. Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, że było w tym coś atrakcyjnego – być przedmiotem tak intensywnego i naglącego pragnienia.

Pokazał kły i warknął w stronę mojej podrapanej skóry, kiedy odsłonił moje nogi i zasklepione skaleczenie. Zupełnie, jakby warczał na kogoś, kto to zrobił. Przyłożył szybko usta do pozostałości po ranie i skrzywił się okropnie. Pewnie był w stanie stwierdzić, że nie jest pierwszą osobą, która to robi.

- NIE PODOBA mi się to – powiedział po raz trzeci węsząc dookoła zadrapań, jakby starał się zbadać, jak daleko sięga „skażony" obszar.

- Eric, kochanie – powiedziałam głaszcząc go po głowie. Nie byłam pewna, czy używanie w stosunku do niego zdrobnień jest dobrym pomysłem, ale musiałam spróbować jakoś zmienić jego nastrój. - To nic takiego.

Liczyłam na to, że pamięta, że wiedziałby o tym, gdybym kłamała. Zignorował mnie i zabrał się za metodyczne oblizywanie mojej skóry, przerywając co jakiś czas, żeby nasyczeć na wyimaginowanego wroga na mojej łydce. Rozbawiłoby mnie to, gdybym nie była zmartwiona. Mam wrażenie, że próbował zakryć przykry dla siebie zapach swoim własnym. Ostatnie ślady obrażenia znikały pod wpływem gojących właściwości wampirzej śliny. Głaskałam go dalej po głowie, bo nie wiedziałam, co innego zrobić. Przynajmniej jego wściekłość nie obracała się przeciwko mnie. Prawdę mówiąc, jego zabiegi były nawet dość przyjemne.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy dał spokój mojej łydce i zaczął się systematycznie przenosić wyżej. Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że wewnętrzna strona moich kolan jest tak unerwiona.

Być może uznał, że nie wystarczy nasączyć mnie jego zapachem w tym miejscu, w którym ktoś bezczelnie zostawił ślad swojego własnego, ale najlepiej od razu dla pewności pokryć mnie nim całą.

Nagle zadarł głowę i spojrzał na mnie rozpalonym wzrokiem.

- Jesteś moja – powiedział.

- Eric, wiesz, że nie lubię...

- Jesteś MOJA – powtórzył nagląco i niemal z wyrzutem, zmuszając mnie to przemyślenia sprawy.

Eric potrzebował ode mnie potwierdzenia. Cały ten akt miał w gruncie rzeczy na celu powiedzenie jemu samego dokładnie tego, co w tej chwili wypowiadał słowami. To nie był czas na semantyczne subtelności.

Wyobraziłam sobie swój nagrobek:

_Tu leży Sookie Stackhause,_

_poległa w boju o słowo na cztery litery_

_walczyła do końca_

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Tak, tak – powiedziałam ugodowo.

Ale Eric patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, więc po chwili dodałam z ociąganiem:

- Twoja.

To wydawało się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki odmienić nastrój Erica, bo kiedy wspiął się do mnie po pocałunek, poprzednia zaciętość i niepokój w jego twarzy zostały zastąpione mieszaniną adoracji i głodu.

- Tylko moja – upewnił się jeszcze dla porządku.

- Oczywiście.

Eric spojrzał na mnie z absolutnym uwielbieniem, ale bynajmniej nie platonicznego rodzaju. Tak czy owak, pomyślałam, że to spojrzenie było tego warte. Szybko pozbył się reszty moich ubrań i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że wciąż jeszcze musi uporać się z własnymi. Do tego czasu był już tak zniecierpliwiony, że nie poszło to najlepiej. Zrzucił tylko z grzbietu kurtkę (którą do tej pory miał na sobie, bo nie znalazł chwili, żeby się jej pozbyć, zanim przyszpilił mnie do kanapy), zanim jego temperament wziął górę. Dał sobie spokój z podkoszulką i od razu zabrał się za spodnie. Nie próbowałam mu nawet pomagać, bo tylko wchodziłabym mu w drogę. Eric warknął coś zdenerwowany i po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam, jak rozrywa własne ubranie. Z pewną satysfakcją patrzyłam na uskakujący na podłogę guzik i słuchałam ostrego dźwięku pękającego szwu – wampiry tyle razy podarły w strzępy _moje_ ubrania, że wydawało się to swego rodzaju sprawiedliwością dziejową, że teraz, nareszcie, role się odwróciły.

Nie kłopotał się nawet ze ściągnięciem spodni do końca. Przeciągnął je tylko przez biodra. Dawało mi to pewne pojęcie o tym, co mnie czekało i, szczerze mówiąc, przełknęłam ślinę, mimo że do tego czasu sama zdążyłam się już nieźle rozochodzić.

Eric bez słowa rozsunął moje nogi i wśliznął się pomiędzy nie. Widziałam, że zagryza zęby, jakby zmuszał się tylko potężnym wysiłkiem woli, żeby nie zrobić tego szybciej. Złapałam go z całej siły za ramiona i wymknął mi się przez zamknięte usta jakiś dźwięk. Wydawało mi się, że jestem na to przygotowana, ale ostatecznie i tak wziął mnie z zaskoczenia. W końcu odetchnęłam z ulgą – to znaczy, kiedy już udało mi się złapać oddech. Eric jednak wciąż się nie odprężył. Pogłaskał mnie po policzku – i był to chyba pierwszy naprawdę czuły gest z jego strony od początku całego tego dość gwałtownego epizodu.

- Sookie – powiedział spiętym głosem. - Nie dam rady... być... ostrożny.

Ale tym razem kiedy patrzył na mnie mogłam naprawdę uwierzyć, że mnie _widzi_, w przeciwieństwie do tego wyrazu ćmy lecącej do światła, który miał w oczach, kiedy przekroczył próg.

To był Eric którego znałam i któremu ufałam. Widziałam, ile kosztuje go zachowanie kontroli, więc tylko go pocałowałam. Najbardziej obawiałam się pierwszego szoku, a kiedy ten minął, byłam pogodzona z losem. Nie spodziewałam się po nim w tej chwili niczego innego i nie wymagałam od niego, by jakoś specjalnie się opanowywał – tylko tyle, ile było konieczne, żeby mnie nie uszkodzić. Wziął moją niemą odpowiedź za przyzwolenie i kiedy w końcu się poruszył, puściły mu wszelkie hamulce.

- O mój Boże! - krzyknęłam.

Nie kochałam się wcześniej w ten sposób z Erikiem – dziko i na ostro. Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej precyzyjne byłoby tu inne określenie, ale odmawiałam użycia go ze względu na kryjący się za tym wszystkim potężny ładunek emocji.

- Oczy – zażądał Eric i natychmiast rozwarłam powieki, które wcześniej same zamknęły się od nadmiaru bodźców.

Zauważyłam, że Eric lubił utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy w intymnych sytuacjach i zaczęłam podejrzewać, że bez względu na to, w jakiej pozycji nie zaczniemy, zawsze będziemy kończyć twarzą w twarz. Zdecydowałam, że mi się to podoba – dzięki temu zwyczajowi miałam wrażenie, że zależy mu na byciu _ze mną_.

Eric wsunął dłonie pod moje plecy, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że już bliżej nie dało się mnie trzymać żadnym sposobem (raz po raz upewniał się też, że nie może wsunąć się _głębiej_), tym samym osiągając pozornie sprzeczną hybrydalną figurę pomiędzy zwierzęcym seksem a przytuleniem. Byłam w stanie tylko wczepić się w niego i starać się nadążyć.

Irytowała mnie jego podkoszulka, ale byliśmy zbyt ciasno przyciśnięci do siebie, żeby ją ściągnąć, więc zdołałam ją tylko podciągnąć najwyżej, jak to było możliwe, zanim zaczęły mi wchodzić w drogę rękawy.

Wszystko było aż zbyt intensywne.

Miałam wrażenie, że nie wytrzymam tego ani sekundy dłużej, więc w poszukiwaniu ulgi odchyliłam głowę na bok dobrowolnie odsłaniając szyję.

Eric jęknął. Widziałam jeszcze kątem oka jak oblizał usta, zanim rzucił się naprzód i ukąsił. Była to kropla, która przepełniła miarę – i na którą czekałam.

Ale nie doceniłam siły, z jaką uderzy we mnie impet moich własnych doznań. Musiałam się czegoś złapać i okazało się, że oplecenie Erica kleszczowym uściskiem zarówno ramion jak i nóg nie wystarczyło. Czułam, że spadam w przepaść. Desperacko szukając oparcia znalazłam je w końcu w bliźniaczym geście zatapiając zęby w wygiętej szyi Erica. Krew napłynęła do moich ust i pijana Erikiem zapomniałam się, przełknęłam i przyssałam się do rany. Eric krzyknął i zaczął poruszać się jeszcze szybciej. Po raz drugi miałam wrażenie, że jego kontrola prysła. Ale tym razem w ogóle mnie to nie obeszło. Kiedy tak piliśmy z siebie jednocześnie, poczułam, jak coś między nami przeskakuje, że przeszedł przez nas prąd. Obieg został zamknięty.

Otworzyłam usta dopiero żeby złapać oddech. Zamiast się uspokajać płynęłam na długiej, wysokiej fali - jak kamień, który rzucony umiejętnie zamiast wpaść do wody ślizga się po powierzchni, kiedy ktoś puszcza kaczki. Eric uniósł się lekko i odwrócił moją głowę w swoją stronę. Jego rozchylone wargi były umazane na czerwono. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy wyciągnął kły z mojej szyi – całe szczęście, że to zrobił, bo inaczej pewnie wyszarpałby mi kawałek ciała przy którymś gwałtowniejszym poruszeniu. Mogłam się całkowicie zatracić w namiętności, która płonęła w jego spojrzeniu.

Zdążył mnie pocałować, zanim zwalił się na mnie całym ciężarem.

Tym razem nie tylko nie musiałam, ale nie byłam w stanie go trzymać. Moje mięśnie rozluźniły się bez udziału mojej woli. Mogłam się tylko poddać. Nie kontrolowałam dreszczy, które przez nie przebiegały.

Byłabym wstrząśnięta, gdyby mój mózg jeszcze pracował.

A wszystko to byłoby o wiele bardziej sielankowe, gdybym nie musiała oddychać.

Co okazywało się ważne, kiedy już sobie człowiek o tym przypomniał.

- Eric – wychrypiałam zaskakując samą siebie zdolnością artykułowanej mowy. - Tlenu.

Na razie lepiej trzymajmy się wypowiedzi jednowyrazowych.

Dźwignął się na łokciach uwalniając moje płuca. Natychmiast mi ulżyło. Pracował nad moją szyją i zastanowiłam się mgliście, czy krew ściekła na kanapę. Póki co nie było jeszcze w stanie mnie to poruszyć.

Pozostawałam w stanie oszołomienia. W moim ciele i sercu wciąż kłębiło się tyle doznań, że przekraczało to moje możliwości przetworzenia danych.

Pogłaskał mnie po zmierzwionych włosach i wyszeptał coś w jakimś obcym języku. Nie miałam pojęcia, co mówił, ale jego intonacja była kojąca i miałam wrażenie, że było to coś tkliwego. Całował mnie po twarzy, lekko i wręcz niestosownie niewinnie biorąc pod uwagę, co się tu przed chwilą stało, a jego wzrok był ciepły. Oblizał – tak, właśnie tak – oblizał moje usta, co sprawiło, że przypomniałam sobie, że najprawdopodobniej mam na nich resztki krwi.

- Nie skrzywdziłem cię? - zapytał z troską.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

- Nie – powiedziałam zadowolona z siebie.

Normalnie pewnie byłabym obolała, kiedy już odpuszczą mi hormony, ale teraz, nawet kiedy leżałam wyczerpana, czułam jak tysiącletnia krew Erica rozprzestrzenia się po całym moim ciele jak magiczny eliksir i naładowuje każdą komórkę. Czułam się świetnie. Nie było to coś, co robiłabym codziennie, ale nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzyć.

Oparł głowę na mojej piersi i słuchał mojego uspokajającego się serca. Nie miałam siły się ruszać, więc po prostu położyłam dłoń na jego głowie.

Był słodki jak miód i doskonale szczęśliwy.

Mężczyźni to jednak bardzo nieskomplikowane stworzenia.

- Wiem, że byś tego nie zrobiła – powiedział nagle gdzieś z okolic mojego biustu.

- Hmmm?

- Wiem, że byś mnie nie zdradziła – zmilczałam całą toczącą się w mojej głowie dyskusję o tym, że żeby go zdradzić, musielibyśmy być najpierw razem, a tego w zasadzie nie ustaliliśmy. - Nie byłem zły.

Wydałam niedowierzający odgłos.

- Nie byłem zły na ciebie – skorygował szybko. To brzmiało już bardziej prawdopodobnie. - Ale kiedy pachniesz w ten sposób...

- Tracisz głowę – zdiagnozowałam.

- Nie zaatakowałbym cię – zastrzegł stanowczo.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie w innym sensie tego słowa. Tak czy owak – była to dobra nowina.

- Wiem, kochanie – uuups, tym razem wymknęło mi się to zupełnie nieświadomie.

Ale Eric otarł się o mnie policzkiem, jakby wziął to za dobrą monetę.

- Musiałem... - zaczął tłumaczyć, zanim taktownie umilkł.

Przypuszczam, że zreflektował się, że zakończenie tego zdania czymś w rodzaju „musiałem przelecieć cię tu i teraz, żeby udowodnić, że to ja mam do tego prawo" nie będzie zbyt eleganckie.

Patrzcie go, jaki był teraz wrażliwy.

- ...zastąpić ten zapach swoim? - zaproponowałam usłużnie zgrabniejszą alternatywę.

- Tak.

Westchnęłam. Trzeba było się ruszyć. Powoli zaczynało mi się robić niewygodnie. Niektórzy z nas mają krążenie i takie tam.

- Myślę, że przydałby nam się prysznic – powiedziałam do Erica.

Doszłam do wniosku, że pozwolę Ericowi wziąć go razem ze mną. W przeciwnym razie pewnie uznałby, że cała jego ciężka praca w nanoszeniu zapachu poszła na marne i musi ją wykonać od nowa. I tak było pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że na to wpadnie. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko, ale musiałam trochę ochłonąć.

Eric mruknął aprobująco.

- Mówiłem ci, jak bardzo cenię twoją pomysłowość? - zagadnął.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Usiadł i ściągnął z siebie nieszczęsną podkoszulkę. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy spojrzałam poza jego plecy, zdałam sobie sprawę, że kochaliśmy się w pokoju, gdzie nie było zasłon w oknach. A trzeba mieć w pamięci, że nie mieszkałam teraz, jak się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, na odludziu, ale w samym środku miejscowości.

Jęknęłam. Rozejrzałam się szybko w poszukiwaniu moich ubrań.

- Co się stało? - zapytał Eric.

- Zapomniałam, że okna są odsłonięte. Każdy, kto przechodził, mógł zajrzeć do środka.

Nie zrobiło to na nim specjalnego wrażenia. Zmrużyłam oczy.

- Proszę, powiedz, że nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie.

- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

- Mówisz tak, bo poprosiłam cię, żebyś to powiedział, czy dlatego, że to prawda? - zapytałam podejrzliwie.

- Nie myślałem o oknach. Byłem _zajęty_.

Przypuszczalnie mówił prawdę. Nie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle się tym przejmował.

Wstał, ale kiedy spróbował zrobić krok, weszły mu w drogę jego uwięzione na wysokości kolan spodnie. Zaniosłam się niekontrolowanym chichotem. Eric uśmiechnął się do mnie i kompletnie niezrażony po prostu zrzucił spodnie do końca. I tak były nie do użytku.

- Jak wrócisz do domu? - zainteresowałam się.

- Coś wymyślę – powiedział beztrosko zgarniając mnie z kanapy i unosząc w ramionach z lekkim podrzutem.

Zapiszczałam sumiennie.

Zaniósł mnie do łazienki i postawił w kabinie prysznicowej.

- Uwielbiam wspólne prysznice – oznajmił.

Westchnęłam, kiedy poczułam na sobie ciepłą wodę. Ten wariacki dzień kończył się o wiele lepiej, niż mogłam przewidzieć. Wbrew temu, co zapowiadał entuzjazm Erica dla tego typu aktywności, prysznic upłynął nam bardzo spokojnie. Umyliśmy się nawzajem bez pośpiechu. Było to... miłe.

Eric patrzył na mnie ciekawie i nagle zorientowałam się, że moja poprzednia ocena sytuacji nie była precyzyjna: owszem, był bardzo zadowolony. Wręcz tryskał radością. Ale był też... czujny. I z lekka zatroskany. Jakby na coś czekał.

- Co się stało? - zapytałam szeptem.

- Co masz na myśli? - odpowiedział neutralnym tonem.

- Czym się martwisz?

- Skąd wiesz, że się martwię?

Skamieniałam z przerażenia. Poczułam się, jakby ktoś oblał mnie wiadrem zimnej wody.

Nic w zachowaniu ani ekspresji Erica nie wskazywało na to, że się martwi. Z opóźnieniem zrozumiałam, że nie wyczytałam tej informacji z jego twarzy, ale wyczułam ją w o wiele mniej naturalny i o wiele bardziej podejrzany sposób. I właśnie zdradziłam się z tą zdolnością Ericowi.

- Sookie? - zapytał wciąż trzymając dłoń w moich mokrych włosach, które przed chwilą płukał. - Skąd wiesz, że się martwię?

- Ja... - urwałam.

Zaschło mi w gardle. Co się stało? Czy znowu miałam przebłysk z jego myśli? W końcu zdarzyło się to całkiem niedawno, więc nie było całkiem nieprawdopodobne.

Ale Eric absolutnie, pod żadnym pozorem nie miał się o tym nigdy dowiedzieć.

Usiłowałam gorączkowo wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy a z każdą sekundą, z którą milczałam sprawa wyglądała coraz gorzej. Eric nie był głupi i na pewno pokojarzy fakty. Co teraz będzie?

- Ja... Nie wiem, jak to się stało.

Cofnęłam się rozdygotana i oparłam się plecami o ścianę kabiny.

Najgorsze było to, że zdałam sobie sprawę, że Eric zrobił się jeszcze ostrożniejszy – co oznaczało, że nasze połączenie tym razem się nie przerwało i że ciągle go czuję. Dzięki Bogu, tym razem nie słyszałam jego myśli, ale czy uwierzy mi, kiedy mu to powiem? Czułam jego emocje, trochę jak kiedy nasłuchiwałam zmiennokształtnych, choć zarazem w jakiś fundamentalny sposób zupełnie inaczej. I nie mogłam przestać, mimo że usiłowałam go zablokować.

- Poczułaś moją troskę? - zapytał Eric, wciąż tym samym, spokojnym tonem.

Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu skinęłam głową. I tak zorientowałby się, gdybym spróbowała go oszukać.

Patrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi, przestraszonymi oczami. Poczułam, jakie to byłoby okropne, gdyby okazało się, że na końcu to właśnie on miał mnie zabić – tutaj, teraz, zaraz po tym jak...

- Eric, nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie, przysięgam – wyrzuciłam z siebie pospiesznie. - Tak mi przykro. Nie chciałam...

- Ciii... - powiedział, ale byłam zbyt spanikowana, żeby przerwać.

- Nie wiem, co się stało. Ale przyrzekam, że cię nie słyszę. Wiesz, że nie kłamię.

Oczy Erica rozszerzyły się, jakby w nagłym zrozumieniu.

- Sookie, nie – powiedział. - Ciii, nie, to nie twoja wina.

To była jego kolej, żeby gorliwie czemuś zaprzeczać, mimo że jeszcze nie rozumiałam czemu.

Sięgnął po mnie i zesztywniałam. Trzeba było dłuższej chwili, żebym uwierzyła, że po prostu mnie przytulił. Poczułam ulgę tak ogromną, że aż bolesną. Wyrwał mi się szloch, kiedy dla odmiany przylgnęłam do niego wdzięczna, że nie zareagował agresją.

- Nie mogę przestać – przyznałam się łkając. - Dlaczego nie mogę być normalna? Co jest ze mną nie tak?

Mimo że nie podniosłam na niego wzroku poczułam jego narastający gniew, jakby był mój własny.

- Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku – powiedział tak twardym głosem, że znów się wzdrygnęłam.

Musiał się zorientować, że mnie straszy, bo wymamrotał coś kojącego i pogłaskał mnie po głowie.

Usłyszałam, że zakręcił wodę.

- Myślę, że wiem, co się stało – powiedział.

- Wiesz? - zaryzykowałam spojrzenie na niego.

Skinął głową.

- I nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoją telepatią – zapewnił.

- Nie? - zdziwiłam się. - W takim razie dlaczego to się stało? _Co_ właściwie się stało?

- Wymieniliśmy krew.

Przełknęłam ślinę. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ugryzienie Erica może mieć takie skutki. Piłam wcześniej jego krew, ale widocznie przekroczyłam jakiś limit normalnej tolerancji, albo może chodziło o to, że piliśmy jednocześnie?

Tak czy owak, konkluzja nasuwała się jedna: to _była_ moja wina. To ja ugryzłam Erica bez pytania.

I wtedy Eric rozłożył mnie na łopatki mówiąc:

- Wygląda na to, że utworzyliśmy przypadkowo więź krwi.

- Co takiego? - zapytałam nieufnie.

- Chodź – powiedział zamiast udzielić mi odpowiedzi Eric. - Powinniśmy stąd wyjść, zanim zmarzniesz.

- Eric?

- Możemy porozmawiać w łóżku.

Nie próbowałam walczyć z tą propozycją. Wciąż jeszcze rozdygotana wyszłam z kabiny i pozwoliłam Ericowi wytrzeć mnie i zaprowadzić do sypialni. Usiadłam na środku łóżka i opatuliłam się kołdrą. Eric usiadł obok mnie. Czekał, aż zacznę. Powoli udawało mi się uspokoić.

- Co takiego zrobiłam? - zapytałam. - Czy to znaczy, że teraz będę czuć emocje wampirów?

- Nie. Tylko moje.

Poczułam się niespodziewanie lepiej z tego powodu.

- To... - dotknęłam mojej piersi, gdzie zdawało się rezydować dziwne uczucie, które mi teraz towarzyszyło. Trochę jakby ktoś zawiązał tam węzeł łączący się z niewidzialną nicią wybiegającą poza moje ciało w stronę Erica. - To coś... Co to jest?

- Ja – powiedział po prostu Eric szokując mnie.

Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu oniemiała.

- Ale to minie, prawda? - otrząsnęłam się. - To znaczy... ta więź... osłabnie z czasem, jeśli nie będę pić twojej krwi, tak?

Wydawał się z lekka dotknięty.

- Czy moja obecność jest aż tak okropna? - zapytał.

- N-nie – powiedziałam z wahaniem zaskoczona nie tyle jego oczekiwaniami wobec moich wrażeń, co tym, że mógłby choć przez chwilę zabrzmieć, jakby podobało mu się, że czytam jego uczucia. - Nie, w żadnym wypadku. Ale jest... dezorientująca i... oszałamiająca.

Zaplątałam się. Prawdę mówiąc, to wrażenie bliskości Erica było nawet przyjemne, a raczej byłoby, gdyby nie było tak niepokojące. Sprawiało, że czułam się ciepło i bezpiecznie.

- Przywykniesz – powiedział Eric uruchamiając dzwonki alarmowe w mojej głowie.

- Co masz na myśli? Jak długo to potrwa?

- Już zawsze – odparł zupełnie niewzruszenie Eric.

- Jak to już... - nie byłam nawet w stanie dokończyć na jednym oddechu. Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to: ZAWSZE?

- Dwustronne więzi krwi są trwałe – wyjaśnił uprzejmie głaszcząc mnie po policzku.

- Żartujesz sobie – powiedziałam z nadzieją.

- Ani trochę.

Zaczęłam znowu dygotać, kiedy zrozumiałam, że mówi poważnie. W co ja się wpakowałam?

Poprawka: w co ja _nas_ wpakowałam? Przecież Erica dotykało to w równym stopniu jak i mnie.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptałam zbliżając się ponownie do granicy płaczu. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam...

Eric położył mi palec na ustach.

- Sookie – powiedział stanowczo. - Spójrz na mnie.

Nie byłam w stanie. Ujął mnie lekko pod brodą, żeby podnieść moją spuszczoną głowę, ale musiałam przełknąć ślinę kilka razy, zanim odważyłam się na niego spojrzeć.

- Nie gniewam się – powiedział.

- Nie? - zapytałam szeptem zdziwiona.

Potrząsnął głową. Otarł mi łzy.

Nie rozumiałam. Jak to możliwe, żeby tak po prostu zaakceptował fakt, że zrobiłam coś, co sprawiło, że będzie do mnie przywiązany do końca życia i że zawsze będę wiedzieć, jak się czuje? Eric bardzo cenił swoją prywatność.

- Jak możesz się nie gniewać? - zapytałam.

- Lubię być z tobą połączony – powiedział szczerze.

A potem poruszył brwiami. Buchnęłam urywanym śmiechem.

Przygarnął mnie bliżej do siebie.

Teraz, kiedy już się uspokoiłam, byłam wreszcie w stanie zwrócić uwagę na to, co płynęło od niego w moją stronę fala za falą. Zanurzyłam się ostrożnie w jego uczucia.

Owładnęła mną głęboka satysfakcja. Eric nie tylko pogodził się z istniejącą pomiędzy nami więzią – on się z niej cieszył.

Ale był też nadal zatroskany.

- To czemu jesteś zmartwiony? - zapytałam uparcie.

- Boisz się i płaczesz. Jak mam się nie martwić?

Zamiast odpowiedzi objęłam go i wtuliłam twarz w jego szyję. Zamknęłam oczy.

Poczułam, że Eric kładzie nas powoli i przykrywa.

- Będziemy musieli o tym jeszcze porozmawiać – wymamrotałam i dla jasności dodałam – Później.

Na pewno będę jeszcze na ten temat panikować. Ale taka dawka paniki na jedną noc mi wystarczała.

Eric pocałował mnie w czoło. Głaskał mnie otwartą dłonią po plecach i było to bardzo miłe uczucie.

- Sookie? - wyszeptał, kiedy już zaczęłam odpływać sen.

- Hmmm?

- Nadal nie powiedziałaś mi, co ci się dziś przydarzyło.

* * *

**Wiem, że trochę tu wszystkich rozdrażniam rzucając mimochodem taki ważny wątek i nie kontynuując, ale ci, którzy czytają "Szansę" wiedzą, że kolejny tom przerabiam już w innym fanfiku. Ci, którzy jeszcze tego nie robią, powinni natychmiast zacząć ;)**


	38. Post Scriptum

**Powiem może tylko tytułem wstępu, że ten rozdział był napisany oryginalnie na Walentynki, co, jak sądzę, wiele wyjaśnia.**

**Jeśli kiedyś uzyskam prawa autorskie do SVM to nie omieszkam was o tym poinformować.**

* * *

- Kiedy masz wolne? - doszedł mnie głos Erica z drugiego końca kanapy i zza gęstej mgły zadowolenia.

- Mmm, nie wiem – wymamrotałam zbyt rozleniwiona, żeby się skoncentrować.

- Jak to: nie wiesz? - powiedział zamierając.

Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy.

- Nie przestawaj! - zaprotestowałam rozkapryszonym tonem i jego palce wznowiły swoją wędrówkę, nie wcześniej jednak, zanim posłał w moją stronę domyślny uśmiech.

Wbrew pozorom nie robiliśmy nic szczególnie ekscytującego. Odpoczywałam po wyczerpującym dniu wyciągnięta na kanapie nie przejmując się obecnością Erica – w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni stał się wystarczająco stałym elementem mojego otoczenia, żebym mogła odprężyć się w jego towarzystwie nie czując, że uchybiam w czymś obowiązkom gościnności. Jakiś czas temu pozornie od niechcenia podniósł jedną z moich stóp i umieścił na swoich kolanach. Jego dłonie umiejętnie wyciągały z moich zmęczonych mięśni napięcie jakie nagromadziło się we mnie podczas dniówki w barze.

Westchnęłam, kiedy powrócił do pracy i położyłam też drugą nogę na jego kolanach w mało subtelnej aluzji. Prychnął cicho rozbawiony, ale bez komentarza spełnił moją niemą prośbę. Prawdę mówiąc, jego zabiegi miały na mnie jeszcze pewien inny dodatkowy efekt poza relaksacją i po błysku w oczach Erica mogłam poznać, że dobrze o tym wiedział. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby okazało się, że w którymś momencie swojego długiego życia przestudiował dokładnie całą mapę ludzkich receptorów i poznał wszystkie sztuczki, do których może mu się przydać ta wiedza.

- Nie pamiętam – przyznałam w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie pozwalając moim powiekom na powrót opaść. - Jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu.

Było mi błogo. Zastanawiałam się, czy udałoby mi się namówić Erica, żeby wymasował mi też ramiona. Było to całkiem prawdopodobne. Eric lubił wszelki kontakt fizyczny. Cóż, w każdym razie jeśli chodziło o mnie.

- Dopiero? - tym razem brzmiał mniej pogodnie. - Dlaczego tak długo?

Spróbowałam wzruszyć ramionami, co średnio mi wyszło na leżąco.

- Zwykle biorę jak najwięcej zmian. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy okaże się, że mam jakieś niespodziewane wydatki albo nie będę mogła pracować.

- Jesteś praktyczna – a niech mnie, ale zabrzmiało to jak pochwała. - Co nie znaczy, że nie przydałoby ci się trochę odpoczynku.

- Właśnie odpoczywam – odburknęłam czując instynktownie, że zaraz zejdzie na temat zwiastujący kłótnię. - Łatwiej mi się odprężyć, kiedy nie muszę się martwić o rachunki.

Wolałam oszczędzać moje wolne dni na wypadek, gdybym była chora.

- _Nie musisz _się martwić o rachunki – odparował natychmiast.

- Eric – ucięłam ostro i znów otworzyłam oczy, by rzucić mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Jak dotąd układało mi się z Erikiem nadspodziewanie gładko, ale szybko nauczyłam się, że zarówno pieniądze, jak i moja praca stanowiły drażliwe punkty z ruszania których nie wynikało nic dobrego. Sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że oboje byliśmy potwornie uparci. Przypuszczam, że doskonale sprawdzało się tu powiedzenie „trafiła kosa na kamień".

- Kiedy ostatni raz wzięłaś urlop?

- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedziałam szybko unikając odpowiedzi.

- _Zasługujesz_ na odpoczynek.

Uniosłam się na łokciach i spojrzałam na niego przez zwężone powieki. Jego troska była miła, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że życie rządzi się swoimi prawami, a ja nie miałam zamiaru żyć na jego koszt – przynajmniej tym razem nie próbował mi zasugerować, że powinnam poszukać sobie innej pracy.

Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej się na niego gniewać, gdyby to, co w dalszym ciągu robił z moimi stopami, było chociaż odrobinę mniej cudowne. Spojrzałam na jego dłonie.

- Plecy – zażądałam postanawiając utargować coś na moim niezadowoleniu.

- Łóżko – postawił w zamian swój warunek.

Dźwignęłam się i bez słowa zgramoliłam się z kanapy. Nie oglądając się na niego (bo wciąż byłam zirytowana) skierowałam się w stronę sypialni wiedząc, że za mną pójdzie.

Nie pomyliłam się. Poczułam go za swoimi plecami kiedy tylko uklękłam na łóżku.

- Powinnaś wziąć kilka dni wolnego – oznajmił mi ściągając moją bluzkę.

Wiedziałam, że nie odpuścił tak łatwo. To byłoby zbyt proste.

- Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytałam odrobinę nieufnie zerkając przez ramię.

Usta Erica drgnęły w odpowiedzi na mój podejrzliwy ton. Nie był bynajmniej obrażony.

Popchnął mnie lekko i położyłam się posłusznie na brzuchu. Westchnęłam z zadowolenia kiedy poczułam jak jego dłonie zaczynają pracować nad moimi obolałymi ramionami.

Nie zdziwiło mnie ani trochę, kiedy rozpiął mi biustonosz.

- Chcę, żebyś mnie odwiedziła – powiedział, kiedy już zdążył wyciągnąć ze mnie większość złego humoru swoimi magicznymi palcami.

- Odwiedziła? W twoim domu? - upewniłam się.

Chciałam się mocniej odwrócić, żeby na niego popatrzeć, ale było mi zbyt dobrze, żeby się ruszać.

- Tak.

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie między łopatkami. Już otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknęłam.

Musiałam się zastanowić, zanim odpowiem. To była poważna sprawa. Eric zapraszał mnie do swojego domu i wyraźnie chciał, żebym została na kilka dni – z naciskiem na _dni_. Wampiry nie były zbyt skore w ujawnianiu miejsc, gdzie chowały się przed słońcem, kiedy były nieprzytomne i narażone na niebezpieczeństwo, a tym bardziej w pozwalaniu komukolwiek przebywać w pobliżu w tym czasie. To nie było coś, co powinnam zlekceważyć. Poza tym nie mogłam ukrywać, że byłam ciekawa, gdzie mieszka Eric. Ostatnio przyjeżdżał do mnie bardzo często i jego prośba wydawała się jak najbardziej uczciwa.

- Eric – powiedziałam miękko. - Bardzo chętnie bym cię odwiedziła. Nie wiem tylko, kiedy będę mieć okazję. Nie mogę tak po prostu się zwolnić.

- Pomyśl o tym.

Poczułam jak jego spodnie ocierają się o skórę na moim biodrze i dopiero teraz zwróciłam uwagę, że klęczy nade mną z kolanami po obu stronach mojej talii. Moje plecy mogły nie być aż tak unerwione jak stopy, ale moja wyobraźnia okazała się równie zdradziecka, bez trudu podpowiadając mi, co jeszcze moglibyśmy w tej chwili robić. Eric wykorzystał natychmiast moją słabość przeciągając zębami przez moje ramię.

- Grasz nie fair – jęknęłam.

Poczułam, jak uśmiecha się w moją skórę.

Pochylił się nad moim uchem, jakby miał zamiar wyszeptać coś nieprzyzwoitego. I kto wie, może w jego pojęciu właśnie to zrobił:

- _Proszę _– powiedział kompletnie mnie rozbrajając.

Jego usta skierowały się teraz w stronę mojej szyi. Pozwolił mi poczuć część swojego ciężaru.

Nagle miałam dosyć tego, że tylko moje plecy korzystają z umiejętności Erica. Przekręciłam się niecierpliwie zagarniając do siebie jego głowę. Moje palce wsunęły się w jego włosy, gdy wychyliłam się, żeby go pocałować. Jego dłonie natychmiast wylądowały na moich świeżo odsłoniętych piersiach. Nie miałam zamiaru protestować.

Kiedy się odsunął, nareszcie mogłam spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Jego wzrok wędrował po moim ciele. Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął dotykać mnie lekko opuszkami. Jego wskazujący palec musnął moje gardło, obojczyki i biust.

- Wspaniałe – powiedział.

Jego głos nabrał tego szczególnego tembru, który zaczęłam już rozpoznawać i który zwykle zwiastował rychłą zagładę mojej bielizny.

- Urzekające – dodał głaszcząc moje leżące na poduszce włosy.

W końcu położył dłoń na moim policzku. Przeciągnął kciukiem po mojej dolnej wardze.

- Piękne.

Poczułam, jak zupełnie roztapiam się pod jego spojrzeniem.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Nie chodziło o próżność, ale chciałam usłyszeć, jak to mówi. Więc zapytałam szeptem:

- Co takiego?

- Ty – i zamknął przerwę między naszymi ustami.

Zatonęłam w tym pocałunku i wcale nie chciałam się wynurzać. Wczepiłam się w jego ramiona. Wkrótce oboje pracowaliśmy gorliwie nad pozbyciem się naszych ubrań.

Wciąż jeszcze nie byłam pewna, na ile sprawdzimy się razem w innych sferach, ale w łóżku bezsprzecznie świetnie się dogrywaliśmy. Nie miałam nic przeciwko upewnianiu się co do tego wciąż na nowo. Z satysfakcją stwierdziłam, że i ten raz nie stanowił wyjątku.

- Odwiedzę cię – powiedziałam, kiedy leżałam później zwinięta z głową na jego piersi. - Nie jestem pewna, na jak długo, ale cię odwiedzę.

- Wiedziałem, że dasz się przekonać – odparł bez cienia wstydu Eric przytulając mnie do siebie.

Jego metody perswazji były absolutnie niemoralne, ale bardzo atrakcyjne.

* * *

Zamrugałam jak sowa. Był to efekt wychodzenia z sypialni Erica w samym środku dnia. Pozwoliłam, żeby drzwi zamknęły się za mną, podczas gdy stałam oszołomiona i czekałam, aż moje oczy przywykną na powrót do pełnego światła. Przez duże okna w salonie wpadało południowe słońce. Rozejrzałam się ciekawie po pokoju patrząc, jak odmienia się w ciągu dnia. Było to przestronne, jasne pomieszczenie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Eric lubił na ścianach czyste kolory. Okna wychodziły na tył domu, gdzie rozciągał się jeszcze spory kawałek zieleni – cichy, z dala od ulicy i otoczony wysokim żywopłotem – w innej porze roku idealny na opalanie. Była to dziwna myśl. Chyba pierwsza, jaka wymknęła mi się w odniesieniu do Erica, która wybiegała w nieco dalszą przyszłość. Szybko otrząsnęłam ją z siebie, żeby nie musieć zastanawiać się, co takiego miałoby to znaczyć.

Cały dom Erica był komfortowy i pełen nowoczesnych rozwiązań. Podobało mi się, że wydawał się nastawiony bardziej na wygodę niż na wygląd.

Skręciłam w stronę łazienki. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi z wampirami i łazienkami, ale widziałam tu jakiś wzór. Bill miał luksusową łazienkę w swoim poza tym średnio utrzymanym domu. W łazience Erica byłam całkowicie zakochana. Mogłabym w niej spędzać godziny. Był tu osobny prysznic z wszystkimi możliwymi udogodnieniami i wanna wystarczająco duża, żebym mogła bez problemu zmieścić się w niej razem z Erikiem, co zamierzałam jak najszybciej przetestować. Oczywiście wszystkie kosmetyki były z niedostępnej dla mnie półki cenowej – co wyśmiałabym jako oznakę próżności Erica, gdybym nie podejrzewała, że w ogóle nie zauważył, że były drogie – a ręczniki wystarczająco duże i miękkie, żebym miała ochotę chodzić w nie zawinięta przez cały dzień – z czego, jak sądzę, gospodarz byłby bardzo zadowolony. Poza tym było tu lustro na całą ścianę, co wskazywało, że podejrzenie o próżności nie było jednak całkiem bezzasadne.

Może chodziło o to, że większość nieumarłych pochodziło z czasów przez upowszechnieniem kanalizacji i w związku z tym szczególnie doceniali to cywilizacyjne udogodnienie? Niezależnie od przyczyn, miałam zamiar cieszyć się efektami.

Po długim i przyjemnym prysznicu poszłam z ociąganiem do kuchni z zamiarem poszukania czegoś do jedzenia. Miałam pewne wątpliwości, czy ta misja zakończy się sukcesem, ale znalazłam na stole koszyk z pieczywem, o które musiał się postarać Eric (i które wyglądało na świeże – nie miałam pojęcia, jak to zrobił, ale znając go wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby kazał komuś dostarczyć gorące bułki tuż przed świtem, kiedy spałam). Na blacie stał błyszczący ekspres do kawy i toster, co sprawiło, że moje późne śniadanie zapowiadało się całkiem nieźle, a mój humor z dobrego zmienił się w doskonały.

Ustawiłam sobie pracę w ten sposób, że poprzedniego dnia pracowałam na dzienną zmianę, a nazajutrz na nocną. Dzięki temu mogłam wczoraj wieczorem spotkać się z Erikiem, przyjechać razem z nim do jego domu, spędzić u niego cały dzisiejszy dzień i wyjechać dopiero jutro przed południem. Uważałam to za rozsądny plan.

Nucąc pod nosem radośnie, acz okrutnie fałszywie (byłam wdzięczna, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy na to, żeby Eric mnie w tej chwili usłyszał) rozpakowałam nienapoczętą paczkę kawy i po rozszyfrowaniu, jak działa ekspres (miał mnóstwo funkcji) zrobiłam sobie dużą porcję mojego ulubionego napoju w kubku, który dostałam wczoraj od Erica, a który miał – pozornie – bardzo niewinny wzór (biały w czerwone grochy), ale podejrzewałam, że Ericowi wesołe kropki kojarzyły się jednoznacznie ze śladami po zębach.

Kawa pachniała bosko. Przypuszczam, że na gatunku też nie oszczędzał.

Szczęśliwa, że udało mi się odnaleźć cukierniczkę (pełną!) nabrałam wystarczająco optymizmu, żeby zajrzeć do lodówki, mimo że na wpół spodziewałam się znaleźć w niej zwarty szereg butelek z true blood.

Wciągnęłam zdziwiona powietrze. Zgadłam: butelki były. Na jednej półce. Reszta była zapchana jedzeniem.

Zaintrygowana zaczęłam badać zawartość lodówki.

Masło. Mleko. Jajka. Ze trzy rodzaje sera. Bekon. Powidła. Jogurt. Nawet zielenina. Wszystko w nieotwartych opakowaniach. A niech mnie, ale w zasadzie o czym bym nie pomyślała, okazywało się, że już tam było. Na samej górze stało pudełko ze świeżymi malinami, mimo że nie była to pora na maliny.

Zatrzasnęłam drzwiczki. Musiałam zamknąć lodówkę, bo za bardzo mnie oszołamiała. Nadmiar bodźców nie sprzyjał przetworzeniu tego, co zobaczyłam. Stałam dłuższą chwilę nieruchomo w pustej kuchni gapiąc się w zamknięte drzwi lodówki i próbując dojść do jakiejś konkluzji. Czułam, jak gdzieś w moim żołądku kiełkuje nieprawdopodobne przeczucie.

Zajrzałam szybko do zamrażalnika. Znalazłam w nim spory zapas zapiekanek i innych gotowych posiłków. Zaczęłam otwierać jedne po drugiej kuchenne szafki. Zanim skończyłam odkryłam jeszcze słoik miodu, mąkę, cukier, sól, dwie paczki makaronu, butelkę oleju, ryż i komplet przypraw. Patrzyłam na to wszystko ogłupiała.

Coś mnie tknęło i otworzyłam też szafkę pod zlewem, w której stał kubeł na śmieci. Koło kosza leżały poskładane tektury. Wyciągnęłam je i zobaczyłam, że są to rozpłaszczone pudełka – opakowania po tosterze i ekspresie do kawy.

Usiadłam na podłodze. Musiałam zamrugać kilka razy oczami.

Kuchnia Erica nie wyglądała na nową, bo była nieużywana. Wyglądała na nową, bo wszystko w niej _było_ nowe.

Świadomość tego mnie przytłoczyła. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak powinnam zareagować.

Nie wiem, jak długo siedziałam tak na podłodze ściskając w dłoni tekturowe opakowanie. Kiedy w końcu wstałam, skierowałam się znów do lodówki.

Popatrzyłam na pudełko z malinami. Powoli sięgnęłam do niego i zjadłam jedną. Była soczysta i bardzo słodka. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to prawdopodobnie jedna z tych nielicznych rzeczy spośród współczesnych smakołyków, którą Eric miał szansę _zapamiętać_ jako dobrą.

Pomyślałam, że najprawdopodobniej i tak zmyję mu głowę za popadanie w przesadę, ale nie było to w stanie zmienić tego, jak się w tej chwili poczułam. Przytłaczała mnie skala zjawiska, ale samo znaczenie gestu było czytelne. Jeśli to nie krzyczało „chcę cię w moim życiu", to ja jestem chińską księżniczką.

Ruszyłam na poszukiwanie telefonu. Po chwili wybierałam znajomy numer.

- Merlotte's. W czym mogę pomóc?

- Sam? To ja, Sookie – wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Słuchaj, chciałam zapytać, czy mogłabym wziąć jutro wolne.

* * *

**Tym razem to już naprawdę koniec. Pozostaje mi podziękować wiernym czytelnikom za lekturę i uścisnąć was wszystkich mocno. Pozdrawiam!**


End file.
